Find Who You Are
by nickandcory
Summary: New Yorker, Rachel finds herself having to gain all new friends at her new school in Oh. Finding them and a boyfriend Rachel think's she's got it all. That is until trouble starts with jealous girls and tough jocks. And her 20 numbered list to complete
1. Welcome Back Students

'**Welcome Back Students'**

"Someones a bit excited to be back to school" Looking at the door I saw a young man with some sort of mohawk come through the door, laughing as he passed me. Deciding on not giving the boy any attention I continued to sit forward hands folded in front, staring ahead. The class started to get fuller, more full than my old school and my old school was large in size of students. From the looks of it though, McKinley was a little bit ahead of Brooklyn Heights.

Jumping in my seat as the bell went off, I looked around for the teacher to start the lesson but there was none.

"Looks like we're free to go" The same boy from earlier practically knocked right into me, winking at me before going to the door.

"Mr. Puckerman" A voice came from the back of the classroom, turning around I saw a young male teacher close the back door to the classroom. "Welcome back, how about you take a seat so we can get to class"

"Mr. Shuester what's up!" He was clearly the delinquent of the class, slapping a hand or two as he went back to his seat. The class and I sat quietly as the teacher set his briefcase on the desk, taking his sunglasses off and looking at us.

"Hello, class" The teacher smoothed down his vest, smiling at us "Wow another year, welcome to Spanish two. I'm impressed that most of my students from last year are back, it's nice to see all your faces again. For those who took Mrs. Delmar's class, welcome I am Mr. Shuester or you can call me Mr. Shue."

Opening his briefcase, Mr. Shuester pulled out some paperwork. "Well, look here"

Smiling, the teacher looked around the room "We have a new student joining us here today. Is there a Miss. Rachel Berry here?"

Smiling, I jumped out of my seat going up to the young man. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry"

"Well it's very nice to meet you" He shook the hand I held out for him "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Letting go of the mans hand, I rotated to look at the class. Clearing my throat a little, I waved at my fellow classmates smiling brightly. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I've transferred from the beautiful state New York. I am so excited to be here and I look forward to meeting each and every one of you"

Nobody said anything as I waited for at least some sort of reaction out of them.

"Is that a unicorn on her shirt?" One girl asked, looking around I saw her sitting next to the boy who had tried to skip class.

"Actually no" I smiled correcting the latino "It's actually horse"

"Like that makes it any better" A few students laughed to what she said but Mr. Shuester put a hand on my shoulder and pointed to the desk

"Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started with going over the rules and some of the things we will be learning this semester"

Returning to my seat, I crossed my leg over one another. Had they not liked my horse on my shirt, or maybe I have something on my face. Grabbing the mirror from my purse I check my face. Nope nothing, it must have what the girl said. But didn't they like animals? I mean there's nothing with showing off what you like, right?

The bell rang signaling that first period was over, collecting my things I sat there waiting until everyone left so I could figure out what room my next class was in. That was until two hands slammed on my desk and the same girl from earlier was staring down at me.

"Look hobbit, I don't care where you came from or who you are" She started "But you should understand one thing and one thing only. You don't talk back to me or correct me for any reason. Got it?"

Collecting my books and pressing them to my chest I straighten out my skirt "I don't understand what I could have done to make you this angry at me, but I apologize"

"Oh shut up" The girl rolled her eyes at me "Just remember what I said"

"But I didn't even get your name" I called out as she waved me off, walking out of the classroom. "Well than..."

Walking out into the hallways I start to walk, remembering where the guidance councillor had directed me just a few hours ago. Granted, the halls were much smaller and more crowded it was easier to get lost but with my fantastic memory I managed to find my next class. Taking a lesson from the last period, I decided to sit more towards the middle making sure I could still see the board. Ecstatic to people already sitting in their seats, I turned to face them.

"Hello I'm Rachel" I introduced, holding out my hand. The boy looked at my hand before taking it in his hand

"Kurt"

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt" Taking his hand out of mine I looked at the girl sitting next to him "And you are?"

"Mercedes"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" I shook her hand "So what grade are you guys in?"

"We're both seniors" Kurt spoke to me

"How awesome" I replied happily "I'm a senior as well"

"So your obviously new here, where are you from?"

"New York, Manhattan to be specific"

"Wait!" The boys eyes lit up "So your like from the heart of the New York, the middle of the world New York"

"Yes" Nodding, giggling at the boys excited eyes

"Oh you've done it now" Mercedes laughed "That boys obsession with New York is insane"

"Well it's defiantly the place to be if you want to make it into any business or even just to visit" I agreed with the passion of what was behind Kurt's love of the city.

"What do you miss the most?" Kurt asked leaning his head on the palm on his hand, waiting for me to answer

"Defiantly Broadway, it's my dream to be on stage in front of an audience singing out my rendition of Barbara's break out role of Fanny Brice. She's my idol you know, Barabra, my goal in life is to live a life similar to hers. I mean I grew up right down the street from where her childhood home was. My friends and I back home used to go there practically worship the grounds in which she played as a child." Just as I was about to go on about my dedication to the idol in my life, I was practically toppled on

"I am so sorry" Looking up I see a very, very tall boy staring down at me pulling his backpack over his shoulder and than pointing to the purse on the floor "I was trying to avoid interrupting you by stepping over your bag but... uh that didn't work too good"

"It's okay" I smiled pulling my purse up onto my lap

"Thanks" The boy said going down the aisle to grab the last seat but someone snagged it leaving him the desk behind me. Turning my attention to Kurt and Mercedes I was going to finish telling them by speech but I was interrupted again, this time by the teacher. Smiling at Mercedes and Kurt before paying attention to the teacher and what she was saying. Education was very important, especially if I planned on going back to New York on a scholarship. Yet another class was dismissed and I found myself in the same position except this time I looked up to a pair of warm blue eyes.

"Come on Miss. Broadway" Mercedes waved her hand for me to get up, me walking in the middle of them "So what lunch do you have"

"I have lunch right now, I'm sure of it" I slipped out the paper with my schedule, handing it over to them to make sure that I was reading it correctly.

"You do" Mercedes handed me back the paper "Which means you have lunch with me, Kurt and a few other people"

"Fantastic" I beamed, clapping my hands together but than realized that I wasn't necessarily invited to eat with them "Well I mean, I didn't mean to invite myself"

Kurt laughed looping his arm through mine "You are an interesting character Rachel"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

Mercedes laughed pushing me a little "Let's go, you've got people to meet"

"How about I meet you guys there, I've got to get my lunch out of my locker"

"You know where the lunch room is right?" Kurt asked

"Well..." I stopped "Actually no, Ms. Pillsbury didn't inform me where that is"

"I'm going to get in line, it's tater tot day and they run out quickly. You don't mind do you?"

"I'll take her to her locker and than we'll be there. Save us a seat" Kurt instructed as Mercedes nodded going down the hallway. "What's your locker number?"

"Five hundred and seventy-six" Proud of myself for remembering the number after it only being such a few short hours of me using it.

"All the way on the other side" Kurt trudged down the hallway with me until we reached my locker, opening mine he pointed down the hallway "My locker is only about ten lockers down"

"Awesome, so I'll be seeing you in the morning" I put my books away getting my lunch and shutting the metal door shut. Turning around, Kurt gasped pulling my arm back. Trying to grasp what was happening, the next thing I knew I was covered in a very cold...slush?

"What the hell" Kurt yelled letting go of my arm

"Welcome back" Karosky smirked, high fiving Azimio, throwing the cup at their feet pointing to me "Welcome to McKinley new chick"

"I hate them" Kurt mumbled wiping the slush from his eyes

"They can't do that!" I exclaimed looking down at the red slush dripping down onto the floor "My shirt is ruined"

"The girls bathroom is over there, the only thing to do is wash it out" Kurt spoke softly going into the boys room. Grabbing my fallen lunch bag, I grabbed it making my own way into a bathroom. Setting everything on top of the dryer, I lifted my shirt off leaving me in just my tank top. Using the hand soap I rubbed the two sides together trying to get the slush out as much as I could, nothing working.

The toilet flushing, startled me as a girl came out dressed in the same uniform as the girl who laughed at me earlier. She looked at me through the mirror as she washed her hands. Looking at her, I stared back down at my shirt when she caught me. Pulling paper towels from the dispenser, she threw them away staring at me washing my shirt.

"Are you the new girl?" She asked, her voice soft

"How can you tell?" I laughed holding up the shirt before going back to scrubbing it

"Not everyone gets the privilege of being slushied on the first day of school"

"Should I feel special?" I questioned

"Leave it" She said taking the shirt out my hand throwing it in the trash and holding the exit door open for me "Come on"

It didn't take me long before deciding to follow her. Going down the hallway, we stopped in front of a locker. Turning the combination, the girl opened it and pulled out a folded dress. "I keep it in here for after school when I go somewhere, but I have an extra one and you need it more than me right now"

Unfolding the dress, it was really cute. A pink dress with navy polka dots over it, looking at the girl she smiled.

"It's not the best, but it's something." She shrugged closing her locker

"Thank you" I folded the dress back up "I'm Rachel"

"Quinn" She smiled "I'm going to go to lunch now, I'll see you around"

I nodded, as she went down the hallway. Going back into the bathroom I changed back into the dress folding my skirt and tank top, grabbing my lunch and waiting outside for Kurt to come out.

"Where did you get the dress from?" Kurt came out of the bathroom, the red stain still on his shirt but a little less noticeable

"Oh" I smiled looking down at my new outfit "I was in the bathroom and a lovely girl named Quinn..."

"Quinn?" Kurt stopped me "As in Quinn Fabray?"

"I guess" I shrugged "I'm not to sure of her last name, just that her name was Quinn. She was blonde and seemed to have on a cheerleaders uniform"

"Quinn Fabray" Kurt nodded "Be careful of her, she can be known to throw people under buses"

"Well I can assure you that I do not befriend mean people. I only surround myself with people who will boost my confidence and make me happy"

"Right" Kurt said "How about me go to lunch now"

"Sounds like a plan, I am starving"

"That dress does look better on you though"

"I know" I played with the end of the material "I might have to find some more like this one"

"I volunteer going with you" Kurt gripped my arm "I am a fantastic person to go shopping with. Mercedes and I can take you next week. My step mom and dad will be out of the house so we can have a sleep over too. Oh this is going to be so much fun"

McKinley may be the place for me.


	2. The List

"Rachel!"

Turning my the volume down from my music I finished putting the hair dryer back into my drawer. Turning off my lights and shutting my door I made my way down and saw my two fathers in the hallway putting on their shoes.

"Yes daddy?"

"Breakfast is ready" My dad, kissed my forehead "We have to head to work but we wanted to make you breakfast to start your day."

"Thank you"

"See you later tonight sweetheart" My other father kissed my temple before the two of them leaving. Going into the kitchen, the clock reading to that it was only six-thirty. Leaving me only a half hour to eat, get dressed and drive to school. Going in I see that all my days really did was cut me up some fruit put it into a bowl and toast some bread with peanut butter on top. Though I give them credit, they did make time to actually make me something for breakfast. Something they haven't really done in a while. It was a start to the many promises they swore to me, if I moved without complaining.

Taking the bread with me, I took a bit out of it going back into my. It was much larger than my room back in New York. But it defiantly wasn't _my _room yet. Granted, I've only been in this house for a week or so, I should have it looking amazing in a matter of days. Throwing the other piece of bread away, I went into my closet. Changing into the smocked denim skirt I had picked out the night before, that just about reached mid thigh that had a brown thin belt that matched perfectly with the sleeveless blouse I chose. Tucking the floral print blouse into my skirt, the only thing left was to put on my brown lace up flat boots. Leaving my hair down and natural, I hurried grabbing my purse and books from my desk, running down the stairs.

Walking down the sidewalk, I saw a few people standing at the bus stop waiting. Sitting on the bench I shoved the books that would fit into my purse.

"Rachel" Hearing my name I looked around to see who was calling it. "Rachel over to your left"

Looking that way I see Kurt and Mercedes waving to me from what seems to be her car since she was the one driving. Putting my bag over my shoulder I walked over, getting into the back.

"Hey" I replied to them getting my seat belt "Thanks for the ride"

"Like we were going to make you ride the bus" Mercedes scoffed putting the car in drive and going down the road.

"I have a car, it's just hasn't arrived yet. My dad's arranged it to be shipped but it's been a week so it should be coming soon"

"Well whenever you don't feel like riding to school alone, just let us know we take turns using cars"

"The same" I offered to them getting out my cell phone handing it to Kurt "If you want to, you can put you and Mercedes numbers in there. If we are going shopping than I will have both of your numbers"

Pulling up to the school, Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and into a space. Kurt opened the door getting out, giving me my phone as I stepped out as well. Putting it into my pocket, walking into the school with my new friends. Opening the door, I look around. Being in this school for only one full day, I can defiantly tell that this different than my old school. Boys dressed in Letterman jackets and girls in matching red uniforms. People at my old school dressed like they had no style and like they just got off the streets. Most of them did, but still McKinley was a lot different.

Seeing the girl from yesterday, I immediately reminded myself to remember to bring her dress to her tomorrow. I had my dad's wash it the night before, explaining to them that I had spilled my lunch on myself, there was no way I was going to tell them I got a slushy welcome on my first day.

"Come this way, it's faster" Kurt waved me down "Class starts in like three minutes and by the time you get to your locker your going to have no time to get to class"

Picking up the pace, Kurt had me at my locker in no time and in class right before the bell rang. My spot from the previous day was taken, leaving me with the only seat open which was all the way in the back. Not something I was happy with, but took it anyway. Hooking my purse onto the back of my desk, I grabbed a pen out ready for the first day of real class to begin.

"Huh" I heard a voice next to me, too close. Shifting my attention I see the saw guy with the mohawk next to me and the cheerleader in front of him looking at me. "Looks like someones trying to fit in now"

"Excuse me?" I asked, the girl pointing to the desk "Oh, there were no other empty seats. Guess I shouldn't be late to class"

"Look, word of advice new girl" The latino started

"Rachel"

"Whatever" The girl rolled her eyes "You should sit in the right places if you want to meet the right people"

"And who are these so called right people"

"Us" The blonde from yesterday turned around, I didn't even notice that she was in this class "Stop being rude Santana. She's new here and from what I heard you come from New York right?"

"Correct"

"Which means she probably has a lot of style and interesting qualities. Don't rag on her just because Rachel sat in the front of the class, wouldn't you on your first day?"

The girl, who Quinn had given a name, Santana stared me down, turning around in her seat.

"Your hot when you get defensive" The mohawk guy winked at Quinn, who just looked at him with sheer disgust giving me the impression that she was not interested.

"I don't think Sam would be too happy with you winking at me, Puckerman" Quinn snapped at him " Let alone calling me hot at the same time"

"Does it look like I care what Sam thinks" The Puckerman character retaliated, looking like Quinn was going to say something else Mr. Shuester came into the classroom ending things before they even really got started. The first homework assignment of the semester was distributed and it felt like the beginning of a long semester. Just because I wanted good grades and scholarship to New York University or the school of my dreams, Julliard didn't mean that I enjoyed working for it. In fact school work and grades were on the least on my mind back in New York. I didn't care because I was in New York it was expected for my dads to let me go there, but now here in Lima I had to work to get there.

"Quinn" I called out right before she left the classroom, catching up to her I smiled "Thanks for that back there, you didn't have to do that"

"It's no big deal" She smiled

"I washed your dress, I just accidentally left it at home. I was running late this morning and didn't have a chance to grab it from the laundry room"

"Keep it, think of it as a welcome gift from me to you" She started walking out into the hallway, turning to look at me. "You seem like a cool person to get to know Rachel. Even if your animal sweaters are a little ridiculous"

Another friend made, I felt accomplished. Back in New York I wasn't the girl with a lot of friends, mostly because I took away from their talent. But here, I didn't have to worry about that. There were no Broadway stars in the making, just me and well Kurt but that's a whole other story. It felt good to finally have people my age to talk to and not just janitors who were cleaning the room as you sang alone in an auditorium. Though Tommy, my favorite janitor told me I was the best singer in the whole school, but I did think he drank in the closet most of the time. Anyway, it's just nice to be welcomed.

Making my way to my next class, my heart raced when I saw the same two guys from yesterday holding a cup in each of their hands. Turning around to make a dash the opposite way, I didn't see that anyone was behind me and crashed right into a really tall guy. Books falling to the floor, I looked around and saw the biggest of the two looking around. Keeping my head low and hair covering my face I picked up my books only to find someone helping me.

"I am so sorry" I stacked all my books together "I have a welcome committee who seems to think every time they see me they need to give me a slushy"

My English book was held out for me to take.

"Thank you" I smiled noticing that it was the same guy who tripped over my purse yesterday in math class. "Seems like we're both clumsy"

"Seems like it" He laughed holding out his hand, taking it I was easily lifted off the ground. Peeking over his shoulder I saw the two boys round the corner. The tall boy looked over his shoulder too, just seeing the two go out of sigh

"My welcome committee decided to go to class I guess" I chuckled trying to make a joke out of the embarrassing situation

"Azimo and Karosky?" The boy pointed with is thumb "They're jerks, not the best people to be friends with. But you don't want to get on their bad side, that's for sure"

"I didn't even do anything to them, I was standing in the hallways with one my friends I met yesterday and they threw one on me and him!"

It wasn't until the boy entered the classroom that I noticed we had began walking . "Well just try to avoid him, they will find someone new soon enough"

He sat his book bag on the desk he sat in the day before. "I"m Finn"

"Rachel"

"Rachel!" My name repeated as I turned around to see Kurt come over and hug me, Mercedes laughing smiling at me as Kurt let go, going to his seat. Looking a little with my eyes, the boy (Finn) who I had been talking to just a few short seconds ago was getting adjusted in his seat. As he looked up, a confused look on his face I just smiled. A few short seconds later a smile appeared on his face as well.

Another friend, I am on a roll.

**...FindWhoYouAre...**

"Knock, knock"

"Hey daddy" Putting my pencil down on my desk, looking at the clock on my dresser reading '9:12' "You two are getting home late"

"Sorry about that princess" My dad said coming in my room "We just wanted to thank you for fixing dinner and sorry for not making it home earlier to eat it with you. Work was rough tonight"

"Did you two enjoy it?" I asked

"Very delicious" My dad said, my daddy nodding agreeing with what he said "I think your father and I are going to call it a night. We have work early in the morning and like we said it was pretty rough"

"Well relax and go take it easy" I got up hugging my fathers good night before closing the door behind him. Finishing up on some of my homework assignments I put my books away. Doing to the same routine, I picked out my clothes got in the shower and grabbed my notebook. Titling the top of the page as :

**Top things to do this senior year: **

**1. Have a sleepover**

**2. Get a part time job **

I was going to have to get a job if I'm getting my car, I don't want to have to support on my fathers for anything. I need to prove that I can go to New York all on my own, and doing that includes money as well.

**3. Camp out in my backyard**

**4. Open myself up to new movies, not just musicals**

**5. Volunteer at an animal shelter**

**6. Learn how to work a professional camera**

**7. Watch a baseball game/football game/basketball game/soccer game**

**8. Go to the zoo**

**9. Learn how to bowl**

**10. Take a yoga class**

Something I've been considering for a while now, just never had the time too back in New York.

**11. Learn how to fish**

**12. Go to any concert, preferably for a band that's not really known**

**13. Ride my bike around the entire town**

**14. Take a cake decorating class**

**15. Swim in a lake**

**16. Build a snow cave**

**17. Lay around all day watching musicals**

**18. Play in mud or rain, both if possible**

**19. Go to a high school party**

**20. Get something pierced**

Staring at my list, I was truly happy with how it turned out. If I could accomplish everything on this list I truly could find myself enjoying this year. Tearing out the page, I fold it up putting it into my purse. Climbing into my bed, I turned the light off snuggling into my pillows and blankets. Tomorrow would be the start of completing my list. Of finding myself and doing things for me.

Tomorrow is the start of the new Rachel Berry, well improved. A one Rachel Berry with new experiences and getting myself out there having fun being a real teenager. I am determined to make Lima, Ohio my playground.

**So I've decided to change the plot of the story a little, based on the list above you. So hopefully you all enjoy this. 5 reviews before the next chapter. Don't worry about me neglecting 'Concret Jungle of Dreams' I am writing that at the same time! **


	3. Number One  Part 1

Chapter Three:

"I don't know about this" I said from the dressing room, my hands playing with the end of the ivory colored dress. The sleeves short and the material is lace but with a solid lining. "It's a cute dress but I just don't think it's me"

"Come out" Kurt jiggled at the door opening it I tugged at the ends of the dress, it felt way too short. Kurt slapped my hands, looking at it. "I love it, your getting it. The dress couldn't be anymore flattering for your figure"

"Really?" I twirled letting him get the view of the whole dress "You don't think it's too short do you?"

"No" Mercedes said "It makes your legs look..."

"Fantastic" Kurt finished for her "Your getting it, I don't care what you think you are getting that dress and wearing it Monday"

"I guess I'm getting the dress"

Putting back on my clothes that I had on, I put the dress back on the hanger putting it over my arm as I left the dressing room. Kurt pulled me to the jean section, claiming that I needed to have at least a few pairs of jeans for the winter. He threw at me what he called skinny jeans in white, light denim, dark denim and black. Mercedes giving me a pair of yoga pants as well as a black pair of leggings. Checking out I noted that if I were going to remain being friends with them I was going to have to get a job, to keep up with their shopping. Bringing me to think about my list, to be able to cross out number two.

That can be left for another day, today was the day I was able to cross number one of my list. I can't remember the last time I've actually had a sleepover that didn't involve going over lines or music numbers. "So I think we should pick up some pizza on our way but to your place"

"There's this new place down the street from your house we can go to when we leave. Tina said that she and Mike went there the other day"

"Mike is the guy that comes over sometimes during lunch to say 'hi' to Tina right?"

"Yeah, he wears the red jacket" Kurt nodded

"So wearing those jackets, does that mean like your in a certain sport like baseball or something"

"Mike plays football" Mercedes answered "Most of the boys who have the jackets are on the football team. And the cheerleaders are called the 'Cheerios', Sue Sylvester coaches them. Sue is a bitch and so are most of the girls on her team"

"Quinn doesn't seem that bad" I pointed out

"No" Kurt agreed "Quinn's actually one of the nice ones, she can be a bitch when she wants to though. Her and Santana don't get along so that's another reason. Santana's been trying to take Quinn's place ever since Sue gave the spot to Quinn freshman year. It's just a crazy mess between those two girls."

"Yeah Santana's not the most friendliest person I've met"

"I don't even think Santana likes herself" Mercedes commented staring at one of the shops as we went past. Gripping her arm, stopping her I pointed. "Do you want to go in there?"

"Nah" She shook her head "You two wouldn't be interested in going to a store that ya'll can't shop at"

"Don't be silly" Taking a hold of her hand, I took her in there going up to a vest holding it up to her body "Mercedes this would look so good with those pants you wore the other day"

"The pink ones" Kurt nodded "They would look amazing with them"

"I do look pretty fly in everything I wear" Mercedes took the vest of the hanger trying it over her shirt she had on "I like it"

"What about this?" I asked holding up a nice dress

"Hell to nah" She shook her head putting the dress back onto the rack "One thing to know about me Rachel, I don't do dresses"

"Okay than" Laughing as I looked to Kurt who was already picking out a new outfit for Mercedes.

Two hours later, a hand full of shopping bags, one medium mushroom and onion pizza and medium pepperoni pizza we were all coming through Kurt's door. The house was cute, pictures everywhere, furniture outdated but cute. Kurt led the way as Mercedes and I followed behind going up the stairs. As we got to the top I heard loud noises coming from behind one of the doors down the hall. Kurt opened the door going into his room. Taking a look around there were Broadway posters all over his room, more than I had at my old house. His bedding was a navy blue, just something I wasn't expecting. Maybe the posters but the rest of it, didn't seem to fit Kurt's personality.

"I let my dad pick some things out for my room a year or two ago and this is what he's come up with" Kurt explained "Not my first choice but not the worst. I got my posters out of it in the end"

Nodding, I set my bags in the corner of the room where the two had put theirs. Patting a space on the bed, I giggled jumping up on it opening the box with mushroom and onion. Learning that Kurt was also a vegetarian was fantastic, especially knowing that I would be able to show him some of my favorite recipes. Kurt got off his bed, pizza in hand he went over to the TV turning it on.

"Whose up for some old movies?"

"If I remember correctly, I am pretty sure 'Bye, Bye Birdie' is on right about now. I saw it on the recording set up at home this morning when I was recording the biography on 'Barbara Streisand's' life."

"You are my twin Rachel Berry" Kurt stopped, looking at me with an admiring look before jumping onto the bed. The channel memorized, Kurt turned on TCM and 'Bye Bye Birdie' had just begun.

Hearing a bang from across the hallway and than a yell, I listened as Kurt mumbled under his breath angry, walking towards the door. Just as he was about to close it, I watched as poor Kurt was being pushed back.

"Hey twinkle toes" I was shocked to see the Puck guy from my Spanish class come in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed a piece of pizza. "I knew I spelt food. Your mom and dad have nothing good downstairs, I would know I was forced to eat this gross green mushed up stuff"

"That was our face mask I made for tonight" Kurt yelled

"Huh...no wonder that stuff tasted like shit" Puck looked over nodding at me "'Sup Berry, didn't see you there. Hey Mercedes"

"You live here?" I asked confused to why he was in Kurt's house. Kurt never mentioned a brother before, especially Puck as a brother.

"Hell no, weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, something about not having food in the house or something" I shrugged

"Hey dude, let's go" Another voice came from the hall coming into the room

"Told you I smelt pizza" Puck chewed on the crust before throwing it back in the box

"Could you not" I commented "I don't want your nasty half eaten crust lying on my pizza that I'm about to eat"

"You know Berry, your pretty hot when your get angry"

"Your a pig" I scoffed "You used that line not even three days ago in front of me"

"What are you saying that I'm not game?" Puck looked seriously offended "Cause I've got more game than EA"

"How charming"

"Come on man, leave them alone" Taking a notice who had actually come in the room, it was the guy from my math class, Finn.

"You'll see Berry, I'll have you falling to your knees" Puck took another piece of pizza and another one giving it to Finn "You just watch"

Finn pushed Puck out of the room, smiling apologetically to us. Kurt slammed his door shut sighing as he sat back down on the bed.

"Finn's my step brother" Kurt explained "My dad married his mom a year ago, I hooked them up. I obviously didn't think the living arrangement over."

"Puck is always over here messing with us" Mercedes laid down getting comfortable "Don't take anything he says to truth, it's like his penis talks for him. You learn to look over all that"

"Doubt that"

"Did you have any boyfriends back in New York?"

"No, most of the boys back in New York were gay. If they weren't gay than they were taken if they weren't taken than they were too focused on music. I completely understand because I was the same way, but no I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Not anyone you were interested in?"

"Sure there were boys who I wanted to date" Sitting back on my legs I try to remember some of those boys until the one who really popped up in my head "Okay so there was this boy named Jesse, we had all the leads together from first grade until last year. I mean I wasn't in love with the kid but he was cute and I guess I flirted with him. I don't know, boys weren't too interested me at home so I wouldn't even know how to tell."

"If I had a body like yours Rachel I wouldn't be hiding it behind those sweaters that you wear"

"I have the worst body" I moved my hair to look down at myself "My nose is too large, my breasts too small. I have like no arm muscles at all. I'm just like a stick figure, nothing to me"

"Please" Mercedes laughed "If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining about being a stick figure"

"Your beautiful Mercedes, just the way you are. There's nothing that you need to change to make anyone love you. So you've got a few extra pounds, it's not what you look like it's who you are. I wasn't complaining, just simply stating the the things that make each and everyone of us different. I've learned to accept my nose a long time ago, yes I may not like it but I can accept it."

Mercedes was quiet, it made me think that maybe I had said something offensive. I didn't mean for it to be offensive it's that's how she took it. Tensing up as she moved on the bed, I was braced to be kicked out. I've always had too strong of an opinion, talked more than I should have.

"Thank you Rachel" Her arms wrapped around me hugging me "That's probably the nicest thing someones ever said to me"

"Your beautiful Mercedes, I hate think that you don't see yourself that way"

"Thank you" She squeezed me once more before letting me go, wiping her eyes. "Alright, all tears aside let's get crazy"

I'm not sure if it was the M&M's, Skittles or the Twizzlers that we had consumed but I we were pretty loud, singing, telling stories about our lives. I can't remember that last time I've had this much fun. Going over to my bag, I grab my paper and a pen off of Kurt's desk.

"What's that?" Kurt walked over dropping the pillow on the ground

"What this?" I asked holding my paper up "It's a list I made the other day. Just stuff I'm trying to accomplish before I graduate"

"Get a piercing" Kurt laughed, looking at the list over my shoulder. Than taking a notice that my ears weren't pierced. "Oh, my god you need to live"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you don't have your ears pierced and your seventeen"

"So that means, you haven't done any of these things on your list?" Mercedes asked also taking a look at the paper

"I've had a sleepover, just not as fun as this one" I said skimming my list, crossing number one off "And I've rode a bike before, just not around a town"

"Have you ever been to a fair?"

"A what?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other smiling, before high fiving each other.

**Not really full of anything BUT the deal is that if I get five reviews within two hours I will post the next part tonight. It's already written and ready to be read. So I'll leave that up to you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Please 5, and I'll post the second part VERY SOON! **


	4. Number One  Part 2

"What is that smell?" I complained holding a hand up to my nose.

"That my dear is the smell of a country fair" Kurt smiled, looping his arm through mine.

"You've never really been to a fair before?" Tina, one of the girls I've met and sat with at lunch asked me

"We don't really have room for fairs in the city" I explained taking in my surrounding, Kurt insisted, no forced talked me into coming. Stopping at this local place to get dinner with Tina, her boyfriend Mike, Mercedes and Kurt with his, get this, boyfriend Blaine. Not only did Kurt fail to explain to me last night that he had a boyfriend but he failed to tell me he's had a boyfriend for over a year! So making Kurt explain the whole thing to me while on our way here, he told me how they met at the coffee meeting place in town. Something about how Kurt was reading a book on 'Broadway Musicals' and Blaine came over with his exact copy sitting down. He said that him and Blaine met there for three months straight before Blaine put the move on him. Which I find completely romantic and amazing that two boys in high school found someone who they can share similar feelings with and not to mention love for the same things.

Everyone was coupled up except for Mercedes and I, leaving us to ride together. Looping my arm through hers, we all went to the ticket booth getting wrist bands for the day. There was no sense getting tickets when Kurt planned for us to be here for the rest of the day. Finding that most of the rides, I wouldn't enjoy knowing that I got sick on most of all spinning rides. But agreed to get on the Ferris wheel with Mercedes who seemed extremely happy. Practically pulling me over I giggled sitting next to her. The guy pulled the door shut and boarded a few more people below us. As the Ferris Wheel went in full circle I almost forgot how cool these things were. Looking around as we went to the top, there were many buildings that had people coming in and out of them.

"What's that over there?"

Turning her head to catch what I was pointing at she nodded "That over there is where all the animals are, like horses, cows, pigs, you name it they probably have it"

"I love animals"

"They usually have a cow giving birth, at least that's what they have every other year since I've been coming"

Knowing that I had to go over there, as soon as the ride was finished I pointed to the direction of the building. "I"m going over there, would you like to come with me?"

"Nah" Mercedes shook her head "I see Kurt over there trying to pull Blaine onto a ride, I think I might be needed as a riding parter"

"I'm sorry I'm not much of a go round and round til you puke, kinda rider"

"Your fine, just come find us when your finished"

"Defiantly, I won't be more than a half hour"

Parting our separate ways, I made my way through the crowd to one of the first buildings. The smell wasn't anything special but the animals inside were. The pigs were so adorable, their coiled tails moving as if they were wagging while their audience walked past them. Stopping to admire every single one of them, I couldn't help but feel bad that they were locked in here on display. Walking slowly past them, making sure I read their names wanting to know more about them, I could see a few that looked so sad. Almost as if they didn't want to be here, I wouldn't blame them. There were probably hundreds of people a day who came in and walked right back out without showing an ounce of attention.

But one little big caught my attention, her name reading 'Pork'.

"What a cruel name for such a cute pig" I crouched down, watching the pigs eyes look up at me sadly. My heart tugged for this little thing.

"I tried telling that to Puck" Jumping at the sound of the voice, I turned around to see Quinn standing there. She moved closer putting her camera up, snapping a picture of Pork. "Puck just doesn't understand when it comes to things. I mean you give him a condom and he understand what to do with that, but you give him a heart and he thinks it's something you play with"

"Wait this is Puck's pig?"

"Technically his mom's because his mom bought it but yeah, Puck brought it here."

"She looks really unhappy to be here"

"Wouldn't you, especially if your owner only brought you here to be sold off to be chopped up and eaten" Gasping, immediately my stomach turned.

"Didn't you know that?" Quinn asked "Rachel, that's what all these animals are here for, to be bought and go to a slaughter house"

I could feel the vomit coming up to throat. Turning around I ran out of the building, Quinn calling my name. But holding onto my mouth, I had to get out of there. Sharply running around the corner to the back so I can throw up in peace and not in front of anyone, but of course that wasn't possible when I ran right into someone. Not able to hold it anymore, I threw up right on the persons foot. Coughing, trying to get the rest of it out. I couldn't help it, the thought of people bringing their precious animals to these things to be sold and slaughtered.

The thought made me gag again, holding my stomach.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, just as I was about to apologize for throwing up on the person's foot I was halted.

"That's fucking disgusting" Remembering his voice, I slowly lifted my head glaring at him.

"You" I pointed my finger at him "You are disgusting"

"What the hell did I do?" Puck pointed at himself "You have real serious issues Berry"

"That poor pig" I started putting a hand on my heart, showing the pain it brought me to know what I now know "You brought your pig here to be fried, to be cooked, to sit on a table! How could you? Do you not see the pain on that poor pig's face, watching everyone pass by. She knows Puck, she knows your trying to get rid of her. How could you do that to your own animal"

Puck was silent "What, no comebacks for once. Did I finally shut you up?"

A light chuckle could be heard and that's when I remembered that I totally just threw up on Kurt's step brother. "I am so sorry"

"No worries" Finn looked down slipping off his shoes kicking the to the side, standing there in just socks. "I have boots in the barn over there"

"I feel so bad" A blush creeping up on my face, my whole face feeling hot "I am so embarrassed, I can't believe I just threw up on you"

"No big deal, seriously. I'm a guy we're supposed to be able to handle these things, I ate dirt for living when I was a kid" Winking, Finn walked past me and back into the building. Standing there with Puck, glaring at him I turned on my feet walking away.

"Come on Rachel, you really going to get pissed over something dumb, like a pig?"

"Your a pig" I yelled not looking at him, not even once. "We've already established this remember"

"Your seriously going to stay mad at me for this?"

"Why does it even matter if I am mad at you for this? I'm just some nerd who likes to sit at the front of the classroom" I stopped, not knowing he was following behind me and ran right into him. Standing my ground, I stood up straight looking at him directly in the eyes and crossed my arms "Remember?"

"Have I told you that your really hot when you get angry"

Shoving his chest, to get away from me I pushed him right into a blonde guy that I didn't see at all.

"I'm sorry" I apologized as Puck regained his balance as the guy set him up straight

Just as I was about to leave, I heard my name being called and Quinn coming out of the building. Running up to me she pulled me back.

"Hang out with us tonight" She offered smiling going up to Sam putting a hand on his arm "This is my boyfriend Sam and you already know Puck and Finn. We were all just planning on hanging out, maybe riding a few rides and playing games. It would be nice to have a girl to hang with instead of all these guys"

"Hey" Sam complained but smiled at Quinn who I noticed squeezed his arm

"Please" Quinn asked "I promise Puck will keep to himself and not say anything to you. Right Puck?"

"Yeah sure" He rolled his eyes "Now can we go, I have a carmel apple calling my name and I really want to go answer it"

Hanging out with Quinn was really fun, she too didn't like spinning rides leaving the boys to get on with themselves. Watching from the sidelines, I looked down at the carmel apple in my hands that Puck forced me to hold as he got on the ride.

"Thank you for hanging out with me" Quinn looked over at me smiling "As hard as it's to believe, I don't have many friends outside of school."

"I didn't have many friends at my school in New York either"

"All I have is Sam, who I love because he's just about the only boy I can tell anything to. I feel bad though because since I don't have friends he's the one I go to when I have every single problem. It's like we aren't a regular couple, there's some things that I would like to just tell a friend without Sam knowing. Not secrets just stuff"

"Like girl stuff, I completely understand"

"I know" Quinn agreed nodding over to the concession stand, we walked over and Quinn ordered a lemonade and myself a sweet tea

"We could be friends" I suggested, feeling silly. "I mean I'm in need for someone to talk to and you are too. Seems like we could be there for each other"

Quinn smiled nodding taking a sip from her drink "I was thinking the same thing"

Finding the boys walking back to us, Quinn smiled wrapping her arm around his. We started walking around, people from school watching us. It was funny, I don't think I've had this much attention put on me. The only time I've had eyes on me was when I was stage preforming.

Throwing and arm around my shoulder Puck smiled taking the apple from my hands taking another bite out of it. Not even bothering taking his arm from my shoulders I took in the fair. Walking around in the dark was different than the day. The lights were much more dramatic looking giving the fair a much more, fun look. The twinkling lights were a reminder of the city, which made me feel home sick. It wasn't until I was being dragged to this ride, looking up at it's name I read 'Tornado'. Something that defiantly did not look fun and something I wouldn't like at all.

"No" Quinn tried to pull her arm back as Sam chuckled pulling her

"Come on baby, it will be fun. I promise I wouldn't take you on a ride that would make you sick. I promise it will be fun"

"Well I'm not going, so I'll just go over here and wait" Quinn tried to pull away but was pulled right back.

Looking over me, her eyes asking for help I shrugged. There wasn't much we could do, we both were being pulled. Getting in line, my heart was racing watching as people screamed. Puck's arm was still on my shoulder meaning there was no way to run away. Looking over at Quinn who was still trying to talk Sam out of making her go.

"Your hearts like a freaking race horse" Puck commented

"I can't help it if I'm nervous, I hate these things" Glaring up at him, trying to get out of his grip but he gripped my shoulder harder

"Just let her go man, she's scared" Finn looked at me "You obviously don't want to get on and the ride is pretty intense, if you want me too I'll sit it out with you"

"I want to sit out too!" Quinn raised her hand

"No" Puck held his ground "We're getting on, together and each of us is going to love it"

Feeling tugged again, I realized that we were getting on the ride the four of us going towards one of the compartments. I could hardly buckle myself in, I was shaking so bad. So as the guy came around I nearly flipped out, making sure he checked to see if I was in right. Quinn's eyes were already shut squeezing the poles tightly. The music was really loud but I could still hear my heart, was this normal?

The ride started and we began to go faster and faster. Sitting back in my seat, closing my eyes trying not to think about anything else but that fact that the ride would soon be over. Feeling the compartment go in more circles than necessary, peeking an eye open I see Puck spinning the damn thing as if it needed to.

"Stop" I yelled at Puck but after a failed attempt, and another I gave up. Taking deep breathes I felt a hand on mine that was giving the pole a death grip. Finn took a hold of my hand laughing at me, while I was squeezing his hand for dear life. The ride started to get slower and slower until it stopped. Unbuckling myself quickly I stepped down and practically ran off of the ride, Quinn not far behind.

"I am never going on that thing again" Quinn caught her breath holding her stomach and than punching Puck in his "And you are a jackass"

"Only was trying to build up your stomach for that" Puck pointed to the ride behind her, turning around I looked at how fast it went and automatically wanted to throw up

"No way" Quinn laughed shaking her head "You three can but Rachel and I are not. No we are staying right here"

"Me too" I looked over at Finn who sat down on one of the benches "Not feeling too good after that one"

"Fine pussy's" Puck commented pushing Sam towards the ride "Let's show Finn how real men handle things"

Taking a seat next to Finn I leaned my head against the pole behind me, I concluded "I hate the fair"

"I kinda like it"

"Yeah well my first experience has kind of sucked. I threw up on your shoes, I can't ride rides without getting sick, poor little animals are going to be killed and I don't know what else yet but I will come up with another reason soon"

Finn chuckled "Yeah what was up with you upchucking all over my brand new shoes, that I had just gotten today"

"Oh my god" I hid my face in my hands "I promise you that I will get you a new pair, I feel so bad"

"Don't worry about it" Finn smiled "Now what happened"

"Just thinking about how those poor animals are there for show and to be sold for food. It's just sick, they look so sad and knowing that they are going to be killed is disgusting. Makes me want to vomit" I stopped before laughing a little "As you could tell"

Catching his eyes, they were really gorgeous. The flecks of gold in them were mesmerizing, hypnotising especially under the lights and his laugh was infectious.

"You are something" He stopped laughing looking at me "There should really be more people here like you Rachel"

"People who puke on people's shoes?" I rolled my eyes because from this day on he's only going to remember as the girl who got dramatic and puked on his shoes

"No" His tone made me look up, as he stared at me "Real girls, you are down to earth and not fake. Your not like any of the girls around here and you don't put up with Puck's shit which is something you don't see every day"

"Boys like Puck are boys I was told to stay away from" I remembered the talk "My dad's gave to me a few years back, telling me that boys who think with the lower part of their bodies are no boys to mess with. So I'm staying far away from Puck, he's not as charming as he thinks and sticks his foot in his mouth way too much"

Tilting his head to the side, Finn gave me a dumbstruck look "Meaning that he talks too much and says things that gets him in trouble"

"Totally" Finn nodded

"That was awesome!" Sam jumped behind us slamming his hands on Finn's shoulders "Wait, where's Quinn"

I had finally taken a notice that Quinn wasn't with us, looking around I didn't see her anywhere. Sam took out his cell phone about to call her but looking farther down I see her coming out of the bathroom. Her coming closer, looking green in the face. Sam rushed over to her, wrapping her in his arms. Coming closer, Quinn's hair was messed up and her face was sweaty.

"I don't feel good at all" Quinn muttered leaning into Sam's embrace "I think I might head home"

"Do you mind driving us home?" Sam asked Finn "You were our drive here and I don't have any other way home."

"Yeah dude" Finn stood up looking down at me "What about you, do you have a ride home?"

"Actually I'm staying with Kurt tonight and some other people at your house" I stood up "I should probably go find them now"

"Maybe you should txt him or something to make sure he's still here, I don't want you to get stuck here" Finn suggested as I took my phone and noticed that I had a few messages waiting. Mostly from Kurt asking where I was and if I was okay. Txting him back asking if he was still here and apologizing saying that I didn't see or hear my phone go off. It wasn't long before I got a response saying that they were by the entrance getting ready to leave.

"Kurt's still here, so I'm good" I smiled putting my phone into my pocket "It's been awesome, I've had fun. I'll see you guys at school on Monday. Hope you feel better Quinn. I'm sorry to rush off but Kurt's waiting for me at the enterance"

Hearing bye's as I leave and run to the group, feeling bad that I dumped them and hung out with the other four the entire night. Getting closer I see a relieved look on their faces.

"I am so sorry, I got caught up with the animals" I apologized, not wanting to ruin my friendship with them by telling them I ran off with Quinn, Puck, Finn and Sam.

"We're just glad your okay, we were really getting worried" Blaine said

"Well let's head back, you don't mind if Blaine spends the night do you Rachel?" Kurt asked

"Of course not"

The ride back to Kurt's house was fun, Tina who hadn't said much the entire time I've known her sang Lady Gaga for us. I noted that her voice was actually pretty cool, even if were singing out of pure fun. As we crashed into the house we immediately went upstairs to Kurt's room, him turning on his radio starting from where we left off in the car.

Mercedes handing me a brush to sing with, it's like she knew me like a sister. Hair brushes were my favorite thing to sing in, next to a microphone. Climbing on Kurt's bed I giggled when I saw Kurt smack Blaine's butt a little. They were so cute together.

"Too slow" Mercedes whined going over to change it but I started to sing along hoping she would keep it on, Adele was an idol of mine. Her music and voice was amazing, something nobody could challenge. Turning around Mercedes, gaped at me, but I just smiled. It wasn't the first time I was looked at when I sang and wouldn't be the last. Belting out the notes that I know so well I started jumping on the bed giggling, plopping down as Kurt turned down the volume.

"Whoa" Kurt said pointing at me "You never said you could sing that good"

"Well I did say I wanted to be on Broadway" I got down from the bed going over to my bag "I'm going to go brush my teeth"

Remembering where Kurt had told me the bathroom was, I went out the door and heard the same music from the day before. This time it was clearer, going past I knew it was 'The Maine' that he was playing, one of my favorite bands. As I keep going down the hallway I make it to the bathroom and it was locked. Not sure on whether or not to go back to the room and wait or just stand there and wait, my decision was made for me when the door was opened. Finn came out in pajama bottoms and a white cotton shirt, his hair damp leaving it fall on his forehead.

"Sorry" Finn replied awkwardly as I stepped away for him to move past. Going past, he started to walk down the hall and than turned around to me "I had fun tonight Rachel, we should do it again. But without the puke"

"Without the puke" I agreed, smiling. He nodded before backing up slightly and walking away.

_Maybe the fair isn't so bad after all. _

**Well here's the chapter like I promised. Thanks for the kind words! I love hearing from you and seeing what you love and what you don't so thank you! Maybe another 5 reviews? I go camping for a week so maybe I will put another chapter out next week!**

**5 reviews please =D **


	5. Making Plans

Chapter 6:

Going into first period, I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't know if I was friends with Puck, he seemed friendly at the fair but you can't be too sure. Especially with the boys, you never know if they are being nice to you because your friends with someone or because they actually like you. Kurt had rode me into school with Mercedes, even after I explained to him that I would have no problem doing the same since I had gotten my car on Saturday. But Kurt wouldn't have it and insisted on taking me, meaning that I would be earlier for school. Well earlier than usual, taking my time getting to class, Quinn, Puck and Santana were walking down the hallway to class.

Butterflies kinda went through my stomach, I was nervous because like I said I haven't really had friends. Especially friends who were cheerleaders or athletes. Though cheerleaders and athletes didn't really mean much in New York, they seemed to here in Ohio and they were welcoming me. Well, some of them that is and I didn't really want to screw that up. Nor did I want to screw up my friendship that I've made with my others friends. The one's who weren't rude to me when I first arrived.

"Sup" Puck smiled, winking at me as he stopped waiting for the other two to catch up

"Berry" Santana glanced at me only quickly before looking away starting to walk slowly as Quinn walked up to me, joining them walking down towards class.

"I really like your dress today Rachel" Quinn commented on the one Kurt had almost demanded me to buy

Just as I was going to thank her, I noticed Puck's eyes on me.

"Looking hot" Blushing at his comment, I lightly slapped his chest

"That's offensive"

"That's the truth" His arm sliding around my waist, but I was quick to move "Come on baby, can't resist me"

"I think I can"

Hearing a scoff next to me, I see Santana roll her eyes than look at me. "So I am like friends with her now?"

"Santana" Quinn scowled at her

"Look I just don't understand how she went from first day loser to Puck hanging all over her. No offense man hands but you dressed like a preschooler who is actually in third grade, I don't understand because now your dressing like you have some sense."

"Stop being so rude" Quinn stopped just as we got to the classroom

"I just don't understand"

"I'm no completely sure of it myself. I just wear what I think looks good on me or what I feel comfortable in. I don't pay attention to what I wear, or what people might think about me. I've learned that if people don't like the way I dress or act than they aren't real friends"

"Yeah whatever" Santana rolled her eyes at me, taking a step forward "Just remember that this is the only chance I am giving you and if you screw it up than that's it. No more nice Santana"

"You don't have to be friends with me.." I started but she put up a finger

"One chance" With that, she walked into the classroom

"Well..."

"Santana is hard to handle at first but really she has feelings and once she warms up to you she will be different" Quinn said and Puck nodded, agreeing

"Sure hope so"

came up from behind up directing us into the classroom as the bell rang, I didn't even notice what time it had been so I was glad he showed up before we were late. Sitting at my seat, I listened to him explain the new project and grabbing the paper being passed back into our row. Reading it, it looked like a pretty fun in class project to do. Not much thinking involved and something that could be finished in a class period.

"This is a single person project that must be finished by the end of class. You all may talk but just remember that talking is a distraction which leads to things not being done. Just remember that, now if you excuse me I have a few things to work on. There are magazines to cut out of up here on my desk, supplies like colored paper, markers, crayons, colored pencils, you name it I have it up here."

Opening his laptop, we took that as I sign for us to go on with our projects. The classroom suddenly went from quiet to noisy in a snap of the fingers, including the scratching of the desks moving closer to me. Quinn turning her desk around, Puck scooting his over to us and pulling Santana with him.

"How do you suppose that I get out?"

"I'll go grab the shit" Puck volunteered getting up from his seat

"So I think we should do something this weekend, like hangout. It will be fun, I know the three of us had fun hanging out with you at the fair. Puck and Finn couldn't shut up about you the entire ride home" Quinn laughed putting her things under her desk "It was kind of funny, so how about it. Maybe we can go to movies or something, it's up to you"

"That sounds really fun!" I agreed nodding, than taking a look at the glare on Santana's face as she looked at everything but Quinn and I. "Santana would you like to join us?"

She looked towards us slowly, shrugging "Maybe, I don't know yet I might be busy"

"Well just let us know and we'll let you know what we're doing, either way I'll let you know"

Nodding slightly Santana sat back in her seat just as Puck came back with all the supplies. Getting to work on my project not wanting to get a bad mark I cut out all the outfits I thought were cute.

"How come the cheerleaders always have to wear your uniforms, wouldn't they get dirty?" I asked curiously

"Sue, the couch, gives us three uniforms a year to wear. We must wear them during football season because she says it's so we stand out and wear the same things so we over power everyone else"

"Do you ever get tired of wearing the same thing?"

"Everyday I put it on" Santana nodded along with what Quinn had said

"What would happen if you wore normal clothes to school before football season was over?"

"We'd get kicked off the squad" Santana crossed her legs sitting back in her seat cutting her outfit of choice out "Sue isn't someone you want to mess with, she's a bitch and Sue knows that she is. That's how she rules the school"

"Rules the school?" I asked confused "I haven't even seen the woman"

"I'm sure you'll see her soon"

"So where are we going this weekend?" Looking up at Puck as he winked at me "Let me take you somewhere special"

"Where, the lake" Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn snorted a little "Please if I had a penny for each time you took some girl there, I would be a freaking million. Don't waste your time with him Berry, there's a tons of boys in this school that are willing to take you places that don't have diseases hanging onto the branches from the sluts you bring there"

"Like your the one to talk" Puck flicked her off, who flicked him one right back.

"Finished" I smiled placing down my little booklet of outfits that were labeled like a catalogue.

"Want to do mine?" Puck asked handing me his papers

"No"

"Shit"

**0000 oooooo 0000000**

"Rachel!" Making my way to lunch I hear my name being called, I didn't really want to be late to lunch because Kurt said he had brought his iPod in and we could share turns listening to Broadway music, but hearing my name called I turned around and saw Quinn jogging down the hallway.

"I have practice after school but we should hang out today. We can work on our Spanish homework tonight and just hang out"

"Yeah that sounds good" I agreed

"I have your number I will just txt you after I'm finished with cheerleading"

"Okay"

Waving as she ran by to her next class, I walked to the cafeteria seeing Kurt already seated eating his lunch.

"I am prepared for our Broadway marathon" I smiled sitting down in my seat as Kurt looked up at me with excitement as he grabbed his music player from his bag hanging from the chair. Getting out my salad I had prepared for lunch, Kurt handed me an earphone.

"We will be starting with 'Bye Bye Birdie'"

"Though I love anything on Broadway I do have to say that the movie was slightly better"

"Agreed, there was just something a little pop about the singer."

"Right" Putting an earphone in, Tina and a few other people Kurt and Mercedes introduced me to came and sat at the table. Making little conversation as we listened to the music it was an actually relaxing lunch. Hearing my name being called, looking over Puck winked at me and pushing Finn laughing as the two walked to their own table.

"Pigs" I mumbled mostly about Puck

"You should have heard Puck last night with Finn. That's all they could talk about" Kurt explained

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Kurt nodded "Puck thinks you have a nice ass attached to your short body and he doesn't mind trying to get into your pants"

"Oh he doesn't does he?" I was fuming, what kind of guys talks about a women that way? Kurt just nodded and as I was going to get up to say something to him, I was pulled back down. "Kurt what are you doing?"

"Finn slapped him on the head and told him it was no way to talk to a lady, I think he got the message somewhat because he didn't say anything else the entire night"

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me, I am more than capable of doing it myself"

"Rachel" Kurt put a hand on my shoulder "It's been taken care of, you'll defend your honor next time"

Deciding that it was really the best if I were to just let it go instead of making a scene in the cafeteria, I scooted my chair closer to me and sat down. Grabbing an earphone, sticking it in my ear, Kurt didn't say anything else to me. Just quiet as the rest of lunch went by slowly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 000000000000000 OOOOOOOOOOOO 000000000000000000**

"Sorry it's messy, we're still trying to unpack" Moving out of the way for Quinn to come into the house.

"No your house isn't messy at all"

"My dad's would be happy to hear that"

"Dad's?" Quinn turned around to look at me

"I have two dads, my mother who I don't talk to very often had me and than gave me to my fathers. Kind of a surrogate thing, she was in it for the money"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Obviously I had turned this into a very awkward encounter by mentioning that so trying to change that, I motioned her towards the kitchen

"Is there anything you would like before we go up to work on our homework. I have a few snacks in the pantry, we haven't really gotten the chance to go shopping but we do have a few things"

"Water would be fine"

Grabbing two water bottles from the fridge I handed one to her. Also taking out a bag of chips for us to enjoy anyway, I showed her the way upstairs. Throwing the chips on my bed and than myself, having already started most of my homework. To say things were quiet and boring at first would have been an understatement because truth be told, it was. Having ate most of the chips, I still wasn't full. Taking a peek over at Quinn's work, she was finished with her Spanish working on something else.

"I'm bored" I said aloud getting up from the bed "And I want some real food"

Looking up from her worksheet Quinn nodded and soon we would ourselves in a vegetarian place in town, Quinn had showed me and explained

"This place has been here forever, I've never been here but from what I've heard it's pretty good"

Both of us having ordered a vegetarian burrito and baked sweet potato fries we were waiting for our meal to come.

Taking out my purse I set the familiar piece of paper on the table and than looking up at Quinn. Looking down at the paper she pointed to it and than herself. I nodded as she took the paper and unfolded it reading it for a minute and than looking at me.

"Are these things that you've never done?"

"Some, well most of them yes"

"So your telling me that you've never bowled before" I shook my head "Or went to the zoo?"

"Never"

"Where have you been?

"It's silly" I went to grab the paper back, clearly embarrassed

"No" She looked down at it again and than back at me "I'm not making fun of you, I just can't believe that you haven't done these things"

"I was all about singing and theater in New York, I didn't really have time to do anything fun"

"That's going to change because I am in charge of making sure that all of this is happening. In fact I am making plans for us this weekend. We will be going to the zoo on Saturday and there will be no arguing. We will be going and I'm inviting Sam, Puck and Finn. We will have fun, maybe Santana will even go with us. I'm going to make sure that your first trip to the zoo with be fantastic"

"You don't have to..."

"I know" She looked up smiling "I want to and I'm sure it will be fun with the boys. Their animals themselves, they'll fit right in"

Smiling, I nodded agreeing that Saturday would be the perfect day to go to the zoo. The waitress set the food in front of us, each of us thanking her before digging into my sweet potato fries and Quinn biting into her burrito.

"This is so good" She mumbled taking another bite

"I think that anything made fresh and without meat is delicious."

"It's so good I am serious considering being a vegetarian"

"It's much healthier for you and for the animals who die for you to eat"

"Well when you put it like that..." Her voice wondering off

"I don't mean to make you feel bad about eating meat, it's just my personal opinion.."

She stopped me and held up a hand "I help you with your list and you help me become vegetarian. I've always wanted to but could never stick with it and this way I now have a friend to help me"

"Deal" I said sticking out a hand, going to back to eating

"There's a yoga place right down the street that just opened a few weeks ago"

"We should look into that and sign up for classes" Quinn pointed to number ten on my list, taking some of her sweet potato fries eating them. Looking over my list as well, I looked at number eleven.

"I'm getting rid of number eleven" Taking the paper and grabbing a pen, scratching it out "There's no way that I would be okay with harming an innocent fish out of fun. What was I thinking?"

"I'll think of something out of the park, something you won't even think of. Don't worry it will be epic"

"I'm leaving number eleven in your hands. It's all up to you"

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I will think of one and tell you. I'll think of the perfect one" Smiling, Quinn began to eat her dinner again. Folding my list up I put it back into my purse, though I didn't want to admit it I was really excited for the mystery number Quinn was coming up with.

**I suck. I went camping and Internet sucked and I write on google so that pretty much went out the window. But I am back and this was a filler but the next one should be better. I already have half of it planned out and some history comes out. I have horrible writer's block for Concrete Jungle but am working on it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews for this story! Please anothoer 5 before the next chapter that will be out sooner!**


	6. Number 8

**Zoo:**

I had rode my own car to school that day, Mercedes and Kurt driving themselves. I had been running a little late and knew that I probably wouldn't make it to first period. The electric had gone out the night before from a storm, leaving my alarm clock to not go off in the morning. It was just not fun so far. Showing up with five minutes before second period, class was letting out and I slipped in sitting down. Taking a breather for what seems like the first time that morning, the rest of the class came in.

"Rachel" Kurt sang sitting down next to me "I have the _best _idea for us to do this weekend. Blaine got us tickets for a showing of 'Funny Girl' all of us and it's in Dalton. I can drive us down, it's already sold out"

"That's awesome!" 'Funny Girl' is one of my favorite movies and watching it with my friends would only make it better "I want to go, when is it?"

"Saturday"

"Wait, this Saturday?"

"Yeah" Oh no "This is going to be great, we can go out to eat all together and than we'll go see the movie than come back to my place for a sleepover. Sure Carol and my dad will be home but they won't bother us."

"Kurt" I stopped him "I can't go"

His face immediately dropped "Why not?"

Suddenly nervous and not too sure on whether or not to tell him the truth. Not wanting to lie to one of my friends and risk him finding out that I was else where, I knew the truth would have to do. "Quinn came up with the idea of going to the zoo, I think Puck, Sam and Finn are going too"

"What?"

He was angry, I could tell. "I made the plans a couple of days ago with Quinn when we did homework together. I showed her my list, remember the list I made, I showed her it and she said she would take me to the zoo."

"Have fun with her" Kurt looked at me with sort of a glare and than glanced back behind me "And have fun with them, I'm sure they'll be a real trip to be around"

His cold tone was harsh, I was really nervous that he was truly upset at me. I didn't even really do anything, I don't understand why he could be mad at me for something so silly as making plans. Turning around in his seat Kurt stared straight ahead, I took that as a sign that our conversation was over and he was upset.

Mercedes wasn't in class that day or else I would try and figure out after class why Kurt would get upset over something so simple. So being quiet during the whole class was something that was just going to happen. Plus I needed to focus on class if I was going to get straight A's. Getting our assignments for the weekend at the end of class, I sat there and waited for Kurt to leave to see if he says anything to me. But no, he just collects his books and walks down the aisle and out the door without saying a word to me. My first friend here and I screwed it up and I'm not even sure how I screwed it up in the first place.

"I wouldn't worry about Kurt" Jumping a little, Finn was standing behind me, books in hand. Before I could ask why, he nodded to the door and began walking and I followed at his side "Kurt's really not mad at you, he's mad because your hanging out with me, Puck, Sam and Quinn."

"Why? What could you guys have done to make him so angry and make him angry at me for wanting to hang out with you guys?" Finn stopped just as we got into the hallways

"Just remember that he's not mad at you" Just as he was about to turn around I put a hand on his arm to stop him

"Finn" Turning around he avoided eye contact "Finn, seriously why would he be so torn up about it?"

"It's a long story"

"I have lunch next and you do to"

"Rachel" Finn let out a breath looking at my hand, backing up "It's not up to me to tell you, in fact I wanted to forget about it. I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" I nodded, but this conversation was far from over. Taking my books back to my locker, Kurt was on his way to lunch and he didn't even look at me. Shoving my books quickly into my locker I tried to run to talk to him but he disappeared too fast for me to catch up.

I don't think I will be eating lunch today. Avoiding the lunch room I just went to the auditorium, I had found it just the other day but there had been a class in there. Opening the door slightly, peeking in there was no one in there. The lights were low and there was a lone piano in the corner of the stage. Slowly walking down the middle of the aisle, I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding in the seats trying to skip class, but nothing. Taking the steps up to the stage, my addiction. The one thing I've been missing and the one thing that makes me feel complete. Sitting down at the bench, I moved my hands across the keys loving the feeling beneath my fingers. Scooting the bench closer into the piano I flipped my hair out of my way. Gliding my fingers a little over I played a familiar tune, something I had been perfecting just before I left New York.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

_[Chorus]_

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Yeah!_

_[Verse 2]_

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothin' new._

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turnin' blue..._

_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

_[Chorus]_

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!_

_I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_got me ten feet off the ground. _

Laying my hands in my lap, I smiled feeling accomplished. I hadn't lost it yet and don't plan on it.

"Well done Ms. Berry" Jumping at the voice I turned in my seat to see Mr. Shuester standing in the middle of the aisle clapping. Standing up, I brushed my skirt down nervous that I was going to get in trouble for being in here.

"I'm sorry, I- I -I was just..." I wasn't able to come up with anything

Mr. Shuester sat in on of the front seats looking at me "I come in here too Rachel, no need to worry. Plus I trust that this is your lunch period"

Nodding quickly, Mr. Shuester smiled

"Your very talented, you have an amazing voice"

"Thank you" Stepping down to the floor level "Well I think I'm going to go get ready for my next class"

Mr. Shue waved me good bye and I quickly walked out of the auditorium and into the hallway. Seeing Karovsky walk down the hallway, I turned the other way in my way to try to run away from him without him seeing me. Making my way all the way down to the opposite side of the cafeteria, I went in line and grabbed a pack of carrots and carton of milk. Purchasing it I avoided all contact with everyone and sneaking back into the hallway. Just as I got out there Karovsky spotted me, he stopped walking and stared at me before walking closer. Going to go back into the cafeteria, I was stopped by Azimo who had a slushie in his hand. Looking to my side, Karovsky was getting closer. I was stuck and there was no way I was going to get away this time. Closing my eyes embracing for the cold slush to pour all over me, I was nearly knocked down by the doors opening behind me.

"What the hell is this?" Opening my eyes, Puck and Finn were standing there. Gaining my balance back I slipped past them standing on the side as Puck shoved Karovsky.

"Step off Puckerman" Azimo warned

"Or what?" Finn knocked the slushie from his hands

"That's it" Azimo slammed Finn against the lockers, Puck went to defend Finn but Karovsky held him slamming him to the floor. That didn't stop Puck from getting up, using his shoulder knocking Karovsky right into Azimo who fell against the lockers.

"Stop it" I yelled trying to pick Puck and Finn up at the same time but it was difficult when they each weighed about two hundred pounds each of muscle. I was really getting scared, fighting was something that made me nervous. I didn't like it at all, I haven't seen many fights just a few at my old school but not this intense. Azimo knocked me down just as he was going to punch Finn, I saw Finn cringe and I kicked Azimo's hand.

"Bitch" Karovsky yelled letting go of Puckerman to check on Azimo

"Asshole" Finn spit out getting off the floor to help Puckerman up, fixing their shirts. "Next time you go near her, you'll get worse"

Karovsky went to lunge at him but Puckerman pushed him back "Don't touch him or her, get away"

Karovsky pointed at me "You are going to get it, all three of you. No all five of you. Welcome to the group newbie"

The two boys walked down the hallway, Azimo holding his hand close to his body. I didn't want to kick him but it was either the fight continued or I do something to stop it.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing" Puck adjusted his jack over his shoulder

"Is this one of the branches of your long story?" I asked Finn

"Yeah"

"So it's one of those 'their not mad at you' deals?"

"Sort of"

"And your still not going to tell me are you?" I asked

"No"

It was awkward as we stood there not saying anything. I wanted to know more about this, especially if it was affecting me. The bell rang and Finn pulled Puck away and down the hall, once again leaving me stand there.

This has probably got to be one of the worst days here so far.

**0000000 oooooooo 00000000 ooooooo**

"I don't get it Quinn" I paced across my room as she sat on my bed watching me "It was like one thing after another. Kurt mad at me, Finn saying that it wasn't because of me, Karovsky and Azimo cornering me, Finn and Puck getting into a fight with them, Azimo and Karovsky welcoming to the 'group', Finn saying he can't explain it to me. I just don't get it Quinn"

I noticed that she wasn't saying anything, looking over her head was bowed playing with the end of my pillow.

"You know"

Snapping her head up Quinn started talking fast "It just something stupid, a cruel joke. A joke that we got involved in because we're in the same crowd as them. We didn't even do anything. It was humiliating for both Finn and Kurt."

"Slow down" I put a hand on Quinn's shoulder sitting next to her. She was really worked up about this. She took a deep breathe and kept her head down as she started over again

"Kurt's different, everyone can tell. Just because he's different doesn't make him less of a person that us, I know that. But none the less, he's different a good different. When Kurts dad married Finn's mom it was not good. Rumors went around that Kurt and Finn were sleeping in the same bed and it was our friend Karovsky who were starting the rumors. Finn tried not to let it get to him and stayed away from Kurt which was both bad. It caused trouble with the family and at school. Prom came around and it was me and Sam in the running for king and queen along with Brittany and Mike, than another cheerio Riley and a football player Tyler." Quinn stopped to take a look at me and than focused on my pillow again "Prom titles were announced and Finn was king"

"But he wasn't even in the running" I interrupted

"And Kurt was the queen" Quinn continued making me shut up, I was appalled at whoever did that to them "It was embarrassing for the both of them. Kurt ran out crying and Finn looked like he was going to kill someone and ran out the other door. School after that was rough, Karovsky and Azimo went after Kurt twice as bad throwing slushies and things, they were just as bad to Finn. Of course since it was the Cheerios and football players who did this to Kurt, he thought we had something to do with it. Now Finn, Sam, Puck and I weren't as close as we were before Prom last year but we would never ever go along with something so childish like that. What I mean to say is that we would have told them if something was being planned like that. Kurt hasn't really talked to us since what happened, won't even let us explain we didn't have anything to do with it. Finn tells us that it doesn't matter as long as we know it didn't happen, but Kurt's a nice guy. I feel bad that he thinks he's not our friend."

"That is horrible to do to someone"

Quinn nodded not saying anything else "I can't change the past or what they did to them. I wish I could but you can't. It's not something easy to get over but I really wish Kurt would talk to us. His embarrassed, we get it but unless we all stand up to Karovsky there won't be anything we can do"

"True" I agreed

"The only reason your even in this is because your friends with Kurt and me, Finn, Puck and Sam."

"That's ridiculous"

"It's just the way it is. We might not like it but it's the way it is"

Quinn may have number eleven but I'm in charge of a new one, number twenty-one.

Before things got to depressing, I stood up. I didn't want Quinn to think I held her accountable for something someone else did. So standing up I handed her the phone telling her that she's allowed to order anything for dinner.

"Want to get take out from that place we went to the other day?"

"Perfect, you read my mind." Pulling up the number on my phone, Quinn ordered us both something and set my phone down on my dresser plugging it into the charger.

"So I brought a couple outfits, I need your help on figuring out which one I should wear" Going over to her bag, Quinn set the pile of folded clothes on the bed. Taking the first set out, it was a pair of blue skinny jeans that were cuffed at the end and a floral button up shirt. Setting that to the side the next one was a sleeveless floral dress, throwing that one to the side I picked up the next one. Unfolding the white skinny jeans and a pink tee that had roses at the neckline that swooped down. That one was a definite possibility. The last outfit that I picked out was a light yellow shorts and a navy blue button up top.

"The last two are my favorite"

"Mine too" Quinn laid them out and looked at them "Well the shoes I brought would match the white jeans and pink top better"

Looking over at the black boots sitting on my floor, I nodded "Yes, that would look very good together. So it's decided you will be wearing that"

"How about you wear the other outfit, I'm sure you have shoes here will match"

"Really?"

"Yeah, seriously wear the outfit tomorrow it will look really cute. Plus there won't be many more days that you will be able to wear shorts before it gets cold so I would take advantage of it"

"I've never had someone to share clothes with" I stood up admiring the outfit Quinn is letting me borrow.

"Me either"

"Well anytime you would like to borrow mine just let me know and raid my closet"

Wrapping her arms around me, she gave me a hug.

"Thank you"

**oooooooo 00000000000 ooooooooooo 00000000**

"We're coming" Quinn yelled into the phone before hanging up putting her phone back into her purse "Freaking Puck, doesn't know patience. He's not even here yet and he's bitching on how slow were being"

Looking at my outfit making sure it looked okay, I checked out my hair that Quinn had done. She had braided my front and wrapping it around to the one back side of my head. It looked really cute, I've never been able to do that before. Her hair was straight with the same braid going on the other side of her head.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my camera"

"Don't worry" Quinn smiled, pulling one out of her bag "I brought mine"

"Oh my gosh, you have a professional camera"

"I meant to bring it out last night but with everything that we were talking about, I got sidetracked. I'll show you the basics while we are at the zoo but we can save the rest for another day."

"So excited, now let's go before they leave us"

Shutting my light off behind me we walked down the stairs and out the door making sure that locked.

"Oh my god" Quinn laughed taking a hold of my arm as I turned around.

"Just get the hell in" Quinn and I started giggling over the fact that Puck was driving a mini van. Something that wouldn't except him to drive at all. The back door slid open revealing Sam all the way in the back and Finn in the passenger seat next to Puck. Quinn climbed in the back with Sam giving him a kiss as I sat in the middle buckling my seat belt.

"Nice van Noah"

"Bite me, we all couldn't squeezed in either me or Finn's truck"

Quinn stays quiet in the back seat and Puck starts driving down the road.

"So Berry, you've never been to a zoo before"

"Nope" Puck looked through the rear mirror laughing at me "Well this should be interesting"

"And why would it be interesting?"

"Because you've never been to a zoo before" Saying it like it's the most obvious thing

"Well I hope that it exceeds my expectations"

"You'll have fun" Quinn interrupts before Puck could say anything else. "Don't listen to him, he's just a downer about everything"

"So which zoo are we going to?"

"Columbus" Sam answered "We figured if we're going to take you to the zoo for the first time, we might as well take you to a good one"

"Thank you"

"No problem, newbie" Puck winked, teasing in his tone referring to yesterday. Spending almost two hours in the car with them wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, having originally thought that Puck would either kill us with his driving or stopping for food every half hour.

One pit stop for the bathroom and snacks (Sam, Finn and Puck claiming since they had to stop anyway), it really wasn't that bad. Plus, Puck was a pretty good driver which was reassuring.

"We're here, now get your asses out" Puck closed the windows and locked the doors up. Leaving Puck behind the rest of us walked up to the entrance. Quinn and Sam going to one window and me to another.

"One ticket please" I told the lady

"Two actually"

"You don't have to" I told Finn as he grab his wallet out of his pocket handing the women his card "Really, you don't"

"I want to" He smiled signing the receipt handing the pen and paper back to her. Finn took the two tickets from the woman handing one to me. Feeling bad that he actually paid for my ticket, I took it anyway. There was no sense in wasting it

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" He nodded going through the the park giving his ticket to the man and me to the same. Waiting with the other two, Puck was just a minute behind us.

"So where are we going first Berry?" Puck asked making his way to us.

"Oh boy I don't even know where I would begin"

"Rachel get in front of the sign I'll take your picture" Quinn pointed over to the right grabbing out her camera. "Guys get in the picture with her."

Going over to the front of the sign I stood there the boys close behind. Putting and arm Finn and Puck, Sam got next to Finn putting his arm around Finn and I's back. Smiling, Quinn's flash went off and ran over to me handing the camera to Sam.

"Take a picture of us"

Putting an arm around each other's shoulder we bent our knees in smiling. The flash went off again and Quinn took her camera putting it around her shoulder.

"I plan on documenting this whole trip for you, that way you will always remember it"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what I was to know is where we are going"

"I guess we can start off over there since we're here and make our way around"

As we starting walking deeper into the zoo, I was getting more and more excited to see all the animals.

"Birds!" Scaring me a little, Puck moved past us quickly walking up to the flamingos taking a look around admiring them.

"Awe look at them" I said going over taking everything in as we're walking through. I can see the flashes out of the corner of my eye. There were many birds around, flamingos', even the Bald Eagle and swans. All of them very pretty. I keep walking down the trail, knowing that they'll catch up soon. Reading the sign, I see that penguins were in the building. Opening the door, I was hit with more of a chilly atmosphere but the penguins were adorable.

Hearing the door close behind me again, turning around Finn came in.

"Puck's freaking out over the birds and Quinn and Sam are taking pictures" Finn explained

"So he's a big bird fan?" I laughed going back to just about fifteen minutes ago when he freaked out of the exhibit

"Just a little" Finn laughed stuffing his hands into his pockets

"What's your favorite zoo animal?" I asked watching the penguins, Finn coming up to stand next to watching them as well

"I would have to say..." Finn paused, his titled his head letting his eyes squint a little. Something I noticed he did when he was thinking about something "Maybe the elephants or bear. It's just about a tie between them two. How about you?"

"I'll let you know when we get done" I said pointing to the exit and he started walking "I'm sure they'll catch up soon enough"

We made it to the polar bear exhibit, watching them for a few minutes.

"Your surprisingly really quiet" I mentioned "You haven't really said much"

Finn shrugged putting his hands in his pocket again "I don't know what to say around you."

Taken a little back by the comment, I honestly didn't know how to even take that. But he stopped and shook his head

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. What I mean is that your smart and seem to know about everything."

"Wouldn't that mean I'm good at 's okay" I smiled patting his arm "I'll have us being best friend by the end of the day, I'm positive about that."

He laughed, hiding his head down a little. Taking that as a good sign, I grabbed his arm looping it through with mine.

"See" I smiled at him "Best friends already"

They had caught up at the lion exhibit, as Finn and I were laughing at the how the one was yawning. I've never seen that before and it was pretty neat and funny.

"Yo!" Puck came up and slapping Finn on the shoulder pushing his way between us "Lions are boring"

"Yeah well birds aren't any better" Finn walked away going down the side walk

Not knowing what had just happened there, Quinn came up and took my wrist directing us behind Finn and Puck with Sam behind us. The five of us coming together walking together after about ten minutes of being separated. Puck walked next to me and I could feel his hand brushing against mine. Slowing down a little I made interest in the monkeys, walking along the railing finding myself walking next to Finn.

"I think the lion just might be my favorite too" Having to look up at him, he smiled.

"Good to know someone agrees with me" Finn said loudly looking down at Puck who glared at him before looking forward, with an expression that defiantly showed that he wasn't very happy.

Yeah I had to know what was going on there.

**OOOOOOOO ooooooooo OOOOOOO ooooooooooo**

"So Rachel did you like your first time at the zoo?" Sam asked

We were on our way home, well on our way home actually. Nobody really spoke, sensing some awkwardness, for reasons I weren't really sure of. But I really did have fun today, I got to know the boys a little more and sense their vibe.

"The zoo was amazing, thank you for taking me you guys"

"We had fun" Quinn smiled putting a hand on my shoulder than sitting back into Sam's embrace.

Coming up closer to my house, I unbuckled my seat belt getting my purse.

"I'll see you guys at school on Monday" I said good bye getting out of the car as it stopped and shut the door. Turning around I see Finn smack Puck who smacked him back and the two of them turning towards the window waving. Seeing that my dad's still weren't home, I grabbed my key going up to the door unlocking it. Turning on the hall light, I waved good bye once again and shut the door.

What _was _going on there?

**So here's a new chapter, a little more drama in this. Everything will come out in time. I am so glad that you guy's are enjoying this, thank you. I wanted to get this out before I went to Hershey tomorrow to go see Bonnie Dune. **

**Review please! 5 please and thank you for everyone who reads and reviews! Much love. **


	7. Country Storms

There's about fifty lockers being closed at this exact moment but only one in particular that I can hear. Glancing down the hallway, Kurt put his book bag over one shoulder about to walk away from his locker until you could see him roll his eyes and go to open it again. Throwing his bag on the floor he goes to open it again. Taking this as my chance I grab my things, prepared to finally talk to him. It's been two weeks and still, nothing. I mean how long can he stay mad at me for?

Grabbing my own bag I began to walk down the hallways to him. I was planning on settling this for once and for all. I wasn't leaving for the end of the day until it was. But as I watched, Karovsky was coming down the same hallway and going to the same person. Slowing down a bit, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Trying to get closer to see if Kurt needed any back up, just as I got in hearing distance Karovsky smiled at Kurt. Maybe that was a good sign, but it wasn't. Karovsky put up his hands, shoving Kurt into the lockers laughing. Turning the other way from where he had come from, he just left. He left Kurt to slide on the floor in humiliation.

"Hey!" I yelled walking to go get him"That was uncalled for Karovsky"

All the football player did was throw the finger at me and kept walking. Deciding that he was not worth going after and getting myself or getting anyone else involved in this (like Finn or Puck if they just so happened to walk by), I stop to check on Kurt. He was already standing retrieving his bag off the floor slipping it over his shoulders. Giving me a cold hard look, Kurt stopped right in front of me.

"I don't need you to fight my battles" His voice just as hard "Leave me alone"

He didn't say anything else, instead he just walked away. So much for trying to work things out. He had been my first friend here and because I made friends with other people he was going to act like this. I mean I understand the confrontation with the other guys but its not like Kurt really gave them a chance to talk about everything. There had to be more to this than what was told to me, either that or Kurt holds really big grudges to people who only wanted to help him.

Deciding that it was probably safer if I walked to opposite direction of where Karovsky stomped off to, I made my way out to my car. Opening the double doors, I was met with a gust of wind. It was defiantly getting chiller each day and I was beginning to learn that October was the month of rain and storms. Going out, I pulled my sweatshirt from my bag zipping it up on me. Pulling my keys from my pocket I went to my car. Everyone was either are left or leaving. Seeing as though it was Friday, I don't blame them.

Unlocking my car I threw my bags in the back, just wanting to get this weekend on the road. Going to start my car it made a weird noise. Turning it off, I turned it back on and still it made that noise. My car wasn't turning on and it was making horrible noises which made me come to the conclusion that my car is not my side at the moment. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I dialed my house. Nobody answered, not that it really came as a shocker. So calling my dad's cell phone it when to messages, and than calling my other daddy's phone he didn't answer either. But like I said, that really didn't surprise me. Getting out of my car, I locked it not that it really would have made a difference the damned thing couldn't go anywhere.

I knew Quinn had cheerios practice at the gym that she explained Sue bought for them that following summer, so she wasn't at the school. I couldn't call Kurt because he probably wouldn't even answer it. My choices were running out shortly. Hearing the thunder outside roll, I knew that there was a storm coming and that just made things worse. I was stranded at school with no way home, I didn't even know of any towing places around here. Deciding to just walk to the library for a few minutes, do something with my time until my dad's answer their phones.

"Come on boys let's go, get your asses out those doors before the rain starts" Mrs. Bieste startled me as she blew her whistle down the hallway. She blew it again, turning around looking at me smiling a little before going out the back doors that led to the football fields. It wasn't long until a few boy ran out of the locker room, at least five at a time. The thunder shook the school, louder this time. Walking towards the door, I looked out the window the sky was getting darker but still no rain.

"Shut the fuck up" I didn't even have to look up to know who was coming out the locker room doors. "What are you doing here Berry?"

Taking my attention from the storm approaching, I turn towards Puck and Finn who had just come out of the locker room. Both in their football practice uniform, whatever they like to call it. "I'm here looking at the storm quickly approaching, waiting for my dad's to call me back. My car is making some pretty scary noises and it's not turning"

"No shit" Puck snorted

"Well as much as I would like to stand here and listen to you make fun of my situation, I'm going to go try call my dads again" Walking down the hallway, I heard the doors open and shut.

"Rachel" Finn called out jogging down the hallway to the short distance I had already walked "Listen if you can't get a hold of your dad's just let me know and I'll give it a look or drive you home"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Plus I don't think Bieste will hold a full practice if it's lightning out so I probably won't take long."

"Thank you Finn" Smiling he nodded walking backwards, stumbling on his feet a little "I'll be in the library"

He went out the doors and I made my way to the library. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, the thunder rolled again this time louder. Using studying as a distraction I got out my books turning to the section that was for the quiz tomorrow. Highlighting some of my notes and taking some, the thunder seemed to get closer in time. Looking up out the window the sky was almost as dark as night.

The woman at the desk walked to the window staring out of it. The thunder rumbling loud again, a nervous feeling went through my stomach. It wasn't long after the thunder that I saw the first strick of lightening. Collecting my books quickly, I knew Finn wouldn't be practicing anymore. My hands were shaking getting everything together and in my bag again. Going out of the library I made my way to the stairs. The glass windows in front of the stairs showed a large strike of lightning in front of the school. Running down the rest of the stairs, the lights flickered. Hurrying as much as I could down the hallways, they were empty. Going up to the back doors there was nobody in the fields. Afraid that I might have missed him, I walked back down the hallways looking around. Going to his locker Finn wasn't there. The thunder cracked again and then the lights went completely out.

My ring tone went off almost making me pee my pants, grabbing it from my pockets.

_Finn_

Sliding the phone to answer it I turned around answering it.

"Finn!" I sighed in relief

"Where are you at, I went up to the library and you weren't there"

"I came down to find you and than the lights went off." I tried to catch my breath

"Are you okay, you seem out of breath"

"I don't like storms" I admitted "Please come down here, I'm by your locker."

"I'll be right down" I hung up standing up against the locker, watching both sides of the hallway. But as the lightning shined through both sides, I closed my eyes trying to hide it.

"Rach" Finn yelled walking down the hallway, pushing myself off the locker I practically ran to him. Wanting comfort, I wrapped him arms around his torso practically knocking him down. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my breathing down. His arm rubbing my back slowly. Lifting my head off his chest, I smiled lightly at him. Embarrassed that I was scared of a storm, I titled my head down hiding my face.

"Are you okay? You seem really scared" Worry showed in his voice

"I don't like storms"

"Come on let me go check your car before it starts to get too bad" Finn put a hand on my back walking next to me down the dark hallway "Your like shaking"

"New York storms were never like this, buildings were always in the way of seeing the storms get real bad" Going out of the double doors, this time to the parking lot, we walked to my car just about the only one in the parking lot.

"Can I have your keys?" Finn asked taking his hand off my back as I handed him my keys. Getting in the drivers seat, he put the keys in and it made the same noise and wouldn't start. "It's your starter, I'll tell my step dad he owns a shop here in town. I'll have him come up to school tomorrow to bring it in to get it fixed"

"Thank you!" I threw my hands around his shoulders "You are seriously a life saver"

"No problem" He chuckled as I let go of him. Taking my keys out and shutting everything, Finn guided me to his truck which was a couple rows down. Unlocking the drivers side he reached over from the inside to unlock my side. Stepping up, I climbed in putting my stuff on the floor by my feet. Closing the door Finn started his truck.

The lightning and thunder were what seemed like every thirty seconds. Finn drove from out of the parking lot, there was a huge rain drop that hit his windshield.

"Well here comes the rain" Finn sighed pulling out

"I think this is the worst storm I've ever been in" I said softly

Finn patted the seat next to him, which I quickly unbuckled my seat belt scooting over not thinking twice about it.

"Did you get a hold of your dads?" Finn asked focusing on the roads as the rain started to pour. Leaning into his side, I shook my head

"No, they never called me back" Closing my eyes, I rested my head in his shoulder trying not to pay attention to the storm happening outside. "Though it really doesn't surprise me, the only time I hear from them is when they tell me they will be late getting home that night. Which is almost every night."

"So your home by yourself all the time?"

"If I'm not with you guys or Quinn's not spending the night than yes"

"Wow, must be pretty boring"

Nodding into his shoulder, I jumped at the crack of thunder. He had to be going slower than molasses, but I wasn't complaining at all.

"Rach" Finn said after a few minutes, lifting my head up a little to look at him he spoke "I'm going to have to pull over until the rain let's up, I can't see anything"

Again nodding, he pulled into an empty parking lot putting his truck in park and turning it off. The rain was pounding on the metal and glass. Thunder and lightning hit again, I grabbed his arm hiding my face into his shoulder.

"Hey" He spoke softly "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine once it's over"

"It will be over soon" Finn ran a hand down my arm, intertwining our hands squeezing mine. "So what do your dads do that make them go away for so long at a time?"

"They work for a publishing company and go transferred here from New York. One of their big clients are here so they came here."

"So they are always at work?"

"Mostly, yeah. Either they are at work or business meetings, business dinners, business lunches, well you get it"

"That really bites"

"I've gotten used to it by now. How about you, what does your mom and step dad do?"

"My mom is a nurse, she only works part time now but she works at the hospital. My step dad works at a auto repair shop in town"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that"

It was silent for a minute, just listening to the rain fall. "Hey Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your dad?" Again it was silent, titling my head up from the shoulder I once just resting on, his lips were tight as he stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

He was still quiet, feeling like a complete bitch I didn't know what to do. He cleared his throat looking at me, smiling a little "My dad died in Operation Desert Storm, I never really had the chance to meet him, he left when I was a baby. Basically the only real memories I have of him is a chair of his and some pictures"

"Oh Finn, I am so sorry" Squeezing his hand, but he just shook his head smiling

"My mom is really happy right now, Burt is great for her and Kurt is cool I guess. I would have liked to get to know my dad but Burt's the closest thing to one that I've had. He takes care of us"

"Does your mom ever talk about him?" I asked "Your dad I mean"

"She tells me sometimes if I do things that remind her of my dad. That makes me feel proud or something like that, I'm like my dad and I never really was around him"

"It's funny how things like that work out right?" I smiled

"How about your moms?" Finn asked "You don't mind me asking right?"

"Of course I don't. My dad's found my mom in an office. She was looking for some extra money and they were looking for someone to carry me. I was created and my mom gave me to my fathers. I used to see her sometimes in New York, she wasn't exactly a stranger but defiantly wasn't a friend either. I like it better that way, not knowing her that well. She knows who I am and I know who she is, that's all that really matters."

"What does she do?"

"Her name is Shelby and she's on Broadway. Kind of what you like what you say, I am like my mom without having being around her."

"My mom says that when I get angry I do the same thing my dad used to do"

"What's that?"

"Kick chairs" He chuckled resting his head on his arm that was on the drivers car door.

"Well I just know that I am a singer like my mom and that I get my gold stars from my mom as well. You see I this theory that stars are metaphors for me being a star. I was getting coffee on my way to school one morning and my mom was in their and wearing a gold star necklace. I knew that I shared this with her, my love for gold stars that is"

"Well..." Finn dragged out "I think you survived your first country storm"

Finn turned his car on just to put the windshield wipers on, wiping the rain off. It was still drizzling but other than it wasn't thundering and it wasn't lightning.

"Your right" I went to sit up but than realized that we were still holding hands

"Sorry" He mumbled letting go as I sat up and he started his car for real this time. Shivering a little, from the temperature drop. Finn reached around the back, pulling out the jacket handing it to me. "Here, your like shaking and since the storms over I figured you were cold."

"Thank you" I put my arms through it, bundling it in the front to close it "You remember where my house is right?"

"Yeah" Pulling out from the parking lot it was a short drive to my road and my house. Neither my dad or daddy's car was in the drive way. Finn drove in, putting the truck in drive. Going to take off his jacket to give him, Finn shook his head. "You don't have to, you can just give it to me tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's the football game. Quinn said you were going"

Not remembering when I told Quinn that but I just nodded "Right"

"So I'll see you tomorrow than right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Grabbing my bag, I opened the door sliding out standing with the door open "Thank you for taking me home and looking at my car, and for advance for asking your step dad to look at it"

"I'll have him get it tomorrow after the game, I'll talk to you about it"

"Sounds good" I smiled waving, closing the door going up to my own. Waving back at him as he waited for me to get in the house. Finn waved back, pulling out from the driveway and onto the road. Putting my bag on the hook, I checked the messages making sure there wasn't any from my fathers. Bringing out my own phone there wasn't any messages either.

Deciding to make myself and my fathers (who probably won't be back until later) something for dinner, eating out was okay sometimes just not acceptable all the time. And it's not like my dad's were here to do it for me anyway. Which like I said before, nothing was new.

**So it seems like Rachel is getting a little lonely with her dad's gone all the time and like her and Finn are getting closer! I know a few of you guys are worried about the friendships ending, but no worries a little drama won't hurt! And for the Puck and Finn having crushes on Rachel, I guess you'll have to find out. But all good things come in time, that's all I have to say. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading this, putting my story on your alerts and favorites. It means a lot!**

**5 please!**


	8. Number 7

Chapter Nine:

"Rachel let's go!" Quinn yelled from downstairs "I have to be at the football field in fifteen minutes are you going to make me late!"

"I'm coming!" I usually wasn't late for anything but I had waited up too late waiting for my dad's to come home, when they finally did they didn't say anything to me and I stayed in my bedroom. I felt silly afterwards for wasting my time in the first place, actually thinking they even cared about me to say good night or even ask me how my day was. Or the reason why I called them after school.

Grasping Finn's letter man jacket I ran down the steps to see Quinn, Santana and Brittany (one of the other cheerios that Quinn introduced me to a few weeks ago).

"Finally" Santana mumbled as she grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door. Quickly snatching my purse Quinn locked the door following us out into it.

"I didn't even know I was going to the stupid football game until last night when Finn mentioned it to me"

"Wait" Santana said grabbing the jacket from my hand "This is Finn's"

"Yeah he let me use it last night" Snatching it back before anything could happen to it.

Santana looked over across the car at Quinn who just shrugged.

"Why?"

"Just get in we're going to be late" Doing what she said I got in the front seat with Quinn and the other two in the back.

Sue must of had crazy amounts of money to be able to afford getting the Cheerios and the football players their own parking for games. Getting out I walked out down the pavement with the girls.

"Sue wants us in the meeting room, I'll meet up with you at half time" Quinn waved running with the rest of them to the school. Trying to find my way to the gate to get in, I knew I was lost. I haven't even been to a game this year. Finding a bunch of my classmates going one way, I followed getting my money out. Showing my student I.D I purchased my two dollar ticket to get in. Finding a seat was probably the worst thing. Looking around I figured that if I sat all the way at the bottom I could talk to Quinn during half time and see my friends play. Grabbing my seat, I made myself comfortable. Feeling a little chill in the air, I put on Finn's jacket figuring he wouldn't need it until after the game.

The stadium lights were bright as it was getting darker into the night. The crowds were chanting and an announcer came on introducing the Cheerios. I recognized most of them as they came out onto their section, waving their whatever they were called. The opposing team was called out and than our team. Standing up to match the rest of the stand, I clapped happily for my friends coming out onto the field. The energy from the stands was amazing and very catchy.

During the first half I found myself yelling at our players and the other teams players. I didn't know what I was yelling but everyone else did so I just followed. There was a lot of physical contact in this sport, knocking each other down and such. A lot of violence that I could have lived without but I guess that's what was supposed to catch our audience. Which I can completely understand. Puck had done much damage to one of the tall guys on the other team, knocking him down a lot. Finn ran the ball down the field and everyone cheered. It wasn't until some guy grabbed my shoulders scaring me as he yelled 'TOUCHDOWN!" in my face. So I took that as a good thing, touchdowns were something we wanted. The boys got into a group with Finn jogging to the coach and than back into the middle of the group. The other team focusing on their own stuff. The cheerleaders were quiet as our team spoke in their group of football players.

"How many halves are in a football game?" I asked the guy from earlier

"Two quarters in a half of a game and their are two halves" The guy explained it to me, but that meant nothing to me

"What?"

"A quarter is twelve minutes long and there are four of them. The first two quarters are in the first half and the last two quarters are in the second half"

Nodding slowly, it was all making sense well some of it. I still had no idea about the game other than the fact that a 'touchdown' was a good thing that gained us points. Throughout the rest of the time I kept asking the guy questions on what was happening. I was very thankful that he was understanding and willing to help me.

"Halftime!" The announcer called out as the football players went to their own side and to the school where the locker rooms were. People were getting up walking around, so I decided that take this time to go up and try to talk to Quinn. But she looked at me, smiled and shook her head putting up a finger. Walking with the rest of the Cheerios they went to the field.

"We have the Cheerios here to show us their moves, let's give up to the McKinley High Cheerios!"

Clapping as I stepped back and sat down in my seat again. The music started and it wasn't like anything I've seen before. Granted I've never been to a football game the show wasn't like anything I've seen on TV. There was confetti machines, dancing, people lifting people up. Just way over the top but yet looked so good at the same time. There was no cheering though, wasn't that what cheerleaders were supposed to do? The music stopped and there was a bang that nearly made me jump out of my seat.

"OH MY GOD!" People screamed behind me, looking where they were pointing there was a person flying in the air. A freaking person flying in the air! Standing up to watch where the Cheerio goes, I see her getting slightly to the ground more and more until she landed on a blow up mat looking thing. Everyone gasped as the cheerio just laid there, thinking that she was hurt I got out my phone just in case I needed to call for help. She still wasn't getting up so I went to dial but than the girl got up. I immediately recognized the girl as Brittany. The rest of the cheerleaders ran to where Brittany was now standing up and helped her to the bleachers to sit down and relax before the game started again.

Going over to talk to them and see if Brittany was okay I could hear a woman yelling.

"What the hell was that?" Peeking over I could easily recognize the woman as Sue, the coach of the Cheerios. "That was horrible, Brittany where was your landing?"

"I felt like I was going to get sick" The girl tried to defend herself but Sue threw up her hand

"No excuses" Sue threw her megaphone on the ground stomping on it "You made me look like an idiot out there, that was horrible. Get out of my sight I don't want to see you all until the game starts"

The cheerleaders split off, Brittany limping off the track going into the school with Quinn and Santana.

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention, Brittany smiled a little waiting for me to hurry over. "That was very brave of you Brittany"

"Sue said I would get a prize for doing it" Brittany's half smiled went into a full smile "I'm going to ask for a brother, my mom said I couldn't get one for me so Sue has to be able to, right?"

Quinn just shook her head "I'm sure she can try"

Walking into the school, we went into the Cheerios meeting room sitting on the couch's. "Do you guys always do it this extreme?"

"Since it's homecoming game Sue wanted to to go the extreme?" Santana rolled her eyes getting a cold package for Brittany's knee

"Homecoming?"

"Yeah" Quinn said seriously, leaning forward "Rachel I told you about this weeks ago, remember I asked you if you wanted to go dress shopping with me and you said no"

Thinking back to when she had asked me that, I remember bits and pieces of the the conversation "Quinn, I was studying for one of the most important tests of my semester why would I remember what you were talking about. I probably just said no or yes for you to leave me alone"

"Homecoming dance is tomorrow" Santana laughed "How are you going to get a dress by tomorrow night?"

"I guess I just won't go than"

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn yelled slapping me on the head a little "Your going, you will borrow one of my dresses and you will be going"

"I don't know..."

"You are, Rachel this is your senior year you have to go. You'll regret it if you don't. You'll have fun with us, promise you" Quinn practically begged "You'll spend the tonight and we'll get you a dress to wear. I'll do your makeup and than we'll pick those two up and meet the boys at the school"

"What about Sam?" Santana asked

"Sam won't have a problem, plus it will avoid awkward contact with my mom and dad so I'm perfectly fine with meeting him at the school. I'm sure he will too. So will you?"

"I can't believe I haven't even noticed that it was homecoming"

"Me either, there's been posters all around this school and announcements" Quinn got up going to grab a water bottle from the fridge throwing one to all of us.

"I've been so focused on trying to keep my grades up that I haven't really done anything else or payed attention to anything else going around me"

"We'll change that" Santana smirked

"LET'S GO!" I jumped yet again for hundredth time that night as Sue pushed the door open slamming it against the wall. Looking at me she glared "GET OUT OF MY ROOM HOBBIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh wow" I scrambled up running out of the room before she could say anything else to me. Going back outside I snagged my same seat getting ready for the game to start. The cheerios came out in a single filed line, hands to their side, quiet. Brittany sat down on the metal bench while the other lined out. The teams came out and got in formation. The whistle blew and the game started again just like it had before the first time. Getting situated into my seat I watched as the red team (ours) kicked the ball and someone on the black team caught it running. Our boys weren't quick enough and the black team scored a touchdown. That just seemed to be the pattern of the whole night, the black team touchdown after touchdown. It may be a good thing (for a team to receive a touchdown) but it was not good for our team.

McKinley seemed to have given up because with twenty-three seconds left on the clock Puck through his helmet on the ground walking off the field, the rest of the team following his head. Watching the clock it continued to countdown. Finn was the last one off the field throwing his helmet at Puck and it seemed to me like he was yelling at him. Finn than continued to be angry and kicked over the container for the drinks spilling them all over the track.

Bieste slapped Finn on the back and smiled slightly at the boys before they disappeared back into the school. The cheerleaders in tow going back into the school too. The stands were quiet of cheers and loud expressing their anger at the football team. Buttoning up Finn's jacket I went into the school waiting in the hallways for all my friends to get out. Waving at a few select people I remember talking to over the few weeks I've been here. Checking my phone to see if my dad's or anyone else had tried to contact me, there was a new message from Quinn saying that she'll meet me outside the locker room. I was already there so I wasn't worried about it. Replying with an 'okay' I shut my phone laying my head against the lockers. It seemed like forever which in reality was only forty-five minutes before the players and the cheerios started to come out. Unbuttoning the jacket I draped it over my arm. The boys looked defeated and drained, not looking to happy at all.

"Finn!" I called seeing him coming out the doors. He turned around, his hair went and changed into a pair of sweat pants and McKinley shirt. He smiled lightly coming over to me "Sorry, to bother you but I wanted to give you your jacket back"

"Your not bothering me, I was going to come find you anyway to tell you that Burt looked at your car and said he was going to have to take it in to look at it"

"Great" I mumbled shaking my head

"It won't take him long to look at it. He's closed tomorrow but he said he'll look at on Monday"

"Yeah that's fine!" I smiled "Thank you again"

"It's nothing really" He situated his sports bag over his shoulder

"This fucking sucks!" The door slammed open to reveal a very angry looking Puck who came over and joined us. "I got seated for the next game because I walked off the field before the game ended. It's not like we would have won the fucking thing anyway. They had twenty points ahead of us."

"Noah!" I scolded "Language"

"Who are you my mom?" He glared

Standing a back at him tone and choice of words that did not impress me one bit, I couldn't believe he actually said that to me.

"Well that's my cue" I looked at Finn handing him his jacket "Thank you very much again Finn and I will see you two at the dance tomorrow, hopefully in better moods"

Giving Finn a smile, I looked at Puck with a disapproving look and walking down the hallway. Grabbing my phone I informed Quinn that I will meet her at her car in the parking lot. It was just Quinn who had come back to the car, she explained how Santana was going to wait until Brittany's parents arrived so they can go get her knee checked out.

"Do you need me to drop you off at your house to grab a few things?"

"Um, yeah that would probably be best I need a few things"

"So why did you have Finn's jacket with you anyway?" Quinn took a turn on the road to my house, I quickly explained the situation to her about the car making noises, trying to contact my dads, finding Finn and the boys, the storm and everything else.

"Finn's a nice guy" Quinn parked in my driveway, surprisingly both of my dad's cars were in the driveway. "You should give him a chance"

Once again, halfway listening to what she was saying I nodded "I'll be right back, let me just go grab somethings and I'll be right out unless you want to come in"

"No I'll just stay out here" Nodding I shut the door and going into my house. Immediately being greeted by my fathers who were sitting on the sofa and stood up as soon as I shut the door.

"Rachel!" My dad smiled hugging me "We've been so worried, where have you been?"

"I was at a football game" The hug was awkward as he finally let go and my other father just smiled at me "You guys didn't try to call me so I figured that you were at work still"

"No we've been home waiting for you to get back."

"Oh, well I already made plans to go to Quinn's house and spend the night. Tomorrow is the homecoming dance, I didn't know until today and Quinn's going to let me borrow a dress"

"Well that's a shame, we were going to take you out tomorrow for breakfast" My dad frowned taking a seat on the couch

"Maybe another day" I smiled trying to be nice as I went to the stairs "Well I'm going to grab some stuff and than I'll come say good bye"

Running up the stairs I hurried to grab everything that I would need for the night and for tomorrow. My duffel bag was packed and I turned everything off going down the stairs. My fathers were on the couch watching some special about something, I couldn't really tell what it was about to be honest. Putting the bag over my shoulder I waved good bye to them

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, love you two"

Going out the door I walked as fast as I could to Quinn's car, just as she hung up her cell phone.

"How were your dads?" Quinn asked backing up

"Fine" I sat back in the seat not wanting to say anything else about them and Quinn seemed to have gotten that.

**XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO HOMECOMING XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO HOMECOMING XOXOXOXO XOXO**

"Here's your extra ticket" Santana handed me the long glitter paper as we stood out in the parking lot getting ready to go on. I was thankful that Quinn had a dress to fit me, especially a beautiful dress she hadn't even worn. Quinn said she had been saving it for something and said it would be perfect for me, which I one hundred percent agree and am very thankful of Quinn.

"Thank you Santana" I grabbed the ticket and started walking towards the school. I wasn't the same shoe size as Quinn so I couldn't wear anything sensible from her so Quinn informed me that Santana was the same size. So of course San brought over the highest black pumps that she owned, which made it extremely hard for me to walk in. I normally didn't even wear anything taller than an inch. Though they did make me taller, which was nice for a change.

Going into the school it was decorated in stars, wihch I was appreciative of.

"Theme is 'Night Under the Stars'" Santana snorted "Not like you can tell or anything, there's stars everywhere"

"I love stars" I was giddy as the man took my ticket and than let us through. Going in there was lights flashing, star balloons everywhere, a beautiful archway with twinkling lights and everything else that made this place look gorgeous. Immediately being taken by the hand Quinn led us all to the dance floor.

"Let's not waste any time" She explained

It got hot really fast and my feet were already killing me. So stepping myself away from them I went to the side bending down to take them off. Walking over to the table I set them on the chair and was halfway scared when someone appeared next to me.

"Hey baby" Laughing at Puck's techniques I patted him on the chest

"Nice to see your in a better mood"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was pretty pissed off. Our team isn't good and the fact we sucked even more last night made me mad. So don't take offense to what I said."

"I didn't" I smiled leaning against the table "So you clean up nice"

"You too" Puck put a hand around my shoulder nodding towards the dance floor. "Let's dance I've got a few moves up my sleeve"

"Oh yeah" I laughed and the next thing Puck is guiding me towards the dance floor far away from the rest of the girls, I wasn't even sure where the rest of the boys were. Which made me curious to know where Finn was and I began to look around for him. But Puck let go of my shoulders and started dancing making me laugh at how ridiculous he looked right now. "Great moves Noah"

Puck nodded laughing as I imitated some of the things he was doing. It was a while that we were dancing around and it took me by surprise when Quinn poked me on the shoulder. Turning around still laughing at Puck I was met with Quinn, Sam and Finn.

"Hey guys!" I smiled giving the two boys hugs "Puck here was just showing me his fantastic moves"

Puck threw a hand over my shoulder again squeezing me to his side, it was a little forward but I let him keep it there. Puck was a good friend that I cared about just not the way he was expressing. Seeing the confused looks I was getting I ducked out of Puck's grasp. "I'm going to go get something to drink, do any of you guys want anything?"

They all shook their heads no, I noticed that Finn didn't look at me though. I noted myself to ask Quinn what was going on with him, especially the glares he was giving Puck. Getting away from the situation I went over to get myself something to drink.

"What are you doing to those boys?" Taking a sip from my drink it was Mercedes who was standing next to me

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Mercedes you've been avoiding me like the plaque"

"Look you might be new to this whole boys liking you thing but when you have two boys after you, you should really figure out who you really want before you loose both of them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about" And with that she left, the first time she's really talked to me in a few weeks and she confuses me. Pouring more into my cup I went to sit down at the table watching the school dance and have a great time. Me, I'm just stuck at a table wondering what Mercedes could be talking about. There's on three guys that I really talk too and that's Puck, Finn and Sam. Sam had Quinn and they seemed like they really liked each other, if not loved one another. So that left Finn and Puck and they were my friends, there wasn't any way that they could like me right? Remembering the glares and looks between the two the past few weeks I was beginning to doubt myself and really believe that it must be them that she was talking about.

"Oh god" I mumbled to myself, realization hitting me that Finn and Puck both had a thing for me. The two boys came into view, one sitting in a chair at the table while Finn went to get himself something to drink. Watching them I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the two boys liked me. I've only had one guy like me in my entire time I've been in high school and middle school, I move here and now two boys like me.

It would be amazing except for the fact that the two boys are best friends and I am best friends with the both of them. I wouldn't want to split their friendships or ruin our own friendships. Before Finn got back with his drink and before Puck could talk to me I got up going into the group of students trying to find Quinn. Locating her, I grabbed her wrist pulling her out and into the more quieter hallway.

"Why didn't you mention to me that both Finn and Puck had a thing for me?" I took my hand off her wrist looking at her waiting for an answer

"I thought it was obvious?"

"No not really" I went over sitting on the stair well, Quinn following sitting beside me "I don't even know how to react, they are both my friends, their friends with themselves. If I were to end of liking either of them and go out with one of them, I'll hurt the other one"

"Rachel they both are pretty strong boys, their feelings may get hurt but I can almost guarantee that Puck will be onto another girl within a week"

"Yeah but what if I like Puck, what about Finn?"

"Wait so you like Puck?"

"No"

"So you like Finn?"

"No" I answered and than hid my head in my hands "I mean I'm not sure. They're both so fun to be around and nice."

"I'm rooting for Finn" Quinn hit her shoulder with mine "Puck is someone to be friends with in high school not date. He can't hold interest to a girl for more than a week. He did the same thing to me my freshman year, the next year he went onto Brittany and than Santana...don't you see the pattern? Rachel he's a good guy he really is but he's not a good guy to get involved with"

Confused about everything that was even going on, I just sat there soaking everything in.

"I hadn't even considered having feelings with either of them until now"

"In the car you said that you would consider dating Finn"

I didn't even remember that

"Quinn... I don't even know. Finn is sweet and Puck has this whole front up but I don't think I have a crush on either of them"

"You do" Quinn said as I looked up to pay more attention "And I'm not going to say anything else because you need to figure this out on your own. Just know that the decision is obvious if you only looked more into it. Now come on we are going to go enjoy the rest of homecoming with no more boy drama which means you will be staying clear of them until you make up your mind."

Once again for the hundredth time this night, I was pulled into he dance. The boys were noticeable just standing off to the side, hands across their chest with a sour look on both of their faces. I felt bad that I was splitting up their friendships which is why I really just needed to tell them that both of them couldn't have me. But tonight was about having fun with the girls so I decided that it would just have to wait until school. Because tearing up a friendship was something I did not want to be responsible for.

**Alrighty, so here's another chapter. No worries though, just because Rachel thinks this way doesn't mean it's going to play out that way. I just wanted to put that in there, other than that I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter. I wasn't planning on making it homecoming but it wrote it's self out this way. Not complaining. Ps. for those worried about Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes friendship, things are strained right now but sooner or later things will play out and get mended. **

**Thank you for all the kind words last chapter, you all are the best so thank you!**

**5 reviews please =D OH AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE PICTURES OF EVERYONE'S HOMECOMING DRESSES!**


	9. Avoiding and Confronting

**Chapter Nine: **

It seemed a whole lot easier at the dance to decide to let down these boys because today I'm standing at the end of the hall watching them walk towards me and it's not something I wanted to do. I was crazy not to want two boys chasing after me, call me self fish but I'm a theater nerd, I haven't been interested in boys in forever not since I found out the last boy I had feelings for was playing for another team. So I had to be crazy not to embrace this right?

Feeling like I was going crazy, I quickly stepped out of their view going to the opposite way to my first period class. Making it easier for me to avoid them I made it so I walked into class the minute the bell rung, making me on time not late. Sliding into my seat I avoided eye contact with everyone just opening my book to the page Mr. Shuester had on his was an independent day in his class meaning he was grading papers and we were reading by ourselves, something I was very thankful for. Class went by really slow probably because I was on the edge of my seat hoping that Puck wouldn't try talking to me. I didn't want to avoid Quinn but I didn't want to start any conversation near Puck. I wanted to give myself time to figure everything out.

Just as the bell rang I sprung up from my seat, my things already collected. Dropping my papers off at the desk with the rest of the kids I practically ran out of the classroom. Running to the library I hid behind the doors, watching the clock and making my way through the hallway and into my second period. Getting to my seat just as the bell rang, my teacher started class.

"Alright" My teacher clapped her hands smiling as she held a stack of papers in her hand "Pop test today! Surprise"

Everyone moaned and complained, me I was ecstatic. That meant I didn't have to talk to Finn today which I was very thankful for.

"Sucks right?" I heard Finn asked from behind me, knowing for sure he was talking to me I looked back smiling, nodding and turning around just as the teacher handed me my test. Getting out of there was harder than the last class but I managed sneaking out without Finn being able to talk to me.

"Hey Rachel" Clearly not being able to avoid the two clowns, before I knew it I was drowned in slushies. Granted it had been a while but I thought we were over this. "Hope you enjoy getting that out of your outfit"

"You are such an asshole" I did not condone cussing in any way but Karovsky needed to know how he was acting was not funny in any way. Shaking the cold slushie to my face I went up to him, poking him in the chest "I don't see what's so funny about throwing this in my face but it will stop"

Slapping his shoulder hard I turned around to go to my locker to grab a new outfit.

"Your a bitch Berry" Turning around to give him a hard glare, I took the high road and didn't say anything else to him. He wasn't worth my time. Kids laughed at me as I walked past them to my locker. I could feel the slush roll off of me onto the floor. I was embarrassed but tried not to let it show, I needed to be strong. Unlocking my locker I grabbed another pair of jeans and t-shirt going into the bathroom to wash my hair out and change my clothes. By the time I was finished, lunch was over and I was already off to my next class. The last two classes of my day had none of my friends in them. But as the last two classes got finished I ran into Karovsky who gave me the finger and slammed my books out of my hand.

Picking my books up, I threw them in my locker. I was so done and exhausted with the harassment from those boys. Putting my head in my locker, I closed my eyes doing my breathing exercises. Something I did occasionally to relieve stress and tune out the rest of the school. Halfway feeling better I took my head out of my locker and felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping I turned around stepping back afraid that it was Karovsky but I was met with Quinn.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" Smiling slightly, I nodded closing my locker "Are you sure because you've been acting weird all day. You didn't talk to me in first period and you skipped lunch"

"I'm fine, I've just had a lot on my mind lately" Walking down the hallway, Quinn close next to me

"I didn't mean to freak you out when I told you about Finn and Puck liking you. It just seemed that you liked Finn and I wanted to give you some support by telling you that he liked you back"

"That's the thing, I really didn't see Finn that way until you said something"

"Don't feel pressured, take your time. You've got the rest of the year and on. And even if you do decide, Finn will still be your friend he's a good guy. He won't hold a grudge and like I said Puck is probably onto another girl right now so he's defiantly someone you don't have to worry hurting"

"Right"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to stop talking now. I'm being real pushy and I promised myself I wouldn't say anything else"

"Quinn it's fine, your fine. I just have a lot on my mind" Repeating myself hoping she would get the message

"I have cheerios practice and I'm about to leave for it but I came to you because I was wondering if you still needed a ride"

Running a hand though my hair I forgot that my car was at Finn's step dad's house.

"Yeah if you don't mind"

"Not at all" Quinn linked her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway "Have you given any thought on what your going to accomplish next on your list?"

"Well I was able to cross football game off my list"

"I still need to teach you how to work a professional camera"

"Yes!" I smiled squeezing her arm "That is a must. But I really think the next one to accomplish is either going to be get a part time job or find out which one you are planning"

Quinn smiled "I already know what it is, it's just a surprise for you to find out when I find it most necessary or timely to show you or take you"

"Now I'm really interested"

"It's something you'll never guess"

"Rachel!" We stopped walking and I let go of Quinn's arm to be able to turn around and saw Finn walking down the hallway calling my name.

"I'll catch you outside" Quinn smiled turning to her right and going out the double doors, I was so close. But directing my attention back to Finn as he got closer

"Hey" I said quietly playing with my fingers as he stopped right in front of me

"I just wanted to tell you that I can take you to Burt's shop to see if your cars fixed, coach canceled practice today. She had a doctors appointment or something, so I can take you right now so you don't have to wait for Quinn"

"You've already done so much for me"

"Rach, it's a ride to go get your car from my step dad's place it's no big deal"

"Okay" I nodded

"Okay than" Finn pointed to the door as we walked out into the parking lot, Quinn already waiting for me in her car. "I'll be in my truck"

Going over I went over to the drivers side as she rolled her window down

"Finn offered me a ride to go get my car"

"So your going to go with him?" Quinn asked, with a little smile on her face

"Yes" I rolled my eyes "Just to go get my car"

"Well just don't do anything I wouldn't do with Sam" She winked and started to roll up her window before I could say anything to her "Bye!"

With that little good bye, she was off. Going over to Finn's truck, I climbed in and he turned the radio on a little higher. The noise was a good distraction as he made his way out of the parking lot. Pulling out into the road I sat there staring straight out the wind shield, tapping my nails against my arms as they were crossed. Sneaking a peak over his face was straight, concentrating on the road in front of him. It frustrated me that for someone who was supposedly interested in me, he didn't talk a lot.

"Alright" I cleared my throat turning in my seat towards him, his eyebrows raised in interest to hear what I had to say next "So... tell me, what's one thing in the world that you would like to do that you haven't done yet."

"Anything?"

"Anything" I confirmed as his finger beat on the steering wheel, obvious that he was thinking of an answer. I also noticed that when he was in deep thought he would lick his lips "To drum with my band of choice on stage"

"Realistic Finn, something that could actually happen"

"Hey!" He looked over at me with a playful smile on his lips "I just might be able to do that one day"

"Seriously, Finn"

"Fine" He was quiet, the same look and habit as he thought about it "I would want to travel somewhere"

"Where?"

"Anywhere" Finn shrugged

"Well where's, anywhere"

"I don't know"

"Have you even been out of Lima?" Finn nodded "Out of Ohio?"

He shook her head "Wait! You've never been out of Ohio?"

"No" He mumbled "What's up with the fifty questions anyway?"

"It's called getting to know someone, but don't try to change the subject."

"Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you need to get out there and see the world."

"That's the reason why I chose that"

"It's a fantastic choice if I may add"

"Well where would you like to go?" I crossed my legs Indian style getting comfortable as I leaned against his passenger door. It took him again a few minutes to answer

"I think... if I were to go anywhere it would be either Florida, Canada, New York or California"

"All fantastic choices Finn"

He smiled that half smile that he always does and he seemed pretty pleased with himself. It was quiet as we drove for a while into town. Sitting at a red light he does this thing with his head as he nods at one of the girls walking down the street, with that half smile. A pang went through my stomach, not pleased with the look or that feeling. Turning to watch the girl smile and wave a little at him I sit back in my seat staring straight ahead. Finn pressed on the gas and soon turned right into a parking lot. Getting out of the truck without another word I slammed his door and walked into the auto shop.

I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get home and have time to myself. Who was Quinn fooling when she told me all that stuff, it doesn't seem like Finn has a thing for me, in fact it seems the total opposite.

"You must be Rachel" I was welcomed by an older man, who was washing his hands in a sink in the corner. Rinsing her hands off on a towel he walked over to where I was standing and now Finn was next to me. He held out a hand for me to shake which I accepted "Carol and I have heard so much about you, either from Kurt or our boy Finn"

"Like wise" I held my hands together in front of myself

"Hopefully good things" Mr. Hummel laughed hitting Finn on the arm "Well I got a chance to look at your car and it was your transmission, the part to fix it will take a few days to come in so your car isn't ready"

This was not good news "How much will it cost"

"Nothings in writing but on average, about fifteen hundred"

"Oh my god" I moaned running a hand through my hair, this was just not good. That was a lot of money that I personally didn't have and I didn't want to ask my dads.

"I know it's a lot of money but I'm willing to work with you for payments"

"I would really appreciate that Mr. Hummel"

"Burt" He smiled "You can call me Burt"

Nodding, I smiled as Finn put a hand on my back "Well I can give you a ride home if you want to"

Looking up I nodded again "Yes please"

"I'll see you at home" Finn said to Burt as he turned and went to his truck.

"Thank you again, I'll be in contact" I shook his hand again before following close behind to Finn's truck getting in. It wasn't something I really wanted at this particular moment especially since I was being treated like a fool.

"Finn!" Rolling down his window, Finn smiled at the woman coming to his car, the same one who he was waving too earlier. Sitting back in my seat trying not to seem interested I listened carefully as she came up and poked her head in. The woman smiled at me waving a little and than at Finn. Turning forward in my seat again I was just listening. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you guys did good at your game the other day, even if you didn't win. Tom and I were rooting for you guys to win, You made a few good passes and that touchdown"

"Thanks" You could hear the smile in their voices

"Well I've got to get back to work, my breaks just about over" Looking over as it got quiet I smiled as they were both looking at me "It's been nice meeting you Rachel, I've heard nothing but great things about you"

The woman winked at her patting Finn's window and back up. "I'll see you later"

Finn rolled his window back up and putting the car in drive taking us out of the parking lot. Feeling like a bitch was an understatement. But than again I was confused to why I felt cold towards this girl, okay so maybe I wasn't. Stupid Quinn and her stupid talks. I wouldn't be feeling this way if she hadn't of said anything in the first place.

"So who was she?" I asked looking straight forward

"She's Burt's secretary, her names Darla. Burt's known her for a couple years when she came here Ohio U."

Darla looked much younger than she really was, that's for sure.

"Sorry to get your uh... hopes up with the car. I thought for sure it would have been something stupid wrong with it. Not like a transmission problem"

"Not your fault" I smiled suddenly feeling a whole lot happier. It wasn't a far drive to my road from Burt's auto shop, but than again this is one of the smallest towns so I noticed everything was closer together. It was nothing like New York, at all. Feeling like déjà vu because let's be honest, it really was. He pulled into my driveway I collected my belongings and opened the door "Thank you for taking me to check out my car and driving me home"

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"No I think Quinn can pick me up?"

"Well what about after school? I know Quinn has Cheerios practice at the center and I can just drive you home after football practice, that is if you don't mind waiting for me. It's been than listening to that bitch, Sue for hours waiting for Quinn"

"Sounds like a plan" Shutting the door, I waved as he smirked from the car. That half smile of his that he always does.

"Damn Quinn" I mumbled

**I have big plans next chapter, just to let you guys know. I had major writers block for this chapter and wanted to put in a filler before some stuff went down. So next chapter should be up within a day or two! Excited!**

**Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. You all are amazing, honestly! **

**5 more reviews please! Thankss!**


	10. Small talk and Breadstix

**Chapter Ten: **

It was just about the end of the day, Finn had come and find me saying he would meet me outside after football practice. So I took my time going to the bathroom and as I was coming out and going around the corner I had an eye sore. There the punk was, Puck (of course), standing in front of one of the girls from our first period (Kylie) as she was leaning on the locker. It was funny actually, to see him in action with another girl instead of me. Peeking around the corner I watched him smirk and her giggle. Puck than continued to run his finger from her arm to her nose poking it. Laughing again at how he was handling this girl.

Puck continued to sweet talk this girl so I walked around the corner going up to the two leaning against the locker. Noah looked over taking his hand from the locker and glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" The girl gave me a piercing look

"Nothing I was just admiring Puck's moves here"

Puck being one of my best friends who seemed to hit on me a lot, I never did see him in motion. Like I said, I found it hilarious more than anything else.

"Well I'm going to get going, and you better to before your late for football practice Noah"

"Rachel" Puck mumbled under his breath, using his eyes guiding them down the hallway

"I can take the hint" I smiled "Bye you two, have fun doing whatever you two were doing"

It was like, what is that saying I hear Puck saying to Quinn all the time (oh yeah), cock blocking him. Which is really funny. He's like my brother and I'm his little sister that opens his door and ruins everything between him and a girl. Well I just opened that door hard, because as I turn around from walking the girl is going through her locker and Puck has a annoyed look on his face.

I than realized that I enjoyed 'cock blocking' Puck and I would have to join forces with Quinn in making it happen.

Going outside with my bags planning on doing some homework I noticed Mercedes sitting on the steps. Having a blast today in all my classes and in lunch, it was a good day and I took my chances on making it even better.

"Hey, Mercedes" I smiled tried to talk to her outside of the school while waiting for Finn to get finished with football practice. She looked over smiling slightly at me before turning towards the road again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just waiting for my mom to come pick me up" She said real softly

"Is everything okay with you and Kurt?" I was really worried, I didn't wan anything to have to come between those two. They seemed such great friends and that's what Kurt needed, a great friend to be there for him.

"Yeah Kurt and I are fine, he just had to go pick up Blaine they had something to do tonight" We were both quiet as I took a seat next to her, watching as fellow classmates went to their respectable cars or some walked the sidewalks home.

"I really miss hanging out with you guys" I admitted looking down at my hands

"We miss hanging out with you too, as much as Kurt would like to admit he doesn't, he really does" Jumping at the chance I turn towards her

"Than why is he so mad at me? I really would like to hang out with you guy's again, listen to music and talk. I miss our sleepovers"

"What about Quinn and all the rest of them?"

"Of course I love hanging out with them but I miss you guy's too. I have fun while I'm with you all as well. In New York I hardly had friends at all and here, I have all of you all who I care immensely for.

"Kurt needs time" Mercedes reassured me "I'm sure it'll be not to long from now before he breaks down and starts to talk to you again. I can only handle so many musicals"

Giggling, I laid my head down on Mercedes shoulder. I really missed her. "Well if Kurt ever comes around to talking to me again than I promise I will be there to fill his musical heart with a marathon"

"I'd appreciate that" Mercedes laid her own head down on top of mine "So you never answered my question"

"What question?"

"The one about what your doing to those boys"

"Oh" I laughed remembering what had happened today "Well just before I came out here I caught Puck making out with a girl and I pretty much ruined that session for the rest of the day. I mean Puck's just my friend, kind of like my brother I like to annoy. He's someone I can flirt with, without wanting to make out with him. Plus, like Quinn said his penis does his thinking for him not is brain."

"Agreed" Mercedes laughed "I was worried there for you girl"

"Pucks an amazing friend just horrible boyfriend material"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I knew that from the beginning, the first day here to be accurate. I never not knew that. But he sticks up for me and takes care me, not to mention he's funny. Puck would do anything for me, he's a great friend"

"And Finn..."

"Finn is sweet and very charming, innocent in a way. He always sticks up for and takes care of me, and just like Puck, Finn would do anything for me. We've become close, especially lately. He's a good guy"

"Yeah, he is a good guy"

"Seriously, have you been talking to Quinn" I joked but than realized that it was a pretty dumb joke and cleared my throat "What I meant was, Quinn has been a little nat in my ear lately telling me how good Finn is for me"

"Well I think the same thing, even if Finn and Kurt aren't really on good terms I still think that he's a good guy for you. If anyone in this school could handle you Rachel Berry, it's a one Finn Hudson. He's only had two girlfriends in high school"

"Who were they?" I lifted my head to look at her curious to find out

"You mean Quinn's never told you?"

"Quinn dated Finn?" This was all so intriguing

"It wasn't for more than like four months sophomore year but yeah, and he dated Santana for about a few weeks" Mercedes explained "Both weren't that serious but still happened"

"Huh... no Quinn didn't tell me any of this"

"Well I'm sure it's not something she's hiding"

"True" I nodded hoping that 'Cedes was right

"Rach!" Looking over my shoulder, Finn who was now dressed in his school clothes came out the doors walking down the stairs "Hey, Mercedes"

"Hi Finn" My friend looked up smiling at him as I grabbed my bag pulling it over my shoulder

"Are you going to be okay here?" I asked her making sure she was going to alright sitting here waiting for her mom

"I'll be fine"

"So maybe I'll see you later" I hoped

"Let's hope so" I smiled at her choice of words as I went to Finn, waving to Mercedes as we walked to his truck.

"So is everything good between you and Mercedes now?" Finn pulled off onto the main road

"I hope so, I mean it seems like it right? I hope so, I love Mercedes as a friend. She's an amazing person"

"She seems like it" Finn nodded and than looked over at me smiling "Puck told me how much of a help you are with the ladies"

Proud that I made it all the way to the locker room, I smiled brightly proud of myself "All I did was go up to him was talking to Kylie, I can't help it if I have bad timing"

"Yeah well Puck was not happy"

"Does it look like I care, it was fun. I'm going to have to start tag teaming with Quinn when she does it"

Finn laughed pulling into my driveway, undoing my seat belt I point with my thumb towards my house. "You want to come in for a few minutes?"

He looks shocked and than loses that face and nods, turning off his car and hopping out. Going in front of him I unlock my door letting him in.

"Make yourself comfortable, would you like anything to eat or drink. I think my dad's got some soda at the store the other day or I have some water" I was babbling, but seriously what was a thinking inviting him in.

"Water" He seemed amused as he sat down on the sofa and I made a bee line for the kitchen. Grabbing two waters out from the fridge, and a bag of chips from the pantry for us to snack on. Going into the living room standing there, nervous as he just sat on my couch. Bringing myself to start walking, I smiled reaching my arm out to give him the bottle. He smiled and said thank you as I placed the chips on the table.

"So have you ever watched a musical?" I tried to start a conversation as I sat down on the couch next to him

"Uh.." He said reaching out for a chip "Kurt's watched them before in the living room, but have I ever sat down and watched one? No"

"Well I think it's time I schooled you" Jumping up from the sofa I went over to my collections on the shelf in the corner. "So you've never watched 'Funny Girl'?"

"Never heard of it"

Gasping a little, I take the movie out putting it in the DVD player. "Well you, Mr. Hudson are about to relive the greatest movies of all time. I was supposed to go see it with Kurt right before we got into a little tiff and stopped being friends"

"Kurt asked about you the other day, I had to swear not to say anything about it though but I figured it was good for you to know"

"What did you tell him?" I asked sitting on the sofa my feet curled under me, facing Finn

"I told him that you missed hanging out with him, you know the girly details"

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I miss hanging out with Kurt a lot, I even told Mercedes that today. You guys are awesome but I'm a Broadway girl, sometimes I need someone to talk musicals and listen to music with."

"Well anytime you want to listen to Dashboard Confessional with, you just let me know and I'll be your guy" Finn smiled

"Deal"

"So what's this movie about?"

"No way mr, we will be watching this movie full out with no spoilers. It's a fantastic classic and I want you to embrace it fully"

"I'm sure I'm going to love it" Sensing some sarcasm in his tone I grabbed the remote pressing play. Watching his face throughout the movie was probably the best part of the whole thing, thought I am disjointed he didn't enjoy it as much as I hoped. Finn's eyes would droop or focus on the TV as if he was trying to get into it but wasn't. I appreciated his effort though.

"So how'd you like it?" I shouldn't of even bothered on asking but I did and he looked over with a shrug

"It was okay"

"You don't have to have liked it, just experiencing new movies was what I was looking for" I got up going over taking the movie out and putting it in it's rightful place. Finn took out his phone and placed it back in his pocket

"Well I'm pretty sure I missed dinner"

"I'm sorry" I apologized feeling guilty to the fact that I had forced him to stay and watch a movie that he didn't even really enjoy.

"It's whatever" Finn waved me off getting up "But I am starving, let's go get something to eat"

"Right now?" I asked turning the TV off, he gave me a sort of dumb look and nodded "Okay, let me go get my purse"

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat" Finn grabbed his keys from the coffee table going towards the door "Come on, I know the perfect place"

**OOOOOOO oooooooo OOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooooo**

"Never ending bread sticks" Finn smiled as if he was kid in a candy store as the waitress just dropped the bread sticks off in front of us. Finn immediately dug in, dipping his in the marinara taking a bite.

"Is that why it's called 'Breadstix'"

"Could be" He chewed off another bite as I took a sip from my sweet tea and taking a bread stick from the pile, they were actually pretty delicious if I do say so myself. I normally wasn't a fan of bread sticks but these, these were yummy. Opening the menu I looked down the list seeing a wide variety of choices

"So what's your favorite from here?" I asked as he licked his lips before looking up

"Chicken Parmesan" It was like he was talking about his favorite Christmas gift, his eyes lit up and you'd think he would have drool coming out of his mouth. Slightly disappointed that I couldn't try any but that didn't mean that their weren't other delicious items on the menu. "There's a pesto and alfredo speghetti that is really awesome too"

"That sounds good" I smiled, thoughtfully at his vegetarian suggestion "Thank you"

Finn nodded closing his menu and I placed mine on top. The woman came over and we gave her our orders, Finn seemed pleased that I went with his suggestion as the waitress took our menus and walked away. Sitting back comfortably in my booth, I put a leg under another coming up with some questions.

"Are you a night or day person?"

"Huh?" He laughed, cocking his head to the side

"Just answer, we're playing twenty questions" I decided as he sat back in his booth too

"Night"

He was quiet and I moved my hands to show him that it was his turn, earning me a playful eye roll. "How many pairs of jeans do you own"

That was actually pretty good because I mostly wore dresses or skirts "Maybe like five. Dog or cat person?"

"Dog, their more active. Are you a neat freak?"

"I take offense to that and no, I'm not a neat freak. But yes, I like to make sure everything has a place for things and they should stay that way"

"So your a neat freak" A smirk played on his face but I chose to move onto the next question

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate tastes better and chocolate bars and awesome. Coke or Pe

"Neither, I drink either tea or water. What's your full name?" He didn't answer right away, a blush came across him face as he took a sip of his drink "Come on, Finn I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Christopher Finnegan Hudson Jr" He mumbled taking another drink setting it down

"Your dad's name" I realized but Finn cleared his throat running a hand through his hair, changing the subject

"If you only had twenty-four hours to live, what would you do?" This was easy

"I would fly to New York, demand someone that they let me perform on the 'Wicked' stage, just once. Than I would have a dinner in one of the famous restaurants in NYC and than take a walk around Central Park because it's one of my favorite places in New York. Somewhere I can get away from everything."

"What's Central Park like?"

"It's gorgeous, my favorite season to walk through it is fall. The leaves are changing color and the weather is just cold enough for you to bundle in a sweatshirt or cardigan. Central Park is so big that you get halfway in and you can't hear anything around it. No cars, no horns, nothing. It's one of the most peaceful places in the world"

"Wow" His face in awe as I was satisfied with my answer and now slightly homesick. But brushing that all off, I gave him a smile.

"What animal would you be?"

"A bear. I would be able to eat a crap load and than sleep for months. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. What's your favorite movie?"

"Any scary movie. What's your favorite thing about yourself?"

That question threw me off. Now I was a very confident person, I knew that I was a very good singer and my skill to cry on demand was enough for me to call myself a fantastic actress, but what was my favorite thing about myself? "My nose, it's different than anyone else's and something I wouldn't change."

"Your nose is cute" He blushed his eyes avoiding mine as he cleared his throat yet again, something I noticed he did a lot to avoid the situation "Your turn"

"Ideal date" I played with my straw as I asked and waited for his answer. Watching as the water dripped off and back into my water, repeating itself as I dumped it back in still waiting for his answer.

"A night at Breadstix's" Trying to bite back a smile, I looked up nodding as I put my straw back into my drink. Catching his glance I waited for him to finish but a plate was being put into my face on onto the table.

"Is there anything I can get you before your begin your meal?" Slightly upset at the woman's timing, I shook my head taking the silverware out of the napkin placing it on my lap. "Okay than well I'll be back in a few minutes to check and see if everything is okay"

"Thanks" Finn said grabbing his silverware digging into his meal. Taking the fork and wrapping the spaghetti around it, I brought it to my mouth taking a bite. "How is it?"

Swallowing, I put up a thumb and smiled "Very good recommendation, this tastes amazing"

"Told you" Finn smirked putting some of his own food in his mouth. Eating in a comfortable silence, we were finished and the waitress took our plates and asked us if we would like dessert. "Do you?"

Putting a hand on my stomach I shook my head "I'm full, but I'll wait if you want something"

But Finn shook his head no and the woman gave us the check. Finn put his card in and the woman collected his things and he put a tip in. Leading me out, we got into his truck and made my way to my house. There was little conversation and as we pulled into my driveway, Finn put his car in park. Things were quiet and as I unbuckled my seat belt I looked to Finn who just started a me with questioning eyes.

"Well seeing as though the boy always walks a girl to her door" I smirked getting out of the car, shutting it as Finn followed my lead leaving his door open and truck running. I waited for him at the end of the truck before giggling as he and I walked up the sidewalk and to my house. He stood there his hands shoved in his pockets as I got my keys out of my pocket and smiled up at him. "Thank you for a delicious dinner and fantastic night. I had a fun night tonight"

"Me too" He agreed

"Next time though" I put my key through the door unlocking it, pushing it open before directing my attention to Finn and repeated myself "Next time, you'll have to ask me properly if you want to take me on a date. There will be no beating around the bush. I like you Finn and I think we have a fun time together. So the next time you want to take me on a date, let me know because I will say yes. Let's just think of this as a practice round for us both. Now I'm going to go in my house and hope that the next time that we do this things will end differently for us after our date. " I smiled as his mouth gaped a little "Good night Finn, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Going into my house I giggle as he's still standing there mouth open trying to say something, but I shut the door. Running to my window I look at him walk from my porch, hand in hair smiling and laughing to himself as he got into his car. As he got in, he looked straight ahead and that's when he noticed me at the window. Not caring, I waved slowly before shutting the curtains falling back onto the couch. Tonight, no today was amazing.

**New chapter! Yay! I'm really happy with this one, hopefully you all feel the same. Thanks for the last chapters feedback, all of you all are amazing! Thanks so much! **

**5 reviews please!**


	11. Planning

Chapter 11:

Puck playfully glared at me as I walked into the classroom the next day, I ruffled his mohawk as I sat down in my seat near him.

"What's wrong?" I asked crossing my legs as I got my things ready for class that day.

"What's wrong is that you cost me getting together with Kylie, that's what wrong" His voice getting lower

"Oh Noah, chill" I waved him off "You will have another girl at her or your locker by the end of the day and you know that"

"True" Puck smirked sitting back in his seat putting his hand behind his head "So what's up with you and my boy Finn. He txtd me last night saying that he couldn't come play Call of Duty with me because he was out with you"

The sparked the attention of Quinn and Santana as they turned to the conversation. "Yes, it's true Finn and I went out last night. Not a date, I told him if it was going to be a date than he needed to ask me on date, not just ask me to go to Breadstix with him"

"That was his way of asking you on a date!" Quinn threw a piece of paper at me frustrated and excited

"Well I just called it out practice round and the next time when he asks me officially on a date than it will considered our first date"

"Damn Berry" Puck laughed "To think I almost had to deal with that shit"

Turning around to glare at him, he got the message and winked at me. I knew he was joking but still, was it rude of me to say that last night. I thought it was sort of an ice breaker to ease our sort of nervousness about the whole night. Mr. Shuester came in and started class instructing us that we had a quiz today and than an independent assignment that was to be completed by tomorrows class. Of course the day I really needed to talk to Quinn and Mr. Shuester still gives us quiet time. So as the class ended I grabbed Quinn's wrist taking us the opposite way that I usually go.

"Was it rude of me to say, I don't get it. I mean I was just trying to ease the awkwardness"

"Awkwardness?" Quinn asked as we stopped in front of some lockers

"Not like, awkwardness as in I can't be around this guy because it's too weird, but awkwardness because it's now obvious that we like each other and we need to get past these first stages"

"So you freak him out by telling Finn that it wasn't a date"

"I don't know what I was thinking" I concluded throwing my head against the locker

"Maybe you didn't" Quinn put a hand on my shoulder "Just, we'll see what he does next. Finn just isn't good with these types of things. He needs a push sometimes and maybe that was a big enough push for him to grow a pear and ask you out. So we'll see" Gently pulling me down the hallway she walked me to my second period which had a note on the door to meet at the library. Quinn said she would see me later and walked to her class as I walked the opposite way so I wasn't late. Going in, most of the class was already there. Sitting in the only available seat I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was about to say.

But my eyes wondered to Finn who was spinning back and forth on his chair with his feet. Him looking at the carpet, I knew he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying at all. Well neither was I to be completely honest. So when we were dismissed I looked as my class scrambled around the library grabbing a computer or a book. Noticing, Finn's confused look as he also watched everyone walk around the library. The teacher was handing out paper's which would be helpful. Grabbing my paper from the teacher, Finn threw his stuff on the table I now had to myself. Sitting in the seat next to me he showed me his paper which had my name written on a line.

"I officially made you my partner" He smiled picking the paper back up reading it.

"What makes you think I want to be partners with you?" He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. I mocked a sigh before replying "Whatever, I guess I can be your partner"

"Here let me pull your arm" Finn rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up" I smacked his arm, reading what we were supposed to do as he got up and went over to the computer putting his book bag in the empty seat to save it for me. Finishing up reading what we were supposed to be doing, I collected my own belongings going over to the computer. Finn put his book bag on his chair and smiled as I took a seat. Waiting for the computer to turn on I got my notebook out for notes "So what we're supposed to do is pick a topic, which Ms. Killian already did for us and than make a power point and present it to the class. It's supposed to be a ten minute presentation"

Finn didn't seem to be paying any attention to me because he was logging into Facebook.

"Finn!" I snapped a finger his eyes getting wide looking at me "Come on, if you want to be my partner than your going to have to pay attention to what I'm saying and get things done. The project is due in less than a week"

"A week?"

"Less than a week" I corrected him

"We have plenty of time"

"You must not know me very well than" I challenged him which he looked over putting his head on his hand

"Come on than, bore me with information"

"If you don't want to be my partner that's fine" I go to sit up but a his hand grabbed mine

"Come on, seriously you will have my full undivided attention" Looking from his hand to his eyes I knew he was telling the truth. So I took a seat our hands resting on the table "Promise"

"Thank you, I just really want to pass all my classes with A's and I can't do that if I screw up just one assignment" Feeling really embarrassed about freaking out of him not paying attention to one thing I said. Taking my hand back I focused on the task at hand. "Okay so our topic is 'Edgar Allan Poe'"

"Who's that?" Slightly shocked that Finn didn't know who Edgar Allan Poe was, I went through my mind listing short stories or poems that Finn might of possibly heard about. But he shook his head "Nope, never heard of them"

"'Tell Tale Heart' the story of man who killed someone and heard the man's heart beat under the floor board in which he placed him. The man went insane, Finn you can't sit here and tell me you've never heard of this"

"Woah, pretty intense"

"To say the least" I nodded

"But nope, never heard of it" He went onto google typing 'Edgar Allan Poe' in. "How about I look on the Internet and you look in the books"

"Fantastic idea Finn, we need to Internet sites that we used and a book reference anyway" Without saying another thing I roamed the library looking for the autobiography section. Going towards the last two rows there I found it. But that's not the only thing I found, Kurt was standing there looking down a book. Peeking around the corner Mercedes was at a computer, which meant they were probably partners. Walking, trying not to be so forward I looked for our topic. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I see Kurt looking at me and than going back to his book.

"Hi Kurt" I say as I get closer to him

"Hello, Rachel" He smiled slightly moving over to put the book back skimming over more. It was quiet for a few more minutes, trying to think of something else I could possibly say to him that wouldn't make things awkward. That's when I noticed his shoes

"I saw them at the mall just the other day and I thought of you. They look amazing on you" Pointing to his boots as Kurt flexed his foot

"Thank you! I got them yesterday with Carol, she and I went out together looking for new outfits for her work and she got these for me" Kurt bursted with pride as he smiled at me, the first smile I've gotten from him in a while. Realization showed on his face as his smile disappeared and he cleared his throat "Well I have to get back to Mercedes"

"I hope we can talk about soon Kurt" I said as he nodded, walking away out of the aisle. Grabbing a few Edgar books I made my way back to Finn, setting the books on the desk. Finn looked up with an amused expression.

"That's a lot of books"

"That's not the assignment" I pointed to the screen which showed Facebook once again, Finn picked up the stack of printed out papers next to him.

"It's like twenty papers that I printed out. I was going to ask you when you got back if you had a highlighter that I can use" Finn raised his eyebrows, I guess he got me there. Handing him one of my highlighters we both logged off the computer and going to one of the tables . Sitting next to each other, Finn started going through the sheets and I took notes from the books.

"This dude was like...weird" Finn commented as he sat back in his seat

"Yes, but he was an amazing writer" I continued writing in my notebook as Finn played with the chair in front of us, clinking them together. It didn't bother me at first but as I started reading the book it just seemed to get louder. Glancing over at him as he highlighted some things on his paper and his feet kept making the noise with the chairs, it was driving me crazy.

"Finn!" I harshly whispered slapping his leg "Stop it"

"I can't just sit here" Finn stood up walking around the library, focusing back on my book I finally started to feel like I was getting somewhere but Finn came back to his seat.

"So, I was thinking" He sat down on his seat grabbing the highlighter using it as a drumstick, if there was one thing I noticed about Finn it would be his need to find a beat all the time. "We had fun right, last night? I mean I had a good time and it seemed like you had a good time. And I thought about what you said a lot last night and this morning."

Putting my book down I gave him my attention, which seemed to make him squirm in his seat a little, adverting his gaze just a little as well.

"So yeah, I was thinking about what you said. I think that we should give it a try"

"Give what a try?" Knowing just well what he meant, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Your really making this difficult you know that right?" Finn chuckled

"No, I'm just making this fun"

"For you" He corrected me

"But anyway... keep going" I smiled crossing my legs turning to him

"So what I was trying to say is, that we had a good time and I think we should go out again" He looked up looking at me in the eyes "Like a date"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I giggled, leaning over ruffling his hair "I thought it would have taken you longer"

"No" Finn shook his head

"Well I'm glad you didn't" Before anything else could be said the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "I'm going to check out this book"

"I'll wait" He said getting his books together, nodding I go over with own things to the check out area giving them my school ID number and getting my book stamped. Finn who was for me at the doors held out my highlighter which I took and threw it in my bag. Putting a hand on my back he guided me out of library and into the hallways.

Walking towards the hallway with the steps I turned the corner to see Mercedes drenched in a slushie with Kurt just getting one in the face.

"What the hell dude" Finn yelled next to me as the two football players dropped their cups and looked at the both of us.

"Damn" Azimo scoffed as Kurt wiped the ice off his face dropping his face in the process.

"Finn" I whispered grabbing onto his arm, begging him "Please don't get in this one"

After what Karovsky did the other day, I didn't feel comfortable being around him even more than before. If he was giving me obscene gestures and knocking books out of my hand, I only worried what else he would do to me.

"I'm not going to let them torment people Rach" Finn stepped in front of me "This needs to stop. Throwing slushies is lame dude"

"Oh look" Azimo laughed coming towards us with a slushie in his other hand. "Finnessa has come to the rescue for his boyfriend"

Karovsky started laughing as he joined next to him with another slushie in his hand too. How did they manage to get slushies up here so fast? Taking a hold of Finn's hand I pulled him back as they got closer.

"Please Finn" I begged him, Finn looked back confused

"Why are you scared of them Rach" He asked and than looked at the boys again "All they have is slushies, they won't do anything else to you. That's all they do, throw damn slushies at you"

"Yeah _Rach" _ Karovsky smirked raising his cup, I nearly flinched preparing for the cold liquid to hit me. But I didn't feel anything, I heard a drop of a cup and that's all. Opening my eyes I see Karovsky drenched in a slushie with Kurt glaring at him.

"You are a bully" Kurt stomped on the cup "Your not a very nice person and I am **finished **with you putting my down all the time and throwing slushies at me and my friends"

"Shut up" Karovsky went to charge at Kurt but Finn was quick enough to throw him back

"Don't touch him"

"What a good little boyfriend" Azimo laughed turning to me throwing his slushie at me "My bad short stuff, my hand slipped"

"Stay away from her" Finn shoved him, form what I could see from the ice dripping in my face "Don't touch her again either"

"Let's go Karovsky" Azimo said "Looks like our job here is done"

I stood there in the middle of the hallway trying to get the ice from my face that I didn't even see Karovsky walking past me until I felt his shoulder bump into mine.

"Better watch you and Hudson, Berry" Was all he said before walking away.

"Come on" Finn's familiar voice came to me, guiding me down the hallway. I wanted to cry but it hurt my eyes to even try. He took me to the bathroom, which one, I didn't care. Sitting me down on one of the chairs he grabbed paper towels wetting them with hot water before handing them to me. Wiping my face clean I could finally see a little, though things were blurry and it stung.

"Surprisingly, there's none in your hair" Finn ran a hand through my hair as I left the hot towels on my face, warming me up.

"I just don't understand what I've done to them" Looking up to him with tears about to come out, I was determined not to cry. "I didn't do anything to them"

"Rachel..." Finn mumbled

Standing up I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding back my tears as I laid my head against his chest. I was freezing cold and just sick of the way Karovsky and Azimo treated everyone, including me. Feeling the hot tears go down my skin, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Feeling Finn's hand run down my back felt comfortable and soothing. Wiping my face with one of my hand I lifted my head embarrassed that I let my brave face let go.

"He's an asshole" Finn stated looking down at me "I don't let him get to me like that, he takes that weakness and turns it to some sick game"

"I'm just tired of being their target, someone they know they can get too" Sniffling as I wiped the tears completely away. "I just want it to stop for everyone"

"Puck and I will try" Finn promised

Wiping the syrup form my chest I threw the towels in the trash "I have a spare set of clothes in my locker'

"Do you want me to run downstairs and get them for you?"

"No, that's alright I will just go with you and change before we head to lunch" Leading the way out of the bathroom. My clothes were sticking to me as we walked down the steps and into the hallway that held my locker. Taking a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt out of my locker I closed it. Pointing to the bathroom right across the hall I told FInn I would be out in just a minute. Changing out of the dresss that was currently dripping with blue syrup I ran it through water. Holding it up, I examined it. The dress was ruined, one of my favorites. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. This was just all too much, I never had to worry about these things in Brooklyn. I was hated because they were jealous of me and my singing abilities, but that didn't mean they would go around throwing slushies at me. Throwing my dress in the trashcan I walked out the bathroom to Finn waiting for me on the other side. Taking my bag from him we walked quietly to lunch. Sitting down at the table Finn went up to line.

"'Sup Berry" Puck smirked at me as he tore off a piece of bread from his sandwich throwing it in his mouth "What took you two, so long to get here?"

"Finn decided to get in between Kurt and those two neanderthals of football players. Needless to say, I was the one out of the two of us to get a nice cold ice thrown in my face."

"Fucking assholes" Puck glared at the two boys who were clowning around in the lunch room. "Was my boy Finn alright?"

"Yeah" I sighed opening my own lunch bag taking out an apple "Finn shoved Karovsky and Azimo telling them to stay away from Kurt and myself. But that didn't really seem to do anything other than make them more mad. Azimo threw the slushie at me and than they both left."

I chose to leave out the part about Karovsky shoving me only because it wasn't needed to be brought up right now. Finn didn't see it happen and I already vowed myself that if something like that happened again I would tell them. I'd rather them see it than me tell them anyway.

Finn dropped his tray on the table, looking up he was glaring at Karovsky as the boy had a slushie in his hand as if taunting him. But Karovsky took a sip from the cup sitting down at one of the empty tables.

"I hate him" Finn grumbled sitting down in a seat

"Like I told Berry here earlier, he's a fucking asshole. Him and his friends, they need to get the shit beat out of them" Puck slammed his fist on the table to prove his point, Santana jumping a little "And I don't just mean shoving him either"

"Hey" Finn protested as he took a bite from his chicken patty sandwich "I held my ground"

"Yeah after the douche threw slushie all over Rachel" Puck pointed to me "Look we're just going to have to handle this or it's just going to keep happening"

"Look" Santana said "This has bee going on for how long? Too long, that's how long. You just need to corner them, beat the shit out of them and call it a day. You get them good just one time and it'll be over with"

"I don't think so" I intervened "I for one don't think violence is a way to solve any problem. Second of all this isn't going to stop with one good beat down. It's going to take a lot of talking and figuring out between both parties"

Brittany nodded with me "Stop the violence, couldn't agree more Rachel"

"We just have to come up with the right plan or something to try and stop them. It might not be automatic but it's something we have to come up with"

"Your right" One of the other football players, Mike agreed. Smiling as the whole table agreed, I knew we were getting somewhere. Lunch the bell rung and Finn tried to shove the last bits of food in his mouth as we walked to the trash.

"Listen" I heard Kurt say behind us, turning around just as Finn threw away his now empty tray, Kurt was standing there hands on his hips (new fresh clothes on as well) "Though I appreciate you trying to help me, I don't appreciate knowing that you two don't think I can handle myself. Leave me alone to fight my own battles with Karovsky. I don't need any help"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" I was actually offended by his words "You should be thankful that Finn and I showed up"

"I would have be able to stand my ground"

"Come on dude, just let us help you"

"Why would you try to help me? And why would I want to accept your help. Just leave me alone, go back to your little clique and forget about me. I don't need anyone to help me with those clowns. Their my problem" Kurt turned around to leave but I saw Finn grab his arm pulling him around to face hiim.

"Look" Finn's voice was low "If you couldn't tell from last year, Karovsky is my problem too. Just let me take care of it"

"He wouldn't be your problem if it wasn't for me"

"Dude, come on.." Finn begged "Your going to get hurt"

"Maybe that's what the school needs" Kurt looked down softly, clutching his books closer to his chest "Maybe it's the wake up call they would need to stop everything that's going on right in front of their faces"

"It doesn't have to go that far Kurt" I stepped forward taking a hand in mine, his not making any movement "We want to help you, we...I don't want to see you get hurt"

Standing there, Kurt didn't move or make any sound. In fact he completed avoided eye contact with me.

"It's just going to have to be that way" Pulling his hand from mine, Kurt walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallways blending in with the rest of the students fleeing to class. Standing there silent I looked to Finn waiting for him to say something but he doesn't. Instead he kicks the trashcan nearly knocking it to the ground.

"He's a dumb ass" Was all he mumbled before I took his hand walking him out of the cafeteria. Oh yes, we had a lot of planning to do.

**WOW! Okay so, I would have had this up sooner if I wasn't such a klutz and had to go to the ER for my foot. I am currently on crutches for a week and my foots not getting any better so we'll see what happens. But I am so sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER! Seriously, it was amazing, you all are amazing. Thank you so much! Love you all... mwahhhh!**

**What do you all think about Quinn's new hair for the season, I for one love it! So excited for everything coming up!**

**5 reviews please**


	12. Number 9

Chapter 12:

"I don't like that color" Finn scrunched up his face leaning in one of the chairs next to me as we sat at my desk in my room "The power point is dumb if it's all in white. No one's going to look at it, I don't even want to look at it"

"Fine" I got up from the chair going over to my closet picking out my outfit for the next day of school "Take care of the backgrounds, my eyes need a break from the computer screen anyway"

Finn took my place on the chair going through the twelve power points picking a background color or design for each of them. Going through my clothes I decided on my black and white striped, scoop neck dress. With only a week until November it was getting chillier, meaning that I was going to have to break out my black blazer to put over it. Pulling them off my hanger I folded them putting the outfit on my dresser for the next day. Finn was still working on changing the background color as I pulled out a pair of black knee highs for tomorrow and than opening my shoe container choosing a pair of black penny loafers. Setting those two things on top of my dress and blazer. Happy about my outfit for the next day I sat in the chair next to Finn who was now on the slide that we had just finished about fifteen minutes ago.

"Almost every slide has a different color pattern" I stated amused about the blues and greens on our power point "Plus you need to add some pinks and yellows"

"I don't have to" Finn smirked clicking the save button before turning around getting up out of the seat pulling me up out of mine. "Come on, let's go. I'm bored , we've been working on that damned thing since we got home from school."

"Where do you expect us to go?" I asked being dragged out of my room and down the stairs "Plus we have to turn this thing in, in two days Finn. It's been four days since we've gotten this assignment and only have twelve slides"

"Rachel" Finn stopped at the end of the stairs "We are taking a break, taking a break is healthy for your brain."

"Yeah and what would you like to do on this 'healthy brain break'?" Snatching my jacket as we went out the door and into his truck. When I got my seat belt on I saw he had my list in his hands. "Hey!"

I quickly took it into my own hands but he was already backing out of the driveway as he explained "I saw it on your desk and Quinn had explained the list to me a few weeks ago when we went to the zoo. So when I saw it I took the chance to look at it and decided that I am taking you bowling"

"Really!" I clapped my hands in excitement, that's one of the things I've been excited to learn how to do. "Really" Finn confirmed

"I am so excited! We don't have to make it a competition right because I've never played before and you have so much experience."

"Now Rachel what's the fun if there's no competition?" Choosing not to answer I only smiled as we traveled through our small town to the bowling alley. The parking lot was full, not what I expected and I hoped that all the lanes weren't full. But as we went in I looked around there was an arcade, a place to eat and of course bowling lanes. It was everything I hoped it would be and maybe more.

"Rach" Finn tapped me on the arm "What shoe size are you?"

"Six" I replied as the guy went to give me my shoes. He sprayed them before handing me mine and Finn his. Finn led the way down towards the end of the building. "So wait, these shoes are worn by other people?"

"Yeah" He nodded sitting down on one of the chairs taking off his own shoes and putting on the gross shoes that other people have used "It's all part of the experience"

"If you want your experience to be disgusting" Sitting down next to him just staring at the shoes they expected me to wear.

"It's only for an hour or two" Finn stood up nudging the shoes towards me and than getting our game set up putting my name in the computer and than his own. Taking my penny loafers on I put them to the side and put the germ infested bowling shoes over my white tights, tying them tightly. Standing up I joined Finn as he picked up a pink ball handing it to me.

"Pink!" I was extremely happy with his choice of color

"Actually it's based on how heavy the ball is" Finn smiled picking out his own ball, his blue "But that's awesome that yours is pink"

Putting his ball on the little track thing that brought the balls to you, he came over taking the ball from my left hand placing it in my right. "It's easier to roll with the hand you write with"

"My dominate hand" I nodded, understanding what he was saying so far.

"Right, well anyway you put your fingers through the holes and than bend your wist back than let go" He stepped to the side waiting for me to continue. Doing what he said, I bent my wrist back and than threw the ball which than went into the ditch thing on the side. "Good try, next time just get closer to the line and throw the ball farther and quicker. You get one more chance for this round"

Grabbing another pink ball I took Finn's advice going into the middle of the lane, going all the way up to the line. I didn't bother putting my fingers through the hole, instead I just threw it. The ball made a startling cracking noise as it fell to the ground but it knocked down a few pins, so I was proud.

"Awesome Rach!" Finn rubbed my back as he grabbed his own ball taking it over to the lane. Watching from the side, Finn knocked down the whole set of pins. Turning around his smile was big, he was showing off.

"Hmmm" I walked slowly to get my ball "Well I see, someones not taking it easy on me. But that's okay, it only makes me want to cream your butt"

"Bring it on" Finn stepped forward and than walked to the side

Using the same strategy as the last time time I threw the ball knocking down six pins. "Only four more Rach"

Turning around smiling at him I threw the ball again knocking down all four.

"What does that mean?" I asked turning around

"That means you got a spare!"

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, second best from getting a strike"

"Which is when you knock all the pins down the first time, right?"

"You've got this!" Finn threw up a hand as I completed the high five. About an hour of bowling, Finn was ahead by just ten points but our dinner came to our lane. So we paused the game taking a seat at the lane table. "It's half pepperoni and half cheese cause I know you don't eat meat"

"Thank you" I took a slice from my side putting it on my plate

"You seem to be getting the hang of the game pretty easily" Finn bit into his slice

"I learned most of football in a night. I had someone next to me the entire night telling me what was going on, and now I go to the games and know what's going on. I'm a very quick learner just I never knew I would be so quick at learning sports"

"Bowling is hardly a sport" Finn argued

"But it's still a sport and something I'm understanding. Soon I'll be able to kick your butt"

"We'll see" Finn smiled taking another slice. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I finished eating and went over from my own turn. Turning and smirking at Finn as he continued to eat at the table I threw the ball and it went in the gutter (the ditch which I soon learned was in fact called a gutter) so picking up another ball I managed to knock seven pins down. Proud of myself I sat on the ball machine (the contraption that brought the balls to you) waiting as Finn wiped his hands on a napkin and took his turn. Of course he got a strike, it's what he does.

"We have about ten more minutes left" Finn looked up from his phone putting it back in his pocket "Than they'll shut the lane down"

"Well than we better make these last few minutes count than right?" I asked taking my turn and knocking down all but one, and missing the last one on my second ball. "So here's what's going to happen. If I'll let you off the hook and just say this a date. Because we both know you weren't going just because you didn't want to or because your scared, but because your afraid I would say no. If you win the game than..."

"Than I get to decide" Finn gives me a pink ball

"That's not fair"

"The sooner you bowl, the sooner you'll find out what I decided"

"Fine" I stomped my foot down grabbing a ball and throwing it. Knocking nine down, I knew it was game on because the next ball I knocked the last one down.

Coming down to our last two rolls each I closed my eyes focusing on where I would be rolling my ball. "Hurry we've got like a minute left to bowl"

Opening one eye, I glared at him before taking a deep breathe and gently letting the ball roll out of my hands. Crouching down to watch the ball, it went perfectly in the middle of the lane successfully knocking down every single pin.

"My first strike!" I yelled springing up from the position I was in jumping "I did it Finn! My first strike"

I gave him a high five as he grabbed his own ball going over to the lane. Rolling the ball down the lights in our lane shut off. "What!"

"I won!" I jumped pointing to the screen, Finn taking a step back to look. I was in the lead by exactly two points. Skipping over to him I held onto his arm pointing to the TV above us "I can't believe I won"

"Me either" Finn chuckled a little "But to be fair, I really didn't have my chance to roll"

"But I won" I laughed resting my head on his arm trying not for him to see me laugh

"Well congratulations on winning your first time you bowled"

"Thank you" I let go, taking the bowling shoes off and placing my penny loafers back on. Walking up to the desk we set the shoes on there and began to walk out. "But don't worry, next time it will be better. I will know how to play and it'll be even more fun"

"Next time?" Finn smiled

"Of course, I mean this was our first date"

"True" We divided getting into his truck "So am I taking you home?"

"Yes" I nodded "Tomorrow is Friday which means that tomorrow morning is my weekly elliptical workout. I do it everyday but on Fridays I wake up an extra half hour early because it's the last day of the school week"

"Makes sense" Finn said slowly as if it really didn't

"So have you given any thought to how we're going stop this whole thing with Karovsky and Azimo?"

"No, Kurt hasn't talked to me at home either. My mom is pregnant"

"What!" I smiled so happy for Finn and his family "That is amazing"

"Yeah I guess" He shrugged "But she sat Kurt and me down and he didn't even talk to me about it. So I don't even know how he feels about it"

"How do you feel about it?" I asked as he we were stopped at a red light

"I don't know... I mean I've been my mom's only blood kid for like, my whole life. Now I'm going to have a step brother or sister that's almost eighteen years younger than me. That's weird. My mom's kid is going to be born when I'm graduating high school"

"That is a little weird, but at the same time she's going to need your support and Kurt's. Like you said, this is her first kid in eighteen years, she's going to be going through a lot of changes. She's not getting any younger Finn, your mom is going to need lots of help"

"I told her that I would stay and help her instead of going off to OSU next year but she said her and Burt would have it under control"

"That may be true but I bet she would like her two boys to help her as well"

"Yeah" Finn shrugged "But we'll come up with something"

"I'm sure we will too. So have you heard anything about my car?"

"Burt mentioned that the part came in today and he should have it finished tomorrow. I mean to tell you yesterday but I forgot"

Half of me was disappointed with my car being finished. I liked my morning rides with Quinn and my afternoon ones with Finn. It's what I looked forward to at night and what got me through the day. Hopefully some days I would ride to school with Quinn, maybe we could take my car some days.

"I'll take you tomorrow, football practice is before school tomorrow so I'll be able to leave right after school let's out tomorrow. I left my things in your house but do you mind just bringing them to school tomorrow. I'll meet you at Quinn's car in the morning if you do"

"No that's fine I can do that" That gave me a reason to see him

"Alright well here's your stop" Finn put the truck in park

"Must we go over this again" I laughed reaching over to open his door and undoing his seat belt "Geez, how long has it been since you've been on a date. Your supposed to walk a girl to her door. Now come on, don't be nervous."

Teasing Finn was so easy and he seemed to go along with it.

"So this is where you say 'I've had a great night let's do it again'" I smile, hitting his arm as we stop on my porch.

"I've had a great night let's do it again" A smile played on his face as he went to turn to walk away and than came back "But no seriously, I had fun teaching you how to bowl"

"Than you must of had a fantastic time watching me kick your butt"

"Two points" Finn held up two fingers "That's all you beat my by, was two points"

"Yeah well those two points beat you didn't they?" Raising an eyebrow poking him in the chest. "But anyway I should probably head in, my dad's will be home soon and I want to be in bed by the time they do"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Finn put a hand in his jeans pocket, all awkward like. So he was going to be like that. Throwing an arm around his shoulder I brought him into a hug, an arm of his resting on my hip and than his other hand to my back. It was supposed to be a simple hug to relieve some first date tension but the hold of it felt much different. Stepping down from my tip toes I didn't loose his eye contact. My stomach did that turn that you couldn't forget and my hand had a mind of it's own as it landed on his chest. My heart started to really pound when his head started to come down slowly towards mine. It seemed like he was about to kiss me but his direction changed and his lips ended up on my cheek. In a daze he let go of me and stepped back. "See you tomorrow"

He repeated going off the porch and to his truck. Regaining my posture I waved as he backed out of my driveway. He was a charmer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX ooooooooooooooo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX oooooooooooo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Assembly" Was all I got out from my forth period teachers mouth and that was all I needed to hear. I wasn't really in the mood for class today so an assembly was perfect. We all made our way to the gym, I immediately spotted Quinn in her Cheerios uniform and walked up to her placing my head on her shoulder.

"Hey" Quinn smiled taking Sam's hand and my arm "We're going to go sit at the top and hope everyone else finds us"

Walking up the stairs with the two we had a whole row to ourselves. Sitting on the edge with Quinn next to me and Sam next to her we made small talk about what the assembly was about. The three of us were unsure but like I said I didn't really care. Puck had managed to find us along with Santana and Brittany. All that was missing was...

"Hey man" Sam held out his hand for Finn to shake and than squeezing his way through, taking a seat next to me turning to talk to Puck.

"Attention students" Principal Figgins tapped on the microphone which made a terrifying screeching noise. "My apologizes"

"Fucking ears" I heard Puck mumble, making me giggle

"We have a special treat for you students, our very own Mr. Shuester has dedicated his money and time to creating a new program here at William McKinley High. So let's' give a hand for our new Glee Club singing 'My Girl'"

All my quiet as Mr. Figgins walked off the stage and the lights going dark a spotlight hitting a boy who I recognized as Artie. A microphone in his hand, sitting in his wheelchair the music starting.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May_.

Puck snorted from one person down, but I gave Artie credit. It took a lot for someone to come out and sing in front of a large number of students. Artie continued to sing as some others came from the glee club came out. I instantly recognized them as Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

They sang background tapping their foot and snapping their fingers. They looked and sounded pretty good.

But in the audience I heard snickering and trash talk. Karovsky and Azimo making gagging noises on the floor. They really pissed me off. Once the song was over, I stood up cheering for them. They sounded amazing and deserved to know.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled

"We are the New Directions and we wanted to put on a show and inform you that auditions for our club are being held today after school and tomorrow after school. We would love to have you guy's join" Kurt said into the microphone "That is all, thank you"

Going off the stage, Kurt ran back on "Oh and sign up sheets are at the door as you come in, now that is all"

The kids from the gym stood up getting out of the school before they were called back to class.

"Sounds fucking dumb if you ask me" Puck stood up telling us

"I'm signing up" I stood up as well getting ready to go down and sign the paper

"What?" Quinn asked grabbing a hold of my arm "You can't do that"

"Sure I can, my dream is Broadway. If this can get me one step closer, I'm taking it. Plus Kurt's in the club, what's a better way to protect him and get him on our side. We'll be team mates and we'll see each other every day. I don't care if you guy's don't see it the same way as me but I signing up." Making my way to the steps to go down and sign my name up.

"Wait" I turned and saw Quinn following me "I'm going too"

"Me too" Finn stood up coming towards us

"No fucking way" Puck stood his ground "I'm not dancing and singing in front of everyone"

"I'll do it" Santana raised her hand

"I'm in" Brittany stood up coming over standing with the rest of us.

I was rushed with emotions of being proud of my friends (well some of them) and the fact that they cared about Kurt even when they didn't have too. Our small group made our way to the sign up sheets, it looked to seem that we weren't the only ones signing up for we had to wait.

But as we got up there we noticed that people weren't really signing up, they were defacing the sign up sheets. Crossing out 'Gayhole' (people could be so rude) I put 'Rachel Berry' than handing the pen to Quinn and so on and so on. Our names were all listed, except for Puck. He stood in the background watching us.

"He'll come around" Finn put a hand on my back.

"Thank you for signing up, you didn't have to but I want to let you know that it was very mature of you too"

"I want to help Kurt out and if that means getting to spend more time with you I guess that's not so bad either"

I playfully smacked his chest but he grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together placing them between us. Walking out of the gym he held the door open as we walked out together.

"So we're going to have to sing?" He asked

"Yes, but no worries I will help you come up with the most perfect audition song for you to sing." I promised

"I'm not sure if I can sing"

"Everyone can sing Finn, it's just the song that you choose"

"Well your going to have to choose a good one"

"This is me your talking about, of course I will choose the right one that fits you"

"I'm counting on you" Finn looked down smiling at me

"No worries, I've got you covered"

**Some of you wanted them to join Glee Club and tada, it sort of worked out that way. I wasn't planning on having them join Glee club but now they are. My foot is feeling better, thank you for your warm words. **

**To keep it interesting, what's something that you all would like to see in the story?**

**5 reviews please. Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	13. Auditions

Announcements the morning after the assembly had Mr. Shuester telling the students who signed up the day before were to report to the choir room the next morning. Quinn and I walked together from the parking lot into school. Finn had taken me to get my car the following day but Quinn still suggested we go together, which I wasn't going to deny her offer. I had just got finished telling her about my date with Finn the night before the last.

"I still can't believe you hadn't bowled before that night." Quinn opened the doors as we went into the school

"Yeah well now I do and I had a lot of fun"

"That was on your list right?" Quinn's boots clicking on the tiled floor as we walked through the empty hallways. "What's the next one you want to do?"

"Well we signed up for yoga and never went. But I know I have to get a part time job soon, but I'm sort of avoiding that one for now. You still need to teach me how to work a professional camera."

"We need to pick sometime where we can go somewhere and take pictures. I usually go down to the park and its a gorgeous set up. Theirs a lake at the end of the park and it's just so peaceful"

"I would love to take you to New York, I was telling Finn the other day about how when your in Central Park your so at peace because you can't even hear the horns. The pictures that the art department at my school would take are amazing. I can only imagine the ones you would take"

"We'll have to have a mini-vacation there this spring break" Quin planned

"Where?" Sam walked from behind the corner with Finn, Santana and Brittany waiting there with him.

"New York"

"That's like a country away though"

Only Brittany

"No Britt, New York is a state" Santana rolled her eyes

"Okay than on that note" I said through my smile pulling out the sheet music for everyone. I had single handily picked out a song for each of them to sing for their audition. Giving the music to my friends, they looked over their titles as I put the folder back into my bag. They all seemed to have mix emotions about their songs, which made me feel little less confident about my selections.

"I figured your song choice was a fantastic choice because you said yesterday you can play the guitar" I pointed to Sam than looked to Finn "And you can play the drums and we both know that song has a sick drum beat"

Finn looked up from the music smiling "She's right, come on guys these songs are meant to fit us. We can totally do this"

"Thank you Finn" I pushed Sam and Brittany towards the auditorium doors as Quinn opened them. The rest of the gang following behind as we walked in a straight line down the rows of seating. I felt proud to call all these people my friends and sticking with what's right by helping each other out.

"Hello Mr. Shuester" I greeted the man as I stood in front of my five friends "We have came to audition for the glee club."

"Wow" Our teacher stood up with a bunch of papers in his hand taking a look at us "I thought it was a joke when I saw the quarterback and the Cheerios on the sign up list. I really wasn't expecting you guys to actually show"

"Of course we showed" I directed Sam, Brittany, Finn and Santana to seats as I wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder "We actually have our first audition right here"

"What" Quinn hissed as I walked her up to the stage "Why don't you go first? Your the one who got us into this whole thing in the first place"

"Because" I patted her shoulder leaving her in front of the microphone "Your going to do fantastic"

Running off the stage I go over to the CD player I brought I turned it onto the instrumental version of each song that I picked out for them, in the order I picked. Giving Quinn a thumbs up as 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch started, Quinn held her head down embarrassed as she started to sing. Her hips starting to move along with her feet. Holding her head up a little, I was pretty amazed at how well Quinn could really sing. Not really moving along the stage though didn't give her much stage presence. But I had to hand it to her, she kept my attention. Quinn laughed as the song ended and she put the microphone back into the stand.

"Thank you" She bowed going down the stairs. We all clapped and I directed Sam to the stage and gave Quinn a hug "I hate you"

"No you don't" I smiled letting her go "You loved every minute of it"

Quinn tried to hide her smile as we took a seat in the audience as Sam grabbed a guitar that was on the stage. Fixing the guitar around his shoulder he took a pick from one of the boxes on stage and walked up to the microphone.

"I'm Sam Evans and I am very thankful that I know the song that Rachel picked out for me" Sam smiled out to "Anyway I will be singing 'Breakeven' by The Script"

He finally stopped talking and started playing his guitar. He was very charming when he sang and had this appeal to him that Mr. Shuester couldn't resist when it came down to choosing us. He finished his song placing his guitar back on the stand. We all clapped and I led Santana to the stage next but she threw my hand off of her. Not taking it personal I patted Sam on the back he went back to his seat.

"You did a very good job Sam" I sat next to Finn as Santana tapped her foot looking at me to shut up. Zipping my lips, I smiled crossing my legs waiting for Santana to go on.

"I'm Santana and I'll be singing 'Valerie' by Amy Whinehouse" Her speech was short, thank goodness. Pressing play on my radio Santana took the mic from the stand, well more like kicking it over as the music started tapping her hand on her jeans. She started singing and I noted that not only does Santana have excellent stage presence, she has has a fantastic voice. Especially for songs like this. Towards the end of the song Santana picked the stand back up placing the mic in and titling it down as she belted out the last note. Putting the stand up correctly, Santana smirked jumping down from the stage. "Next"

"Okay Finn" I stood up pushing his up towards the stage directing him to the drums "Do your thing"

He watched me, nervous written all over her face as a I sat in my seat.

"Well I'm Finn Hudson and I am singing and playing 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World" He was a little awkward a first as I pressed play on my radio, knowing that there was mics around the drums I knew that he would be heard over the music. Once he started playing he got this game face on and started singing. Finn was an animal when he got behind the drums, seriously he was amazing. Perfect on timing and everything. He hit every note and every beat. Finn was the drummer, and certainly had the vocal chords to back it up as well. Finn sat there for a few seconds and than placed his drum sticks on the drums coming down off the stage and I directed Brittany up where the mic was.

"Amazing job Finn" I complimented him as I sat next to him.

"It felt surprisingly good" Finn leaned back in his seat putting an arm around the top of my seat.

"I'm Brittany and I will be singing 'A Whole New World'"

"Actually" I sat up looking at Mr. Shuester "She will be singing 'Lucky' by Brittany Spears"

"No I"m not" Brittany stomped her foot "I am singing a Disney song and I don't need music"

"Fine" I huffed sitting back as Brittany started to sing her stupid Disney song. I had nothing against Disney but Brittany Spears was a much better fit for Brittany's voice. Though she didn't do a bad job singing it, I still think she would have been much better my my choice. Once she was over there was clapping, but it was finally my turn. Going up the opposite side that Brittany was going down I adjusted the height to mine and turned on my charm.

"Hello I am Rachel Berry and I will be auditioning with one of Celine Dion's classics 'That's The Way It Is'" Pointing to Finn who reached down to press play I grabbed the mic going to the center of the stage. It was an upbeat song unlike my other choices, I figured I would leave the more dramatic performances for another time.

I had them clapping by the end of mine and I stood up the stage smiling at Mr. Shuester. "So when will my friends and I find out if we've made it?"

"We practice from four until five-thirty every Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Welcome to the glee club guys"

"Wait a minute" Looking out into the audience and everyone looking behind them to see Noah stand up walking down the aisle with his guitar "If I have to audition I get to sign up with my own song that I want. You guys were okay, but I'll be better"

He jumped on stage instead of using the stairs and put his guitar over his shoulder.

"I'm Puckerman and I am singing 'Hotel California' by the Eagles" Making way off the stage I stood to the side watching as Noah began to play the song. He was talented that's for sure and he had this tone in the voice. He's decent as well and he has a sort of thing about him when he does sing. This glee club is going to be amazing with all us on there.

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman" Mr. Shuester went on stage putting a hand on Noah's shoulder while looking at all of us on the ground standing looking up "And thank you all. I will see you guy's on Monday for everyone's first day of glee club. You all can make glee club much better than it is, we're good but you guys will make it so much more than it already is. We'll go far and I know most of you are graduating this year but we're going to try and make this club go. With all of your help we can do this"

"We've got your back Mr. Shue" I smiled stepping forward "Thank you so much, we'll see you on Monday"

"Thank you so much, I promise you won't regret it" Taking one of Quinn's arms I walked her out of the auditorium turning around waiting for the rest of my friends to come out. Running up to Puck I gave him a hug "I am so proud Noah, we didn't think you were going to show and you did. Thank you! We're going to need everyone we can get to go against Karovsky and Azimo to make sure they leave Kurt and us alone"

Puck threw an arm around my shoulder as I faced the group. "We're actually doing this guys! We can do this!"

"Totally" Looking over at Finn as he rolled his eyes after he said that "Well I'm going, see you guys on Monday"

"Dude wait, I need a ride" Puck called out

"Sorry, truck's full." He glared back at him and than looked at me "Get a ride from Rachel"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked over at Quinn who stared at the arm around my shoulder than pointing her head at Puck who was staring down the hallway at Finn who just shoved the doors open.

"I got a ride with Quinn" I stepped to the side as Noah's arm fell to the side

"You can catch a ride home with us dude" Sam patted Puck's back "Are we still on for tonight babe?"

"Yeah I'm dropping Rachel off and going home to get ready for our date" Quinn grabbed Sam's hand as we walked out into the parking lot. Not saying anything else I got into the car. Watching Sam and Quinn kiss was frustrating and I thanked all Gods that it didn't last and that she got into the car. Brittany and Santana getting into their own car, I heard something about them going to eat afterwards.

"Your quiet" Quinn commented starting her car

"Is he always like that?" I huffed "I mean seriously all it was, was a hand around my shoulder. Finn can't get angry at me for something like that"

"Finn gets jealous easily"

"Was he like that when you two dated?" Quinn looked over at me wide eyed

"Where you hear that we dated?"

"Doesn't matter" I shrugged "What, was it a secret?"

"No, I just don't think it was really anything to talk about. We dated for like four months and we didn't even talk or anything. He was just a really good friend that I occasionally kissed"

"Did he get jealous a lot?"

"No, because he didn't really like me that much. We were friends and he had his own mind. I didn't get jealous when he would talk to other girls. But I've seen him get jealous over other girls and just whenever he wants to attention."

"I just don't see why he would get jealous, we aren't even together. We went on one date"

"Because he likes you Rachel and Noah has a way of charming girls into his life."

"I don't even like Noah that way"

"Does Finn know that?"

"He should"

"Just try talking to him, I'm pretty sure that Finn will listen. Just remember that Finn has a big heart and likes you very much" Quinn smiled parking in my driveway

"Call me tonight and let me know how your date went" I got out of the car cracking the door so the cold air won't go into her heated car

"I promise" Quinn blew me a kiss as I shut the door going up into my house. Taking my loafers off I threw my jacket on the rack.

"Where have you been?" My daddy's voice scared me, I didn't even see their cars outside

"I went with Quinn..." I tried to explain but my dad threw up a hand

"I don't want to hear it missy, we've been worried sick about you since we woke up this morning. We went looking for you in your bedroom and you were gone!"

"I went with Quinn" I repeated but they silenced me when my daddy threw the remote down on the table making a complete big bang in the room

"Hush" My dad whispered "You are grounded for a week"

"But dad!"

"No, you are to come home from school each day and you are not to go anywhere"

"You wouldn't even know if I made it home from school" I replied bitterly, stomping my foot "You two are never home and don't even know what's going on in my life. I make friends here after you forced to me to move here and you are telling me I can't hang out with them after school. That's real nice."

"Calm yourself and change your attitude"

"No" I challenged them "I will not. I have been having the time of my life and I'm not going to let you change that"

"Your grounded two weeks"

"YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" I yelled running up to my room "I don't even know why you bother coming home at all, its better here by myself!"

"You better not slam that door" I slammed the door as I went into my room throwing myself face first onto my bed.

Not ten seconds later were my father's in my room demanding my phone, computer, iPod, basically everything my life depended on, even my sheet music.

"Maybe this will teach you to watch your mouth" My dad had my things in a bag that they had gotten from my desk, holding it up for me to see.

"Rachel your turning into a little diva"

"You don't even know me anymore. Your so focused on your new jobs that you haven't been around to notice how much I've changed. I have friends now! I'm not just the Broadway girl you raised me to be! I've changed"

"That's great" Nothing seemed great to him by the look on their faces

"I just want to be alone" My voice calm but my mind telling me that I shouldn't be so calm. "Please"

"We were worried about you" My dad tried to talk to me but I crossed my arms over my chest leaning against the headrest, turning my head to look out the window "You might be mad at us now but you will learn that your attitude's got to change"

"Well you'll learn to stay home more often" I mumbled

"What was that?"

"I want to be alone"

"Fine" My daddy said and than I heard them walk out and shut the door. I wanted to throw something at them but they literally took basically everything they could of away from me. The worst part was, I did nothing to them.

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! A little filler-ish but it's something. Thank you for the reviews! Anything you'd like for them to sing?**

**5 reviews please! :)**


	14. Welcome to Glee Club

Taking my own car to school on Monday wasn't something I wanted to do, in fact I didn't even think it was going to be an option available to me (so I was pretty thankful). My father's stuck to their word not letting me use my phone, computer or anything else that made in contact with the outside world. I didn't bother telling them about my first day of glee club this afternoon. It's not like they will be home to notice. In fact if they do notice, I don't particularly care. My dad's haven't been involved in my life since I've been dragged to this town. Now all of a sudden they're taking my things away so I can't talk to my friends. That's not right.

Storming into school that morning I was late, I knew that. But I couldn't find my keys until my daddy handed them to me saying that I was to go to school and come right home. They had left the same time I did, so they are going to work. I had nothing to worry about in the afternoon.

Getting a note from the office for being tardy I went to my locker grabbing my things and going to my first period. Mr. Shuester welcomed me with a smile as I handed him my late pass and sat down as Mr. Shuester continued on with his lesson. Catching my breathe and trying to get up to date with getting my notebook out of take notes, Quinn placed a piece of paper on my desk.

Where have you been? I have been calling you these past two days

Grabbing my sharpie (the closest thing I could reach) and wrote back

**My dad's took away everything of mine including my phone, computer and music sheets. I've been in my room all weekend**

That sucks, you can still go this afternoon right?

**Yeah I plan on going my dad's won't know, they'll be at work.**

Finn called me freaking out last night, something about how you didn't answer your calls. I told him you weren't answering mine either and not to worry that maybe your phone died

**Yeah, nope my dad's took my phone away**

That's good because Finn was really upset because he thought you were mad at him because of the other day

**I just want this whole drama with Puck and I to go away. I don't like Puck more than a friend and if Finn was so worried about it than he would do something to fix it. **

I keep telling him that

**Well maybe he'll get the message**

Quinn didn't write anything back that time, just folding the paper putting it in her binder. She turned around giving me a smile. I don't care anymore, I'm tired of putting myself out there (not even in a romantic way but a friend way) and not getting anywhere. I couldn't even hug a guy friend without making the other friend upset. It was just a silly game now, a game I tired of playing.

The bell rang, I said my bye's to my friends and made my way to my next class with happened to have Finn in, Mr. Green Eyed himself.

"Rachel!" My name being called as I walked down the hall, speaking of the Hulk himself. Slowing down long enough for him to catch up, I looked up briefly before focusing on where I was going. "Is everything okay? I tried calling you this weekend and you didn't answer"

"My phone got taken away along with my other stuff" I'll admit my tone was clipped as I talked to him

"Look I know I wasn't the nicest on Saturday when I left..." He started but I finished

"You weren't, I didn't even do anything to you Finn. You aren't my boyfriend, you can't get jealous just because Noah had his hand on my shoulder."

I noticed he stopped walking, so I turned around to see what stopped him. His lips were tight and eyes narrow. Great, now I made him mad.

"Look Finn" I stepped to him "I didn't mean it like that, it's just Noah is my friend too. That doesn't mean I like him when he puts his arm around me. That just means we're comfortable around each other."

"That's fantastic" He snipped at me "You two can be as comfortable as you want to because remember, I'm not your boyfriend"

"Finn" I tried to stop him from walking but he shrugged my hand away. Running up to him I put a hand to his chest "Please just stop okay. I really like you Finn, I do. It hurt when you said that the other day. I can't control what Noah does but what he didn't wasn't bad and you know that deep down. All I'm asking for is for you to stop seeing Noah and I that way. I wouldn't have gone out with you the other night if I didn't like you and I certainly wouldn't have called it a date. I know what I want and I just want to make sure you know what you want. But if it's what we both want than your going to have to remember that Noah is friends with the both of us just in different ways. I'm a girl and your a guy. He's going to fist bump with you and put an arm around my shoulder. It's just the way it works out"

Finn avoided eye contact with me until he started to nod than looked right at me. "Fine, I can do that"

"Thank you" Patting his chest I tightened the hold of books against my chest as we walked to class. "So are you excited about glee club after school today?"

"No, not really"

"Finn" I stopped just before we got into the classroom "You don't have to do glee if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to force you into anything if you didn't want to"

"No it's not that I don't want to, it's just I've never really sang in front of anyone before"

"Neither have anyone else. But if your not comfortable with it than you don't have to do it"

"Rachel, I'll be fine" Finn stepped into the classroom looking back "I'm just nervous that's all. I can totally do it, don't worry I'll be there after school"

"You better" Taking my seat and turning around to talk to him "Does Kurt know yet?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything and I didn't tell him that we go in."

"I hope he's not mad when he finds out"

"I guess we'll find out after school" Finn placed his feet on the metal book holder under my seat, his knees ramming into my butt "Sorry"

"Uh huh sure" I laughed turning around in my seat just as Kurt and Mercedes came into the classroom. I waved a little to Mercedes who smiles at me and saw down in her seat. I just don't think we'll be getting that same exact smile from Kurt later (but who knows maybe we will)

**OOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No" I laughed trying to get away from Quinn as she chased me with a drum stick (trying to poke me) around the choir room waiting for Kurt, Mercedes and the other members to come in. Mr. Shuester had asked us to come in early so we would be there by the time the other members had come in. Quinn had found something to entertain herself with and unfortunately I was the target.

Almost tripping on one of the chairs on the floor level I laughed grabbing a hold of Quinn's hands moving them away from me. "Stop!"

"What is this?"

Quinn and I looked over to the door seeing Kurt looking at us each with a glare. Putting our hands down we stood next to each other as the others came to us. Kurt walked into the room slowly with the other members behind him, taking in us.

"What is this?" Kurt repeated as Mr. Shuester came into the room with papers in his hand.

"This is the rest of our glee club" Mr. Shue motioned to us "Have a seat"

We took the front row and we all got glares from most of the group as they moved past us to sit in the next two rows. Okay, so maybe we weren't so welcomed here.

"To welcome our new member of glee club, our assignment this week is 'New Beginnings' and I want the original members to come up with a group number that includes the newest members, helping them feel welcome"

"What are they doing here?"

"They auditioned on Saturday and I accepted them into the club. They all bring things to the table that will make this group special. Now sectionals is in two weeks. We're all going to have to work real hard if we are going to place"

Brittany raised her hand "What is sectionals?"

"Great question Brittany!" Mr. Shuester grabbed a stool taking a seat on it " Sectionals is one of the steps in our competition schedule"

"Competition?" Finn asked looking down the line at all of us "So we're going to have to go in front of people and preform"

"That is glee club Finn" Mr. Shuester nodded

"You never said anything about preforming" Santana looked at me

"Well..." I stood up next to Mr. Shuester directing the class "It's a package. Look we can do this, I know we can. Look at this group of lovely faces. We all bring so much and we can do this! We're going to kick ass"

"Yeah" Puck high fived Finn as they came up to me, I held my hands high as they each slapped it and stood on both sides. "We've got this shit"

"Noah" Mr. Shuester warned but than directed the class "We've got this guys!"

"We've got this!" My head snapped to Mercedes who also took a stand staying at her seat addressing the club. "This is going to make us stand out and I'll be damned if it will be ruined. We are going to kick ass"

"Damned straight" Brittany turned around fist bumping with Mercedes

"Let's get it!" Santana jumped up from her seat

Cheering in the choir room was heard as we combined and talked about numbers we thought would be the best. But I just couldn't help but notice the sour look on Kurt's face as he sat in the corner of the room. Walking away from the conversation Quinn, Puck and Finn were having I went over to him.

"Hi!" He looked up and did not look happy "I just want to let you know that joining was not some sort of joke and we really wanted to. We hope that you take us seriously. Who knows, maybe we can fix everything and become friends again"

"Please go away" He whispered not even looking at me.

"Kurt..."

"Rachel, please just leave me alone" He moved his chair slightly so it wasn't facing me. Stepping down I made it to the floor watching everyone converse. It all seemed like everyone was getting along. We can do this, I was determined to make sure everyone got along and that we would solve everything. I'm Rachel Berry, that's what I do.

**So I was cutting a bag open and cut my pointer finger on my left hand opened. It hurts like hell but I'm trying to type as best as I can!**

**Thank you for all the support and hope you guy's like this chapter. Filler chapter but not really! **

**5 reviews please!**


	15. Watch me dance

Chapter 15:

_The heart is a bloom _

_Shoots up through the stony ground _

_There's no room _

_No space to rent in this town _

Finn stepped back, Puck taking the lead next.

_You're out of luck _

_And the reason that you had to care _

_The traffic is stuck _

_And you're not moving anywhere _

Puck stepping back with Finn, Artie taking the lead next.

_You thought you'd found a friend _

_To take you out of this place _

_Someone you could lend a hand _

_In return for grace _

The beat picked up as the boys took the spotlight in the front of the stage.

_It's a beautiful day _

_Sky falls, you feel like _

_It's a beautiful day _

_Don't let it get away_

_You're on the road _

_But you've got no destination _

_You're in the mud _

_In the maze of her imagination _

Just as I was about to hit my cue, their was a thump and Kurt was on the floor. The music stopped and we all watched as Kurt got off the floor.

"You are such a klutz!" Kurt yelled at Finn "You have to left feet!"

"I've never danced before dude, give me a break"

"If you can't dance, learn!" Kurt yelled at Finn "You shouldn't have joined, none of you should have joined."

"Kurt" Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down"

"No! This club was supposed to be my getaway from everyone, especially you guys" Kurt pointed to us "If you don't quit I will!"

"Don't be such a drama queen" Puck rolled his eyes

"I quit!" Kurt shoved past us running off the stage. I found myself running after him out in the hallway. He turned around and picked up the paste "Get away Rachel"

"I use the elliptical every morning Kurt, you can't out run me." Grabbing the back of his scarf pulling him back.

"What the hell Rachel" Kurt stopped putting his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath "I can hardly breath when I run and your going to choke me too?"

"You are so lucky I didn't wear jeans today!" I poked his shoulder"Or else I wouldn't of been able to catch up to you"

"Rachel..." Kurt stood up looking at me "What are you doing in glee club, what are _they _doing in glee club?"

"I can't tell you right now" He went to interrupt me but I closed his mouth with my fingers "But I promise you that we are trying. They are trying really hard to fit in and do their best. Finn was freaking out last night because he couldn't remember how to move his one foot. I'm telling you right now that this isn't something we are taking lightly. And I promise that we have an excellent motive to why we have joined the club. You just have to stick with us to find out."

"I don't know..." Kurt crossed his hands over his chest

"Come back Kurt, please. You won't regret it"

His eyes went back and forth, his fingers tapping his jacket. It was like time was ticking loudly waiting for his answer.

"Fine but I'm not coming back to today. I'll be back tomorrow"

"Thank you!" I hugged him, his arms still crossed "Like I said, you won't regret it"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded stepping backwards down the hallway "Let's hope not"

Feeling somewhat accomplished that I have convinced Kurt to come back tomorrow, I went back to the auditorium but my friends were following out of there into the hallways.

"Where are you all going?"

"Mr. Shuester called off the rest of the class" Sam informed me as I caught up grabbing my belongings from Quinn who must of grabbed them. "He said that he would try to talk to Kurt"

"I did already, he's coming back tomorrow"

"Reakky?" Quinn asked stopping just before we went out the doors

"Yeah, I convinced him to come back. He'll be back good as new tomorrow"

"That's great" Quinn smiled "I"m glad, we were worried that Finn's dancing scarred him for life"

"Well I'm out of here, I have dinner calling my name and a video game at home wanting to be turned on" Puck waved "See you fools tomorrow"

"I need a ride" Sam said to Quinn who than looked at me, I than looked at Finn.

"I can get a ride home from Finn" Finn nodded pointing to the door "See you all tomorrow, have a wonderful night and don't forget to practice!"

"Bye Rachel" Santana mumbled walking the opposite way, walking in sync with Finn I walked to his familiar truck getting in.

Turning the radio station to something suitable for the both of us, Finn was done pulling out of the parking lot.

"When does your grounding end?"

"In less than a week" I counted down the days until I was able to go off and hang out with my friends or stay after school without having to blame it on studying in the library.

"Well when you get off your grounding make sure I'm the first to know"

"You'll be the first to know" I confirmed

"Awesome because times running out, it's almost November and how many of your things on your lists have you got done?"

"Well let's see" I mentally went down the list in my head "I went to the zoo, signed up for a yoga class but haven't gone yet so that doesn't really count, we went bowling, and had a sleepover. That's pretty much it, the rest is left unmarked"

"That's horrible" Finn exclaimed "That's only three things"

"Yeah well it's not really helping that I have two dads that won't let me do anything because they seem to think I have an attitude problem since I moved here"

"We need to fix this whole on three things, in fact Quinn has already told me the one she chose"

"WHAT!" I yelled "She told you? I've been begging to know for weeks now"

"I don't know how you'll like it but it's good idea. We all know actually, and we're all doing it"

"I hate you all right now, just so you'll know"

Finn laughed pulling up to the curb. About to question him on why he wasn't pulling into my driveway he pointed to my dad's cars in the driveway.

"I don't want for you to get in even more trouble"

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" Feeling like this was officially our thing, Finn offering me rides home and collecting my stuff as he dropped me home. Usually it ended with us doing something but with my dad's strict on me, that wasn't going to happen (at least not any time soon)

"Don't forget tomorrow is our presentation"

"You got to the email I sent to you from the school library right?"

"Yeah, I downloaded onto that thing that you gave me, I had Burt check to make sure I did it right"

"Alright let me get out of here before their dad senses come in and they come hunt us down. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Rach" Finn laughed as I shut the door waving as I ran down the sidewalk to my house as Finn watched from his truck on the corner. Giving him another wave I ran up to my house opening it. My father's were both sitting on sofa with wine glasses in their hands eating some spaghetti.

"Where have you been?"

"My English teacher asked me to stay after to work on an assignment because we both thought that I could have done a little better than I did on it" My acting skills coming into play I took a seat in one of the chairs across from them

"Well I'm happy to see your still working to approve and maintain your three point five grade point average"

"Of course daddy, I am still aiming for New York by the time I graduate"

"Fantastic goal, maybe this job will move us back there"

"Well I'm a little hungry I think I might go get some spaghetti like you all have"

"There's plenty in there for you"

Smiling I grab a plate eating at the tablr. Playing nice and getting along would help get on their good side. Finishing up with my dinner, I decided to do the right thing and put away dinner and clean the dishes. Setting them in their rightful places I announced that I will be in my room working on my homework.

Finding nothing else to do I really did take out my books prepping myself for the next day of school. When I couldn't possibly read any more about Ceaser or how to do algorithms, I maneuvered myself to hang off my bed grabbing out a box of mine. A box my fathers didn't know it which included old playbills, sheet music and song books. They may have taken my favorites but there were oldies but goodies in this box, ones that I may possibly sing in class. The box kind of made me miss New York a lot. Going to shows with my father's and staying after to see my idols walk out. Not being able to hang out with my friends made me realize how much I really did miss New York. I guess because I wasn't on the go constantly here, it really made me think of the city.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx OOooooooooooooooo xxxxXXXXXXXXXXX OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

"We rocked that Finn!" I smiled walking out of second period "And those backgrounds were such a good touch! We are defiantly getting an 'A'"

"I hope so, my mom would be totally proud!"

I found it extremely adorable of how much Finn liked to impress his mom. Everything he does in school is to impress his mom and make her proud. A trait of his that I admired, a lot.

"What do you say we skip lunch" He smiled just as we got to my locker leaning his shoulder on the one next to mine

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"I have been working on my dancing for the glee number and I want to show it to you"

"Can't it wait until glee?"

"Come on Rach, please" Putting my lunch back into my locker as well as the rest of my books, I sighed closing the metal looking at him. Biting his bottom lip he bounced off the locker next to mine and grabbed my hand pulling me to the auditorium. He seemed really excited to show me his progress. Getting to the door he let go of my hand stepping in front of me, opening it with his back. Not being able to see over his tall figure if there was a class or not, I was just going to assume there wasn't. Finn stepped to the side and that's when I noticed a single candle on the piano. Looking at Finn curiously I walk down the middle where the seats were split. Getting closer there was a blanket set up along with a picnic basket. Turning around to face Finn who was still in his same position, I pointed to the set up behind me.

"Quinn helped me before second period let out" He explained shoving his hands into his pockets walking up to the stage. "I figured that if I couldn't ask you out again for a week, I would bring the date to us. Unless you think that is totally lame, than we can forget this happened."

"No" I interrupted him sitting on the blanket patting the stop in front of me. "I think it's really sweet and I couldn't agree more"

Finn hopped on stage taking a seat in front of me. Leaning over I grab the basket putting it in front of us. "Who made the food?"

"Quinn, I promise I had a tribute to this. I came up with the idea and what she should make, she just did the rest"

"I believe you" I laughed pulling out a container of my favorite fruits setting it out, and than pulling out two different sandwich's. "The chicken sandwich must be yours'

"I told Quinn to make you a tomato sandwich because you told me you liked those the best" Just as he said that, I pulled mine out. "There should be something else in there"

Digging in the basket I pulled out water bottles

"No" Finn stuck his own hand in the basket for a few seconds before pulling out a container handing it to me

Opening it up there was an apple pie, the one that Quinn bakes that we both seem to love. I put that down and got out my sandwich, knowing that I had to do the right them and eat the main meal first. Nearly scarfing down my sandwich along with Finn we both ate some fruit, myself more than Finn. But never the less we ate right before I giggled at Finn ripping the top off of the container.

"Excited are we?"

"You have no idea, this stuff is like heaven"

"So you have a sweet tooth?" I asked as he started eating right out of the container, my plastic fork digging in as well

"Yeah, you too?" He pointed to me eating

"Well it isn't something I'm normally proud of" Laughing taking another bite out of the deliciousness "I do have a thing for baking though, Quinn and I bake stuff all the time"

"I want to be your oven" Finn said with a mouth full of apple pie

"Next time your can be our taste tester. Sam had trouble handling everything we were making, so we'll need another"

"I'm down, anything with eating desserts you can count me in"

I nodded taking another bite accidentally dropping the whole fork full onto the blanket. Finn stood up moving the basket and everything else back into the basket.

"Sorry" I was embarrassed for the fact that I ruined the blanket. I rolled the thing up and took it back stage to throw it away. When I came out Finn had blown out the candle and had the basket on the piano leaning against it.

"Bells about to ring" Finn informed me as I joined next him as he grabbed the basket jumping off the stage. I took the stairs meeting him at the gap between the stage and the first row of seats. "Don't worry about the blanket it's one my mom got from the store the other day when she was complaining about being cold in the car. She got it from Wal-mart no big deal"

"I'm glad we got to do this"

"Yeah me too, I figured a week was too long and I figured I'd surprise you"

"You did a wonderful job, I'm surprised in a pleasant way"

"Good" Finn smiled going to walk down the aisle but I grabbed his hand. He stopped, looking down at our hands and than back at me. Taking a step forward I took the basket from his hands putting it on one of the seats and looking back up at him.

"You know..." I played with my hands as a distraction for myself "We've been on two dates now"

"Technically three" He held up the amount of fingers "But you chose not to count the time I didn't ask you"

"Two" I smirked putting one of his fingers down for him waving his hand. "But we can make it a third one when I get off my grounding"

"Than forth" Finn took a step forward

"Maybe even a fifth" I nodded him taking another step "Than we'll go on so many that we'll loose count"

"Doubt it" He smiled intertwining our hands swinging them beside us "I'll remember"

"Oh... will you?"

"Yeah"

"I take you up on that bet" I used my other hand and held it out. "Let's seal the deal"

Shaking his head as he looked down at my extended hand he looked back at me. "I have a different idea on how to seal the deal"

"What's that?"

Not saying anything Finn tugged me closer with my hands.

"You know if your going to kiss me your going to either lean down or I'm going to have to step on my tippy toes"

"Who says I'm going to kiss you?"

"Well than" I shrugged trying to hide my smile as I went to step away but Finn tugged me closer. His head leaned down smiling at me. "That's a little better"

"This height difference might be a problem" His breathe hit my cheek as I leaned on the balls of my feet just deciding to go for it. I think I might have even caught him off guard a little. Pulling back I landed on the bottom of my feet, he smiled at me before letting go of one of my hands. Thinking that we were leaving I went to grab the basket but his hand went around the back of my hand pulling my head towards his own. Kissing Finn was something I could defiantly get used to and yes he had amazing soft lips.

_Beep..._

Smiling against his lips I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as I leaned against him.

"If we don't go now we're going to be late for class" I said feeling my lips touch his as I talked

"We wouldn't want that to happen" He mocked me me taking a hand that was around his neck and taking it into his own. I found myself bouncing on my feet again as he picked up the basket and walking out of the auditorium together. The hallways were packed with everyone going to either lunch of class. We dropped the basket off at his locker and I waited until we were able to go to mine. Finn grabbed my hand as we went to turn around but we were instantly greeted by two unwelcome guests.

"Well look here Azimo" Karovsky smirked pointing to Finn and I "The two losers are holding hands"

"Oh my gosh" Azimo put his hands over his mouth "Maybe the geeks got together finally"

"I've been rooting for them you know" Karovsky started laughing and than pushed Finn into the lockers "Now that football seasons over I can kick your ass without having to worry about losing because we beat you to hard"

Finn bounced off the locker glaring down the two boys.

"Come on Rachel" Finn kept his eyes on the two boys as he directed me through them shoving Azimo with his shoulder as he went by.

"That's right keep on moving" Azimo shouted "We'll get you"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn flash him the finger which I would have been against if it wasn't for it being directed to those two jerks.

"They've got to be taken care of" Finn hissed out

"I couldn't agree more"

**Well I know you guy's have been waiting a long time for this chapter. It's hard for me to type with my finger the way it is, it's been giving my hand cramps by typing like this. That's why it's been taking so long. Promise I will try harder to get the next one out!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me! I even made it to 100! Thank you! **

**I experienced my first earthquake today. I was in the Food Lion by myself shopping and food started coming off the shelves. I thought I was having one of those "What Would You Do Moments" I didn't know what was happening. I just looked at the food coming off the shelves and walked away!LOL But than as I was walking the ground was shaking and than I was like, oh crap earthquake. The walls shook like a truck hit the place , which was another thing I thought happened. **

**But anyway, thank you all! Much love**

**5 reviews please =D**


	16. Number 4

"You've serious problems if you think I'm going to leave you for Puck. I haven't even given you any reason for you to even think that!" Quinn pushed Sam, the hallway was empty the only reason I was even here was because I had forgotten my book in car and I was waiting for her to get finished with her locker so I could get it. But I obviously wasn't getting my book any time soon.

"I saw you today with him at practice you two were like all over each other" Sam defended him self

"I was dancing with him Sam!" Quinn yelled throwing her books on the floor as she threw he hands up "I was partnered with him, how am I supposed to do my choreography with Puck? Seriously Sam what do you want me to do, use a pole to dance with him so I don't have to touch him?"

"Do something" Sam glared her down "Because what ever your doing right now isn't working for me"

"Yeah well good luck with your jealousy, see how far it gets in life." Quinn picked up her books turning around and storming down the hallway. Giving Sam an sympathetic smile I chased after her until I reached her outside and grabbed her wrist. She stopped throwing her books again, but this time onto her car "He is so infuriating. I swear this always happens. I don't have anything going on with Puck I haven't in forever. I haven't even thought of Puck in that way for years. I've been dating Sam for over a year and he's been jealous fifty percent of the time. He needs to get over it and deal with his insecurities"

I stood there watching her breathes go from heavy to calming down somewhat. Taking her purse off her shoulder she unlocked her car and opening the door, picking up my book handing it to me.

"Here's your book, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Quinn wait" Using my hand to keep the door closed before she could get in "Are you okay? We can talk, I have time."

She stood there for a few minutes quiet, picking at her door until she finally went over sitting on one of the stairs that led from the building. Quinn didn't say anything after she sat down just playing with the end of her dress. Cheerios season had ended leaving it optional for the girls to wear their uniform, Brittany, Santana and Quinn didn't but you'd be surprised on how many of the girls agreed wear the uniform off season.

"I cheated on Finn with Puck my freshman year" Quinn blurted out, I looked over at her but she kept her head down. "Sam transferred here sophomore year and things were still kind of tense between Puck, Finn and I. Sam and I clicked it off from the beginning we met in our biology class. I soon realized that him and Finn were talking and soon Sam found out that I cheated one time on Finn when we were dating early freshman year. It was a complete accident, I wanted to fit in so badly that I kissed Puck in front of Finn at a party. Than I broke it off with him right afterwards in front of everyone. I felt bad but I was just getting into high school and Finn wasn't on the football team yet. He had been put on as a replacement. Puck was on the team, I needed that extra boost. Finn didn't talk to me until sophomore year after he and Sam became friends. Sam was sort of the peacemaker bringing all of us together again. But when Finn told him what happened Sam got really into noticing the smallest things. That's when the jealously came into play."

The both of us were quiet as I processed everything she just told me. But Quinn finally looked at me laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not a bad person and I promise you that I would never do that to anyone ever again. I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to Sam. I love Sam with everything in me. Finn was just a crush, something I thought I wanted. Puck too, he was the newest hippest thing to me" Quinn laughed at her words "Hippest. What does that even mean?"

"It means you were trying to fit in. Quinn it doesn't make you a bad person because you made a mistake and learned from it. It would make you a bad person if you made a mistake and continued doing it. Sam knows you love him, he's just in spot that he doesn't understand and you don't understand. You two are a strong couple love it new for young people, it's new and confusing. At least that's what my aunt used to tell me in New York. I believe her, love is something that's new for us not something were sure of yet. I think you know you love someone and you would do anything for that person but it's new. Your still not too sure on all the feelings that come with it. We're not fully mature enough to handle the extensions of heart, such as jealousy."

"How did you get so smart?" Quinn laughed quietly resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her back smiling

"I have amazing observation skills"

"I guess this means I'm going to have to apologize to Sam and make him feel secure"

"I think that this means your going to have to have a deep conversation much like to the one we had and let him know where you stand. It can only get better from that, understanding wise"

"Thank you Rachel" She put her arms around my stomach hugging me close "I don't know where I would be this year without you here. Thanks for being my friend"

"Anytime" I smiled resting my head on top of hers "My dad's are out of town until tomorrow afternoon, let's have a sleepover at my house. You could use a night of pizza and movies"

Quinn let go nodding. I went to her car getting in as she collected her books off the car and throwing them in the back. Quinn handed me her phone and I used to txt Finn to let him know that it was me and I was going to spend some time with Quinn because of some thing with Sam, and that I didn't need a ride home from him.

"Let's stop and get some snacks" I pointed to the 7-11 down the street. Pulling in, we immediately went for the candy aisle. Normally I was against sweets but Quinn needed this night and I was willing to sacrifice and spend an extra thirty minutes on the elliptical in the morning. Both of us grabbing a respectable amount of candy we walked out with two bags worth goodies for us. "Want to rent a movie or watch my musicals"

"I'll let you chose" Quinn smiled taking the bag from my hand, I decided on a rental and chose a sappy love story, classic girl sleepover movies. Giving her the movie she looked at it and smiled "I approve"

Quinn's phone vibrated, unlocking it with the slide of a finger Finn must have responded back

_That's cool, I'll c u Monday. You will be off grounding right?_

_I sure hope so, if I get my phone back tomorrow I will let you know_

_K, talk to you later =) _

Giving Quinn her phone back she waved for me to put it in her purse. Parking a couple spaces down in front of my house we got out going in. Heading straight up to my room we threw the candy on my bed crashing with it.

"Want to just order a cheese pizza for dinner?" I questioned Quinn who nodded

Going over to my computer I placed our order paying for it as well, online. For once in two weeks I felt normal. No being stuck in my room by myself, I was actually able to have conversations about everything that was going on in my life from Karovsky to Finn. Girl talk was healthy and apparently needed for the both of us. Not only as girl talk involved but a fresh new coat of nail polish on both our feet and nails were needed and fulfilled. Now were laying in bed an almost empty pizza box in front of us watching our third movie.

"Did you hear that" Quinn paused the movie sitting up

"Hear what?" I asked standing up officially freaked out

There was a bang down in the living room. Turning the light on I looked to Quinn for help and she stood up. Taking her hand I opened the door and looked down the hallway. The living room light was on but I didn't remember leaving it on when we went down to get the pizza. Looking at Quinn, silently questioning if we should go down she nodded. Giving me a shove out into the hallway I hushed her with my finger to my lips and slowly walked to the edge of the hallway. Gaining enough courage to look around the corner and downstairs I heard a creak on the stairs. Jumping back I noticed one of my father's coming up. Turning around I shoved Quinn down the hallway. Just as she was about to protest I used my eyes to show her who was behind me. When she finally noticed she rushed into my room.

"Rachel" My dad stopped walking just as he reached the top. Looking over my shoulder to make sure Quinn made it safely to my room I looked back at my dad smiling brightly at him. Poker face, Rachel.

"Dad, what are you doing home I thought you and daddy had a meeting all night"

"We do I forgot my whole folder here so I came back to get it" My dad started walking down the hall stopping at my doorway. "Is that pizza I smell?"

He walked into my room and my heart started racing. If he found out I had a friend over during my grounding he would make it longer. Not something I wanted at all. Leaning against the door frame I noticed that Quinn went into hiding, silently thanking her quick thinking as my dad picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"I am starving we have been so tight scheduled that we haven't ate" My dad walked out of my room and into his office coming out with no more pizza, a folder in his hand instead and a bag "Well since we won't be home tomorrow here are your things back. Think of yourself on probation. One more mishap and you'll be grounded longer"

"Yes dad" I nodded taking the bag from his hands and into my own.

"We did it for the best, we didn't raise a diva Rachel" My dad kissed my forehead "We will see you tomorrow. Call us if you need anything. Love you"

"Love you too" I waved standing in the middle of my upstairs hallway as my dad went down the stairs, turned the light off and I heard the front door shut. Standing there listening I made sure I heard him pull off and when he did I closed my eyes thanking the gods, or whoever that we didn't get caught. Walking back in my room I shut my door throwing my bag onto a chair. "Come on out Quinn"

"How do you keep under your bed so clean?" Quinn poked her head out from there and than the rest of her body. "There is like no dust at all"

"That's what happens when your bored for two weeks with nothing to do" I went over to my bed grabbing the remote "You have me addicted to these movies now"

"Good you need a little diversity in your life, not just Barbara" Quinn laughed joining me "But seriously I thought we were going to get in so much trouble"

"Well now I can't because I am officially off of grounding. My dad just told me"

"Finally!" Quinn high fived me and than pointed to the TV "Let's get this movie rolling again"

Laughing I pressed play leaning on my pillows watching the rest of the 'Notebook' now one of my favorite movies thank to Quinn. It's probably safe to say that number four was okay to cross off. Girl night with Quinn should be a weekly must. Girl therapy is what we should call it, a time to get everything off of chest or just to not think at all. Either way, I'd call it a great start to the weekend.

**Thank you all for the comments and I'm so glad to hear that you all are good as well. Those stories were reassuring and I'm happy to here that you all are okay. It might not of been a disaster earthquake but hey, from what I read it was your all's first as well as mine and it was a little freaky! **

**I am supposed to get Hurricane Irene, I hope we don't loose power either way I will try and write somehow. But that's a couple days from now. I'm trying to write as fast as I can so I can post as much as I can just in case we do loose power.**

**5 reviews please! Thank you!**


	17. Truce for now

To say that it was an amazing weekend would be the understatement. With my groundings finally over, Quinn spend the entire weekend over my house. I finally had a social life after school and let me tell you, it couldn't feel any better. It was a feeling of refreshment. Granted Quinn hadn't gotten a chance to talk things out with Sam but that only meant it gave her time to prepare herself for her big talk with him. Finn and I have been going on for almost a week, I'm pretty sure we're together. I mean we've been on dates and kissed on one or more occasions. Quinn said we were, so I took it from that.

Walking from my last period class to go to the library to study before glee club started up for the day I heard snickering behind me. Turning around there were a few cheerios at their lockers whispering and giggling as they watched me walk. Normally I wouldn't let anything bother me but the way they were making fun of me right in front of me was making my skin crawl. Wanting so badly to just go knock their giggling faces off, I chose the high road and continued on my way to the library.

"Her tights are ridiculous I mean look at them they have pink flowers all over them" Looking down at my grey tights, they didn't seem that bad. I mean the light pink flowers were cute, right?

"And her dress, who taught her how to dress?" My dress was just a plain black dress with long sleeves, and a pink ribbon as a bow in the front

"Not her mom" One scoffed "She's got gay dad's"

"I'll have you know" I found myself speaking as I turned around "That not only do gay men have been fashion sense than most women but they would also tell you that your red hair, defiantly doesn't match that uniform"

"You the hell do you think your talking to?" The blonde pushed herself off the lockers making an advance towards me "I asked you a question midget"

"Is this how you feel better about all those blemish scars on your face? By tearing down other people? I don't live life based on rude things people say to me, I don't let that tear me down. Think about that next time you have anything to say about me" Making sure my point was across I turned around giving them one of my best storm outs and making my way down the hallway and up the stairs to the library. My adrenaline was pumping, it was probably one of the best feelings in the world, standing up to them. Though it might not have been the smartest things to do, it felt great letting them know I wasn't going to take anything from them. Also showing them that I was a strong woman. I made my way into the library stomping to a computer logging in. I had than realized that I was pounding the keys and had to calm myself. But I couldn't help it, those girls just made me so furious. They insult my style, my dad's, they think they own this school (them and those brainless football players)

When I'm in New York on Broadway there going to be stuck in this town pumping my gas when I come to visit my fathers. Feeling so steamed up about what just happened, I decided on logging on to Facebook as a distraction. There was no way I would be able to settle my focus on my studies. Typing in my password for the website, a little less harder I logged in and my homepage popping up. Forgetting about my notifications for the moment I scrolled down. Not much happening just status updates from people from New York talking about the new musical happening in school that night. Wishing my old 'friends' (if you want to call them that) good luck I decided to just click my notifications.

A couple pictures of Quinn and I in glee club the other day that she must have sent from her phone today. Than a picture that Quinn must of taken at glee practice that same day. It was of Finn and I, I was sitting on the piano and Finn leaning against it laughing (apparently at something I said)

Liking all the pictures, I closed out of them and noticed that I had a few requests. A few kids from glee asked me to be their friend. Accepting Artie and Tina's friend request one popped up that sort of threw me for a loop. Looking over my shoulder for some paranoid reason, he wasn't in the room. My heart actually started to race clicking 'accept'. Typing in Finn's name onto the search bar I pressed enter when it was highlighted. There is was on the top of his information 'In a relationship with **Rachel Berry**'. The feeling of adrenaline came back but this time with a mix of butterflies. Normally I wouldn't get excited over simple things such as relationship status but this was something I've never experienced especially when I hadn't had a Facebook up until two years ago.

Logging off of Facebook I grabbed my bag going out of the library and down the stairs. Making my way to the choir room to find Quinn but there wasn't there, nobody was. Turning around to go to the her locker to see if she was there I ran right into someone.

"Not only do you dress bad but your a klutz too" Glaring at the voice of the cheerio who had been tearing me down earlier. She tried to intimidate me with her few inches she had over me but I stood my ground glaring up at her. "Next time you run your mouth to me I'll make sure you life in this high school is miserable. I'll make sure Karovsky and Azimo throw more slushies on you've than you have EVER seen"

"I don't know who you are but look at the words that are coming out of my mouth" I pointed to my lips that were moving "You don't scare me in face I challenge you to make me. I may be small but I put my money where my mouth is, I just don't trash talk like you"

"Watch yourself" She bumped her shoulder into mine as she spat in my face "Or you'll find yourself wishing you never moved here"

"Is that a threat?"

The girl turned around smirking at me "Think of it more as a promise"

Standing in the middle of the hallway, I watched her walk away in a 'I own the school' sort of way. I've seen these girls before and they can get catty. More catty than for her own good. Brushing it off of my shoulder for now I made my way back to the choir room deciding to wait for glee club to start rather than wandering the halls. Still nobody in the room I peeked at the sheet music and silently thanked Mr. Shuester for finally listening to my suggestions.

I didn't know whether or not I should tell a teacher about what the girl had said to me, or more like threatened me. I've never been in these situations before between getting tormented by those boys and now the cheerios giving me hell. But I was willing to put that behind me and focus all my attention and focus on what was in store for the class today. Since Mr. Shuester finally chose from the Broadway selections that I gave to him my first day in class. I had to be on my 'A' game and prove to him that this was the right way to go.

Dropping my things off on a chair right in the front right in the middle, I stood around waiting for someone to show up. Looking up at the clock every five minutes, it was two minutes until three. They should really all be here by now. Checking my phone for messages, there were none saying that practice was closed. Where were they?

"What are you doing in here? The whole class is looking for you" Startled by his voice I turned to find Finn grabbing the papers from on top of the piano

"I've been in here waiting for class to start" Grabbing my bag "Where is everyone else?"

"Remember Mr. Shuester told us last practice to meet in the auditorium because he had to talk to us stuff"

"Must of slipped my mind" Smiling slightly walking in step with him as we shut the lights off and the door behind us as we went down the hallway. "I wonder what he has to talk to us about"

"Probably something about this weeks assignment or something"

"We didn't even finish last weeks"

"Yeah I don't think that were going to finish that, more like shove that in a folder where we never have to look at that again" Remembering that Kurt had almost quit the club "So I went to the library before I went to the choir room to wait for everyone to come"

"Yeah" Finn shrugged "What did you study for our test in second period for tomorrow?"

"No"

"What did you do than?"

He was clueless about how I approaching the whole Facebook subject so I just came out and said it "I accepted your request"

The pace slowed down and I saw a smug smile on his face as he looked a me from the corner of his eye. Smiling along with him I grabbed his hand holding it as we continued to walk down the hall. He didn't say anything but yet he really didn't have to.

Everyone was sitting spread apart in the seats in the front as we made our way in. Finn gave the papers to Mr. Shuester as we sat down in the front row and Mr. Shuester sat on the stage his legs dangling.

"Alright!" He smiled putting the folder of papers beside him "This week is going to be different instead of a weekly assignment we are going to be taking this week to prepare for Sectionals that are on Sunday."

"This week?" Mercedes asked from the next row in back of me

"This week" Mr. Shuester nodded "Which means we have a lot of work to be done. I have already decided that the group number is going to be what we were working on, on Friday. The pairs will stay the same because it's what I feel is right for us to compete with this weekend"

"Great" Sam mumbled from beside me and that's when I noticed that Quinn and him weren't sitting next to each other. She was sitting in one of the back rows by herself

"Second I think that there should be a duet between two people who have their own unique voices and have proved to me that they deserve this. I've chosen you Rachel" He hopped down handing me the sheet music that I found in his folder from earlier and than walking to the aisle handing Kurt the other one "And I have chosen you Kurt. I know you two will make this duet amazing. We are going to start today with blocking out some of the choreography for the group number. I want the duet to sort of be a surprise for the rest of the group. Show them what you've sort of thing. We're going to kick butt at Sectionals. You all are going to be amazing, now let's get working"

The majority of the group got up going over to the stage making their way to their stops that we rehearsed on Friday. Kurt was still sitting in his seat looking over the music that was handed to him. He looked up at me standing up walking to me holding out his hand.

"Truce for now, we need to focus on this duet and from the song choice I have a feeling that we can make this the best duet at the competition" I took his hand in mine shaking it before agreeing. Kurt giving me a very amused, happy look. Maybe this is the thing that will help us mend our broken friendship. Hopefully, but as of right now I should take things slow as for I don't want to rock the boat too much because like I said this duet may play a big role.

"We've got this. All things put aside we will rock this competition" I laughed going up to the stage with him, going over to Finn who was in the back row. Brittany and Kurt were partners, Artie and Mercedes, Santana and Sam, Quinn and Puck, Tina and Mike (who had decided to help us out when Puck and Finn talked to him just the other week), and of course Finn and I. The group number was a mash up between one of the boys and most of us girls favorite band. Something that we pretty much a great dancing number. But than again that meant that some of us needed a lot of practice. I wasn't exactly the words greatest dancer and neither was Finn, so we had a lot work to be down before Sunday.

We were about an hour into practice and I heard bickering again from our row. I knew for a fact that Quinn, Sam, Puck and Santana were in our row which could only mean one thing, Sam and Quinn still weren't getting along. As Finn and I practiced our dancing I tried to keep an eye on them. But than something must of happened because Sam pushed Puck.

"Get your hands off my girl like that"

"What are you talking about dude?" Puck shoved Sam back, there was just so much violence no matter where you were in this school

"I'm talking about that hand going down her back" Sam pointed to Quinn who put a hand on his shoulder

"Sam it's dancing, everyone has to put their hands on the girls back." Quinn defended Puck "He's not doing anything wrong"

"That's just like you Quinn" Sam rolled his eyes at her "To stick up for him. How would you like it if I rubbed my hands all over Santana's ass"

Sam used his hands and did that very thing to prove his point, but Santana slapped his hand away.

"No way fat mouth are you going to pull me into this. Besides who do you think you are running your hands all on my ass? No, you keep them fingers" Santana picked his hand up and wiggled his fingers and threw them to his side "To yourself, understood"

She stepped to the side mumbling "Putting your hands all over me like you know me like that. At least Puckerman knows what's he's doing."

"Because he didn't do anything wrong, unlike you who completely molested Santana's ass in front of the whole class. Puck did the dance correctly, I don't need to show me anything because we all know that this is a dance. Its a choreographed dance, this is what we are supposed to do" She yelled stepping closer wiggling her finger at him "I was waiting to talk to you afterwards but I'm just going to tell you now. You have serious jealousy problems that you need to fix. You need to get over this and just realize that what friendship I have with Puck isn't changing. It's the same friendship I have with Finn. They are my boys, I would do anything for them. Just like I would do for you, the only difference is that at the end of the day your my boyfriend. I can't make it simpler than that. If you can't handle that than I don't know what else to tell you."

All was quiet as they just stared each other down, Quinn catching her breath from her ran. That was until Sam scowled at the rest of us "What are you all looking at?"

He than started to rehearse with Santana again, the rest of us slowly joining him. Quinn watched Sam with daggers, you know that saying 'if looks could kill' yeah that would be the one she's giving him. This week should be… fun.

**So I really wanted to get this out and post it before tomorrow. We are getting the hurricane and hard. Stay safe and dry out there my fellow east coasters and for the rest of you all stay safe out there too! You don't know what could happen. I mean we've gotten an earthquake and an upcoming hurricane all in one week. **

**Please stay safe, and like I said I hope that you all are okay and dry during the hurricane. This is my last chapter until the hurricane is over and I know most likely we'll lose power into tomorrow night and Sunday (and until we get the power back) I will write on paper so no worries. **

**Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter they were super sweet and I'm so happy to have readers like you! **

**5 reviews please**

**STAY SAFE OUT THERE! **


	18. Practice Practice Practice

"My house be there after school tomorrow and we'll start working on our number for Sectionals"

That's all he had said and that's why I'm sitting in his bedroom. It's been a while since I've been here but all is the same. The same posters, the same everything. Just this time the only reason he invited me over was because we needed to practice for Sectionals. But it was a start, he couldn't of said to meet anywhere else but he chose his house. Kurt was rummaging through some things.

"Ah here we go" Kurt almost tripped over his desk chair as he turned around handing me a CD "It has our song on it and I really think we should listen to it. I already ran it through with Mr. Shuester and we agree that the song should be cut a little so it won't tune others out or make them feel bored"

"With the emotion we put into the song, I doubt they will get bored" I said sitting on the computer chair just as it stopped spinning from Kurt's almost topple. Putting the CD in the player I read the back and skipped to the correct number. Just as it was going to play Kurt stopped it.

"I don't want to practice right now, I want you too see the outfits I got everyone the other day. Mr. Shuester gave me the money from our low budget so I went shopping and managed to find something for everyone." Going over to his closet her motioned me over opening his door to his closet and taking out a dress. It was a tank top, top white dress that had lace and a black ribbon around the middle. He laid the dress on the bed and than took out what looked to be the boys outfit which consisted of a white long sleeve button up shirt and a black tie

"It's mainly white and black. The boys should have black slacks. I made sure they had slacks before I completed my shopping. They are wearing white converse's which I got on sale and you guys are wearing white converse's too."

"It's all going to look very cool when we dance, it fits the mood" I admired the dress against me "You did very good Mr. Hummel"

"Thank you" He collected the dress and hung it back into the closet and I took my seat back onto the chair. Going to press play again to get started on finally working on our song, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi!" Mrs. Hummel came in carrying a plate full of cookies and what looks to be some juice. "I heard you two come in earlier. I was outside working in my garden trying to get it ready for winter. My back started to ache from bending over to I made you guy's some vegan cookies"

"That was so sweet of you" I offered her a seat on Kurt's bed grabbing a cookie

"Kurt had given me the recipe when his father and I got married. Kurt had mentioned that you were a vegetarian like himself, a few months ago"  
>"That's very thankful" I nodded taking a bite, chewing it and swallowing it "Wow these are amazing Mrs. Hummel"<p>

"Please call me Carol" She smiled offering one to Kurt who took one too "So Rachel where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. Well until my father's moved me here"

"Fathers?"

"Yes" I smiled proudly "I have two gay fathers names Hiram and Leroy."

"I think that's fantastic" Carol smiled at me warmly "Tell me a little more about yourself"

Crossing my legs pulling down my pink leggings as I tried to think of something interesting for Carol. "Well I am Jewish, my dream is to be on Broadway. I've grown up going to all the shows, it's a very big dream of mine to be recognized on the streets from a dream role."

Kurt took another cookie and eating it. Taking a breath I was confused on what she really wanted to know about me. I didn't wanted her to have an outstanding impression of me for when Finn decides to introduce me to his mother as his girlfriend.

"That's an awfully big dream" Carol had gotten comfortable on Kurt's bed by this point. "Are you going to go to college"

"Oh yes" I nodded "I plan on being fully educated before I pursue any big dreams like that. Though I have full confidence of my singing and acting abilities, I need something to back up on. Which is why I have already applied for Julliard and New York University. But just in case that doesn't happen I have also applied for Ohio University. But that is on the bottom of my list, like I said my goal is New York"

Carol stared at me in what seemed amazement. Lifting her feet up so her back was against the headboard. Kurt just took another cookie reading the music sheet.

"How are you adjusting to the new school? I'm sure there a night and day difference between small Lima and the big city"

"I went to private school and they were very dedicated to the arts. Not many people liked me there due to my skills. I don't mean to sound cocky, but it's true. Many wished they had my talent and for those reasons I didn't have many friends. Here in Lima, I was welcomed with opened arms by Kurt" I smiled at him remembering how he was one of my first friends here. Kurt sneaked a glance over and I smiled at him before giving Carol my attention "Kurt and Mercedes helped me through my first days. I had also met Quinn because of a slushie someone had given to me. From Quinn I met Finn, Noah, Santana and Brittany"

"My boys have been non stop talking about you" Carol smiled "It's just about time to finally put a face to a name. I remember Kurt always having mentioned you saying you were spending the night but with work and running errands for myself and the boys, I was never home"

"Your home now" Kurt pointed to her stomach as she smiled rubbing her noticeable baby bump

"Finn mentioned that you were pregnant" I smiled at her "But he never said how far along you were"

"I'm thirteen weeks along"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you dear, everyone keeps giving me grief because I'm apparently an old bat having a baby"

"Oh nonsense" I waved my hand "You are hardly old, trust me. You are fully capable of handling this pregnancy and raising this baby."

"I really like you Rachel" Carol smiled at me "You are a very sweet girl"

"Thank you" I was normally never shy about compliments but this one was so genuine that I actually blushed "That's very sweet of you to say"

"What's going on here?" Looking up from each other all our eyes focused on Finn as walked to the doorway looked at us all. I didn't say anything and neither did Kurt but Carol stood up going over to Finn placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh this?" Carol laughed pointed to us in the room "They were practicing for that competition you have this weekend. I decided to bake them some of those cookies that Kurt suggested, you know the ones you don't like but eat anyway. Well I brought them up here and we all started talking"

Finn looked up at his mother and I smiled waving at him.

"Hello Finn"

He smiled waving and than focused back on his mom as she started talking again. "I was just leaving because from what I understand the competition is just in a few days. So let's leave them to work because when I come on Sunday I am expecting a hug win!"

Standing up going over to Kurt, Carol smiled at me and than looked a Finn pushing the two of them out of the room. Following Kurt as he closed the door I could hear Carol talking to her son.

"She is adorable Finn, I love her already. The height difference is too cute! You picked a good one!" Finding it adorable that Finn had the type of relationship with his mom that he wasn't embarrassed to talk to her about girls. If he was, he hid it pretty well. Shutting the door all the way Kurt handed me the sheet music going over to the CD player and pressing play. Listening and reading the lyrics over and over again I was sure that we were going to have this down and ready for this weekend.

Kurt seemed to agree with me as he smiled at me, finally shutting the CD player down.

"Now we rehearse"  
><strong> OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

"Can you like not bump into me" Santana growled as one of the cheerios walked past the two of us in the lunch room. The girl who I immediately recognized as the one from the other day, turned around and glared at the two of us. "That bitch"

"Don't take it personally, I highly doubt any of that was supposed to be towards you" I said as we made out way to the table with our lunches in our hand.

"Is that bitch giving you trouble because I have no problem showing her how we do it down in Lima Heights" Santana stopped pointing her thumb in the cheerleaders direction

"No" I rested my palm on her shoulder

"Your lying, that whore is giving you trouble" Santana scoffed about to hand me her lunch but I tried to stop her

"I have a handle of it right now, promise you. If she continues I swear your the first person I will talk to"

"You better because if you have to take shit from that girl, I will mad at you for not telling me. You come to me, I'll take care of it for you"

"Swear" I nodded and we continued making our way to the lunch table. But right before we got there I stopped her again "Santana, just please don't say anything about her to anyone else. We have to focus on getting things to stop with Kurt and everyone else and we can't do that if we are focusing on too much of other things"

"Just remember you come to me and I'll take care of her" With that she continued to walk to the table sitting next to Noah and I took the empty seat next to Finn.

"Your just in time" Noah said looking at Finn "We were just in an argument and I need both of you to vote"

"About what?" Santana rolled her eyes bringing out her salad that I promised I would make for her, just something simple and healthy that she wanted to try.

"Alright so Finn here says that Nintendo 64 is better than the Game Cube and I've been trying to tell him that the cube was so much better"

"Dude, the cube came with shitty games. Mario was freaking amazing compared to the crappy games they have now. Original Mario is the best Mario" Finn looked at Santana and I for support.

"I have no say in this" I opened my container drizzling some of my homemade vinaigrette dressing I made over my salad "I've never picked up the remote thing to play a game in my life"

"Are you kidding me?" Noah slammed his soda down on the table and than looked at Finn with disbelief "What do you two even have in common?"

Deciding to ignore that comment I gave my now half empty container of dressing to Santana so she could have some for her salad. She smiled at me taking it pouring some over her own salad. The both of us ignoring the two boys who were still arguing over what game system was better.

The girls were quiet as the boys continued their little banter about what gaming console is better than the other.

"This is really good Rach" Santana swallowed her first bite

"Thank you!" I smiled happily for San saying she liked my salad

"Let me have a bite" Brittany reached over grabbing Santana's fork stabbing the salad and than taking some into her mouth. She chewed it than a face of pleasure taking over her "This is really good Rachel and usually I don't eat rabbit food"

"It's not rabbit food Brit" Santana rolled her eyes taking back her fork

"Noah said it was the other day"

"Rabbits eat lettuce but that doesn't mean that it's a food for only rabbits" Santana rolled her eyes going back to eating her salad and Brittany going back to her pizza she got from the school.

Lunch went on and the boys never did shut up. So when the bell rang we all hurried and got the heck out of that lunchroom so we didn't have to hear anything else about video games. Throwing away our trash the three of us girls walked out of the cafeteria. But just as we thought we were out of the clearing the boys came up beside us steady talking about that stupid game.

"Look" Santana stopped pointing her finger at the boys "Obviously both of those games are stupid or else they wouldn't have discontinued them. Shut the hell up and get over it"

"Couldn't of said it better myself" I smiled as we both turned around walking to our next class. Just as I was about to turn the corner Finn grabbed my hand pulling me back and the rest continued to walk. Santana turned around and looked at Finn before rolling her eyes, smirking and kept going. Giving Finn my attention as I regained my posture. His hand in mine we started walking again this time slower and he took me to class. "Your mom is really nice"

"Yeah well my mom thinks your really nice" Finn blushed a little

"I thought you were a little angry at first when you saw your mom talking to me"

"No, I wasn't angry but I was shocked. I didn't even know you were coming over to rehearse with Kurt"

"Yeah he asked me yesterday after practice to meet at his, or well your house because we've been spending all of glee practicing our group number. Your mom popped in, she's really nice. She asked me a few questions about where I'm from and stuff"

"Oh god" Finn chuckled

"No I thought it was really sweet, especially since she doesn't know about us" Finn looked over at me from the corner of his eyes "Wait, does she know that were together?"

"Well..." Finn licked his lips, something I've noticed that he does as a nervous habit

"Oh my god" I laughed out of shock "I survived the whole questioning from a parent step, without knowing I was being 'tested'"

"My mom can do that to you. She uses her good people talking skills to do that." Finn rolled his eyes "But she likes you so your good"

"Does that mean you want to meet my dads?" I asked worried, stopping as he reached my classroom.

"No way" Finn shook his head quickly "The thought of meeting one dad is nerve racking, meeting two of them at the same time is scary"

"Oh their not that bad" I patted his chest "When you get around to meeting them, you'll be surprised how laid back they are"

"Oh I'm sure"

"Seriously" I nodded past Finn's large body to see my class getting fuller meaning that it was getting ready to start "But I have to go so I will see you at glee club after school"

Squeezing his hand I let go getting ready to go into class that was until the same cheerio from these past few days knocked right into me making me knock into Finn, and she went right into class. Not looking back this time she disappeared behind the corner of the door.

"Sorry" I put my head down embarrassed that I was being pushed around in front of Finn or into.

"Has Ava been giving you trouble?"

"No" So the cheerio has a name "I really have to go or else we will both be late to class"

"Rachel" Finn dipped his head to make eye contact with me "Has Ava been giving you trouble?"

"No" I stared directly in his eyes "She hasn't, I would tell you. Now please go so you won't be late. I will see you after school"

He continued to look at me for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, I'll see you after school"

Nodding also, mostly for the fact that my little lie had worked. I leaned up kissing him on the cheek and walking into class sitting down in my seat at the front avoiding all contact with the ones in the back.

"Hey Rachel" I cringed hearing my name being called, not turning around I focused on getting my things out for class.

Her hand slammed on my desk making me jump from the noise. Looking at her as her face got closer to mine.

"When I talk to you, you answer"

"I don't believe I do" I answered with a soft force in my voice

"Just know next time that you do and you better" Her breath was in my voice but not for very long because after she was done talking she walked away.

"She is going to be a problem" I mumbled to myself sitting back in my seat thinking about everything between Kurt's problems and my own. It was going to take a lot of hard work I believe that we can take a stand and end this bullying for everyone. Starting with Kurt because his is more serious, Kurt deserved to finally put this bullying to rest.

And I was going to do if it was the last thing I did in high school.

**Next chapter is going to be sectionals! I hope that you all are safe from the Hurricane, it didn't hit that bad here. There was minor flooding and trees down, but it could of been much worse! I promise Kurt and Rachel may not of really talked in this chapter but it's supposed to be a little awkward, I mean they haven't really talked in a while. So no worries, it's all coming up soon!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **  
><strong>5 please! Talk to you all soon!<strong>


	19. Sectionals

Chapter 18:

"She is such a drama queen."

"I can hear you" I grumbled at Noah as I continued to pace back and forth in the room we were given. Sitting down in a chair by myself in the corner I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall. Listening to everyone as they talked and finished the rest of their makeup and hair.

"This is an amazing dress" Quinn had said

"Rocking the high tops man" Noah said and I can totally see himself checking his own self out in the mirror.

"Black and white theme is perfect" Tina complimented

While everyone was giving Kurt compliments on his amazing fashion sense I was having a minor nervous breakdown.

"Rachel" His voice close to my face

"Hmm?" I answered

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I can't go up there" My eyes still closed as I continued to freak out

"Come on" Finn grabbed my arm pulling me up dragging me out of the room. I kept my eyes closed as he continued walking us out of the room and into the hallway. Opening my eyes and gaining my balance as he let me go. I paced back and forth the sounds of my white Chucks on the floor.

"I can't go out there" I admitted to Finn as I continued to pace

"Yes you can" He rolled his eyes at me

"No I can't, you don't get it. I will screw everything up. I'm a nervous wreck Finn" Placing a hand over my steady beating heart "What if I make Kurt look back, he'll hate me forever and we'll never be able to help him!"

"Rachel" Finn dragged out "Your not going to screw anything up"

"Yes I am, what if I trip or do a bad note"

"Your not going to do either of those things" Finn stepped in front of me putting his hands on my shoulder. "Breathe babe, your going to do fine. Why are you getting do worked up over this. Weren't you the one telling me that you rocked all the musicals and plays you were in over in New York"

"Yes" I mumbled avoiding eye contact, finding the floor much more interesting

"Than what are you worrying for? You are going to go on that stage tonight and own that shit"

"Finn..." I warned him on his language

"You are going to own that stage Rach, you and Kurt. You shouldn't be nervous because you have no reason to be nervous. Just go up there and do your thing! You are one of the most awesome singers I have ever heard"

"Really?" I looked up with hopeful eyes that he was lying to me

"Really" His brown eyes flickered between the two of mine "Now your going to get yourself together and we're going to walk back in there with your head held high because you can do this!"

"I can do this" I nodded

"Louder" Finn demanded

"I can do this!" I yelled

"Louder!" Finn yelled

"I CAN DO THIS!" I stomped my foot as I got it out of me, louder than all the other times.

"Let's do this!" Quinn came out of the room running down the hallway turning to the rest of us still running, just backwards. "It's curtain time!"

"Are you ready?" Finn asked as I listened to my friends yell going down the hallway, jumping and dancing as they went to go on stage.

"If they can do it, I can do it" I nodded and than laughed "I CAN DO THIS"

Finn laughed pulling my into his chest kissing my head. "Now let's go kick some butt!"

We ran to catch up with the rest of our friends. Kurt and I slipped away going to go get into position on our sides of the stage. Closing my eyes trying to focus on myself before going out, I peeked out at the crowd. Listening as they introduced as. The piano started to play and I put the microphone to my mouth starting the song as I walked slowly out from the sides of the stage.

_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice_

_dug my way out_

_blood and fire_

Kurt came from behind his own side making his debut

**Bad decisions**

**That's alright**

**welcome to my silly life**

The both of us coming together in the middle as the music picked up.

**_Mistreated, Misplaced_**

**_misunderstood_**

**_Miss"No way its all good"_**

**_it didn't slow me down_**

**_Mistaken_**

**_Always second guessing_**

**_Underestimated_**

**_look I'm still around_**

Taking the lead I stepped forward to Kurt to let him know that the next part is for him. I'm singing to him.

_Look I'm still around_

_Pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_less than perfect_

_pretty,pretty please_

_don't you ever,ever feel_

_like your nothing_

_you are perfect to me. _

Kurt couldn't even look at me instead moving around the stage

**Your so mean**_(your so mean_**)**

**when you talk(**_when you talk_**)**

**about yourself**

**you were wrong**

**Change those voices(**_change those voices_**)**

**in your head(i**_n your head)_

**Make them like you instead**

**_So complicated _**

**_look how big you'll make it_**

**_filled with so much hatred_**

**_Such a tired game_**

**_It's enough i've_**

**_done all i can think off_**

**_chased down all my demons_**

**_see you do the same_**

Coming together for the ending I held Kurt's hand as he stepped to the end of the stage.

**_Oh, Oh,Pretty,pretty please_**

**_don't you ever,ever feel_**

**_Like your nothing_**

**_you are perfect, to meee_**

**_You're Perfect_**

**_You're Perfect to me_**

Hugging Kurt quickly I took my place on one of the risers as the rest of my team waited as the curtains rose. The background was of a blue sky. Our white dresses and the boys attire making us look like clouds against it. The music started, our heads down. The girls hands on our partner's chest. The music louder and on cue Noah started singing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

Puck and Quinn stepping down from the riser singing to Quinn. The two of them going to the side, Quinn's hand back on his chest. Santana ran her hand down Sam's chest as they too stepped down the riser as he sang to her.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

The two freezing as they got to the other side of the stage. Finn looked down at me grabbing my hand taking me down to the middle of the stage as he sung.

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure _

The music picked up and right on time Brittan and Kurt, Tina and Mike twirled there way in the middle of Quinn/Puck and Sam/Santana as Mercedes wheeled Artie and herself over to the side of the risers. All of us taking the chorus together.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

The choreograph for the chorus was a sweet slow dance between your partner. I held Finn close as he impressed me with not stepping on my feet. But that's what practice, practice, and more practice would do for you. All of us split on the side of the stage going back on the risers and Mercedes and Artie took the middle of the stage with their part.

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

Kurt and Brittany were next as Kurt took the lead.

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

With Mike and Tina next, Tina taking the lead.

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Santana, Quinn and I stepped down from the risers joining the other girls as he twirled singing the chorus to our partners who were lined up on the other side.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

The boys took over the next lyrics

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

Us girls walked slowly to our partners as they continued singing. I placed my arms around Finn's arms and kissed his cheek according to the lyrics. The boys singing their last before us girls stepped in front of them, one of theirs hands around each of our waists and we all sang out the last of the song.

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

The lights faded leaving us in the dark and surrounded by applause. Finn's grip tightened around my waist as he kissed my temple. We hurried off the stage and I ran into his arms wrapping my legs around him. Celebrating with the rest of them. I slipped down running over to Quinn wrapping my arms around her.

"You guys looked and sounded amazing out there!" Mr. Shuester came up to us grabbing Brittany and the rest of us into a group hug. I couldn't stop smiling as we broke the hug and I wrapped my arms around Finn's waist burying my head into his chest catching my breath. It was all a rush.

"We did awesome!" Brittany high fived everyone and we made our way down the halls back into our room.

I detached myself from Finn and pulled Kurt aside giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you for doing this with me" I squeezed him talking into his ear "I love you Kurt and I hope that we can put all of this behind us and just be friends. I miss being your friend and we were perfect up there"

"We still have a lot of talking to do" Kurt pulled apart from me, but slowly started smiling. "But there is no doubt how amazing we sound together"

Pulling him back into a hug I jumped up and down making him do do with me.

"We haven't won yet" Noah reminded us

Looking at the group of us happy, I wrapped my arms around Kurt and Quinn's waist bringing them closer resting my head on her arm. "Yeah well this looks like a room full of winners to me!"

Mr. Shuester clapped ruffling my hair as we celebrated on how good we did.

So as we walked down from the stage with our first place trophy, it only added to our celebration. We were actually good enough to win first place and move onto Regionals. We were going to Regionals! They liked us that much!  
>"We're going to Breadstix's tonight!" Santana declared "We are going and we are getting bread stick's non-stop"<p>

We all piled into the cars making our way to a late dinner. All in costume we walked into Breadstix's getting a long table for all of us to share. Finn wheeled Artie in at the end before taking a seat next to me. Ordering our drinks we received them and Noah put his in the air.

"Too a kick ass night!" He toasted

"To a kick ass night!" We repeated taking a drink laughing at Puck's simple but yet summed up toast.

Over dinner we all found ourselves laughing over things everyone said. If you were to look at us tonight you would have never have known we weren't friends weeks ago because we weren't. But as we all sat here together tonight I have butterflies in my stomach because things are forming together. We are being a team, a team of friends who are going to 'kick ass' at every competition.

Catching Mercedes glance I gave her a wink and than looking Kurt showing her what I meant. Kurt laughed onto her shoulder at something Brittany had said and I watched Santana throw a bread stick at her. Finn wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I leaned against it making myself comfortable against his his neck.

We were becoming a family and I vow to protect my family and the ones I love. Which is how I came up with my plan on how to stop everything.

"Hey!" Santana yelled "Those are perfectly good bread sticks that I threw at you. If your not going to eat them give them to me!"

I threw a broken one down to her, she smiled at me nodding. "Thank you!"

"No problem" I laughed as she ate it

I glanced at the trophy that was standing at the end of the table. We did good, next time we'll rock that place down!

**Short chapter but I wanted to get the Sectionals chapter over and wanted to post it as soon as possible so I can work on the next one! Hope you liked the song choices. I knew I wanted to do Aerosmith but I had the HARDEST time for a song for K/R. I hate lyric chapters just as much as you but I had to do it!**

**I don't own Pink or Aerosmith's song nor do I own Glee. Just my ideas!**

**5 reviews please! **


	20. Number 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was being taken out of my empty house by Santana, Brittany and Quinn. "Why are we running?"

"Because we have an appointment and Bruce doesn't like to be kept waiting" Quinn smirked as I sat in the back of the car with Santana while Brittany sat in the front with Quinn.

"Who is Bruce?" I asked really confused "Look guy's I don't know what you are planning but I'm nervous"

"Chill" Santana rolled her eyes "We're taking you somewhere cool don't have a cow"

"That's impossible Santana" Brittany mumbled turning around glaring at Santana before looking at me "Don't believe her Rachel, you really can't have a cow"

"Thank you Brittany" I tried smiling at her 'advice' half of me wondering whether she was joking of if she was truly serious. Deciding that it was probably all serious, I decided I needed to buy her a few books this Christmas for her to read and educate herself.

I checked out my surroundings and noticed we were getting closer to the mall. Santana was busy txting on her cell phone and that's when I realized that in the mist of being rushed out of my house, I had left my phone on my dresser. Which meant that I couldn't talk to Finn and my dad's couldn't get a hold of me. This was not good.

Quinn pulled into the mall and now I was really confused and angry. "If you wanted to go shopping you could have told me, I didn't even bring my purse!"

"Shhh" Quin hushed me as she parked. The four of us getting out and I was being taken as a prisoner. "My dad got a raise at work and decided to give me a crap load of money to blow. So I decided to take the four of us out and give us a day to get whatever we wanted"

"Quinn" I shook my head as I stopped walking "I can't spend your money"

"It's not mine"

"Exactly!" I yelled

"Rachel" Quinn smiled "I promise you, my dad has plenty of money and I wouldn't have done this is I didn't want to. You three are my best friends, I want to do this! Now we have appointments that we are going to be late to if we don't hurry up and get in there"

Still standing there I watched as Brittany and Santana shrugged at me and Quinn nodded her head towards the mall.

"Fine" I mumbled "But I will pay you back"

"You will do no such thing" Quinn took my wrist pulling me "Now come on we're going to be late"

Brittany pushed me to the doors that Santana opened and I was being dragged through the mall. Passing each store we went to basically a corner in the mall. Not getting a chance to read the sign before we went in, Quinn gave all of our names to a man who sent us back. Immediately noticing that this was a hair salon, I suddenly got more nervous.

"Quinn my dear!" A man ran up to us giving Quinn a kiss on each of her cheeks. "You simply look amazing each time that I see you"

"Your too sweet to me Bruce" Quinn blushed pulling me up to her side "This is Rachel one of my friends and I want you to take care of her"

Bruce smiled at me and I felt instantly judged as he looked me up and down. I bounced slightly in my ballet flats as I was standing there slightly uncomfortable. Looking to my left Santana and Brittany were already getting shampooed and conditioned so I was the focus and I already knew that my light pink skirt and navy tucked in top with my also navy tights weren't really liked at the moment.

"What would you like down with your hair?" The man asked taking a few strand in his hand looking at it.

"Well" I dragged out putting a piece behind my ear "I'm not too sure, I've never really went wild or anything with it when I get it cut"

"I can tell" He mumbled walking circles around me, looking at my hair. "I have many ideas. How do you feel about short hair?"

"Oh no" I shook my head quickly "I love my hair long, I've never had my hair short"

"I promise that when I'm through with your hair, not only will it be long but it will make your face pop more than your outfits!"

Debating whether or not to let him do my hair as I looked at Quinn who was smiling at this Bruce character as he was envisioning my hair. Looking past them both at the mirror that was staring directly at me, I could see where there was room for improvement. My hair was simply just there, there wasn't anything special about it.

"Okay" I nodded slowly "Let's do this!"

"Let's go get Quinn washed up then" Bruce scooted Quinn and I over to the hair wash as two women greeted us. Santana and Brittany were just getting finished up and held their towels on their head as they followed two men back in the studio.

"Whose doing your hair?"

"Joseph" She looked over quickly at me "He's Bruce's fiance, they own the place. The both of them are fantastic hair dressers. My mom took me here as a kid and I still go here, I refuse to go anywhere else."

Looking up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but to notice how my heart was racing. I've never been but to one place and that was in New York! I knew there was going to come a time to get a hair cut somewhere here but this guy had high hopes for my hair! The women tapped my shoulder informing me that Quinn was finished. Getting up with Quinn I followed her into the back and was greeted by Bruce again who directed me to sit in the chair. Santana and Brittany were behind us and Quinn took a seat next to me.

Sitting down on the chair I noticed there was a container with this color treatment in it. Bruce draped a cape over me. Foil was cut and put beside me by the women who had just done Quinn's hair. Hoping that it was Quinn but I knew it wasn't since I didn't get my hair washed.

"No worries" Bruce said pumping my chair to make me go higher as he stopped he looked at me through the mirror "I will make your hair gorgeous!"

Nodding with big eyes, I couldn't hide the true fact that I was really nervous. Quinn hit my arm and as Bruce was getting a foiled paper I looked at her worried. She just smiled and gave me a thumbs up as her hair was getting combed. Bruce started combing my own hair and than picked up his scissors and I heard the blades cutting at my hair in the back. Not wanting me to see anything he turned my chair so it was facing Brittany and even through her mirror I couldn't see anything. Snipping still happening in the back of my hair I grew impatient because I couldn't see but I could hear what was going on. He started working on my front and from the corners of my eyes I could see my long precious hair that I had been working on for years, just fall onto the floor. My now dead hair. He than grabbed this open scissor like thing and used it almost like scraping my hair on one side and than doing the same in the other. Bruce reached for the scissors and used the comb to bring hair to the front of my head. Not sure on what he was going to do until I saw him bring scissors up to cut the front of my hair. Just as I was going to stop him, he started cutting. I now had bangs, bangs that I always swore I would never get.

Angry at his decision for bangs I crossed my legs but than decided that for the sake of my hair it was better to just stay still. I would have a chance for my angry outburst later. Deciding it was best to just close my eyes rather than see my hair fall right before my eyes, I tried humming to keep my mind off of it. That didn't seem to work though and he was finished when I opened them back up. Hearing the foil he turned my chair to the side so I was facing Quinn. He started to work on the coloring of my hair. Once again trying to focus on something other than my hair, I found my distraction. My mouth literally dropped as Quinn was turned the same way.

"Oh my god!" I said completely stunned but she was laughing. "Quinn, your hair..."

That was all I could get out and she was giggling.

"I like it!" Joseph was blow drying her hair out "No I love it! It's so much lighter and more grown up, don't you think?"

Her new short (way short) haircut with swift bangs was hot (I will admit) but surprising. Quinn was still laughing as Joseph moved her again to finish blowing out her hair. Still in shock over Quinn's short hair I took that into my focus instead of my own. Soon he was finished putting the foil in and now all I had to do was wait and than take the foil out. Waiting where he had told me too, Quinn and the other two girl joined me. Brittany running her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"It's like air" Brittany was fascinated as I just stared. Than taking a notice at how Brittany had too gotten bangs and a few inches taken off her hair, and than Santana had gotten swept bangs as well but her hair was still very long.

"Ive been wanting to do this for a while now! Since I'm down with the cheerios, I thought 'why not'!" Quinn crossed her legs as she sat down next to me. Santana and Brittany doing the same.

"Your guy's hair looks amazing" I complimented them all

"Thanks" Brittany smiled running a hand through hers "I'm excited to see what yours is going to look like"

Just as she said that the beeper went off and Bruce waved me over.

"I guess were going to find out sooner than later" I swallowed my fear, standing up and went over to the washing station. The foil was being taken out of my hair, soap and conditioner was being applied and the next thing I know I'm being taken back to the chair. Still not being able to look at myself I was faced away from all mirrors as he blow dried my hair. About ten or fifteen minutes (or an hour for what it really seemed like), I was being turned around. Literally gasping at what I saw, I quickly took a notice that my hair was still long, just about down to my chest. Granted it was almost halfway down my back when I got here, I was still impressed that it was down to my chest. My bangs looked amazing! I never thought I would like them so much, they were almost dramatic looking. Than my color, it was amazing! Over my brown hair was just a little lighter brown. Though it was lighter you could defiantly tell it was there.

"Looks good Rachel!" Quinn smiled as I ran my hands through, bobbing my head up and down. Quinn went to pay as I turned my chair around wanting to hug this man who just did my hair.

"Thank you so much Bruce, you truly did a wonderful job"

"That is my job sweetie" He winked walking away. Turning in my chair to look at it once more I stood up with a pep in my step as I did so. Hearing compliments from Brittany and Santana as Quinn finished paying and we left. Santana wanting to go in Charlotte Russe, we did. Not really finding anything interesting for me, I went over in the hat section looking at those.

"I'm buying you something!" Santana announced from across the store. Walking over curious to see what she had for me in the pile of clothes in her hand, she shooed me off and continued shopping. Finding a rack that looked similiar to my style I was gravitated to that and picked out a pair of black leggings. With the winter season coming up, I was going to need a lot of them. They tend to pop out more to me in the winter, they sort of become my best friend.

Noticing they were checking out I threw my leggings into the mix. Quinn proudly gave the women her card and Santana grabbed the bags as we went to the next store. It seemed like we were doing an on going pattern that was until Santana stopped us and nudged me.

"What?"

"I remember reading your list and I think we should do number twenty" Santana smiled looking at the rest of them and than pointing to the shop we were in front of. Mentally going down the list in my head, it popped up. "Come on I have my belly button pierced you should do it"

"No way, not today a hair cut is enough for me"

"I'll do it!" Quinn said going into the shop, her head held high. Santana ran after her excited as Brittany lifted her shirt showing me her piercing

"Mine didn't hurt that bad and it totally looks hot. Santana tells me all the time" Brittany shrugged putting her shirt down walking in just as Quinn turned around giving me yet another thumbs up.

Knowing I was going to regret this later, I found myself walking in there next to Quinn. "Fine I'll get it pierced with you"

Quinn gave me a hug and held my hand as we all walked back into a room. Each of us taking a seat on a chair we filled out the correct paperwork and such. Mainly, signing our life away (at least that's how it felt for me) but we were in our own separate, yet right next to each other chairs. Reaching out for her hand Quinn and I's shirts were lifted up and someone was attending to each of us. Feeling my naval being sanitized I looked at Quinn and Quinn looked to me for support. Tightening her hand for some kind of relief or distraction I closed my eyes as I felt the clamp on my belly button. I was nervous because I knew what was coming next. Really gripping Quinn's hand I felt the needle go through my belly button. Wanting to cry out in pain, I bit my lip and Quinn's hand flinch as her needle went through. The needle was soon replaced by the actual ring like that would be staying in the hole instead. Feeling a little pressure as he got the ring situated, we were finished.

"It's going to hurt sitting up" Santana warned us helping me up as Brittany helped Quinn. My stomach came together just the slightest having a pain shoot up from the belly button. "You did it though! You can cross number twenty off your list. Your no longer the only girl in high school without some kind of piercing"

I was a little woosey from the pain but as I walked it stopped but I still leaned on Santana as we walked out. She poked a little fun at me as we walked out of the mall going to Quinn's car. She handed the keys to Santana saying she was going to have to drive since she couldn't sit up straight without her belly button hurting.

"Pussies" Santana grumbled putting the bags into the back and starting the car. Quinn leaned the seat back and I tried to get as comfortable as I could.

"Why did we do this again?" I asked Quinn who looked at me with the same questionable face.

"Because your bad ass bitches and you can" Santana replied looking through the mirror "Now stop acting like little girls and start acting tough. Look at you two, you two are hot. With those piercings you've got to get the bad ass attitude."

I closed my eyes trying to suck it up as Santana would call it and I thought about my fabulous day with the girls. I did two things I thought I would never do, cut my hair the way it is or get my belly button (out of all things to get pierced) pierced. Dropping Brittany off first she bounced out of the car and skipped to her house picking up a cat as she got to the door. Waving her went in, next was me.

"Actually can you drop me off at Finns?"

"Wanky" Santana smirked raising an eyebrow

"No" I rolled my eyes collecting my belongings as she pulled into his driveway. Saying my good byes and thank you's I promised to txt them each later that night. Getting out of the car slowly, not to set off that pain again, I walked up to Finn's house and knocked on the door. Looking back Santana was driving off and I noticed that only Finn's car was in the driveway. Knocking harder on the door just a second later Finn opened the door with a sleepy look upon his face. He was fully dressed but that didn't really mean anything.

"Please tell me you weren't sleeping" I looked down at my watch "It's almost five in the evening"

"Really?" He asked wiping his eyes "I was playing video games and I must of dosed off"

"I can tell" I giggled pointing to the little drool on his face which he wiped with the back of his hand "I came by because I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat. I have been starved by our friends all day"

"Yeah sure" He said stepping back "Let me get ready"

Stepping into his house I took of my shoes and set my shopping back on the floor. Finn stretched as he yawned and than shut the door.

"Whoa babe when did you get your hair done?" He asked as we stood in his living room, running a hand through my hair I suddenly felt self conscious

"Today, why you don't like it?"

"No it looks hot" He said looking at it "Looks really good"

I smiled kissing his cheek "Thank you, Quinn took me to her hair stylist and I got it done. Santana and Brittany went along with us. I ended up having a great day except for the food part. They starved me"

His gaze snapped away from my hair he pointed towards the stairs. Running quickly up them I sat on his couch waiting for him to come back down. Not much longer after he went up he came back down. His hair combed and a different shirt on. Grabbing his keys, I put on my shoes and we were out of there. Finn opened the door for me as I climbed up into his truck. Choosing to sit in the middle to be closer to him, I buckled my seat belt as he started his truck and backed out. Once onto the main road he grabbed my hand and I kissed his shoulder before leaning my head against it.

"I tried calling you earlier" Finn said

"I didn't bring my phone with me" I closed my eyes the pain from my belly button still there, but I wasn't going to say anything yet so I sucked it up. "They literally came to my house and dragged me out of it. I didn't even bring my purse"

"Where do you want to go?" Finn asked as we were stopped at a red light

"We should go to Ruby Tuesday, I can get their salad bar and they have a bunch of choices for you" I smiled happy with my choice and by his smile I knew he was too.

Pulling into the parking lot and going in, we were seated right away. Dinner was nice, we finally got a chance to talk about stuff other than glee which was nice. I got to hear more about what he wanted to do once he got out of high school. He wasn't so sure, which sort of scared me a little. But I mean I guess some people aren't sure what they want to do in life, like I was. Finn paid for the dinner and I scooted out of the booth.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked stopping right before we got to the truck. Nodding he took my hand as I led the way down the sidewalk into town. Putting my other arm on his I snuggled into his side, for it had gotten much colder than it was before dinner.

"I have an extra jacket in the car if you want to turn around and get it" Finn suggested

"No, I'm fine now" I leaned my head on his shoulder "I have come up with a plan. Last weekend after Sectionals I'm pretty sure I came up with a plan to stop the bullying"

"How's that?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell you. I have to do this by myself"

He stopped walking, stepping in front of me. "What do you mean do it by yourself? Rach, the whole point of us joining glee was so we could all help"

"I just found a way to do it where it's not some big crazy plan. I promise you that if my plan goes wrong or I can't go through with it than I will come to you guys for help. I just need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing and it's going to take a while for everything to set into place"

His eyes darted between mine as if he was in deep thought.

"You promise that if anything goes wrong you'll tell me or someone else?"

"Cross my heart"

"And your sure that your plan is going to work?"

"Almost positive" I nodded taking a step forward "I will have everything fixed by the end of this year. That gives me a little over two months. But mark my words, everything will be fine"

"Fine" Finn sighed "Have all the fun with them assholes"

"I promise you that I will make sure you witness some of the fun" I vowed "But in the meantime... how about we just don't talk about stupid people who are going to be nobodies in the future."

"What else are we supposed to do?" He smirked as I stepped up on my toes wrapping my arms around his shoulders leaning into him.

"I could think of one thing" I looked from his eyes to his lips and than back at his eyes, his arms circling around my waist. Closing the space between his and I's mouth I caught his mouth with mine, lingering as he deepened it. Using my arms around his shoulder I brought him closer to me just as I was about to open my mouth he hugged me too close, his belt going against my belly button.

Letting out a cry I grabbed my stomach in pain as he let go.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried

"Yeah" I managed to breathe out untucking my shirt and lifting it up showing him my new addition to my body.

"Damn" Finn winced "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah" I nodded looking down at it "Quinn and I both ours down. Santana suggested it and I went along with it. Thought it was a good idea at first but it hurts like heck"

"It's hot though" Finn stared at it "I mean a hair cut and a belly button piercing in a day, that's a lot of the new Rachel Berry"

"What can I say I'm a bad ass" I shrugged, laughing

"Even cussing" Finn chuckled "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"She's on a little vacation" I giggled putting my shirt down "It was on my list"

"I like this Rachel but you didn't have to do all that to make yourself 'bad ass'"

"Yeah I know" I smiled "But it feels good to do something out of my element"

"Looking amazing while doing so" Finn added as I half shrugged

"Yeah, that too." Feeling like a new Rachel as I grabbed his hand pulling him down the sidewalk to continue our walk, I couldn't wait to go into school Monday and strut them hallways. If that Ava girl thought she could mess with me, she had another thing going. I have a new attitude and I'm going to wear it proud.

**Alright! So I was sitting here and thought that sleep was so overrated and decided to write! Ta-da here's another chapter. Did you like it? Tell me you thoughts I love to hear everything you guys say!**

**Ps. Whose seen the new spoilers? I HAVE! (pictures, videos, song) LOVE IT. So excited!**

**5 reviews please!**


	21. The Fight

**Chapter 21:**

Fixing my hair as I look in my locker at my mirror. I had straightened it this morning and I knew my hair looked amazing. I was seriously loving this new hair do, it almost gave this new perspective on everything and a brand new attitude. My bangs were also something I grew to love, I thought they were super cute. They were so light and gave my face a whole new shape.

"No matter how much you look at yourself in the mirror Berry you will still be ugly in our eyes" Ava laughed as she and her two friends walked past laughing. "Oh, she even got a haircut to try to distract from the rest of her ugly self"

The three of the girls laughed walking down the hallway. Not letting that ruin my wonderful day I brushed it off and collected my books for the day. Maneuvering around the hallways that were jammed pack with students either talking or getting to their next classes I hear a big bang.

"Ohhhh!" Was heard , trying to fight my way to see what was happening there was another bang and than another. Kids were yelling and running around making a circle. Jumping to see what was going on there was another bang and than the kids backed up. Taking that chance I squeezed myself through a hole and my heart stopped. There was Kurt in the middle of the circle getting thrown around by these guy's with hockey jersey's on. Dropping my books I ran through the rest of the kids fighting my way and just as one of the players was going to push him I ran getting between them. Glaring at him I heard Kurt gasping for air behind me which just tore my heart.

"What do you think your doing" I yelled at the guy "Your going to seriously injure him!"

"Shut up and get out of my way" The guy went to move me but I slapped his hand away

"Don't you dare touch me" The guy moved towards me trying to intimidate me by towering over me.

"Don't touch him!" I poked his shoulder "Do you think your a better person by picking on someone who is obviously less skilled than you are in the fighting department and to push a girl. You are a waste of a real man"

"You" The hockey player pointed to Kurt who was standing behind me "You walk anywhere near me again and I swear I will tear your gay ass to pieces"

"You will not and don't you talk that way in front of me" I was so disappointed in this boy and of his homophobic attitude "I will have _your _ass teared to pieces, do you understand _me_ when I say that?"

"Loud and clear" The boy got in my face, his shoulders leaning me back "_Bitch_"

"Watch your mouth" Kurt said behind me, turning around I hold him to 'be quiet'.

"Got something to say?" The guy went passed me and shoved Kurt into the locker again

"Hey!" I screamed pushing him back into the crowd. "Stop picking on him."

"Midget's got some arms!" Someone yelled as the rest of them yelled. I ignored them because I didn't want to be rewarded for stooping down to their level. Just as the guy looked like he was going to hit me, I braced myself for the impact but it never came.

"Fucking asshole" Finn came through people shoving the guy onto the ground.

"Finn, no stop!" I screamed trying to pry him off of the number three, hockey player who he was on the ground punching. Looking around for someone to help me, Sam was finding his way through the crowd finally breaking in. "I can't get him off of him! Sam please get Finn"

Sam didn't say anything just jumping in trying to get Finn off of the guy.

"Drew!" Ava appeared out of the growing number of students running up kicking Finn trying to get him off the guy "Drew stop it, get off of him Finn!"

Sam finally was able to break them apart Finn falling to the floor on top of his friend who still had his arms around his waist folding them back.

"Drew!" Ava helped pick the boy up off the floor but he pushed her away shoving her to the floor. Appalled by this boys actions I went to go help her up but she slapped my hand away and glared at me.

"Good to know you push around your girlfriend too" Finn spat out his face almost red, I've never seen him so angry before going after him again but Sam pulled him back "What are you a woman beater?'

"Fuck you Hudson" Drew yelled back

"What the hell are you going to do about, beat me too? You going to try and push me around?" Finn tried to push Sam out of the way to get to him "Let me see you try!"

"What is going on here? MOVE out of the way" A manly women broke through the people who were now fleeing the hallways as Coach Bieste walked through. Finn's face was red with anger and Drew's nose was bleeding, it wasn't hard to figure out who had just gotten into a fight.

"All of you in the principals office" She waved at the six of us and when we didn't scramble fast enough she yelled "MOVE IT!"

Sam let go of Finn as he stormed off quickly, I feel behind with Kurt and walked with him. Ava was trying to stop the blood from coming out of Drew's nose with a sock. Sam wasn't far in front of us, I was thankful for Sam because if he hadn't of come Finn and Drew would have battled it out until Bieste came.

Just as the Bieste went into the office Finn turned around to face Drew I stopped and held Kurt's hand a little tighter, Finn made me nervous when we got angry like this.

"You touch my brother or you touch Rachel ever again I will make sure I kick your ass. Don't you let me see you touch her again" He warned Drew before kicking the door open going it, slamming it on Drew and Ava as they went in. Finn had taken a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the office, I decided to just stand with Kurt. Principal Figgins called in the six of us. Finn and Drew sat in the two seats as the four of us stood behind them.

"What in the heck happened? I come back from a coffee break to find out that I have fight going on in the hallways"

Nobody says anything, seriously the room is silent. Finn's leaning in the chair with his arms over his chest and Drew is holding his sock to his still bleeding nose. Nothing coming out of the boys mouth.

"Drew started it" Kurt spoke up "I was walking down the hallway minding my own business and he shoves me into the lockers"

"Is this true Mr. Tull?" Mr. Figgins looked at Drew waiting for him to answer but he kept his head down "Mr. Tull I asked you a question, did you shove him into a locker?"

"Yes" Drew mumbled and than cleared his throat and answered again, this time much clearer

"Than what happened?"

"He kept shoving me until Rachel came and put herself between him and I. She told him that his actions were unnecessary and than Drew shoved me again and than when Rachel started to get rude with him, he pushed her"

Finn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Putting a hand on his shoulder for support, he didn't look up at me just continued to stare forward.

"Than he called her a 'bitch' next thing I know Finn has him on the ground and than Sam tries to break it up. Sam breaks it up and coach comes in to intervene"

"This sort of violence shouldn't even be occurring here" Mr. Figgins shook his head in disgust "If you have a problem it should be addressed to an authority figure, not to take it upon yourselves to fix. I am giving you all two weeks detention"

"What no!" I cried out Mr. Figgins looking at me "I have a perfect record and we have glee club"

"Yeah sir, I have hockey"

"Well than I guess suspensions will have to do" Mr. Figgins shrugged getting out his contact sheet but I slammed my hand down on it.

"Detention will do" I weakly replied taking my hand back off his binder full of contacts

"You start today" Mr. Figgins demanded "If I hear of one more act from anyone of you, you are off school property for a while. Now go and get to class"

Finn pushed himself off the chair and out the door. Rushing after him before he got to far I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Was that your genius plan" Finn's nostrils got real big as he huffed "Because if it was, it was a sucky plan. Horrible plan, you could have gotten your ass kicked by a dude!"

"No that wasn't my plan Finn" I tried to calm him down "I was walking down the hallway when I heard something. I couldn't just let Kurt go through that without anyone defending him. He needed someone and I took that role"

"Rachel" Finn closed his eyes rubbing his palms over them "Drew has a record of hitting or should I say pushing on girls and he gets away with it! Nobody does or says anything about it. Would would you let him push you?"

"I didn't let him Finn" I knew he was really worked up about this

"No girl, I don't care if she's the biggest bitch like Ava should get pushed around. To see him push you and Kurt she pissed me off. I wanted to kill him, I still do"

"It's over" I ran hands up and down his arm "The most we can do right now is hope that he's learned his lesson and stay away from him"

"Okay, fine but he comes anywhere near you I'm going to kill him"

"We're just going to avoid him that much more now. Can I have a hug?" He nodded wrapping his arms around my waist and I clung onto the back of his shirt bringing him closer. I rested my forehead on his shoulder taking in his sent and let go. "I'll see you in second period. Just please calm down, everything will be fine."

Going towards my classroom I just realized that I remembered that I left my books on the floor when going to get Kurt. Going back to near my lockers my books were luckily still there, paper and all. Grabbing it I hurried and went to class.

Mr. Shuester welcomed with a smile as I sat down, hoping that Mr. Figgins informed him that I was going to be late.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked once Mr. Shuester was handing out some papers

"It's a long story"

"You'll tell me at lunch right?" I nodded answering his question and than filling out the worksheet. Quinn just looked over at me with a sad smile.

"I'll come over tonight" I said to her her before going back to my work.

Walking through the hallway at the end of the day I couldn't help but notice the whispers behind my back. I knew they were talking about what had happened earlier. Making my walk of shame into the detention room Finn, Sam and Kurt were already sitting down in the back of the classroom. Taking my own seat in between Kurt and Finn the instructor came in sitting down doing some work. He didn't say anything at all but I knew detention had already started.

Drew and Ava came in just a few minutes later. She had looked like she was crying right before she came in here but they took their seats in the front. It was the most boring two hours of my life, fiddling with my thumbs or playing with the ends of my hair. I would have to bring something to do next time, maybe study for some classes. Because detention, for lack of better words, sucked.

**Ooooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooooooo**

Finn didn't say much after detention or during glee practice, which Mr. Shuester postponed and hour for two weeks since the four of us have detention. He brought me home and was quiet as he said good bye.

"Honey!" My daddy greeted me as he sat down with a large bowel of popcorn looking like they were going to start watching a movie "Your home a little later tonight than usual"

"Mr. Shuester decided to tackle extra time since we made it past Sectionals" I told them which wasn't a complete lie, just a little less truth a little more covering myself so they didn't find out that I had received detention for two weeks. My dad's have been around a little more and so I told them that I had signed up for glee club. They were proud to hear that I was doing something that I loved and would actually help me with my future in the musical business.

"Well we weren't sure on whether you went out to dinner or not so we put it away" My dad said taking a the bowl from my daddy and taking some of the popcorn.

"I'm going to go eat than"

"Your hair looks darling" My daddy smiled, admiring my new hair "I really love it, it's a new you"

"I love it too" I ran my fingers through it "Thank you"

"Now, go eat we don't need a starving child" My daddy winked as I slipped off my shoes going into the kitchen to grab my food. Heating it up and sitting between my dad's as they turned on the classic movie 'Singing In the Rain', each of us loving that movie. Leaning my head against my dad's head as we began to watch the movie and I ate my dinner I couldn't help but realize that things might still be sour at school but things were looking up at home. And I knew that I would have school problems fixed son and things in both places would be back to normal. I can just feel it.

**Oh boy! Drama, drama, drama. I really like writing fights as you can tell...lol But I thought it was necessary to introduce you to Ava a little and one of the guys that have been picking on Kurt. And I wonder how detention will go, I guess we will see =D**

**Hoped you enjoyed this and I have updated 'Concrete Jungle' so if your interested in that, check it out. If not than I'm happy your reading this! **

**5 reviews please and thank you!**


	22. Gonna get what you deserve

**Chapter 22: **

It was only day two of detention but I already felt like I wanted to jump off a cliff. Not only was I NOT allowed to study but I couldn't even lay my head down. I don't know how anyone can survive this, seriously how do people do this on a regular bases? I've heard that some people get detention on purpose, why? I'd much rather be studying or something that I like outside than in here stuck in a classroom with two people who I'm not a fan of and three people I'm itching to talk to. My feet her tapping against the desk in front of me, there was truly nothing to do. Detention sucked, and it was all Drew's fault. Him and his rude comments and temper issues that he was clearly not dealing with.

The teacher stood up I noticed because it was only noise in the room. He stood up stretching his arms over his head than looked at us.

"I'm going to my classroom to get some papers that I forgot" He said standing in front of the desk. "I will only be gone for a minute so don't go anywhere and no talking"

We all nodded as he walked out of the classroom keeping the door opened. Sitting there in complete silence, I didn't want to get in even more trouble and end up getting more detention.

"Would you hut up with your foot tapping" Looking up Drew was glaring at me from the front of the room. "Your so fucking annoy with everything you do"

"Why don't you shut up" Finn said "Your pretty annoying with everything you do. I want to punch you in the face every time you blink"

Drew turned around in his seat giving Finn a cocky look "Oh yeah come at me"

Just as Finn was getting up from his desk, I went to tell him not to but Sam slammed his shoulders and pushed him into the seat.

"As much as I would love to see Finn kick your ass, I'm not getting stuck in detention again because you can't keep your mouth shut for once" Sam glared at the boy in the front "So why don't you just turn around in your seat and let's keep this adult like for once."

Ava scoffed as Drew flipped us off turning around in his seat. Giving the two boys behind me a little smile I turned around crossing my legs. No one said anything else, and than teacher came in shortly after. Detention continued to drag on and once the beeper went off we all hauled butt out of there. Drew dragged along Ava by the wrist as they didn't say anything to us, just walked away. Not having glee practice Sam waved good bye saying he had a date with Quinn.

I was really happy that they had figured everything out the night after Sectionals. But I guess it also had to go with the fact that Quinn and Puck were no longer partners. I chose to leave that option out and just say that they figured everything out and that they were now perfectly fine. Just hopefully, Quinn and Puck weren't matched up anymore for group projects in class.

"My mom invited you over for dinner tonight" Finn turned around as we walked the hallways hand and hand

"Really?" I was extremely happy at the fact that Finn's mom liked him "Should I bring something? Maybe I'll bring a desert or something to add onto the meal. What is she making?"

"Chill babe, just bring yourself"

"I can't come empty handed. I'll make something for desert let her know. What time should I be there?"

"Uh..." Finn shrugged "Not sure, I'll call you or txt you to let you know"

"I've got to go get ready, I have a cake to bake!" I smiled practically jumping up, giving him a kiss before running off down the hallway. I had a lot to do before dinner tonight. Going to the store I grabbed everything that I would need for the perfect dessert, I thanked God that I knew the ingredients off the top of my head. Quickly running through the aisles I I took everything and went home with it.

Deciding on my chocolate cake with my homemade white fudge frosting I got to work on it immediately. Just as I was getting my cake into the oven Finn had sent me a message saying that Carol said to be there around six-thirty which gave me about an hour and a half to get it in the oven, get dressed and ice the cake.

"I can do this" I nodded putting the cake in the oven and than going upstairs to pick something other than what I wore to school. With the November air, it was much chillier. Quinn said by the end of the month Ohio starts to see snow. I hope that's true, because if there's one thing I love about fall or winter, it's the snow. Deciding on a long sleeve white shirt with black stripes with a pair of dark skinny jeans and my ballet flats. Turning on my curling iron I knew that my hair was going to need some touch ups. Waiting for that to heat up I went to check on my cake that was smelling and looking delicious. The icing was already finished, just waiting to be put on.

Jogging up the steps I curled a few pieces of my hair and fixed my bangs, putting a white headband behind them giving my outfit a nice touch. Hearing the buzzer go off I stick a knife through the cake to make sure it's finished and than once it's proven that it is, I set it on the oven top for it to cool off. Turning the switch so that the oven is off wait for it to cool off.

Writing my father's a note to let them know that I won't be be home until later I check my e-mail and do a few other things while the cake is cooling down. Having touched the cake I soon than realized that it was cool enough and put it in the cake dome to be carried to the house with her. Icing the cake carefully I closed the top and looked at the clock. Noticing that I only had about fifteen minutes to get to Finn's house everything else was rushed. Putting the cake on the front seat I went back to the house grabbed my purse and locked the door. Making the ten minute drive to the Hummel-Hudson house I was right on time. Grabbing the cake getting out of my car, I was about to ring the doorbell when Carol opened it with a huge smile of her face.

"Rachel, dear thank you so much for coming" She ushered me in

"Thank you for inviting me" I smiled back with the same enthusiasm. I held out my cake " I made something special for us all for desert"

"You are such a sweetheart" Carol gushed motioning me to the kitchen, taking the cake out of my hands and placing it on the counter.

"Do you need help with anything, setting the table or getting drinks?" I offered

"No way" Carol shook her head "That's why we have men"

She must have been referring to the three boys in the living room because as I peeked around the corner Kurt was rearranging the dishes that Finn had just placed down. Standing up straight as I saw Finn round the corner and into the kitchen.

"Mom can you please tell Kurt that the dishes look fine the way they are. He keeps complaining no matter how I put them and threatening to buy be an etiquette book. I don't even know what the means!" Finn didn't see me as he walked in

"Oh hush and leave your brother alone, he lives for those types of things" Carol waved her hand in the air, not even bothering to look at her son.

Clearing my throat I smiled as he turned around shocked to see me standing there. "When did you get here"

"I let her in" Carol turned around a bowl her hands

"I didn't hear you"

"I didn't get a chance to knock" I laughed looking at Carol who was looking between the two of us. Handing Finn the bowl she shooed him away

"Kurt had decided to pick the recipe for tonight" Carol turned the oven off taking out what looked to be lasagna. "He chose a vegan lasagna"

" you didn't have to do that just for me" I felt bad that they were going to have to eat what they wouldn't normally eat because of myself.

"Carol" She smiled warmly at me "And no worried dear, my son and husband are hardcore carnivores so I made a regular lasagna as well"

"Thank you very much, it all smells delicious" I complimented her cooking ability because in reality it smelt more delicious and I soon realized how truly hungry I was.

"Everything is good in there" A tall, chubby but good looking man came into the kitchen. I assumed he was Burt, Kurt's dad and Finn's step dad. He was wearing a flannel button up shirt, much like Finn's style.

"Burt this is Rachel" Carol introduced me to the man, I held out my hand for him to take which he grasped and shook.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel"

"I've heard so much about you from both the boys, nice to finally put a face to a name" Burt smiled letting go of my hand "And call me Burt, Mr. Hummel sounds likes my dad."

I really was going to like hanging around Finn's family.

"Now let's go eat" Carol shooed us into the dining room where Kurt was clearly arguing with Finn over the silverware on the table where it was supposed to go. Blaine was over as well and was standing in the corner watching the two argue over where they were supposed to go. I waved as I caught his attention, he smiled widely coming over to me. Just as he was going to start talking to me, Carol walked right between us looking upset.

"We are eating with our guests tonight, there will be no bickering between the two of you. Who gives a crap where the utensils go, we will be just eating with them in a few minutes. Now sit your butts down and enjoy our meal" Carol smiled apologetically to Blaine and I as she motioned for us to sit down. Finn took Blaine's seat next to me and Blaine went over to Kurt, sitting down next to him.

"Dig in!" Carol exclaimed with a chipper tone going for the regular lasagna that she had made for the boys, Blaine joining in as Kurt and I took some of the vegan lasagna.

"So Rachel, Carol was telling me about how your from New York"

"Yes, my dad's moved us out to Lima when they received a new client" I than took a bite of Carol's lasagna and it practically melted in my mouth. Swallowing what was left I looked to Carol with a dreamy expression "Your going to have to give me this recipe, I absolutely love it. It's delicious"

"Thank you sweetheart I will get you the recipe before you leave"

Finn was quiet through most of the dinner and Kurt as Burt directed questions to Blaine and I. Dinner was very calming though and nice. I didn't feel like I was being pressured to answer anything uncomfortable or anything. I had a really nice time, most of the dinner we were laughing.

Once I had finished helping Carol clear the table while Finn and Kurt washed dishes, Carol got down some little plates and opened the top to my cake. Finn looked over his shoulder, his eyes directing on the cake.

"Babe that smells awesome" I blushed because Finn called me 'babe' in front of his parents and because of the compliment. Carol took a piece for everyone and walked it into the living room to eat. Finishing the dishes I stood with a piece of cake on a plate for Finn as he wiped his hands dry on his pants. Taking the plate from his hands he went over and got a fork from the now cleaned dishes. Watching as he took his first bite and chewed his eyes got all big and swallowed taking another huge bite. Completely devouring the cake in just a little less than five bites Finn put the plate in the sink.

"Awesome cake" Finn wiped his mouth with a towel and than pointed to it "You going to eat any?"

"No it has eggs in it" I covered it back up only to turn around to have Finn's hands at both sides of my waist. "Your parents are in the next room"

Finn just shrugged leaning his his forehead against mine, giving me feathered kisses on my lips. Shying my head away I tried to get him to stop in case his mom walks in but his nose ran up my neck leaving kisses as he reached right below my ear. Giving a little shiver I giggled as I felt him smile against my skin.

There was a clearing of someones throat and I saw Blaine smirking as he carried empty plates in his hand and dropped them in the sink. Neither Finn, Blaine or I said anything as Blaine walked out of the room. Smacking Finn's chest a little I pushed him out of the way smirking as I walked away from him and into the living room with the rest of them.

We talked about old classic movies that Carol would like to watch on the weekends, Kurt and I were involved but the others seemed to be talking about something else, football I think. The night was getting later and I decided that I should probably go home. Carol and I made plans for a cake decorating classes because she was amazed with my cake baking skills and put me in charge of her baby shower cake. So we decided that we were going to take classes to prepare ourselves for that.

Saying my good byes to the rest of them as Finn walked me out to my car. Unlocking it I stood with my door open

"Thanks for coming my mom my really excited to get to know you more, she likes you a lot"

"Your mom is adorable, she's amazing"

"She thinks the same way about you" He shifted on his foot

"Well I better get going before my dad's get home"

"It's like nine at night though"

"You know my dad's they like to work late. They were actually doing pretty good but they started working late again" I shrugged getting into my car and rolling the window down. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Crouching down he met me hallway. Giving him a light kiss I pull away starting my car. Stepping back he put his hands in his pockets. I wave backing up out of his driveway and onto the main road that led to my house. My dad's weren't home as I pulled in so it was completely dark as I walked into my house. Locking the door behind me up went up the stairs getting into my pajama's and resting on my bed with my laptop. Logging onto Facebook I saw that I had over ten new notifications.

Clicking on the first one it was a comment on the picture that Quinn must of uploaded of her and I in her room just yesterday night. I had thought it was a cute picture of us but by the comments, other's didn't think so.

**Ava Linder: **Uh cute picture...NOT. How about you get a nose job, Jew.

_About an hour ago. __**Like. **__10 people_

**Olive Hynes: **Look at them thinking they're all cute because Jew girl has on actual regular clothes...hahahaha

_15 minutes ago. _**Like. **_6 people_

Clicking out of the rude comments I went onto the next one. A new one that I had posted of Finn and I after school just the other day. We were coming out of glee club and he had his arm around my shoulder and I love his sunglasses so we posed for a picture and I turned it to black and white. I thought it was a really cute picture and so did Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray: **Love it! You two are so cute. Love the black and white, still need to show you how to take pictures. I promise it will be soon. Love ya

_November 1, 2011 _**Like. **_4 people_

**Ava Linder: **I guess guy's go for any girls these days huh?

_About 45 minutes ago _**Like. **_20 people_

Looking at another picture of Finn, Quinn, Santana, Sam, Brittany and I when we all went out to town to get something to eat after glee practice. A funny picture of Quinn on my back as I tried to carry her around. I can remember laughing hysterically because Quinn would yell because her dress was flying up. Finn gave someone a camera and stood on top of the fountain with Sam on the other. Brittany tried hoisting Santana on her back as the man took the picture. I remember just as it snapped Brittany almost dropped Santana who almost fell into the fountain. It was a great picture of us all and a great day.

Scrolling down to look at the comments I started with the old ones.

**Santana Lopez: **I would have been so pissed if I went into the water

_About 5 days ago _**Like **_3 people_

**Finn Hudson: **You would have been fine, plus Sam caught you so your alright

_About 5 days ago _**Like **_2 people_

**Santana Lopez: **Thank god for Sam

_About 5 days ago __**Like **__1 person_

**Sam Evans: **Welcome =D

_ About 5 days ago _**Like **_5 people_

**Ava Linder: **Once again, Rachel trying to look cool. Santana's way hotter than this Jew chick. I mean seriously, just looking at her face makes me want to barf, everywhere. Even Quinn is hotter than her.

_About an hour ago _**Like **_21 people_

**Drew Tull: **Jew girl has no sex appeal at all. It's like looking at an ugly private school girl.

_About an hour ago _**Like **_12 people_

**Jillian Freemore: **Jew girl doesn't even have big boobs or anything. I don't see what Finn likes in her anyway. She's just plain ugly

_About 14 minutes ago _**Like **_15 people_

A message popped up at the bottom of my screen by **Ava Linder. **

**Hey munchkin girl, you like the comments on your page. It's just the beginning. You think your all cool because your boyfriend stood up for you in school. Well screw you bitch, I have to do detention because of you. Your going to get what you deserve. Have fun reading your comments. xoxo Ava**

I clicked out and logged off of Facebook throwing my laptop at the end of my bed. I didn't even want to read anymore ever. Thinking about how twenty people think I'm ugly was upsetting, actually more than upsetting. I was embarrassed for myself. So embarrassing that I found myself crying over it. I didn't want them to win but those comments were hurtful. And to make fun of my religion was uncalled for. Bringing the pillow to my chest I let it all out. Crying because it was frustrating, they weren't going to leave me alone. Ava said so herself, I felt like I was letting her win because I'm crying. I don't even understand what I did to deserve this.

"Is this what I get for defending other's rights or reasons?" I cried out to no one, I let out a sob in my pillow "I didn't even do anything"

I started to get really angry at them for leaving those comments on my pictures. They had no right leaving anything like that on my pictures. But than I really started to think about whether half of those things were actually true and if people really thought about my face like that. Twenty two people thought that way, it made me think that Finn or any other friends could feel that way.

I was just an ugly freak with a huge nose who liked Broadway, way too much. I was a nobody that also nobody liked. That made me feel even worse, shittier in fact. Those words ran through my head for what seemed a million times, each stinging a little each time.

"_**Just looking at her face makes me want to barf: **_

"_**...doesn't even have big boobs" **_

What can I do to change this?

_Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this one. We're getting there, the breaking point that is. Thanks for reading this one! 2 more weeks until Glee!_

_5 reviews please_


	23. Number 6

I didn't go to school the next day or the day after that. It was Friday and six-thirty in the morning meaning I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to make myself get up and get ready, to try and face them. I've had my phone off since that night and haven't even gone to touch my laptop. Of course that didn't stop Finn, Quinn or anyone else from dropping by to make sure that I'm okay. If my dad's weren't home I just let them ring the doorbell until their little hearts desired and if my dad's were home I told them I didn't want to talk to anyone.

So I sat in my room and I thought about things and just when I thought I couldn't think anything else threw, I found something new. I did my elliptical because it was the only thing that could possibly make me feel better. If I did that than they would have no reason to call be chubby or say I was gaining weight. So I laid here, the sun was just rising and I jumped as my alarm clock went off. Slamming it so it would shut up I cuddled up in my blankets, deciding that once again school wasn't an option today. Closing my eyes, trying to finally go back to sleep after a merely four hours of sleep I found myself slowly falling back into a slumber.

There was this annoying noise right next to my bed. Tossing, I threw a pillow over my head and than just as I thought it was going away I heard it again. Lifting the pillow up I was slightly startled as I saw Quinn sitting in a chair next to my bed, a bag of chips in her hands. She grabbed another one, putting it in her mouth as she stared at me, chewing on her chips.

Going to reach in the bag for another one I sat up collecting the blankets around me, sitting pretzel style as she continued to shove chips into her mouth. We were having some sort of staring contest until I ripped the chips from her hand and put them on my night stand on the other side of my bed. Quinn only shrugged crossing her legs, sitting back her seat looking at me intensely waiting for me to start talking.

"So" I whispered bowing my head down not being able to look at her as I spoke, I knew that she was hear because I hadn't been answering her or anyone.

"So" Quinn giving it to me harsher than how I spoke to her "Is there a reason why you haven't been in school, haven't answered your phone, or the door?"

I didn't say anything instead I laid back down covering my head with my blankets.

"Oh no you don't" Quinn said, I could tell she was frustrated with me. Ripping the blankets right from me, I was lying before her in just my pajama shorts and sport's bra. "You've been locked up in this house for days! You have newspaper covering your mirrors. You haven't talked to any of us. We've been worried sick about you Rachel! We come by to see you and you've got your dad's telling us you don't want to see anyone."

"Haven't you been on Facebook?" I cried out pointing to my laptop that was all the way on the other side, I didn't even want to look at the thing "I have people I've never even heard of telling me I'm ugly on there. I can't go to school knowing that I'm being laughed at behind my back. Quinn I can't go back there, everyone hates me"

Quinn's shoulder's slumped as she walked over to the side of the bed sitting on it. I had my arms wrapped around my legs as I rested my shoulder on top of my knees. Just as I thought I cried out all my tears for the next year, there was another round coming.

"Rachel" Quinn laid a hand on my knee, her tone much nicer than before "Have you been online since that night?"

I shook my head and felt the bed shift so that Quinn was sitting next to me, her arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

"Santana ripped the girls head off online and than went after her while on our way to school. Ava got away but Olive has a black eye. Of course you can't tell because of all the makeup she uses"

"Violence isn't the answer Quinn" I hid my head in my knees "I don't want someone to get hurt..."

"Like you were hurt Rachel?" Quinn's voice was angry as she spoke to me "Someone hurt you and they deserve to suffer like you are. Look at you Rachel, they made you feel so low about yourself that you covered your mirrors with newspaper. That's not just bullying, that's shouldn't get the point where you have to hide yourself. That's not you Rachel, you have more confidence in yourself, you and I both know that. You shouldn't be covering your mirrors, you should be embracing your nose. It's what makes you, you."

It was true, I had gotten so disgusted with myself that I didn't even want to see me.

"You are a beautiful person inside and out. Those girls are just trying to get a rise out of you and your letting them. You sitting in this room sulking over what someone said is letting them get the best of you. Why are you doing this to yourself Rach?"

"Twenty and plus people agreed with what they were saying Quinn. People think I'm ugly and that I'm not stylish. I get it now, I get why I didn't have many friends in New York. What I don't get is why I have friends here and a boyfriend" I started to cry again "I don't even see what Finn likes about me. They were right, I have small breasts and my nose is huge. My clothes look like they come from a school girls closet"

Quinn stood up looking down at me shaking her head down at me. She turned around and started walking to my door. That made me loose my cool even more. I couldn't even hold friends, they wanted nothing to do with me. I was an emotional wreck and she was right, I shouldn't of let things get that far. Now I was loosing one of the friends I love the most because of it. I watched Quinn opened my door and standing outside of it was Finn, sitting on the opposite wall looking in. He looked up at Quinn who pointed towards me and than smiled back slightly. Blowing me a kiss she walked out at Finn walked in shutting the door behind him.

Avoiding all eye contact with him I rested my chin down looking at my pink wall ahead of me.

"So I'm guessing you know and you were listening" I mumbled still avoiding contact with him.

"You shouldn't be hiding in here Rachel" Finn tried to parent me but I glared at him from my bed

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You weren't the one being humiliated on the Internet for everyone to see. You weren't being called 'ugly' or being criticized because of your religion. I was, so I think I have every right to be in my room crying Finn"

"Why do you let them get to you Rach" He sat down on my bed "You let them get to you and that's all they need. That's their fuel to their fire. One breakdown and they know they have you hooked"

"I can't deal with it Finn. I had over twenty people telling me that I am ugly and that I need to wear better clothes. That's a lot of people Finn, that's when you start to realize the message that they are sending you."

"I can't deal with it Finn. They will laugh in my face, I'm going to get slushied again and I can't deal with it." I cried "The stuff can be so cold that it burns your skin. I don't want to be the laughing stock Finn!"

"You have to face them than"

"I don't see why you just won't do what already" I mumbled leaning back against my head board, closing my eyes waiting for him to answer me.

"Do what?"

"Break up with me. I mean I'm clearly not like Santana or any other pretty girl in the school. I've always wondered how long it was going to take you to realize that I'm not like the other girls Finn. I don't have big breasts like them and my nose is huge! I don't dress like the other girls do and I certainly won't just because of something they say about it. I don't want you to feel pressured to stay because you feel bad for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn's voice raised as he threw his hands up "Rachel your talking stupid now! What made you think I was going to break up with you? Your beautiful, everything about you is beautiful. There's nothing on your body that you need to change."

"That's not what twenty or so people said..." He stopped me

"Do you really care that much about what strangers think about you? Rachel they know nothing about you and sure as hell don't have a good eye sight. What you need to know is that your friends wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't who you are before any of this happened. You Rachel are a beautiful person inside and out, that's what I like about you. Not because of what you wear and certainly not because of what other people say. I don't let them bother me or change anything about myself. Screw them assholes Rach, you don't need them. Your way better than them in so many ways"

"You really know what to say to a girl" I mumbled sitting on my knees

"It's true Rachel" Finn nodded "You don't need to listen to any of them"

I hugged Finn's neck, bringing him closer as I breathed in his scent. Closing my eyes he wrapped his arms around my waist so I was sitting on his lap.

"Thank you" I mumbled hugging him closer, if that was possible. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Finn said leaning back so he was talking directly to me "You just don't listen to anyone anymore. They aren't your friends, their jealous and will do anything to tear you down"

Nodding as his hand brought my head in with his catching me by surprise when he took my button lip sucking on it making my mouth open just slightly as he took advantage of that slipping in his tongue. His hot hands were on my back, making me remember that I'm in my pajama shorts and sports bra, which made me self conscious immediately. Just as I was about to break the kiss he pulled me back in laying me against my bed.

"Your beautiful" He reminded me as I bent to my leg and used it to lift myself higher onto my bed, Finn's hand touched my stomach leaving me to suck in a breathe from his touch. Feeling breathless for a moment I sucked in from my nose and out deeply before running a hand through his hair pulling on it as he sucked on my bottom lip.

I nearly jumped when I heard a knock on the door. Finn groaned as for we forgot Quinn was waiting for us outside my door. Sitting up, Finn pulled me up with my hand before running a hand through his own hair and sitting down next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked licking my slightly swollen lips, opening the door she stood there leaning against it smirking

"So is everything good now?" She asked crossing her arms looking at the two of us

I nodded standing up going over and hugging Quinn who returned it just as hard "Thank you for coming over here, it means a lot to me"

"I'm your best friend and I love you. I don't want to see you upset"

"I'm not going to let them get the better of me"

"You better now because your beautiful and no matter what they say, you'll always be the better person" Quinn let go grabbing one of my hands "So I figured that since we skipped school to come talk to you, you and I could go down to the park and I would teach you how to work my camera"

"What about you?" I asked Finn who stood up

"I have a third period test I have to go to school for"

"Wait what time is it?" I asked looking around for my alarm clock which had fallen on the floor, Finn went over and picked it up showing me the red numbers "It's ten-thirty"

So I hadn't of slept longer than I thought I had.

"But I really have to go and get back to school" Finn put my alarm clock back onto my nightstand and grabbing his backpack off of my floor. "I'll see you guy's later"

Quinn turned waving as he left and I smiled waving at him too. When he left Quinn turned around and pointed to the clothes on the chair. "I picked you out an outfit to wear. Go get ready and I'll meet you downstairs"

**OCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO**

"Quinn" I yelled as she walked quickly ahead of me onto a trail, the boots I were heel was very high to say the least and every time I would try to walk into the dirt I would sink in. Quickly getting onto the stoned path it led deeper and deeper into the trees. Quinn turned around an waved for me to hurry. I looked stupid, I was in a long sleeve, boysenberry colored dress. My tights were black and don't even get me started on my hair. I had gone downstairs with it the way it was when Quinn and Finn got there but she yelled at me and told me to go curl it. So I did and now I'm out in the woods following Quinn down a beaten path. Turning the corner I saw shocked to see Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were standing within each other talking. Quinn took off her trench coat revealing a light brown colored dress that was long sleeved and had two black stripes at the bottom and a black stripe around the waist. She dropped her coat onto the ground and joined the rest of the girls who stopped talking and looked at me.

"Welcome to the enchanted forest" Quinn opened her arms

Looking around it was enchanted but it had a certain quality that made it beautiful.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I could say the same to you" Santana crossed her arms raising her eyebrows at me.

"I have a legit excuse to not be there"

"Why because of some stupid bitches who run their mouth too much?"Santana walked up to me "We brought you here because we have something beastly planned for you, epic like. And your going to love it!"

"What could we possibly do in a forest in dresses" I had quickly taken a notice that we were in very fashionable dresses, in a somewhat cold climate in a hidden away forest. I just didn't understand. Quinn took her camera out placing it in my hands.

"This is going to be our 'spiritual-inner and outer beauty day. We are going to make ourselves look and feel beautiful. This is going to be our healing. We also have a surprise for Monday when we go back to school but were not telling you until Monday"

"We really don't have to do this" I whispered fiddling with the end of my dress "I mean this dress isn't exactly flattering for me..."

"Oh hush" Mercedes rested a hand on my shoulder "We're all hot mama's and we're going to show everyone."

"Now get over her Rachel" Quinn smiled waving me over as she placed the camera on a tripod as I glanced up at Tina giggling at Mercedes fierce posing. Listening to Quinn as she explained what some of the buttons do and how they work, it was slowly coming to me on how to use a camera. It was much simpler than what I expected it to be. Leaving it up to me to set it up Quinn joined that rest of the girls throwing an arm around Santana pulling her close. Making sure I got the shutter time correct I ran to the middle next to Quinn smiling as the camera went off. It went off again and again.

"I want one with just Rachel" Brittany raised her hand as Quinn went over to take control over the picture while the other girls stood to the side. Brittany's hair was slicked back into a bun with her bangs slicked back as well. Her makeup dark, she looked fierce. Taking a stand next to me she threw an arm around my shoulder and stood into my side as her leg bent in front of me. The camera snapped but Brittany waved her hands.

"No way" She said getting herself back to how she was before. "I want you looking fierce Rachel, make thoe girls regret calling you names. Give that camera faces, you wouldn't even want Finn to see"

Blushing slightly at Brittany's statement but I knew she was right. I just had to get comfortable with this. Brittany's head got closer to mine as she looked at the camera, I grabbed the other side of her face as our cheeks were together looking at the camera.

"Gorgeous" Merecede's said looking over Quinn's shoulder at the picture.

"One more" Brittany unwrapped her arm from around me and motioned for me to turn around. Doing so she leaned her back against mine, her head resting against my shoulder. Her hands intertwining in mine as we smiled gently.

"That was a good one!" Santana pointed to the camera as we let go and went over to the ones that were just taken.

"My turn" Quinn pushed me over to in front of a leave changing tree linking arms with mine Quinn used her other hand to pull out her dress, crossing her leg to curtsy as I did the same thing. The flash went off, Quinn ruffled my hair making me laugh just as the flash went off.

"Cuteee" Brittany gushed as she ran over jumping into Quinn's arms leaning back into my chest, the flash went off. Mercedes came in the picture besides me, giving off her fierce pose from earlier making me giggle. Santana came to Quinn's back against hers using her opposite arm to lean back against Tina.

The day had taken a surprisingly nice turn and I owed it to all my friends who had my back. They all looked gorgeous in their dresses, hair and makeup. It made me really feel good about myself, when I was having a really crappy day.

"Thank you guys" I said as they were giggling over the fact that Brittany was hanging from the tree upside down. "I had a wonderful day and you made me feel so much better"

"No more sad Rachel?" Brittany asked jumping down from the tree

"No more sad Rachel" I confirmed laughing going over and catching her in a hug and than hugging everyone. "You all look beautiful and I am surprised on how well those pictures turned out with me"

"Well" Santana rolled her eyes "I'm not, we're all hot there's no chance that we would take a bad picture"

"Yes" Brittany nodded "We are all hot, we might look perfect but we're perfect in our own individual way that makes us different and beautiful"

We all looked at Brittany with amazement of her inspiring words.

"What I heard it on Ellen the other day" She shrugged putting on a coat over top of sweater dress.

"Now what's thing this on Monday that we're doing?" Quinn looked at me with a smirk as she put her camera in her bag.

"Go-Go Girls and Hilary Duff are your only clues" Quinn said picking up her trench coat walking away leaving with that.

"Wait what?" I yelled catching up to everyone who was talking about the pictures that had taken us most of the day to take. Mercedes threw an arm around me and continued talking to Tina and Santana. I guess it would just be a surprise, I can deal with that.

**Another easy chapter to write out. I really liked writing this one! We'll see if you figure out what might happen next chapter. Just know that Carol and Rachel will also be starting their cake decorating classes tomorrow as well! So Carol/Rachel interaction and than Monday at school for Rachel and the girls! **

**5 reviews please, you all are amazing! CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR FOR PICTURES OF THE GIRL'S DRESSES FROM THIS CHAPTER!**


	24. Number 14

**Chapter 24: **

I pulled into the 'Michael's' parking lot waiting for Carol to arrive at here as well. Tonight was the first night we would be attending our cake decorating classes. I was both excited and a little nervous because I loved decorating for occasions but than there was the whole spending independent time with your boyfriends mother. Grabbing my bag full of supplies that we needed for the class I cranked up the heat in the car. It wasn't so cold during the day but as it got to be night time. Hearing a car park right next to Carol shut her car off waving from her own to me. Smiling I collected my belonging, embracing the women in a hug. I grabbed her bag for her as she locked up her own car.

"You are glowing" I complimented Carol as we began to walk into the building

"You are too sweet" Carol smiled looking down at herself "Can I carry you around in my purse all day so I can hear these things all the time"

Opening the door for her she walked in and I followed close behind "Only if you'll make me vegan lasagna once a week"

"Step right in" Carol joked opening his purse. We laughed as we entered the classroom to see that almost all the seats were full. Pointing to two empty ones towards the back we took them, setting out things down. "I don't think we're late"

"No it doesn't start for another five minutes, people must get here early to snag a seat." Grabbing out two water bottles from my bag I offer one to Carol who takes it. "No worries, see the teacher is still getting their supplies out and ready"

Doing the same with our own supplies we placed them on the table in front of us.

"Thank you for doing this with me Carol. I have this list that I have and when you mentioned it the other day I had to ask! It seems so fun and challenging"

"No problem dear" Carol smiled "I just hope you don't mind hanging out with an old woman once a week"

"Oh please you are hardly old"

"Thank you, it's not true, but thank you" She laughed taking a drink of the water and the instructor took the floor in front of us.

"Hello and welcome to our first class. My name is Terri and I will be your instructor for next few months." The young dirty blonde woman said "Being divorced for about two years now, I've found that I've had a lot of time on my hands. I took on baking and than from baking I went onto decorating the cakes that I had made. Aside from the job that I have on the side, I have teamed up with 'Michaels' in teaching these classes. In these next few months I will be setting you up with the chance of being a cake decorator. To be able to wow people with your ability to decorate cakes. You will feel achieved. Now how about we get started?"

There were murmurs of 'yes'' and class went underway. We learned about all the tools and what they did and what we would be learning in the next few months. Carol and I joked about how bad our beginning designs turned out as Terri came around and watched us do some basics.

"Very good ladies" Terri smiled patting us both on the shoulders and walking down. Carol looked down at her icing job and started laughing, I soon joined because let's face it hers wasn't the most attractive.

"Everyone you did an amazing job tonight" Terri smiled as she stood before us "I can tell we're going to have a ball in these next few months. This concludes this weeks class and I hope to see all your shining faces next week"

Collecting our belongings and cleaning off our workspace people were leaving and Carol and I fell behind them. Just as we get outside, Carol points to a little ice cream shop down the strip mall.

"I'm in the mood for a little ice cream would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would" I strapped my bag onto my shoulder following her down the sidewalk and into the shop, the bell ringing as we entered. Pulling my scarf from my neck to get a little comfortable I looked at the menu and immediately took notice of the vegan options.

"I'll take a regular cranberry sorbet in a cup please" I asked the man

"And I'll take a one scoop mint chocolate chip on a sugar cone" Carol smiled getting out her purse but I stopped her before she brought her money out

"It's on me" I gave the other man behind the counter my car

"Thank you dear" Carol said taking her ice cream from the man licking the sides as I took mine from the counter and my card from the man. Smiling at the men Carol and I took our seats near a window sitting as I took a spoon full of my own ice cream. "The cake class seems like it would be something very interesting"

"I am excited for what we're going to learn" I agreed taking another scoop of my ice cream.

"So Rachel" Carol sat back in her seat in her chair "If you don't mind me asking because I don't want to pry or seem like I'm being to personal..."

"My mom, right?" I asked softly, she nodded "My mom's name is Shelby. I've seen her a few times before in the coffee shops or around New York. It's the busiest cities and yet I can spot her out of a million. I looked just like the woman and I sing like her. I'm her minnie and yet she doesn't know a single thing about me. My dad's say that it was supposed to be like that and not to take offense. They say that she needed extra cash because her accounts were drained after all the failed auditions. That's when they offered her to be their surrogate. My dad's say they never heard from her again."

"So they've been open to about your mom?"

I nodded "Any question I have they answer to the best of their ability"

"When you see would see your mom did she ever recognize you?"

"No, but then again I didn't really make myself noticeable. It's something that really doesn't need to happen. I don't need to know who she is to know who I am. I may have her fantastic voice but how I use it is up to me. If I were to get to know my mother than I'm afraid I would let her influence me too much or I would compare myself to her"

"I understand" Carol was almost finished with her ice cream, biting into her cone.

"I love my dad's and I appreciate everything they've done for me. I wouldn't trade them for anything. I believe that I am today because of them, not because of some voice that came from Shelby. They've helped me pursue the love of dancing and singing."

"You are a very charming young woman Rachel" I blushed at her woman "Wise beyond your years I must add. Your beautiful and have a world of choices out there for you. I just hope that you use them"

"I've been sure my whole life on what I want to do once I graduate"

"If only Finn was that way. He was crushed when scouts didn't come out to the game to see him. Finn had been working on his grades for the past two years and nothing has come to show for it. He doesn't want to blame the team but face it, they aren't that good and what kind of scout would come out to see them?" Carol sighed "I just can't motivate him to come up with any life choices. Anything I suggest, he tears down."

"Maybe I could have a talk with him, try to show him that there's more things out there than football"

"You would really do that?"

"Of course I would"

"You know Finn's never really had a man to look up to and sometimes I blame too many things on that one fact. He may be a mommy's boy but when it comes to things that relate to school or doing things about his life, it's like he shuts me out. Burt's good to him and Finn loves Burt but I can't help but feel it's too late for that bond to happen"

"Finn mentioned his father died when he was young. I'm terribly sorry"

"Christopher was the love of my life but I've found out that I can share that love with someone else. Chris may be gone but he will certainly never be forgotten. It actually surprises me though that Finn would talk about him"

"He didn't say much about it"

"Chris died when Finn was just a baby. Chris loved Finn so much, the look in his eyes as he held our baby was indescribable. I remember right before Chris got shipped out, Finn slept in between us that night. Chris held his little hand and didn't let go of him until he left that next day. I can still remember the love in Chris' eyes as he told us he loved us and promised he would be home soon. Neither of use knowing that it was going to be the last time he held our son or the last time he told us he loved us. Finn cried when his father held him over for me to take as he walked slowly down the steps and into the waiting truck. I'll cherish that moment for as long as I live because in that moment everything was set up to be perfect. It was the last deployment and in a funny almost ironic way it was. I got the call a month later saying he was pronounced dead. I was in bed when it happened, Finn sitting up next to me smiling. In that moment I saw Chris in him and promised that I would make sure nothing happened to my baby. I would make sure nothing but the best would happen for him. Finn is the Chris in my heart now. I look at my son everyday and thank the Lord for him. Without him, I wouldn't have made it past those dark days and into the now much sunnier" Carol wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye "That's why it makes me so upset to see Finn with his future up in the air. I want him to get out there and explore the world, experience how amazing it is"

"I promise you" I took Carol's hands in mine "That I will help him, there's got to be something that catches his interest other than football. I will help him find that, don't worry"

"Thank you" Carol took a hand wiping her tears away "Look at me crying, I'm such a sap"

"No" I shook my head "Your a beautiful women with a warm heart"

**Xooooooo Xooooooo Xoooooo Xooooo**

Wearing just black leggings and a long black and white stripped shirt that went down to about thigh length. It was the first time going back to school since the whole Facebook incident. I was laying low today I didn't want to run into anyone. The talk from Finn and my friends had worked, I know I shouldn't feel embarrassed about who I am but that's besides the point. I didn't want the girls or the jocks to look at me like they know they've hurt me. I want to be able to walk around school with my head held high , knowing that they weren't going to get to me, that they weren't going to bring down my spirits.

Slamming my locker shut I looked around to make sure they weren't around and started walking to lunch. I had manged to avoid them all day so far, just this next period was with Azimo and Karofsky and I didn't want to run into them at all. But just as I was rounding the corner I felt someone put their hand over my mouth. Going to bite them, the person yelled out in pain letting go of my hand.

"Oh, my god I am so sorry!" I apologized after seeing Quinn standing there "I didn't know who it was"

"It's fine" Quinn held her hand to her chest "I was trying to surprise you because of what the girls and I were talking about yesterday, I guess that was a bad idea"

I nodded checking out her hand but she wiped it on her pants and motioned for me to follow her. Going into the gym I noticed that there were tons of classes sitting on the bleachers, including people who were supposed to be in lunch. Quinn dragged me behind the stage that I had just noticed was there. Mercedes handed me mic.

"What's going on?" I asked as the girls surrounded me, instead of answering me they pushed me over to the back of the stage where we peaked out at everyone sitting and chatting away. Getting ready to ask them again, Mr. Figgins appeared on the steps walking up to the stage. Tapping the mic a few times until it made a ear splitting noise he stood in front of practically the whole school.

"I know some of you may be wondering why I took you away from lunch..." He started

"We're hungry!" A boy yelled from the stands but that didn't seem to faze the man.

"But a few students have brought it to my attention that things are getting out of hand and here to preform for you are the girls from our very own glee club. Let's give a hand for Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel"

Clapping slowly for us, Mr. Figgins got down from the stage leaving a very quiet gym on our hands. The boys from glee club could be seen walking into the gym and taking a seat on the bottom row of the bleachers, the only one's clapping. The black drop stayed up as I saw one of the AV kids have a projector on it, the band to start playing. I was getting really nervous because didn't even know what we were supposed to be singing. But as I listened closely I vaguely could remember what the song was. But as Brittany gave me a smile she went out onto the stage singing.

_Can you hear them _

_They talk about us _

_Telling lies _

_Well that's no surprise _

I was shocked, I was proud, I couldn't even hold in my emotions as Quinn was the next to go onto the stage.

_Can you see them _

_See right through them _

_They have no shield _

_No secrets to reveal _

Brittany and Quinn opened their arms as Mercedes and Santana looped their arms through mine as Tina followed behind all singing the next part onto the stage.

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play _

_Our lips are sealed _

Taking a look over my shoulder, the pictures that we had taken just the other day were being displayed for the whole school to see. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Santana and Brittany wrapped their arms around my shoulders, Brittany started to sing again.

_There's a weapon _

_We must use _

_In our defense _

_Silence _

The five of us put a hand over our mouth as Mercedes took on the next part.

_Spreading rumors _

_So far from true _

_Dragged up from the underworld _

_Just like some precious pearl _

Santana took over pointing out the girls who had been harassing me on Facebook, singing the next part directly to them.

_When you look at them _

_Look right through them _

_That's when they'll disappear _

_That's when you'll be feared _

Deciding to join in on the chorus I joined Santana in having a stare down with the girls. Make them know that I wasn't going to take this from them.

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play _

_Our lips are sealed _

_Pay no mind to what they say _

_It doesn't matter anyway _

_Our lips are sealed _

The five of us got in a line our back facing the audience. Tina turned around, herself being at the end as a spotlight landed on her.

_Hush, my darling _

_Don't you cry _

_Quiet, angel _

_Forget their lies_

The boys stood up clapping their hands over there heads to the beat as I stepped up to the plate taking it into my own hands.

_Can you hear them _

_They talk about us _

_Telling lies _

_Well that's no surprise _

Quinn grabbed my hand the two of us singing together at the next part.

_Can you see them _

_See right through them _

_They have no shield _

_No secrets to reveal _

The girls and I walked forward to the end of the stage all of us singing in harmony at the last part.

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play _

_Our lips are sealed _

_Pay no mind to what they say _

_It doesn't matter anyway _

_Our lips are sealed _

Looping each and every arm in another we sang once last time.

_Our lips are sealed_

With the beat of the drum and strum of the guitar, I looked over my shoulder at the last picture of me and the girls all hugging for our group picture. The sound of the students ringing in my ears as they cheered. Brittany smothered me a hug and I kept my arms around her as Quinn put the microphone to her mouth.

"It's been said that not every snowflake is alike, that each and every single one that falls is different in their own way. I think we can all agree when we say that we love snow no matter if all the snow flakes are different. Shouldn't that be the same for humans. Each of us has that special something that makes us how we are. We should be scrutinized because of our nose, our weight or because me might have the slightest flaw. We are ll perfect and deserved to be treated right."

Quinn dropped the microphone bringing me in a hug, the girls soon following in suit wrapping their arms around one another. Still applauding, us girls walked off the stage.

"That was amazing" Brittany threw her hand up getting a high five from Tina

"Did you see the looks from the girls?" Santana laughed

"If looks could kill" Mercedes nodded

"I just hope they got the freaking message and will leave us the hell alone" Santana commented "Those bitches, I mean seriously if they didn't I'm not afraid to give them my fist to their face."

"No violence" Brittany and I said together

"You guy's were amazing!" Mr. Shuester came backstage rounding us up giving each and every one of us of high fives "I've never been more proud of you guy's than I am now"

"Sorry you had to find out about the performance during the show" Quinn told him

"We wanted to get it on the down low for our girl Rachel here" Santana squeezed my shoulder "We wanted to make sure they knew that we weren't going to take their shit"

"Language" Mr. Shuester warned "But seriously girls you were amazing. In fact I'm giving you girls a number for Regionals"

"What!" Quinn yelled smiling at the rest of us "That is amazing"

"Thank you!" I hugged him "We promise we won't let you down"

"No doubt in my mind that you won't" Mr. Shuester looked at his watch "Now go get your lunches or go to class before you late"

Not having to tell me twice, I could hear my stomach growling because it was on a schedule. Hugging my girls one last time, I made my way down the stage steps to find Finn and Puck waiting down by the doors. Santana and Brittany were close behind me but I walked quickly and pulled Finn into a hug.

"Disgusting" Noah commented going out the doors. Watching as Finn flicked him off, I smacked his hand down.

"Sorry" Finn blushed taking a hold of my hand anyway "You guy's were awesome"

"Thank you but it wasn't my idea. I didn't even know about it until I got up there"

We started walking out the doors "I need to go to my locker, my lunch is still in there."

Finn nodded as we took the shortcut to my locker. Rounding the corner there was a cold slush all over Finn and I. Wiping the syrup off my eyes I batted them to try and get a better vision. Karofsky, Azimo, Drew and Ava were standing there with empty cups.

Finn and I were standing there drenched in the middle of the hallway with four slushies all over us.

"You think that song was supposed to help?" Ava scoffed throwing the cup at me "It didn't do anything loser. In fact it pissed me off even more. Get ready for the senior year from hell, freak"

She pushed past me, Karovsky and Azimo laughing at us and that left Drew glaring at Finn. "You two asshole, I hope you enjoy the last of those because theirs plenty where those came from"

"I swear to God!" Finn yelled pushing Drew

"Woah, woah Hudson" Drew smirked as Azimo grabbed Finn holding him back, Drew got closer and Finn tried to kick him "Your getting slushies all over me, we can't let that happen"

Drew started to walked away, throwing his cup at my chest. Finn elbowed Azimo but that didn't help. Drew laughed as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Fucking asshole" Finn yelled at him as he disappeared, around the corner. "Let me go"

Azimo did that and Finn pushed him into the lockers.

"I would kick your ass right now, but I don't want to spend my weeks in detention like your dumb ass. But you name a place and I'll meet you there" Azimo pointed in his face before walking away with Karovsky. He stood there watching as the two boys walked down the hallway, his fists in balls next to his body.

"Finn..." I touched his arm but he kicked the locker screaming, it's exactly how I felt. Once he was finished he slumped down onto the floor, almost as if he was giving up. Getting down onto his level I wrapped my arm around his shoulders "Finn you can't let them get to you, that's exactly what the want."

"I can't help it. I want to rip their heads off"

"You have to ignore them or their going to continue doing this"

"They're going to do it anyway Rach" Finn looked up, slushie dripping down his face onto the ground, smiling slightly I wiped some away from his nose

"Which is why were going to be have to be the better people and just accept that were going to be the loser no matter what"

"I was never the loser Rachel" Finn slammed his head against the lockers closing his eyes

"Oh" I took my arm back "Well sorry I made you into some loser"

Opening his eyes he looked over at me as I stood up, brushing my leggings off. "I didn't mean to ruin your reputation."

Beginning to walk away, I heard Finn groan. "Rach I didn't mean it like that"

"No it's fine I get it. Everything was just fine and dandy before I came here" Walking a little faster knowing that he was walking after me

"That's not what I meant" He went to grab for my hand but I pulled it away, turning to him and glared

"That's exactly what you meant. But what you don't know is that I know what happened last year during prom. Quinn told me and I feel bad about what happened. I know you didn't ask for your mom and Burt to get together and for you to share a bathroom or whatever you share. But it happened and I'm proud that over the past few months you've accepted that. What I'm not proud of is that can't get it out of your head that your some loser. Your amazing Finn, you have a great personality, your a good quarterback, you can sing, you have so many things you can do Finn. But all you can look at is how a bunch of idiots in high school think of you as" I took a breath calming down "You are not a loser and you shouldn't look at yourself as one. I hope that you figure this out soon so you'll get over this little pity party, because right now it's a party for one and that person is yourself. Throw that party and come find me when your finished. Stop trying to fight them and try to prove to them that your something."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Finn's jaw set straight as he looked at me

"Think of it more as a break" I nodded avoiding eye contact "A time for you to think"

After looking at anything but Finn, I got the courage to look up ,he stared at me, his eyes were intense. Standing on my toes I kissed his cheek before turning around and walking away. I couldn't look back, I wouldn't. Instead I ran into the nearest girls bathrooms going to the sink and turning on the water. Listening to it run, I looked up in the mirror and looked at myself. The syrup was drying, leaving residue on my skin and becoming sticky. Grabbing a paper towel I wet it, applying it to my skin. Getting frustrated I threw the towel in the sink and turning the water off. Leaning against it, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

Rachel Berry had defiantly not cried all her tears and I couldn't feel more hurt or remorseful.

**Hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the love last chapter!**

**5 reviews please**


	25. Patching the holes

**Chapter 24: **

Three long days of school included three long hours each day in detention. Three long days of torture from my friends and three days of him ignoring me. It wasn't helping that on top of the ignoring, he was also sitting away from me. When I mean away from me, I mean all the way across the classroom. Kurt had sensed something was going on the first day and asked but when I didn't say anything I saw him grab Finn after class. Kurt had come up to me and demanded to tell him what was wrong with me. I've been avoiding him for the past three days.

In fact I am pretty sure I've been avoiding everyone this week. Between Quinn asking me if I had gone completely nuts or the silent awkwardness in glee, I just wanted yell at the world. I don't want to give up, I know Finn needs this time to regroup but with his thick head and our pushy friends it might never be fixed.

Slamming my locker closed I was against going to lunch, for the third time this week. Instead my feet carried me to the one place where I didn't have to worry about the silence. That was because I was the one to fill that void. Pushing the double doors open I take in the beautiful stage. The one place that will never let me down. Climbing up those familiar steps to the middle but soon decided that the piano was going to be my partner in crime. Running my hands over the white keys I think of a good way to start the song, since it's a soft beat with a guitar mostly. That's when it came to me.

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

A hand slammed on the top of the piano just as I was getting into, scaring the crap out of me. My eyes opened to Noah standing there with an amused look upon his face. Slamming the key cover down I cross my arms over my chest.

"Fuck! Your depressing shit is getting old drama queen" Noah sat on top of the piano, his legs hanging over the side.

"Can I help you? Or are you just going to stay here and mock me all day?"

"I came to find you because you haven't been to lunch in like three days and how am I supposed to know whether your eating or not." Noah shrugged taking his bag off her shoulder throwing it onto the ground "It's good to know that your spending your lunch time singing depressing songs"

"I am not singing depressing songs" I rolled my eyes at his accusations, but he raised his brows as if testing me "I'm not I'm just simply broadening my horizons with my song choices, there is nothing wrong with that."

"You are singing about that shit because my boy Finn is ignoring you" Noah slide to turn towards me, his boots resting on top of the cover of the keys, his elbows resting on his knees leaning close to me "Listen to me when I tell you this, because I'm about to get real soft on you and I don't do that often."

"Go on" I sighed, wanting to just get this over. It was only a matter time before Noah (the only one who hasn't lectured me) come and talk to me.

"We're football players we're not supposed to be slushied. Up until junior year we were the shit, we were slushing wimps, little skater punks, freshmen, losers. But when Kurt and Finn got to be brothers shit hit the fan. It was not good. Finn told me you know this already so I'm not going to repeat it. Just know that Finn's been working hard not to take it personally and everything over the two years has been leading up to a showdown. It's not going to take long before Finn snaps and goes to kill the dudes. I'm going to be there with him."

"He didn't mean me when he was taking about how he never used to be a loser" I stared at Noah's shoes, not able to look up at him

"No" Noah groaned "Rachel you are such a girl! You girls take everything so personally I swear. Just make up already, Finn's never going to break. You know how hard headed that dude is"

"Why should I be the one to fix it when he's been ignoring me for most of the week?"

"Because if it wasn't for you saying something in the first place he wouldn't have said what he said to piss you off"

"What are you talking about? All I did was walk down a hallway, I didn't do anything to them, Finn and I were walking and they came out of nowhere."

"Just please fix things before it gets too messed up"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you" Standing up to leave and find somewhere else to hide during lunch I heard a thump and Noah grabbed my wrist

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm trying to help you. You have enough of sense to fix this before it's too late. Finn is slow, it takes longer for him to process these types of things. He really likes you Rachel and I don't want to see him lose probably one of the better things in his life because of morons who can't keep their mouth shut" Puck leaned in trying to catch my eyes which he finally did and once he knew he had my attention he smiled "Knew you'd see it my way, please consider it?"

Sighing because I knew I really had to be the one to fix this I nodded, he gathered me in rather a tight hug. My hands at my side as he squeezed me tight to him. Finding it hard to breath from his smothering I returned the hug because it was the only way for him to get me off of me.

"What the hell is this?" Pinching Noah's side he let go and I turned to see Finn standing there with a pissed expression.

"I was eating lunch in here and Noah here came to give me company. We started talking as well" Walking to the end of the stage to talk directly to him

"Yeah because talking leads to hugging" Finn rolled his eyes "Have a nice time in here"

He turned around going down the aisle.

"Finn!" I called after him

"Dude just chill" Noah went to sit on the edge of the stage as I was running down the stairs to try and catch up to him but I stopped in the middle of the aisle turning around his face was really red and he threw his hand in the air, pointing his finger at Noah.

"Shut up before I come up there and show you how"

"Finn" I gasped, I've never seen him so angry at Noah before "What is your problem, we were just talking Finn."

Not saying anything to me again, he turned around storming out of the doors. Looking apologetically at Noah I ran after Finn.

"Finn wait up" I ran making him throw his hand up as if brushing me off. "Please Finn I really want to talk to you, stop walking away from me."

He still didn't slow down which made he really upset.

"You are so annoying Finn Hudson!" I yelled stopping in the middle of the hallway, I thanked everyone I could because the moment I stopped he did too. Just this time when he turned around I was the one he was glaring at.

"How am I annoying? I found you hugging Puck I should be the one thinking your annoying" He pointed at me

"You don't know anything Finn, you don't have a right to yell at me. Your the one whose been ignoring me for the past three days"

"Because you broke up with me!" His voiced cracked as he turned around and starting walking again. My boots clicked on the floor as I walked to catch up to him.

"I didn't break up with you Finn, I told you we were taking a break because you needed to figure out what was going on in that head of yours!"

"What if I don't" He stopped as I walked in front of him

"Finn it's not that big of a deal. So what if you get slushies thrown at you, throw them back."

"What happened to 'no violence'" He mocked me

"Look if your going to be an asshole about this than I'm leaving" I stood my ground "For good"

His eyes went back and forth before rolling them. "Whatever"

"You don't mean that" His face didn't change, he just stood there with that same emotionless expression "Fine than, I guess I will see you around."

Turning on the heel of my boot, I tried not to cry in front of him. Holding my self together so I didn't break down in the middle of the hallway I picked up my paste.

"Rachel" Finn called out, this time it was me running away from him. Picking up my paste I really didn't want to cry in front of him. "Rachel please"

He grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back. Turning around I smacked his hand off of my shirt.

"I am so furious at you right now" I sniffled not looking at him, I was not going to cry ."I don't even want to talk to you right now"

"I didn't mean that back there" Finn whispered shaking his head "I didn't and I want to fix this with everyone. I can't do it by myself Rachel, I can't always be the peacemaker."

"I'm not asking you" I yelled throwing my hands up "Nobody is telling you that you have to be the one to fix this by yourself. I told you I would try and fix things but it backfired. They came back at us. The only way I can think of is ignoring them and your temper yesterday didn't help very much. You leave them alone and they'll leave you alone. They slushie you, you walk away with your head held high. They'll get the message eventually."

"I can't just ignore them Rachel" Finn sighed running the palms of his hands over his eyes "You don't understand, I was one of them last year. I regret every single one of those slushies that I threw and obviously I got what I deserved but it's..."

"That's it" I hushed him by putting my hand up, he stopped talking looking at me confused "I've got it! We're going to ignore them. Don't look at them, don't do anything to give them any attention. If we do that they'll get so mad and bored that they won't come after us"

"Are you not listening to yourself? They're going to get mad and they will try everything that they can to make our lives miserable"

"Than we take it and show them that we aren't scared of them." This was much better than my other plan "If you just do what they do to us than that's just showing that were as bad as them. So we don't do anything to them, we just walk away with our heads held high"

"That's genius!" I looked up to see Noah standing there and Finn turned around glaring at him

"It's not going to work" Finn commented

"Yes it will" Noah stood by my side "Within a few weeks they'll get sick of trying to get a rise out of us that they'll just quit"

"Exactly" I smiled at him, Finn's eyes switched from me to Noah before walking directly in between us shoving Noah off to the side. "Finn we can't do this without everyone please"

"You know what, when you want to talk to me without _him _you come find me."

"Dude I was just walking to lunch!" Noah yelled "Don't do this again"

"No" Finn turned around, disappointment showed on his face, hurt or maybe both. Either or it wasn't something I wanted to be associated with, knowing that I was apart of something that made him feel that way "_You_ don't do this again"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Noah ran to catch up to Finn but he just walked away. The two were talking as they both walked away from me. Noah turned around giving me a small smile and turning around. The two were arguing as they walked away, maybe it was a good thing. It seems like they have a lot to talk about, things that they've been holding in for a while now. All I had to do was hope that everything turned out okay.

**xoxoxoxo xoxooxox xooxoxoox xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoo**

We didn't have detention anymore so I went directly to the choir room to see that the majority of the club was already there sitting talking amongst themselves. Looking over I saw Kurt standing next to the piano talking to Brad, the man who usually stayed quiet and just played for us when needed. Sitting down my usual seat all the way in the front I noticed that neither Finn nor Noah were here yet. Quinn came down a row and took a seat next to me.

"I have the date set for when were going to do the number I came up with" Quinn smiled setting her books under the seat

My mood suddenly shifted for the day and I couldn't be anymore thankful for Quinn. She smiled and crossed her legs "I was thinking that next week would be the perfect day. Just be prepared for me to drive you to and home from school next Friday"

"I am so excited you have no idea. I have been running ideas through my head for the longest time"

"I can almost guarantee that you haven't guessed it"

We were silenced when sat on a stool in front of us rolling back the sleeves of his flannel button up and than pointing to the board behind him. "The girls have really inspired me this week and I have decided to have a vocal match between the guys and the girls based solely on rock and roll"

"Yes" Mike high fived Artie

"Wait where's Finn and Puck?" Artie looked around to try to find the two boys but they still weren't in there

"I noticed that earlier" Quinn stated

Feeling slightly responsible I stood up raising my hand "I think maybe I should be the one to go find them. I might possibly know where they are"

"That's fine Rachel" Mr. Shuester nodded, walking to the door I could here him explaining the girls vs. boys' competition. Closing the door behind me I went to the left first to check the first floor. Not seeing them anywhere I check the second, still nowhere. But than it clicked, walking down the stairs I went out the back doors and onto the pavement that led to the back of the school. Opening the gates to get into the football field and track I than saw them. They were sitting on the bleachers both of them talking. I was about to turn around and tell Mr. Shuester that I didn't find them, and let them talk but I heard my name being called. Noah stood up with Finn, giving him a handshake and a hug before running down the bleachers and hopping off.

Noah smiled and winked at me before clapping me on a the back and waving good bye to Finn. Closing the gate behind him, I slowly started walking to Finn who was still standing on the bleachers. Climbing the stairs I sat next to him not saying anything. Really both of us were quiet for a few minutes.

"Puck told me you know about what happened between Quinn, him and I a few years ago" Finn fidgeted with his fingers as he spoke to me "I just want to let you know that even though that happened I am totally over it. I didn't even like Quinn that much and Puck had learned his lesson over the past years. I knew he wouldn't do anything with you, even if it made it seem like I thought that."

"I hope you told Puck all this" Looking over at him, which he slowly nodded

"Yeah we've been sitting out here since we left you in the hallway. It's been a long couple of hours trying to get over and talk things through. We've been like hiding all this stuff and it felt good to get them out in the open"

"Like what?" I asked slowly not sure if he would be willing to answer

"Prom and everything, just stuff that I haven't really talked about. Than there's things that he's been wanting to talk about. It just felt good, and things are going to get better" Finn shut his eyes, licking his lips (his nervous habit coming out once again) "I just want to tell you that I'm like really sorry for yelling and getting pissed at you. I know your only trying to help"

"It's alright" I smiled holding onto his arm, making him look over at me.

"It's not, what I said to you was really shitty and what I said to Puckerman" His face was truly full of remorse. Leaning my head onto his shoulder I stared straight onto the football field. "I don't even know why I said it to be honest. You didn't make me a loser Rachel, those assholes did it and I only made it worse"

"Which is why we need to just ignore them Finn" Lifting my head I stared at him "You need to just let go of all that built up anger and show them that your a bigger person by not showing any emotion at all"

"I know Rachel" Finn rolled his eyes "I know but it's just so frustrating letting it go, they've made our lives miserable"

"And your about to let them have it the same way, they just take more common sense to make miserable."

He nodded in understanding. Touching my nose to his shoulder letting it rest there, he kissed my forehead. "I'm really sorry for being nasty to you"

"I know" Closing my eyes as he put an arm around my shoulder

"And I"m really sorry for not listening to you"

"I know" Smiling slightly I lifted my head up my hand running through his hair "You know were not broken up right? I really didn't want you to take it that way but when you kept saying stuff about it, I figured it would give you some motivation to figure things out"

"I really care about you Rachel"

"I care about you a lot too" He took my face in his hands bringing me closer to his face kissing me. "I really missed you"

I mumbled against his lips

"Let's not fight over stupid people again" He tugged on my bottom lip slipping his tongue in. Leaning back I nodded

"Agreed" Wrapping my arms around his neck tugging at the bottom of his hair.

We were going to be alright.

**I had so much trouble with this chapter. I felt like a little kid trying to focus on the history channel. Like seriously, so difficult. Hope you liked it! THANK YOU for all the support on the last chapter. Hugs and kisses for you all! **

**6 more days until Glee! WOOOH!**

**5 reviews please. **


	26. Number 11

Chapter 25:

**Where are you we are leaving - Rachel**

Sending the message to Finn who wasn't waiting in the parking lot with Brittany, Santana, Puck, Sam or Quinn. He was the only one missing and Quinn was starting to get impatient, looking at her watch every thirty seconds.

"Let's just go, I will txt him to where to go. I can't possibly wait any longer" Quinn clicked the button to unlock her car

"I'm right here" Finn yelled coming out of the school shoving papers into a folder as he walked towards us. "Sorry I was talking to Ms. Pilsbury talking to her about a few things"

"Why what's going on?" I asked trying to take the folder from his hands to see what he had but before I could grab it he shoved it in his bag.

"Nothing" Finn shrugged going to his truck and shoving his bag in there "I'll meet you at the place, Sam, Puck you coming with me?"

"Yeah dude" Sam nodded as the two boys went over and got into the truck. Finn waved getting into his truck, starting it up and taking off.

"He's been acting weird since that whole assembly we had the other day on dreams and aspirations" I noted getting into Quinn's car, clicking my seat belt in

"Maybe he's found something he wants to do with his life" Quinn shrugged starting her car "Who knows maybe he's finally looking into colleges"

"Doubt it" Santana scoffed

"Have you found one Santana?" I asked turning around suddenly intrigued in whether or not she has. Santana was never the one to talk about colleges either.

"I applied for University of Miami because I can get my tan on and my reading on at the same time. Than I applied for UCLA, basically any college with a beach within like five miles or so."

Deciding not to criticize on her choices of continuing education I looked at Brittany who had just shrugged "I am aiming for community college"

Smiling brightly at the two I turned forward looking at Quinn who had turned onto another road "I applied for Ohio State University and the community college. I'd have to get into one of them. What about you?"

"Julliard, NYU, Ohio State and Columbia University. I'm bound to get into one of them. Though I should have heard back from Julliard because of auditions and I haven't, so I'm crossing my fingers for NYU or Columbia"

"Big goals" Santana commented from the back

"More like big dreams" Noticing that we were pulling into the Walmart I wondered what he would possibly need from here for our adventure we were going to take. We all got out of the car and noticed that the boys were standing on the sidewalk in front of the opening doors.

"What do we have to get?" I questioned as Quinn took out a list and handed it to me and than took out several sheets of paper handing them to people. Looking down, reading it, it was a list similar to mine but just longer "What is this?"

"Read it" Quinn smiled as they all watched me look down at my paper. Going down the list I look up at them as they all smiled at me. "So... is it a good idea?"

"To be honest I really don't understand" I read the list again, I mean it sort of made sense.

"You've never heard of the Walmart List?" Santana gasped "Where the hell have you been the past years?"

"On a stage in New York working on my future. Look what is this, am I supposed to do some of these things?"

"She doesn't like it" Quinn mumbled as the others moaned

"I didn't say I didn't like it" I defended "I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do"

"You do the things on the list" Finn pointed to a random number "Here go in and do this one"

"Let's go in pairs and we'll switch every five minutes, how does that sound?" Quinn asked grabbing my arm "I call Rachel first"

Finn and Puck buddied up with Sam as Santana and Brittany all went into the Walmart. I really didn't know how I felt about this but I mean I guess I should make the most out of it right? Glancing down the list I chose something. Going into the store there were clothing as soon as you walk in so I grabbed a bunch of hanging clothes and started walking with them. It seemed really stupid, this whole Walmart list thing but if they found it funny, I guess I could see the humor in it.

Dropping the clothes in the middle of the aisle, I immediately felt guilty and went to go pick them up but Quinn grabbed my hand pulling my along. Quinn knocked things off the shelves and continued to drag me along. Looking around there was a woman looking at something on the shelves, Quinn took the cart and shoved it into the next aisle before taking me down the store.

She really seems to know what she's doing.

"Let loose" Quinn must of sensed my discomfort "People do this all the time, trust me"

Nodding, I take a glimpse at the list and know exactly what to do. Taking the lead we went to the electronic department going directly over to the CD collection and laughing as I put them into alphabetic order.

"Uh...Rachel?" Quinn caught up looking at me as I put the CD's in order

"Your right this is so much fun!"

"I guess we all have to start somewhere" Quinn shrugged helping me. About a couple minutes into it, Quinn moaned "I should have started you off with Puckerman first"

"This is totally bad" I laughed pointing to what I had just done

Quinn shook her head as Santana and Brittany came around the corner.

"Told you!" Santana laughed with Brittany as she pointed to me. "Now let's go, your coming with me Berry I'm going to show you how to really do this!"

Without any answer Santana grabbed my arm making me drop the CD onto the ground but Quinn and Brittany were already walking away and the CD still laying on the floor. But that was soon forgotten about when I was taken down the aisle.

"Oh please, who buys these cheap things for their girlfriend" Santana commented quit loudly towards a young man who looked at us sadly as we walked past. Catching up with her she stopped looking at a young woman who was just minding her own business "Uh, I believe what your looking for is over in hygiene"

"Excuse me?" The women looked at Santana, looking really embarrassed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Deodorant, over there" Santana pointed "Go get some, rub it over your stinky pits. Now!"

"I don't miss high school at all" The woman glared at the two of us before pushing the cart away from us.

"Your turn!"

"Oh I don't even know what I would do Santana"

"Here do this one" She pointed at the list, I caught a glimpse and suddenly remembered which one it was right before it got snatched from my hands. "Go!"

Rolling my eyes I looked around for the nearest person. Walking myself over to them I turned to Santana but she just waved me to go on. Trudging myself over to the man I tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around and I put on my bright smiling face.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long since we've seen each other! How the heck are you doing?" The man clearly looked confused, it wouldn't surprise me if we just walked away from right now.

"I'm doing... okay" He stuttered "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, I just finished with my sophomore year of college!" I put a hand on his arm "I can't believe how long it's been, oh my almost four years since we've seen each other"

"Yeah I know! You look great!" He smiled

My face dropped along with my arm "We don't talk about these things!"

His attitude did a complete one-eighty "I'm so sorry I don't even know what I said"

"I can't believe you would bring this up in public!" I yelled

"What's going on here?" Santana asked coming up

"He mentioned it!" I screamed, tears producing in my eyes

"No!" Santana gasped looking at the guy "Why would you do that, you know it was a problem in high school why would you do that to her!"

"You will never change!" I stomped my foot turning around making my way down the hallway but I needed one last saying before we ended up going our separate ways "I can't believe I made out with you, you disgust me. I hope your early case of erectile dysfunction has been fixed!"

I could see Santana laughing as the guy looked around embarrassed. I turned around once again and made my way out of the aisle with Santana following close behind.

"That was fantastic!" Santana was still laughing 'And that part at the end was classic"

"That was horrible!" I said but after replaying everything I couldn't help but to also start laughing "But it was really funny, his face was hilarious"

"Time to get down and dirty!" Noah came up out of nowhere taking my arm dragging me. Santana waved as she joined Sam and Finn who smirked, walking the other way. "We were watching your performance and we do have to say that were impressed."

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. Coming into a the front of the store Noah grabbed me a basket and pushed me quickly towards the pharmacy. Turning aisles and corners until we got to a certain aisle that I defiantly couldn't deny what was in it. "Noah what are you having me do?"

Throwing boxed into my basket he ignored me and than waved to follow him. Sneaking up into people's carts Puck threw boxes and boxes into these innocent bystanders carts as we went through the store. Puck took the basket from me and pointed to a women who I instantly recognized.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" I gasped as I watched her hold the shopping cart with a rag far away from her clothes, throwing cleaning products into her own cart. Noah pushed me, knocking all of the boxes of condoms into her cart making a terrible noise. Her wide doe eyes looked at me and than down to the spilled contents. Trying to collect them before things got really awkward I shoved them into my basket. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going"

She than looked up and saw Noah standing behind me. He just shrugged "She was a little worried on what size to get our friend Finny but no worries, I got her covered"

"T-that's good" Ms. Pillsbury nodded as the two of us were clearly mortified of the situation "Well have a wonderful day!"

She quickly clicked away and I slammed the basket down hitting Noah over and over until he ran backwards nearly wiping out an aisle. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What" Noah shrugged it off "Come on, I still got one more to do with you"

Terribly scared on what he might have up his sleeve I followed him anyway. Going into the medicine aisle Noah just started grabbing things and throwing them over the next aisles until you could hear them hitting the floor. He continued to throw them until her could hear complaints and than would grab my arm pulling me to the next one. Handing me things to throw I could here a woman started to mutter profanities.

Running to the next aisle I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and threw it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A woman yelled and I bolted it down the middle of the Walmart with Noah in tow "DAMN KIDS!"

Looking over to my left I briefly saw a flash go off and Santana holding funnels up to her breasts. But I continued to run because let's face it, that woman was huge. When I finally felt safe, I realized we were in the middle of the clothing department and Finn was with Sam.

"What in the world?" I questioned looking slowly at the two boys who had bra's over top their shirts, laughing as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Could you imagine if boys have boobs!" Sam commented as Finn turned to the side

"That would be awesome, boobs are awesome" Finn smiled admiring what it would be like to have boobs "Why are you out of breath?"

"Rachel hit a woman on the head with a shampoo bottle" Noah snickered grabbing a bra putting it over his own shirt

"Right on!" Sam nodded in approval

"That woman was huge! I'm thankful we could outrun her" The boys laughed, Finn helping Puck buckle his bra onto the back

"For liking boobs so much, you sure don't know the trick of putting a bra on" I rolled my eyes

"Wanna show us?" Noah winked but not without a smack in the head from Finn.

"There you guy's are!" Quinn joined us by herself,

"What's all over the bottom of your pants?" I asked as he looked down

"Santana accidentally knocked down some spaghetti sauce down and it splattered all over my pants. No big deal"

"Come on stick with us, let's go find something we all can do" Sam commented as Finn took my hand and we started walking out from the clothing racks. Taking notice that they did in fact still have the bra's on but I didn't really say anything because they could pull them off. Branching off onto my own a little I find an older man, about in his fifties who was stocking shelves and I went up to him taping his shoulder.

"Sir, sir excuse me sir" Holding my legs tight together and bouncing slightly I waited until her turned around before holding myself "My bloody show came early and I'm new to town. Where do you keep your tampons, please this is an emergency! It came real heavy this month and it's really important that you show me to them right now!"

"Uh..." The guy stood there speechless the longer he would the more I would bounce up and down holding myself "Right this way dear"

He tried to guide me but I froze as he tried to move me. "Your to late!"

I cried, running away and down the aisle. Rounding the corner the boys and Quinn were standing there laughing as I straightened up and got myself together. "Next"

Being taken to the entrance Quinn and Sam grabbed a cart and I felt myself being lifted into one of them by Finn. Trying to climb out, Finn shook his head as Quinn got into the other one. She was laughing hysterically as Sam pushed her through the store, Finn in tow. Going towards the back of the store Noah stood in front of the two carts and held up a finger and started running down towards the end of the store.

"Go!" You could hear him yell and the next thing I know Finn and Sam were running us down the aisles. I couldn't hide my excitement as Quinn's contagious laughter filled the air. Finn slammed the cart into a corner but continued on.

Quinn laughed so hard after Sam accidentally rammed his cart into a rack of bouncy balls, releasing the majority of of them. Finn wasn't much better in fact I'm pretty sure he ran someone over and knocked down some boxes that were in the middle of the store.

Reaching Noah I reached my hand out slapping his palm and we all sat there laughing as we checked out the mess we had just made.

"Dude!" Sam laughed, pointing to the balls still coming out and high fiving Finn "That was ballin!"

"Your so stupid!" Quinn laughed out trying to climb out of the cart, holding her side from laughing too hard.

"You hooligans!" Suddenly getting serious we saw a man in blue point to us from across the way "Out of here now!"

"Oh shit!" Finn cursed trying to quickly pull me out of the cart, failing miserably. But I got out of there and grabbed his hand running down the aisle. Looking back, the man was walking through all the things trying to catch up with us. Running faster, I looked for Brittany and Santana. Making a turn quickly I saw them in the magazine aisle eating sweets from a box, relaxing on some chairs.

"Let's go!" I yelled stomping my feet and moving my arms to emphasize how important it was for them to get up at this very instant.

"What's your problem?" Santana looked up from her magazine

"We're getting kicked out and the guy is like super pissed!" I motioned as the two girls got up and followed us out of the store. The man not far behind kept yelling for us to get out. Finn let go of my hand and I looked to see the boys throwing their bras off into the aisles.

"You don't even sell walls here!" Quinn turned around yelling at the guy, throwing random things she could put her hands on as we made it to the front of the building

Grabbing something last minute, I shook the bottle opening it and letting it explode all over the floor and some of my outfit. But mainly the job that I had wanted it to do, was done and the man who was chasing us slipped, and slid across the store in the opposite direction. We all stopped and gaped at the man (that was now sitting on the floor) our mouths open as we watched him grabbing his head in pain. I had never felt so bad in my life but I didn't want to get caught. I have a life I would like to live, cities that I would love to accomplish. I wasn't about to get caught for something stupid as being a little rebellious.

"Let's go!" I yelled running out of the store and through traffic to Quinn's car. The boys followed us, all were quiet as we tried to catch our breaths hiding behind her small car. Taking my hands off my knees and looking at everyone I could only say one thing or think of one thing "We are never to speak of this again, understood?"

They all nodded looking back, no one had come after us or were coming out after us.

"Fantastic"

**Well I know it's not what you guys guessed at all. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!**

**5 reviews please!**


	27. Ho Ho Ho

December 24, 2011

"Its really not that important Finn, I promise" As we laid out on his bed listening to music, Finn kept insisting that I talk about Hanukkah "I don't want to bore you, as much as you think you would like to learn more, you probably will fall asleep or something."

"Baby" Finn turned to his side, resting his head on his arm "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know. I would have bought you something for your holiday if you would have just told be a month ago when I asked you!"

Glancing at him with the corner of my eyes I see him blink. Wanting some kind of sign from him that he was joking but I didn't receive not one. Sighing I got comfortable against the head board "In 168 B.C.E the Jewish Temple was taken controlled by Syrain- Greek soldiers and became apart of worshipping Zeus"

Looking up to see if he was still with me, which he was I continued "Antiochus, the emperor of the soldiers who showed up had ordered us Jews to worship Greek gods. Not only were we forced to do that and bow down to idols not to mention eat the flesh of a pig! All three things are forbidden for us to do, not to mention disgusting. Who would even do that to a poor animal is beyond me!"

"That's gross and I like bacon" Finn mumbled

"Matthias, a High Priest, refused to do what he was told and instead a towns person offered to comply with their demands. The High Priest felt betrayed and the Greek Officer was killed along with the villager. His five sons and villagers killed all of the remaining soldiers."

"Damn"

"Mattahias and his own family went into hiding along with Jews who wanted to go against the Greeks. They named themselves the Maccabees and regained their land. Once regained, they returned to the Temple in Jerusalem. Jewish troops were determined to purify the Temple by burning ritual oil inside of the Temple's menorah for eight days. They only had little oil but it by some miracle the little bit of oil they had left seemed to burn for eight days."

"That's why Jews light those candles for every day during Hanukkah?" Finn questioned

"Correct, the _menorah _is lit every day for eight days symbolizing the small amount of oil that was burned so many years ago"

"Your so smart" Finn groaned into a pillow and than continued to mumble into it "I am like Lima smart, you are like state smart"

"What's that supposed to mean, state smart?"

"Can we like not talk about this right now" Finn got up from the bed stretching his limbs

"No you brought this up" Sitting up onto my knees as I watched him fumble with things in his room, another nervous habit of his "Let's discuss this, what made you say that?"

"What are you my therapist now?" Finn rolled his eyes

"No" I stood up my hands on my hips "But I don't appreciate your attitude with me all I did was ask you a simple question because _you _seem to have a problem"

"I don't have a problem Rachel" He went to the door to open it but I ran and shut it, getting in front of it. Pointing to the bed I gave him a stern look "Sit!"

"Come on" Finn groaned

"Now!" Pushing his chest and making him stumble on his feet but he made it to his bed. Sitting there avoiding eye contact. "I want to know what's on your mind"

"Your going to think it's really stupid" He mumbled avoiding eye contact "I don't want to talk about it"

"Please Finn, it's important for us to talk about things or else it's going to turn out like last month" It's been nearly a month a half since Finn and I had talked about his feelings, clearly something he didn't like to do. "I for one really don't want any confrontation, I would much rather know what's going on inside that head of yours!"

Groaning Finn ran his hands over his face and kept them there as he mumbled something. Sighing, I walked over and grabbed his computer chair pulling it over to sit in front of him.

"I didn't understand a word you just mumbled" Crossing my legs I waited for him to put his hands down

"I said" Finn rolled his eyes looking at everything but me "That I've been thinking about the future"

"What about the future"

"What I'm doing for college" Finn seemed to get really uncomfortable "Can we please like not talk about this right now"

"It's the perfect time now come on finish what you have to say. Where are you thinking on going to college"

"Your going to think this is so stupid" Finn stood up leaning against a piece of furniture. I turned my body in the chair so I was facing him.

"I will think nothing you say is stupid"

"I applied to schools" Finn rubbed the back of his neck

"That's fantastic Finn!" I praised him "Where did you apply to"

"Ohio State" He said with such pride and I was truly proud for him "Lima Community College"

"Finn this is great, your going to have such a future at either one. You could go to Lima and do classes or I know your going to get in Ohio State and do wonderful..."

"What about us" He cut me off

My mouth my gaping, that much I knew and it was only because he caught me off guard. Making sure I pick my jaw up so I don't scare him, I compose myself and nodded.

"Where do you see us?"

"I don't know that's the thing" He groaned "I really like you Rachel, your amazing and you've been the best thing that's happened to me. You make me think about things I would have never thought about before this year. If I wouldn't have met you I don't even think college would be an option"

"That's not true" I said quietly but he looked at me with a look that made me want to take back that sentence

"You have no idea, I've always thought of myself as a Lima loser Rach. You have all these dreams and yours made me want to do so many things. I am even considering being a teacher!"

"That's great"

"I looked at universities all over the place looking for cool programs for me to join." He stopped talking and looked at me "Even in New York"

I didn't say anything, I didn't know if he even wanted me to say anything. So he continued "I would have _never _thought of going to New York before you. I'm scared of even thinking a girl could have this power over me like this. It's like I can't even explain it"

"Finn..." Standing up I can see the emotion behind what he's saying, it's powerful "You don't have to go to New York because of me..."

"I know that, that's what's scaring me. I want to go because I feel like I can finally do something for once in my life. Like I'm finally good for something"

"You've always been good for something, you just never believed in yourself the way other's have"

"Really because I feel like I'm a loser. I'm the school's quarterback and I didn't even have an scouts come to the games. Rachel I'm like a nobody whose meant to be..."

"A somebody" I finished for him "Your going to be someone in your life Finn whether you come with me to New York or whether you stay here in Ohio. You are meant to be something great and if you chose to just accept it the sooner you will learn what that thing is supposed to be."

"You are so smart"

"You are too Finn, I wish you could just get it through that thick head of yours. You can do anything you desire and your proving that to yourself by applying to universities and planning out your future."

We stood there as he took in this whole conversation we just had.

"I'm going to hug you now" Moving my head to gain eye contact with him. Opening his arms wide I was welcomed into his warm embrace resting my head against his chest. "You are an amazing man Finn Hudson and you are going to do so much good in this world. Your kind, generous and very loving"

His arms squeezed around my middle bringing me closer to him. I loved feeling like this, it made me feel really safe. Regretfully I let go of his embrace and let my hands rest of his chest.

"I think we should get downstairs, your mom said something about dinner being ready in twenty minutes and that was twenty-five minutes ago."

"Or we could stay up here until she calls us down" His finger resting under my chin lifting it up brushing his lips over mine. Finding myself leading the kiss, I snapped out of it when I heard laughter coming from the living room.

"No come on!" Settling myself down on the floor, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his bedroom. Getting farther and farther down the hallway and towards the steps Finn took the lead and we walked down the stairs together.

Going into what looked like to be a winter wonderland. Kurt had done a fabulous job on the house. Finding him as we walked down into the busy living room, I let go of Finn and gave him a hug.

"This looks amazing Kurt!"

"Thank you" He hugged and taking a look at my dress "You look gorgeous and sorry for flipping out on you"

"It's alright, I know how you get under pressure" Laughing at earlier when I had come over at three in the afternoon to help Kurt set up for the party but he was so stressed out he sent me upstairs to get Finn ready. But it didn't take four hours for Finn to get on black slacks, a dark green button up shirt and dark red tie. So we had decided to just hang around until it was time to come down.

But now it was party time and Kurt couldn't be any more relaxed.

"Have a great time, mingle and I invited Blaine he should be getting here any minute" Kurt hugged me once more than left me there in the middle of a crowded room. Looking around I took in the decorations that were hanging, icicles hanging from the ceiling, cut out snowflakes all over the place, even the icicles were twinkling giving it a soft light in the room. Soft music was playing in the background, I instantly recognized it as Christmas music because I've heard it on the radio.

Going towards the kitchen I found a gleaming Carol being a wonderful host's eating some finger foods and welcoming her guests. Making my way up to her, she welcomed me into a hug.

"You look gorgeous honey" Her hand rested on my shoulder as she looked at my dress "I love that dress"

My red dresses straps went off my shoulder and went down to my knees. My black heels gave me a little height and my hair was pulled back into a loose fish tail braid. But nothing compared to the amazing black number Carol had on.

"You look amazing as well" Her baby bump was showing proudly, her hair was straightened and just looked gorgeous "I love you heels"

"Yours too sweetheart" Carol grabbed my arm keeping me with her as a woman came up to her, letting go of my arm she hugged the older woman and than turned to me.

"This is Rachel" Carol introduced me to the woman as I shook her hand "Rachel this is Malory, my mom"

"It's very nice to meet you" I smiled shaking the woman's hand

"Rachel is Finn's girlfriend"

"Oh my goodness you are the young lady Carol keeps griping about" Malory winked at me "You are just as pretty as Finn described you to be"

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks I smiled none the less "Thank you very much"

The next hour seemed to go the same, Carol would introduce me to family members (both her and Burt's side). It didn't surprise me how kind they all were and how open they were. I really was beginning to love all of Finn's family. Speaking of Finn, I haven't seen him since we got separated just about an hour ago. Excusing myself from Finn's aunt, uncle and mom I saw Blaine standing there talking to Kurt so I went up to them.

"How's the party?" Kurt asked dancing along with an upbeat Christmas song that was playing as he sipped on a drink

"Very lovely, you did a superb job in organizing this" Taking a finger food from a man who offered it to us. Eating it I looked around for Finn again, still not able to find him. "Look at you two, all matching. That's adorable"

"Kurt suggested that I should wear this and we so happened to be matching" Blaine gave Kurt a cute little playful glare. Seriously they complimented each other well. "But red and green are our colors so, no complaints"

"Well you two look very handsome" Pinching both of their cheeks I excused myself going to get a plate, not realizing how hungry I really was until I ate that food a few minutes ago. Getting in line I piled the food onto my plate and grabbed a fork. Walking out of the way of the guests I stood to the side, eating my food in silence.

"Finn!" I heard a little girl giggle, looking around chewing my food I looked for Finn. I didn't see him or the little girl who I had just heard.

"Let's play baby dolls" Turning to my left, around the corner I had finally laid eyes on Finn who was in a room with some kids. Leaning against the door frame eating my meal I watched as Finn played tea party with some little girls and watched as a few little boys played with some toys behind him.

"Baby cryin!" The little girl huffed throwing the baby down on the floor and stomping her little feet "You made my baby cry!"

"Did not!" Finn stood up grabbing the baby from the floor and kneeling in front of the little girl, rocking the toy baby in his arms "See you just have to give the baby lovin's and the baby will stop crying"

"Really?" The little girl sniffled peeking through her tight little curls that fell in her face

Finn held the baby up to his ear and than extended the play baby to the little girl. "Just as promised, the baby stopped crying"

"Thank you Finn" The little blonde girls blue eyes lit up, taking the baby from his arms and squeezed his neck before running off back to the table to set the baby down into the chair. Finn lifted himself so he was standing and turned, glancing at me. I smiled taking another bite of my dinner as he made his way his way over to me.

Placing my plate down onto a table I swallowed my food just as he came over.

"I've been looking for you" He stated

"I can tell" I smirked wrapping an arm around his back leaning my weight onto him, my heels were killing me

"Well Daniele pulled me in here" Finn pointed to the little girl who he was just playing with "She's a little girl I used to baby sit for a few summers ago when she was a little baby"

"How old is she now?"

"Three" Finn smiled down at me and than looked at the little girl "Her mom is my mom's best friend"

"Jenny" I laughed "Yeah I met her, your mom introduced me to the whole party"

"Aunts and Uncles?" His eyebrow raised as I nodded

"Aunts and Uncles" I confirmed

"Welcome to the family than" Finn laughed

"I feel like I am, your grandmother is so sweet though. She's so tiny, like smaller than me!"

"You think it's bad when we hug, I actually have to bend my knees" Finn took a cucumber off of my plate putting it into his mouth.

"Hey!" I smacked his chest letting my palm rest there "That's my food"

"Yeah well I'm starving all Dani gave me to eat was fake tea and food"

"Well in that case" I smirked handing him my plate, taking some vegetables from my plate as I let go of him making my way over to the little girl. Smoothing down my dress as I took a seat into the small chair, the little girl looked up wide eyed as I pointed to the baby.

"What's your baby's name?"

"Jilly" Daniele whispered hugging her doll close

"Well Jilly is lucky to have such a good mommy to look after her" I complimented

"Really?" The little girl smiled a little

"Really" I nodded pointing to myself "I'm Rachel"

"My name is Daniele"

"Wow! What a pretty name for a beautiful little girl" I smiled getting situated into this very small chair "I was telling my friend Finn over there how much I used to love playing tea when I was your age"

"I love it too" The little girl yelled happily, I giggled at how precious this kid really was.

"But I never had any friends to play with and I played by myself. It wasn't very much fun" Daniele shook her head as if agreeing with me "So I was wondering if I could join you"

Nodding up and down quickly she pointed to the toys she must of brought over "Baby Jilly hungry"

"Well than let me go get her bottle" Going over to the toys I started rummaging through them but I couldn't find the bottle.

"It's right here" Finn said through a bunch of food that he was continuing to shove into his mouth

"It's a good thing I've learned to understand what your saying with a bunch of food in your mouth" I took the play bottle from his hand "Thank you"

"Here we go Daniele a bottle for your little baby"

Within the next half hour we had a few other kids join us, they were all sweet. Well except for Daniele's older brother Manny. He was another story but Finn seemed to occupy him while I played with the other kids.

"Daniele, Manny!" I woman called as she came in and I immediately recognized her as Jenny, the woman I was introduced to earlier. The woman smiled at me and picked up Daniele in her arms "Hello Rachel, I see you've met my daughter Dani"

Standing up from the tiny chair, I smoothed down my dress pointing to the baby in Daniele's hands. "We were playing babies"

"She loves it, usually she doesn't have many girls to play that with. Her brother Manny doesn't really find babies real interesting" Jenny laughed kissing her daughter's forehead

"I didn't either, I was the only child. I had a nanny until I was six but she didn't like to do much with me"

"Well if Finn ever comes over to babysit" Jenny said loudly winking at me me as she caught his interest "You are more than welcome to come over as well, Daniele wouldn't mind the attention"

"Of course! That would be amazing, we would have a blast" Manny ran over hugging his mom "Well we must be going if were going to get to bed before Santa comes tonight"

"Santa!" Daniele yelled clapping her hands

"That's right baby Santa's coming tonight!" Jenny cheered than placed a hand on my shoulder "It was nice meeting you, hopefully I will see you two soon. Bye Finn!"

"Bye, Merry Christmas" Finn waved getting up from his seat on the floor.

"You too!" Jenny smiled and walked away, children in tow. The children we were playing with were now playing independently so I took this time to go use the restroom. Not wanting to wait in the line, I went to the basement to use Kurt's since the door was closer. Washing up I went back upstairs and the music had gotten considerably louder and the little kids were now in the living room cheering. Looking around people I could see a large man dressed as Santa making the kids giggle and cheer in excitement.

I never knew much about Christmas because my daddy is Jewish and he practices it. My dad and I just grew accustomed to it and never really questioned anything else. It was very neat being able to see how Christians or such other religious people celebrated their own traditions. The kids really seemed to enjoy Santa.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa sat down on a chair as the kids all ran to him. Flashes were going off of all the parents taking pictures of their kids on the mans lap. Made me kind of wonder what my child hood would have been like if I actually celebrated Christmas. Noticing Finn who had just walked up to me, standing next to me. He just watched amused as Carol laughed and enjoyed the kids.

"When my mom has this baby it's going to be so weird. She's going to like have a baby and I'm going to be almost nineteen."

"It'll be good for her, when you go off to college she'll have your baby brother or sister to take care of. She'll always love you but she will also know that you are taking care of yourself"

"It's a sister, my mom's having a girl"

"Awe Finn, that's so cute! You know your going to be that insane brother who tries to protect his sister and than Kurt's going to like be coming home from college with bags full of clothes for her" Laughing at the sight of Kurt coming off a plane with a suitcase full of baby clothes or girl clothes for his sister.

"Come on" He nodded, turning around and walking through the crowd. Following him he led me out back onto the patio. Closing the door I turned and was instantly freezing. "It's only for a minute, I promise"

Bringing my arms around myself to try and keep myself warm, Finn pulled a wrapped gift from his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Happy uh...Hanukkah" He stammered "I wanted to get you something for the season"

"I got you something as well but it's my purse inside of the house" Feeling bad that I didn't have it with me to give to him, but Finn waved my statement off and pointed to the gift that laid out in my palms.

"Open it!" He smiled standing against the wood deck as I unwrapped the present, letting the paper fall to the ground I was left with a rectangular box. Glancing up, his smile encouraged for me to open it. Doing so, there was a beautiful necklace staring up at me.

"Finn" I gasped looking from him to the necklace

"You always wears like stars or draw them next to your name and stuff so I took it as a clue that you like them" He stepped forward taking the necklace from the box, I honestly couldn't take my eyes off it. The design was gorgeous. Stepping around me I scooped my hair up as he placed the necklace around my neck and hooking it together. Feeling the cool around my chest I looked down at it and than turned around to Finn.

"I can't accept this, it's too much" His smiled dropped and I instantly felt guilty because he hit it spot on with the present. "Thank you Finn. This is honestly one of the most generous and best gifts I have ever received"

Finn half smiled as I admired the necklace on my chest. I was really excited about my new piece of jewelry and that Finn was the one who picked it out.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome" I think I ruined the moment because he was leaning down but I dragged him into the house. Going over to my purse I than dragged Finn over to the kids room as they were still talking to Santa. Closing the door so it was a little quieter I handed him my envelope for him. Watching as he opened the card and looked at the tickets in his hands.

"No way!" He looked at the tickets and than at me

"Way!" Laughing as he read them "I figured you could go with Noah or Burt or someone since I'm not a big hockey fan. But you said you like the Canucks and you wore their jersey to school the other day so I looked them up and their coming to town January fourteenth against the Ohio team"

"Awesome, I haven't been to their game before" Finn took the pair of tickets out looking at them "Thanks babe"

"Your welcome, now come here" I pulled him closer "Thank you so much for my present and inviting me for the party, it means a lot to me"

"I just hope you my grandmother didn't talk your ear off"

I half shrugged "Yeah but she's really sweet and has a lot to talk about, she's lived a lot of years Finn"

"Yeah well she's been looking forward to meeting you ever since my mom said you two were taking cake classes together"

Smiling brightly, teeth and all I was so happy to be apart of a family who was so tight. Pulling on Finn's tie I crashed my lips on his hard,almost instant like his tongue forced my mouth open .Pulling his tie closer I don't think he could possibly get any closer than we was but I wanted more. Sensing that he wrapped his arms around the middle of my back lifting me up, bringing me flat against him.

"Ew!" Turning around his in Finn's embrace little kids giggled at us before running off to play with toys. I was placed back on the ground, wiping my mouth and than noticed the lipstick on his lips.

"Here you go" I picked up a napkin laying around and used it on his lips "All clean now"

Taking my hand we walked back into the party. Kurt found us and Blaine had found the egg nog, though he wasn't sloppy. Just a little more peppier than usual. But tipsy was a nice look on him, he was a little funnier than usual. His arm around my shoulders as we talked to Finn and Kurt, suggesting that we go get coffee one day at the place in town.

"Now that were on winter break we can most defiantly go, I feel like I've been so wrapped up in glee and school that I haven't had time to hang out with you two. So you name a day and I will be there"

"Friday, the day before New Years Eve"

"Booked, you here that Finn I am booked that day"

"Fine but I call you every other day"

"Great!" I squeezed Blaine's arm "It's settled than Friday we will have coffee and than we should go to the mall and go get some new outfits for the new year!"

"This is why you are my best friend" Kurt took me from Blaine's arm and started talking to be about what we should get. Finns arms wrapped around mine, I leaned into him as he talked to Blaine and I listened to Kurt.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Carol yelled as the clock chimed midnight. She came over and gave each on us us hugs "Merry Christmas darlings"

"Merry Christmas" I leaned my head against my Finn's chest, I really loved his family.

**Now I know Cory is the one who likes hockey but it fit the season. I think I really like this chapter, I hope you guys do to! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **

**5 reviews until next chapter. **


	28. Number 16

**Chapter 28: Number 16**

**December 30, 2011**

"Hello!" I greeted Kurt and Blaine as they were sitting at a table in the corner. Having ordered my hot chocolate for me I sat down taking a sip. "How are your beautiful selves doing on this wonderful day?"

"What's going on with you?" Kurt asked slowly, sitting back in his seat waiting for a response, I placed my coat onto the back of the chair sitting down.

"Tomorrow early morning I will be on a plane to New York City, remember?" Grabbing a pastry from the middle of the table "My dad's and I will be there until January second an than we'll be back that night!"

"I am so jealous, that's my dream to be able to see the ball drop"

"I'm lucky my aunt has an apartment in the city and we can walk to Times Square, though it's nuts every year so we'll be hanging around there. We manage to find a place to watch and get a perfect view" Shrugging like it's no big deal because for me, it's really not.

"I need to see that" Kurt slapped his hand on the table "When we go to school in New York, we will be seeing the ball drop"

"I will make darn sure you see it" I nodded giggling with Blaine, picking off some of the sprinkles from the pastry "The energy is just so amazing"

"I admire you so much, you've seen New York. You lived in New York, I just don't understand how you are surviving Lima" Blaine complimented, leaning forward on his elbows

"It's my friends" I shrugged answering as if it was the simplest question "I swear if I wouldn't have met who I met, I would have ran to the nearest train to New York."

"I would have ran either or" Kurt winked sipping on his coffee

"Have you looked outside though?" Blaine pointed out the window to the gray skies. The wind was picking up and it was below freezing out, one of the benefits of living right below Canada (but than again I've had this weather in New York as well) "It looks like it's going to snow it's butt off"

"No" I covered my ears, shaking my head quickly back and forth "I refuse to believe the weather man. I am planning on being up at four thirty this morning to go to my plane and make my way to New York. I do not plan to be stranded here while everyone else is enjoying my city. No I will be on that plane tomorrow even if I have to fly the contraption myself"

Blaine looked out the window again and than shrugged at me.

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked Kurt aware that I haven't seen him since the party the other day, I've seen Finn since the party though but Kurt's been with Blaine.

"Well I woke up around nine and Carol and Burt were awake but of course Finn was still asleep. So I woke him up because let's face it this is our last big Christmas before we go off and do things and the baby comes. So I woke him up and he wasn't happy but soon got over it. Carol had made us breakfast and than we had all opened our presents"

"Sounds nice" I curled up into the chair leaning back into drinking hot chocolate "How about you Blaine?"

"My little brother, Liam woke us all up at eight to open presents" I smiled remembering that Blaine had a seven year old brother and made me secretly want a brother or sister really bad. Some little kid to look up to me and play with or teach things to. "We're going to Disney World next month, that was one of my gifts"

"I've never been" Blaine gasped almost spilling his coffee over his t-shirt "What?"

"You've never been to Disney World?" Blaine repeated what I had just said

"Correct"

"Were you deprived as a child?" Blaine said almost breathless "Rachel, Disney World is one of the best places on the earth. It's like one of my most favorite worlds to go to"

"Blaine that makes absolutely no sense, there is only one world..." I shook my head, he had officially lost me but he continued to go on, ignoring my comment.

"Disney songs are amazing, not the High School Musical ones but the classic like the animated movies" Blaine went on and one, Kurt took a sip from his coffee slipping me a playful eye roll. He continued to talk about Disney movie until a little girl from the corner could be heard all around the coffee shop.

"Mommy, mommy! Look it's snowing out" Placing my feet on the ground I stood up basically putting my nose against the glass and looking out the window. Sure enough, it was snowing just a little bit. Just slight flurries but it was still snowing.

"Oh no!" I groaned stepping back and collapsing into the chair "This is horrible!"

"Come on Rachel, brighten up!" Blaine rubbed my shoulder as if that was supposed to make me feel better. "You never know what the ground is going to look like tomorrow"

"With my luck, we'll have a blizzard tonight" Letting out a huge sigh, I continued to drink my hot chocolate.

"Come on, let's go to the mall and get shopping. We're not going to let a little snow ruin the shopping mood. We've got to distract ourselves, especially you over there" Kurt pointed to me "We must not let this one give up!"

Taking separate cars we drove to the mall right outside of Lima and I watched as it lightly flurried. I wanted to just jump up into the sky and clog it so it wouldn't rain, but I secretly knew it didn't work out that way. So instead I was being pushed around in the mall with Kurt who loved to shop and Blaine who loved to complain.

"You should get these" Kurt shoved shirts in my arms from left to right. Along with a few pairs of jeans and leggings. "Have you ever worn these before?"

He was holding up some jeggings for me and I nodded "I have two pairs Kurt"

He put them back on the rack and continued. Silently going through what he had shoved at me I put some of them back onto a rack, because I knew I was never going to wear them. Purchasing the ones that I liked before Kurt could come back over I was handed my bag. Walking over to Kurt I held up my bag and motioned towards the door.

"I'm going to go sit out there with Blaine" Not waiting for a response, I found Blaine on his phone playing a game. Sitting next to him, I let my head rest on his shoulders "You do know that we're going to be stuck in here for hours while he takes us around like a dog on a leash, right?"

"Yeah" Blaine sighed peeking inside of my bags "But he does have a great fashion sense"

"Damned his fantastic fashion sense" I giggled looping my arm with his as we stood up just as Kurt came out, his own bag in his hands and motioning us to follow him to the next store.

About two hours into shopping I could feel myself getting a little delusional, Blaine as well.

"Maybe it's the new clothing smell" He joked but Kurt was still very much into his shopping daze

"Hey!" I held up a puffy vest for the boys to see "Do you think I should get this? Finn and I could be matching this season"

"Ugh" Kurt stuck up his nose "I've been trying to get Finn to throw those things away for two years now. I will not have you buy something like that under my supervision!"

Raising an eyebrow at Blaine I put the vest back onto the rack and sat down in a chair with Blaine soon following me.

"Kurt we are really hungry" I complained, listening to our rumbling stomachs "Do you want to meet us down at the foot court"

"I'm almost done so that's fine" Kurt waved us off and we walked out. Going to the salad stand we both met in the middle and sat down at a table, my arms finally being able to rest from the shopping bags.

"Finally" Blaine dug into one of his tacos.

"I swear you eat just like Finn does" I scrunched my nose watching him devour the first one and moving onto the second one.

"I'm a guy Rachel" Blaine laughed "Just because I like boys doesn't mean that affects my appetite"

"Yeah I know" Laughing as he gulped down his soda and taking another bite of his taco. "It's just your the total opposite of Kurt. You like to talk about relationship things but yet your the total man. You like sports, pigging out and just chilling. Kurt's like a freaking ball of fire."

"Uh guys!" Kurt rushed up to the table just as we were finishing up out lunches "You might want to look outside"

"What" I scrambled up running to one of the entrances, the snow was falling harder and most defiantly landing on the ground. "Oh my god!"

"I know" Kurt stared out in awe "Don't you love it?"

"NO!" I screamed making a scene but I didn't care "This is going to ruin all my plans. I don't even know how to drive in this. In New York I always used taxi's or other stuff in the snow."

"We brought my car" Blaine bit his lip "It's only a two seater"

"This is the worst thing that could have happened!" I sank to the floor in complete misery

"Rachel calm down, you might still be able to go. The weather might not be like this at the airport" Looking up trying to give my best smile at Kurt for being so optimistic but it really wasn't helping much. "Thanks Kurt"

"Do you want to attempt to try and drive home, I mean there probably only like an inch on the ground" Kurt handed me my bags as I scoped out how bad the roads were. I could see people slipping as they walked into the they were slipping I'm sure I would do the same thing in a car. "Maybe I can call my dads or something to come get me. Or Finn, he has a truck"

"A truck would probably be better" Blaine reasoned as I got my phone out from my purse. Looking through my contacts I clicked 'call' waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Rach" In the background I could hear Puck yell 'hey'

"Hello and tell Puck I said hello to him as well"

"What's up? Have you seen the snow outside?" I could hear him smiling over the phone which only made me want to snap, this snow was not good. Why couldn't anyone but me see this?

"Yeah, it's wonderful. That's why I called. Kurt, Blaine and I are at the mall and they took Blaines car and I took mine. I have never driven in snow before and it's really freaking me out that I'm going to have to drive home by myself. So I called because I wanted to know if you could possibly come get me and take me home."

"Uh.." Fumbling could be heard and than mumbling with an occasional groan from Puck "Yeah babe, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll txt you when I get closer"

"Oh my god you are my lifesaver, thank you so much!"

Finn chuckled "Yep, be there soon"

Hanging up, I stood taking my bags from the two boys. "You can go, the roads are probably going to get worse and I would feel really bad if you got into an accident because you waited too long to get out of here"

"We don't want to leave you..." Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded

"Seriously go ahead, I'll probably go get another hot chocolate and just wait for Finn. Maybe I'll go get another book or something to read"

"Call us when you get home" Kurt hugged me

"You too" I smiled as Blaine hugged me as well "Now go before you get stuck in the parking lot"

Kurt collected his bags as they walked out into the now heavy falling snow. Feeling the breeze I watched as they tried to run to the car. Once out of sight I carried my bags into the thinning mall. Getting a hot chocolate as promised, I decided on a magazine instead and brought it out to the food court to read. It was about an hour later that I got the message from Finn saying that he was outside. Hurrying, I grabbed all five of my bags and rushed out of the mall not wanting to make him wait. Busting out those doors, my breathe was taken away as the wind was making the air so much colder than it already was. Climbing into his truck I threw my bags in and quickly shut the door. Sitting there for a minute I closed my eyes, taking in the heat that was radiating from his air.

"You okay?" He asked slowly, as I turned to him and nodded silently. Finn started putting my bags into the back of his truck as I put my hands over the heat, warming them up. "Why didn't you wear gloves or bring anything. The weather man said it was supposed to snow today"

"Because I have been in denial, my trip to New York is tomorrow remember" I turned around looking in the back and spotted one of his sweat shirts. Taking my coat off I threw that on and than my coat on top of that. "Thank you for coming to get me though, I've never driven before in the snow or ice. That's what taxi's are for in New York"

"It's fine, Puck kept giving me shit over the game we were playing anyway" Finn slowly drove out of the parking lot ever so slowly, but I wasn't going to complain at least it wasn't me driving.

Sliding over to the middle, I secured my seat belt around me and snuggled into his side. Closing my eyes, I rested as he drove because the normal thirty minute drive to the mall was probably going to be much longer. Turning on the radio I could hear Finn humming as he concentrated on the slick roads. About an hour into the trip home, we had gotten off the main high way and into the road to go to town.

"Do you want to go home or my house?" Finn looked over and I shrugged in response

"Doesn't matter" I huffed knowing full well that I probably wasn't going to New York tomorrow, so what was the sense of going home "We can go to yours"

Finn nodded and than focusing back on the road. I was so proud of him for doing suck a great job driving, if it was me I would have like run of the road by now. I tried to be a safe driver but sometimes I wasn't. Not because I don't pay attention but because I didn't really have much experience and I learned in the city.

"Holy shit!" Finn yelled making me sit up in a flash looking around to try and see what he was yelling at. He slammed on his breaks and just watched wide eyed outside.

"What's wrong!" I panicked

"A deer just came out of nowhere" He breathed out "I almost hit it"

"Oh thank god you didn't" I placed a hand over my heart, nearing having a heart attack back there

"I know" He nodded slowly putting his foot on the pedal "I'm just glad I didn't like slide or anything, braking was my first instinct"

I listened to him go on and on, he was nervous I could tell from almost getting us in an accident.

"Finn look out!" I cried pointing to yet another deer who had just leaped out into the front of his truck. Finn slammed his foot on the brake and this time we slid right into the deer. "No!"

I cried taking off my seat belt as the truck finally stopped. Hurrying out of the truck I jumped down, sliding on the road as I ran to the deers aid. "No!"

"Rachel get back in here, your going to get hit" Finn yelled getting out of his truck

"Like you hit this deer?" I yelled pointing to the hurt deer in front of his truck "You killed him Finn"

"I didn't mean to, the damn thing jumped out of nowhere" Finn defended himself, pacing until her pointed to the truck. "Please get back in there, I will call someone to come pick it up"

"Oh my god" I cried "You killed a poor innocent deer! YOU KILLED HIM FINN!"

"Rachel please" He tried to pick me up from the ground "Rachel it's snowing like crazy and your going to get hit if you don't get in this truck right now"

"You get someone on your phone right now and you stay out here with him until someone comes" Finn opened his mouth to protest but I held a finger up "Or I will!"

"Get in the car" Finn sighed pulling out his phone, I got up from the ground and slowly walked back into the truck slamming the door shut. I was so angry at him for not paying attention and basically killing an innocent animal probably just trying to go back to his family.

"His family" I cried just as Finn came into the car "You killed a deer with a family!"

Looking up to me, he looked really guilty and than shut the door and went back outside. The snow had covered the windshield and I couldn't see anything. Opening the door, Finn was standing there shivering as he watched over the deer. Getting out of the car, I wrapped my arms around myself walking over to the deer and Finn.

"Look if you've come out here to make me more guilty, can you like not?" Finn rolled his eyes "I already feel like shit for running it over and your not making me feel any better"

I didn't say anything because if I did, I think I would have said something about how he killed a deer. So I just stood here with him, waiting for someone to come.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few minutes of silence "I mean did you like hit your head or anything?"

"No, I didn't. Did you?"

"No, just freaked out." His hands pulled his beanie over his head and shoving them back into his coat pockets. "It's freezing out here, go ahead in the car"

"I'll just stay out here with you" Shrugging a little I walked the short distance to him, resting my head on his chest. Putting my hands in his coat pockets with his. "It wasn't your fault that the deer ran out in front of you and I shouldn't have put all of that on you"

"'S'kay I mean it was freaky"

"I'm just glad that the deer is going to be out of harms way once these guys get here"

"They're right here" Finn took his hands out of his pocket and moving me to the side "Go ahead and go get in the truck while I talk to them and get things finished so we can get going."

Taking one last glimpse of the poor deer I hopped into the car. I was kinda of relieved that the snow was covering the windshield because I don't know if I could handle watching the animal be taken away. It was a few minutes later that Finn came into the truck taking his gloves off, and warming his hands with the heat. His nose was red and was shivering.

"Do you want your sweatshirt?" I asked going to take it off but he shook his head

"No you keep it on, I'll be fine in a minute" He sniffed and than turned the car on. "How about we get going?"

**XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

Waking up the New Years Eve morning I looked outside and it was still snowing. About a foot of snow on the ground now, I knew immediately yesterday that we weren't going to New York. But looking out the window just sealed the deal. So now I'm down stairs with my fathers as the try and get their money back for the plane tickets but the odds of that happening are slim to none.

I was really bummed out, this would be the first year in seventeen years that I haven't been able to watch the ball drop. I've always been able to do that, be all cozy in our spot and celebrating with family. Being away from New York on New Years made me really homesick. Curling up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and bowl of homemade vegetable soup on my lap as I watched musicals. My daddy was watching them with me, something that we could finally do together.

About six that night, looking out the window it was still snowing just flurrying. My dad's had taken over control of the TV and were watching an action movie. Mostly my dad's choice but my daddy had gotten into it as well so, I lost control of the TV. There was a bang from outside my house and than another one soon followed. Opening my door and peeked out to see what going on.

"Rachel watch out!" Looking over at Quinn as she came out from behind the car pointing to the boys who than threw a snowball. Quickly shutting the door before it hit me, I opened the door again to them laughing.

"I'll be right out, I'm going to go get my snow gear on and than you guys better watch it!" I glared at them, shutting the door and running up the stairs. Getting everything on a running down the steps, grabbing my boots that I had dug out just last night.

"Honey what was all that yelling about?" My daddy asked getting off the couch

"My friends came by and threw snow at me. I'm going to go outside for a few minutes and than I'll be back in" Smiling as I tightened the straps on the boats and stood up

"Okay just be careful, if you get too wet just come in and get dry before you come out. I'll make some hot chocolate for you guys for later and keep it on the stove. I would love to meet your friends"

"Kay daddy, love you both. Be back in later" Running out of the steps, the snow crunching under my feet. Finn and Noah were rolling around in the snow, Kurt sitting on top of a pile that the snowplow had made earlier this morning. Walking in the deep snow I caught up with Quinn who was trying to climb up onto the top. Soon the both of us were on top watching as the now three boys fumbled in the snow.

"I was thinking" Quinn chewed on her bottom lip "We should build an igloo or something along those lines. It's on your list right?"

"Yeah"

"Well than let's do it!" Quinn hopped down and started piling snow. I didn't even know how to make an igloo to be honest but I figured Quinn knew what she was doing. "Winter is my favorite season, it's so pretty. I love snow"

"Me too" I threw some up into the air

"That's not what you were saying yesterday" Kurt smirked

"Don't even mention yesterday" I grumbled stumbling in the snow, my legs were way too short for this activity.

"Oo I heard" Quinn scrunched her face "Finn shouldn't be driving in the ice. Especially after what happened when he was first learning to drive"

"What happened?" Turning my head at Finn who was now glaring at Quinn "What happened?"

"It's not even that big of a deal, I mean it's not even like he ended up with any lifetime injuries"

"He stopped doing his job because of you" Noah laughed, slapping him on the back

"Who?"

"Finn ran over a mailman a few years ago"

"Oh my god!" I gasped holding my mouth "No you didn't"

"I was just learning how to drive and my mom was distracting me, next thing I know there was a man on my windshield"

"How could you not see the man walking in the road Finn!"

"The same way I didn't see the deer, he just walked out of nowhere" Finn shrugged

"I am never letting you drive me anywhere else again. You are an accident waiting to happen on the road"

"Thanks guys, she was perfectly fine not knowing about that"

Everyone didn't answer just continuing to build the cave (well at least that was what it was beginning to look like) Noah kept throwing snow at Quinn and I as we would behind over to go more snow for our cave. Finn, Noah and Sam had gotten bored and ventured their way down the road and than back down. I eventually got bored with trying to keep up where they were going. After what seemed like forever we had gotten finished with our cave. Kurt, Quinn and I all got in and laid down in it.

"This is really cold" Quinn laughed laying her head on my stomach "I think my cheeks are going to fall off soon"

"My dad and daddy made some hot chocolate if you two want come in and get some. I would tell the boys they aren't here, they'll eventually come back" Patting Quinn's head and laying mine on Kurt's looking up at him.

"I'm in!" Quinn got up running towards my house. Grabbing Kurt's hand I pulled him following Quinn into my house. Taking off our outer layer of clothes my dad and daddy came into the hallway area.

"Hello!" My daddy greeted the two of them "I'm Hiram, one of Rachel's dads"

"I'm Quinn!" Shaking his hand

"Kurt"

"So nice to finally meet you guys, Rachel has mentioned you two on numerous occasions. I'm just really happy to finally be able to put a face to a name."

"Well we came in to get some hot chocolate" Directing them into the kitchen where the contents were still heating grabbing mugs I poured the steaming liquid into the mugs. Getting ready to sit down with the two of them there was a hit on the back window. Looking out the guys were standing out there, opening the door I motioned them in. "Go ahead and shed the outer layer, I'll grab everyone a mug."

"We walked down the street and they haven't even plowed anymore today, pretty sure we won't have school for the rest of the week since we're supposed to go back the day after tomorrow" Sam kicked off his shoes, taking a mug from the counter and leaning against it, the other two boys joining next to him.

"Thank the lord" Quinn raised her mug "I don't want to go back and take that stupid elective Mrs. Pillsbury signed me up for."

"Who are these boys?" My daddy came strolling into the kitchen with my other dad in tow, cautiously I put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Well this is Sam, Quinn's boyfriend"

Stepping back I placed a hand on Noah's shoulder "My friend Noah"

Than taking a step back I placed a hand on Finn's arm "This is my boyfriend Finn"

"Boyfriend?" My daddy looked to me and than to my dad.

"Oh this is awkward" Kurt mumbled under his breath, I glared at him before looping my arms around Finn's and leading him forward.

"Yes, Finn these is my dads. Dad's this is Finn"

My dad's eye twitched a little as he shook Finn's hand and my daddy looked to me before doing the same. Finn took a step back, and I soon realized how truly awkward this was. How was it that Finn and I have been dating for almost three months now and he's just meeting my father. I've known Carol and them all for a while now. It only proved to show how little my fathers know about me.

"Well" My daddy smiled "We're going to go finish our movie. It was nice meeting you all"

Taking my dad's hand in his the two left the kitchen in silence going back into the living. Letting go of Finn's hand I dropped it and picked up my hot chocolate again, taking a sip. Not saying at anything I sat on Quinn's lap as Sam took a seat at the table.

"So you've never met her dad's before" Noah laughed hopping up on my counter top "That's lame dude"

"We never really come to her house" Finn shrugged "We usually go to mine."

"You guys know how my dad's are" I whispered leaning in to talk to them all "I haven't really been as close as I have always been with them. It's weird talking to them now about things. Now enough of this talk, get drinking and warmed up to go outside because I have my revenge to avenge"

Laughing I looked around the room to see Finn standing there silently just sipping on his hot boys put on their snow gear and went to make their way out the front door but I caught Finn's arm pulling him back.

"Sorry it was so weird earlier. I didn't even think about it and I know I should have introduced you to my fathers earlier on but you know how it is with them." Placing a light hand on his arm making sure to receive eye contact, which I did

"Yeah I know" He smiled "I get it, it's fine. It was that bad anyway"

Ecstatic at the fact that he really wasn't all that upset that I thought he was I gave him a hug "You are the best!"

"Yeah well that's what they all say" He winked, lifting me up carrying me to my jacket by the front door. The girls were already outside with the boys. Taking a peek around the corner my dad's were focused on the TV so I took the chance by wrapping my feet around his waist. Tightening his grip on me I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck bringing him much closer to me. Just the way I liked it.

"I am totally going to cream you in a snowball fight" I whispered, smiling at him as I leaned my head against his forehead

"No way babe" Finn shook his head "Us boys got this one in the bag."

"You wish" Spanking his butt, his looked up with a raised eyebrow and that playful smirk but I jumped down pulling on all my clothes. "We'll see"

Running out into the backyard tackling Quinn and Kurt to the ground giggling as Kurt complained about how his hair was going to get wet. I would't trade my friends in for anything.

**No worries on the dad/daddy/Finn/Rachel they will have more in later chapters. I hope everyone liked this one. It's really long. Oops =D**

**But let's get real here for a second OH MY GOD THE NEW EPISODE WAS AMAZING! Seriously RIB and the new writers did and AMAZING job with sticking to their word on it being back to basics. I was so proud watching the episode. The relationship/characters were so amazingly written. I was in awe. Just amazing. Their was character development, Wemma, Finchel, Klaine, just everything. No complaints who-so-ever. I loved every minute of it. LOL did you guy's see during YCSTB when there is a shot of Brittany like cross eyed, so funny. The Hummelberry frienship is so cute. Finchel in background :T-Rex eating the Jew was HILARIOUS. Brittany finding 'pepperoni in her bra' that Santana had to explain was a nipple. Oh my gosh, too much for me to handle. Simply amazing. Quinn's character, the fact that Santana referred Q/B/S as the HOLY TRINITY was hilarious. Trolls much? lol Blaine tranferring, Lindsey's number was right on the spot, she did amazing. The food fight, Kurt on the floor sliding covering himself with a tray and Brittany dancing in it. Too much awesome-ness. I must stop. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed for the last chapter! I am writing a super long one-shot so look out for that soon. Other than that, please review. **

**5 please!**


	29. Talks and cookies

**Chapter 29: **

**January 13, 2012**

**Finn's POV**

"Finn you should wear that nice button up shirt that we got your for Christmas. You know the nice blue one that we got from that store you like. I think that would look very nice with the jeans your wearing." My mom ran around my room trying to find out something 'perfect' to wear. Find it half hung on my hanger she took it off and placed it against my chest "That is perfect and than just wear those fish head looking shoes with them and then you are set!"

Unbuttoning it I put it over my white t-shit, buttoning it back up.

"I am so excited and nervous for you. Just remember that two dad's may be a little intimidating since your only used to meeting one dad. Oh who am I kidding, I don't think you've met any of your girlfriends parents" My mom was so excited, it was actually really embarrassing. "I am so excited for you hunny, just play it cool."

"Mom I am freaked out enough" Rolling my eyes going out of the room and down the stairs, her following me. "Plus I've already met them like two weeks ago, it was okay. They invited me for dinner."

"I know" She ran down the stairs trying to catch up with me. "This is a big deal! You and Rachel are perfect for each other and now your meeting her family. This is so cute"

"Mom!" I stopped turning to look at her "Stop!"

"I'm sorry Finny, I'm just really nervous and excited for you." My mom flattening the bottom of my shirt and fixing my collar "You just don't show a lot of emotion have of the time. So it's only natural for me to have to do it for you."

"I have to get going if I want to be on time mom" Trying to find my keys as she still followed me around "Have you seen my keys"

"Right here" She held them up, I didn't even want to know where she had them in the first place "Now have fun and don't freak out"

"Leave him alone Carol" Burt looked up from the sports channel "You'll be fine Finn just don't try to kiss her or anything in front of them. Their her father's they'll be protective they won't think it's cute like your mother"

"You've seen us kiss?" That was just weird

"It was one time" My mom rolled her eyes pushing me towards the door handing me my coat "Be careful driving there and... oh, my gosh here I made these earlier. They are organic oatmeal raisin cookies for Rachel and her fathers. You can't show up empty handed"

She ran into the kitchen grabbing a made up plate and handed them to me just after I put my coat on. "Go have a good time, get to know Rachel's family. Don't be nervous and ignore any threats that they give you because like I said they are going to be protective of their daughter. Um... oh and just be yourself. Well not all of yourself. Remember to use your manners and eat with your elbows off the table.."

"Go Finn" Burt came over to my mom placing a hand on her shoulder finally making her quiet

"Bye!" Making sure my keys and cookies were in a hand and booked it to the truck. The freezing weather taking my breathe away from me as I got in. Waving to my mom and Burt who watched me as I left. Even though my mom talked way too much and worried way too much, I knew she had the best interest or whatever it was, for me. But sometimes she talked way too much and make a big deal over everything. I wasn't even nervous about going over to Rachel's for dinner until she started talking to me.

Not taking long to get to her house, I parked on the street and turned the car off. Rachel's bedroom light was on and so was the porch light just like normal. But today it seemed a whole lot more intimidating. Rachel's dad's were never home when I came over, funny because we've been dating for like months now. Better late then never though. Shutting my truck off I grabbed the cookies and slowly made my way up the driveway. Knocking on the door I glanced up at her window hoping that it would turn off and she would answer the door. But the light never turned off and the door was being fumbled with. Thinking it was one of her dad's I stood up straight but when the door was opened it was her.

"Hey Finn!" She leaped into my arms nearly knocking the cookies out of my hand.

"Hey babe" Looking over her shoulder not seeing her dad's around, I kissed her

"Oh cookies!" She smiled at me taking them into her hand, pulling me into her home. I took my jacket off putting on the hook and following her into the kitchen. "Look, Finn's mom baked cookies for us. She makes the best desserts!"

"Hello Finn" One of her dad's said coming up to me "You can call me Leroy"

Her other dad, a much larger I have to add, walked up from the stove "I'm Hiram but you can call me Mr. Berry"

Shaking is hand there was an awkward silence, the only sound really was the stove. Letting go of my head he gave a look, that I really couldn't describe but it wasn't really good or bad.

"These cookies smell very delicious Finn, tell your mother thank you when you go home" Leroy broke the silence as Hiram went back to the stove.

"They're organic" I said mostly to Rachel "My mom made them so everyone could have them"

"How nice" Leroy smiled as he started placing the table. "We are very excited to finally be able sit down and talk with you Finn. Ever since we first met a few weeks ago, Rachel hasn't been able to shut up about you. I'm so happy to finally put a personality to what my little girls been saying"

"Daddy..." Rachel mumbled while helping Leroy set the table

Now this was intimidating. I had one dad who seemed to like me and he barely even knew me (other than what Rachel told him, yet he was willing to be positive and learn more) and than I had another one who didn't want nothing to do with me and he knows things about me. This night could either go very good or very south.

"Dinner's ready" Hiram stated putting the chicken Parmesan on the table and than another bowl of just separate spaghetti and sauce on the table, must be for Rachel. Her dad's sat so I took a seat next to Rachel. The whole table was quiet as we got our food, setting it on our plates.

"So Finn tell us" Leroy cut up some chicken on his plate "Have you lived in Lima your whole life?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad went to school at McKinley"

"Do you plan on living anywhere else beside Lima?" Hiram lifted his eyebrow

"I mean if I had a job opportunity or if I went to college somewhere else than I would take it. Lima isn't really a good place for good jobs. I mean sure you can count on friendly faces but you have to go out of Lima to go to jobs. My step dad owns a tire shop and that's what he's always down. My mom is a nurse but yet she has to go out of town to go to work."

"Step dad?" Hiram patted his mouth with his napkin

"Daddy" Rachel gasped "That is rude"

"It's okay" I shrugged, I mean he was just trying to get to know me "My mom is married to Kurt's dad. My dad died in war when I was a baby."

"Oh really" Hiram sat forward "I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"S'kay I mean I didn't really know him to begin with. Just pictures of me with him is all" Eating some of my meal. Hiram began asking me questions on my father and the war and my thoughts on either I will join or not. Leroy didn't get any questions in and I was surprised that Hiram was actually talking to me. I didn't think that he would be the one talking to me and now he wouldn't shut up. The conversation carried on at the table as Rachel and Leroy emptied the table. I felt really bad but I didn't want to piss off Hiram after he clearly didn't like me at the beginning of the night.

"Thanks" I said as Rachel took my plate. She smiled giving me a thumbs up below the table and walked to get Hiram's plate taking it to the sink. Surprisingly Hiram was in the military for a few years when he graduated high school but when his service was over he went back to New York and that's when he met Leroy.

"My big strong man" Leroy had jumped in gripping his husbands arm, it kind of reminded me of how Blaine and Kurt would be when they get older. Blaine, obviously the stronger of the two and Kurt the more talkative and pushy one.

Talk had made it's way all the way to the living room. Hiram sat in a chair and continued asking me question after question.

"Would you like a cookie?" Rachel came in, my mom's plate in hand "They are really delicious, I love them."

"I'll tell her" I took one off the plate, Hiram too.

"Your mom sure does know how to bake." Leroy commented as he sat next to Rachel

"These cookies are better than those ones Rachel, here makes" Hiram literally put the whole cookie in his mouth, Rachel's mouth gaped "Don't worry sweetheart you've still got the charm though."

"You two don't mind if I go and show Finn something I've been working on for glee club do you? It's up in my bedroom." Batting her eyelashes at her fathers

"No" Leroy finished his oatmeal cookie

"Door is to stay open" Hiram said sternly "But go ahead"

Rachel beamed and grabbed me by the hand pulling me up the stairs. Leading me in first I watched as she silently closed the door before turning to smile at me.

"Rachel what are you doing, your dad said keep the door open" But before I could say anything else she like pounced on me, knocking me back onto her bed. Giggling like a little school girl she started kissing. Not that I didn't like it when she took control because let's be honest here, Rachel wasn't the most 'let's show our affection' unless she wanted it to be that time. Rachel was very prude- like when it came to kissing or anything like that. Everything was on her time and when _she _wanted it. Her dad's being downstairs and the chance of them coming up here any minute was _not _a turn on at all. Plus that whole 'don't let them see you two kiss' was planted in my mind from my mom earlier. Having your mom's voice in your head in the middle of a make out session with your girlfriend wasn't a turn on either.

"Rach..." Leaning back trying to get her face from mine but she would just pull it right back. Fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. Trying harder to pull away (I was totally going to regret this for so many reasons later) again she got this sour puss look on her face before standing up and glaring at me.

"What is your problem Finn?" Her hands on her hips was super hot especially when she looked like she could bite my head off.

"Your dad's are right downstairs Rach, they could come up here at like any minute and see you on top of me. Is that what you want? Because I seem to be doing good tonight and after your dad's first reaction to me I think I'm making progress"

Huffing, she stomped over to the door flinging it open and standing there just glaring at me. "You happy now?"

"Very" I nodded "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Nothing now, I just wanted to come up here with you to spend time alone. But obviously you aren't feeling the same way"

"Your dad's are right below us Rachel, not to mention if they come up here and see the door closed. I'm going to be kicked out and they'll blame it on me."

I could see the wheels turning in her head as a million emotions flew across her face. "Fine"

She finally said and straightened out her skirt "Rain check then"

"Duh" Sitting up from her bed, trying to think of something to distract me from her gorgeous body that was practically flinging at me "I really want another cookie"

"Let's go get you that cookie than" She giggled once again taking the lead from her room and down the hallway. Watching her walk away in her short skirt, I mentally kicked myself in the ass. My damn mom and her pep talks.

**I hope I did Finn justice. I probably will stick to Rachel but it was a nice change to write. Thanks for your reviews from last chapter. Check out my 3 chapter story/oneshot type of thing that I updated Monday. Review for that please. **

**5 reviews for this one please and thank you! It means a lot!**


	30. Blow outs and quitting

Chapter 30:

March 21, 2012

Getting my books out of my locker for my last class of the day was simply depressing. I have yet to hear anything back from Julliard through Ms. Pillsbury. Having said she would be getting my letter if I were to even get one at all.I should have gotten mine, I looked it up last night on the internet. Some students from local schools have already gotten theres. Didn't that mean that I should get mine too?

Slamming it shut I maneuvered around the classmates of mine who were all rushing or not so much rushing to their last class of the day. All living life, no care in the world. None worried about whether or not they were getting out of this town. If I had to live my entire life here than I would be disappointed. I have dreams, didn't they?

"Hey babe!" Finn greeted me putting an arm around my shoulder "How are you doing? I'm doing just great, want to know why I'm in such a great mood I'll tell you! No here actually let me show you."

Pulling something out from around his back pocket he pulled it out. Stopping and going to read it, it was an acceptance letter to Ohio State.

"Finn this is great!" Stepping up on my feet to hug him, he looked so proud of himself and I was to.

"My mom is going to be so happy!" Finn couldn't shake the smile off his face as he put it back in his back pocket "I really thought my chances were slim to none to get into anything more than Lima Community College. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it just feels go to be able to say that I got accepted into a big university."

"Of course not, you did exceptionally well on your SAT's. There should be no reason for you not to get into a college or university of your choice."

"I'm just happy to get into this one! Let's just see if I get anything else back for any other places." Slinging an arm over my shoulder we walked to our last period class which we so happened to have together. Just in time we sat down and were given our tests that I had studied all week for. Being prepared and receiving A's are always rewarding to me.

Getting finished with mine just as the bell rang, I handed my test in and than went back to the desk. Shaking Finn whose head was down on the desk, obviously sleeping. Looking around at everyone who was leaving, the teacher gave Finn a disapproving look. Shaking him again, he snored waking his own self up.

"You drooled all over the table." I scrunched my face up as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket than using it to wipe the desk. Go ahead and walking out of the room, I give the teacher a smile though she just shook her head collecting the papers. "Did you even take your time on the test? I mean you were done within like a half hour."

"Yeah, I knew all the answers since you actually made me study for it." Finn rolled his eyes as I remembered how he wanted to do other things than making sure he got a decent grade. "I just don't like to double or triple check my answers like you do. I'm just the opposite of you babe, I'm not so uptight when it comes to tests. I'm more of go with the flow."

"Yeah well I just like to make sure that my answers are A plus material. But I did promos to make it up to you which I will!" Winking we walked out into the hallway. The hallways getting thinner as we get closer to the auditorium for our glee practice. We only had a week until Regionals so we can hopefully qualify for Nationals which are in New York this year. New York, the city of dreams the one place where all inspiration hits you and makes your dreams outside of there seem so small. I couldn't wait to take Finn there and show him my world, what I love.

"Brittany wait!" Hearing Santana yell, while walking around the corner we see a Brittany running past us and out the side doors to go into the parking lot. Santana stopped in the middle staring at the doors and than looked at us. Shaking her head, she started to cry. Just as I was about to go up to her to ask her what was wrong, Ava up around from the other side with her friends on the sides of her. Santana looked back and her face almost instantly got hard and she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"You are such a bitch!" Santana screamed charging at the girl pushing her down onto the ground. Olive and Jillian tried to protect Ava as they got her up from the ground but Santana pushed them too.

"What's going on?" I went to go to get Santana away from them and try to calm her down but Finn grabbed me and pulled me back. I tried to slap him away but he only pulled me back tighter.

"I can't believe you would do that to her!" Santana cried slapping Ava across the face "Your going to humiliate her in front of the whole school! Brittany didn't even do anything to you, you are an evil little bitch"

"Well at least I'm not a lesbian!" Ava spat out pushing Santana into the lockers, she bounced back into the floor

"Finn we've got to stop this."

"No" He shook his head keeping my tight to him "This has been years coming. Let them get it out."

"They haven't been acting out towards us for a while Finn. Our plan was working Finn, we have to stick to it." Wiggling out of his grasp but he only pulled me back.

"Look at them Rachel!" Finns tone was angry at me as we watched the girls yell and pull at each other's hair throwing one another on the ground "They've got so much tension. We've only made it worse. We should have gone to someone from the beginning instead of your plan!"

"Your blaming this on me?" I glared at him and snatched my arms back before running down the hallway. Going to the person I knew who would help us and try to stop it. "Mr. Shuester!"

"Mr. Shuester" I screamed as I tripped and fell but I needed to hurry because things were getting ugly before I left. Picking myself off the ground I ran even faster to get our teacher."Mr. Shuester!"

"Rachel?" He peeked out of his office a folder full of papers in his hand "I'm on my way now"

"No" I yelled trying to catchy breathe, throwing the papers onto his desk. Grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his office. "We need to go now, there's an emergency. We have to hurry before things get worse!"

"What's going on?" He asked but I only ran ahead turning around to make sure he was behind me. But as we got closer, the yelling was getting louder. Mr. Shuester ran ahead of me and the group of students had gotten much larger.

Why wasn't anyone trying to break it up, especially our friends. Standing by myself I watched as Coach Bieste, Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Sylvester tried to pry the girls off of each other. Quinn came up to me wrapping an arm through mine, resting a head on my shoulder. She stood in horror as Santana has blood coming down her nose and Ava looked evenly as worse.

Principal Figgins and other teachers as joined trying to break the girls apart.

"Everyone leave the hallway now!" Mr. Shuester yelled as Santana went after the girl again slamming her into the locker making Quinn and I flinch. "Now! Leave this hallway now!"

His voice was mean and forceful. Trying to take my eyes off Santana, Quinn walked us away and into the choir room where we all met up slowly. No one said a word as we sat down. Quinn holding my hand, we just sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I felt horrible for what I saw back there. Sure it wasn't my direct fault but what could have possibly happened to make things go so south?

Brittany was still missing but I suspected she probably went home. If Santana was freaking out that way, than I'm sure something really bad had happened. The door opened and we all snapped our heads up to see who it was. Mr. Shuester walked through the door, closing it behind me. Stepping into the middle of the classroom he didn't even bother to look at us. His head was bowed and he was running his hands through his hair.

"What is the hell is going on?" His voice getting louder each time he spoke. Looking up, his eyes were black and his face was red his fury. "I get called down by Rachel who was literally in tears and I come to see Santana beating the living hell out of a girl! I want to know what's happened right now!"

He yelled slamming his fist down on the piano making us flinch.

"We've been getting bullied" Kurt spoke silently as we slowly looked to him. Avoiding contact with us he cleared his throat and sitting up "It's been happening since last year, junior year. Remember the whole thing with Finn and I ending up being voted king and queen. It's been worse since than."

"Yeah until Rachel told us to ignore them." Artie rolled his eye's glaring at me

"Rachel wasn't here during your junior year which is when you all should have marched down to the administrators office and told someone!" He yelled "I can't believe all you all would let it get to be this bad! Ava is going to have to go to the hospital to get checked out. Santana might have a broken nose and this is not supposed to get like this!"

"We didn't want to stir anymore trouble by going to someone." Mercedes spoke up

"Yeah well now what do you think? You think that this is any better? This is hate crime, it got so bad that a girl is hurt. Do you think that this is acceptable? Santana is going to be suspected, maybe even expelled meaning she won't graduate with you all. All over something that could have been stopped a year ago."

"Mr. Shuester" Quinn whispered next to me, a tear rolling down her face "We... we didn't know it would get this bad. We figured if we left them alone and ignored them...than... than they would stop."

"Does it look like they did?" He asked us

"For a while" Noah stood in "They stopped and we thought we would finally have our peace. We aren't even sure what happened between Brittany, Santana and whoever else."

"Rachel and I were walking to glee practice all we saw was Brittany running down the hallway with Santana running after her. Than Ava came out of nowhere and attacked her."

"Wait" Mr. Shuester put up a finger and stared daggers through Finn "What were you doing while the fight was going on?"

Putting my head down, tightening Quinn's grip.

"I- I was there"

"Watching them?"

"No! Yes but I didn't want to get in the middle of it, we've been treated like shit for a year Mr. Shuester, Ava deserved it!" Finn was antsy as he spoke

"Do you think Santana deserved to be expelled. You could have stopped all this and now because of something that happened a year ago and something that could have been prevented a YEAR ago is punishing the victim!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Finn yelled

"I am" Mr. Shuester nodded before pointing around the room "I am blaming every single person in this room right now. I want all of you out of this room right now. Glee club is suspended until further notice"

"But Mr. Shue we have Regionals coming up." Tina looked around trying to change his mind

"I guess you all can think about that while your not at glee club." He pointed to the door "All of you out, now."

"Mr. Shuester please" I begged but it was no use because he kept his arm pointed to the door. Pulling me up, Quinn gave a soft but yet fake smile as she tried to put on a brave face. Walking out together we heard a loud bang. Turning around, Finn had kicked over a chair.

"This sucks!" He yelled "I'm not to blame for those assholes who have no lives. I didn't do anything but get slushies and get called names! It's bullshit and to get rid of glee club because of it?"

"Get out of my classroom!" Mr. Shuester yelled "You should have told someone but instead you were the one's who let this happen!"

"I hate you" Finn spat out kicking another chair "You should have opened your eyes, all of you teachers. Instead you all just ignore the slushies they might seem harmless but they hurt. They sting your body for them being so cold. The syrup gets in your eyes and they make you feel like shit. You teachers watch it happen every single day and you don't do anything about it! You want to talk about being blind to it all, point that finger to your own damn face. I quit, I'm not coming back ever!"

Kicking yet one last chair he tripped before slipping out the door and running down the hallway. Just as I was about to go after him, Quinn placed a hand on my shoulder shaking her head. Ignoring her, I took my hand away from hers and went in the direction that he went in. Looking both ways, the door to the gym had just closed and I ran to it. Going in, I closed the door quietly as I watched him tip the ball container over watching them bounce all over the place. Gasping at how angry he was getting, he kicked the bleachers and screamed out in frustration.

Finn stopped his screaming and looked at me. I mean really looked at me, his shield was down. He looked so vulnerable right now, I wanted to cry. Running to him, I wrapped my arms around his body cradling his head to my chest. He just started crying, full on sobs. I've never, ever seen him like this. He's never broke down, hell he's even hard to read half of the time.

"Finn" I whispered running my hands down his back "Finn it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

"I should have stopped it, I should have just done what Mr. Shuester said" Finn sobbed "I am such an asshole. Santana is hurt because I didn't stop them and Kurt hated me because I was a dick and didn't help him. I've hurt so many people in so many ways. I don't even know why I have you or anyone."

"Shut up, stop talking like that. You aren't the only one who has a mouth Finn. It's my fault because I talked to everyone and told them to let it go. It's my fault."

"No it's not" Finn sniffed picking his head up, wiping his red eyes dry "It's not your fault you weren't even here when this all started."

"I should have been the third party to come in and help solve this, instead I only made it worse. But don't focus on that now. Mr. Shuester is shocked that's all, he's saying things that he feels he should say. Don't think about what we could have done or what we should have done because it's already done. We can move on. The teachers know what's going on and we start to hope that things will change"

Finn nodded wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Come on let's go get a wet cloth for your eyes and something for your nose."

Wrapping an arm around his middle I snuggled into his chest as we walked out of the gym, kicking basketballs out of my way. Looking up I poke him in the chest "You know your mom is going to be so proud of you when you show her your letter tonight."

Sniffling, he laughed kissing my forehead as we walked out together. "I love you"

Staring straight ahead as we walked I was shocked at his timing. Titling my head to look at him as we stopped at the door. "I love you too Finn"

Scooping me in his arms, I wrapped my feet around his waist pressing me closer to him. I couldn't even explain how much I loved everything about being around him or being with him that it hurt me and him. Wiping his eyes again, I give him a peck on his nose but he caught my mouth before I moved my face way too much.

Sneaking my hand down I pinched his butt make him squirm letting me down. Landing on my feet I giggled as I ran out of the gym into the hallway. Looking over my shoulder Finn ran after me.

Finn was my rock and makes me really happy. He caught up with him bringing me into his arms, I locked my two arms around his neck kissing him cheek. It makes me upset to even think about leaving him for college. But we'll see what happens, for now I'll just enjoy my time with him. I love him.

**You all will find out what's happening with Santana next chapter. We're winding down to the last few chapters because it seems like you all are loosing interest. I promise it's almost over. **

**5 reviews please. **


	31. Please Read This

I have to say something because reading your reviews (one in particular) made me really upset and sad. I wasn't complaining in the least. I simply stated that an author knows when your readers are being uninterested. I was just stating the obvious. I'm on my 30th chapter and though you may not seem like it's interesting that's why I said what I said. This story is winding down.

**So no, to this anonymous reader who claims I was complaining. Instead of tearing down my writing, login and I tell me how you really think privately that way we can talk about what you think is good writing and how I can approve. Flame reviews are good for a writer, I've always believed that. I just can't approve unless you login and tell me your opinions.**

I would never complain about you guys. You all are amazing and have been such good sports on reviewing. I wasn't complaining. I promise you. I can't stop repeating it because I want you all to understand how much I appreciative every single one of you.30 is a lot of chapters and a lot of spacing out in time (especially with a list being involved). I just want to make it perfectly clear that I wasn't complaining. I love all of you, you all are amazing readers and such a sweet group of people.

Thank you, and I promise to erase this and replace this announcement when I update soon. I apologize again if someone of you took it that way.

Love,

Courtney


	32. The letter

Chapter 31:

Quinn walked ahead of me, knocking on the Lopez's door as I locked up my car. It's been three says since the fight between Santana and Ava.

Jogging up the steps to her porch, the door had just opened to Mr. Lopez.

"Hi girls" He half smiled leaning against the frame "I'm afraid Santana is grounded and won't be seeing anyone for a long time. I'm assuming you all know what happened in school, correctl?"

"Actually we came here because we've been hearing things and we want to make sure she's okay" I spoke up standing next to Quinn

"Plus we saw her before she got dragged away from the teachers and she looked pretty banged up" Quinn frowned "

"Let them in dear" Mrs. Lopez came from behind opening the door a little wider

"Santana's grounded..." He started giving his wife a warned expression

"Maybe they can get her to talk" She directed to Mr. Lopez and than looked at the two of us "Santana hasn't talked about it much, just that they did something to Brittany. I would... well we could really appreciate the help. If she doesn't want to talk to us because she feels like we might judge her, at least she has you all. Come on in, and you know where her bedroom is."

Glancing at Mr. Lopez, he was in deep thought as he moved out of our way letting us in, unwillingly. Making our way up the wooden steps and around the loop until we found her bedroom. Quinn knocked on her door, listening as there was stumbling and mumbling until the door opened.

I gasped because Santana's eye was black and she had a cut on her lip, her hair was in a bun with her body in sweats. Clearly looking embarrassed for her current state, she wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve and turned around leaving us with the door opened. Walking in, Quinn shut the door, we stood there as Santana sat on her bed bringing her legs to her chest, snuggling into a pillow.

"What are you two doing here?" Her voice was hoarse mixed with something very unfamiliar, sad

"We wanted to make sure you were okay. Brittany hasn't been in school the past few days and we figured you were grounded either that or you didn't want to see anyone so we gave you your space. But we've been hearing horrible things and we couldn't stay away. Your our best friend San, we're want you to know that we're here for you" Quinn stepped forward to grab Santana's hand but Santana looked away, moving her back to the headboard.

"I'm fine, you guy's didn't have to come check on me." Looking at anything but the two of us, I sat down on her bed so she couldn't avoid us.

"You don't have to feel pressured to tell us but please know that we are here for you Santana" Leaning forward to talk directly to her "I don't want you to ever feel like your alone or what your feeling is wrong. You should never feel ashamed for what your feeling!"

"I don't even know what I'm feeling" She yelled, her eyes darkened when she looked at me. "I can't go to school, I have nothing! I have to sit in my room and literally think about what I did! I didn't do anything to that bitch. She started it and I finished it."

"What happened?" Quinn sat on her other side trying to get her to talk about it

"Brittany and I were..." Santana started to play with the edge of her blanket before throwing it down to the end of her bed, covering her face. "Ava... she."

Quinn rubbed Santana's back looking at me shaking her head. It was such a shame to think that Santana was feeling this way because of some skanks who thought they owned the school.

"Brittany and I were in the closet" Santana chuckled angrily "I mean that in two ways. We meet there just about every day after school before glee because it's the only time when we can get to be alone. We thought we were good at hiding it. But obviously we weren't."

She scoffed hiding her face, clearly embarrassed. "We were making out, Brittany and I have like this thing and we've been hiding it for just about a year now. I mean it's nothing serious, just something we like to do."

"We know." Quinn scooted on the bed resting her legs out, no judgement running across her face or mine.

"You do?" Santana peeked through her fingers glancing at the two of us.

"Of course" I spoke up "I mean there is something special between the two of you, there's no denying that. It's no one's business who you are with if you don't want it to be any ones business. What you do with someone is your own prerogative."

"The pinky holding, and you two have amazing chemistry" Quinn added on "I mean you two make such cute couple and both of your personalities make for an interesting relationship."

Nodding, I agreed with Quinn. Santana sobbed holding onto Quinn, crying into her shoulder. I have never seen Santana's wall come down like this. I don't even think I've seen her cry at all.

"What happened that day San?" Quinn ran her hands through our friends hair, trying to comfort her the best way that she could.

"Brittany and I were in the closet" Santana wiped her nose with her sleeve again "She knocked over ladder, we turned on a light and we pick up. We see a flip camera with it's red light on. I go to get it to erase it but Ava comes through the door. Brittany handed the camera to her and I was so pissed. Ava and her friends run away laughing. This has been our secret for like a year and to be ruined because of those bitches, I wasn't having it. Why couldn't they just leave us alone, you know? I go to chase Ava but Brittany grabs me and tells me that maybe it's a good thing, a way to out ourselves without having to do it physically." Santana blew out a breathe shaking her head "I told Brittany that I wasn't ready and still needed time. She didn't think that was a good idea. I didn't listen to her I chased Ava and as I was, she was already showing it to her friends and more cheerios came over and watched. I remember turning to Britt and yelling at her, telling her it was her fault. I didn't mean it but they were staring at me, like I wasn't the head bitch anymore. Brittany looked so disappointed but everyone was laughing and pointing to us as we were in the hallway. It was so embarrassing, I didn't want it to happen this way. I wasn't prepared, it threw me off. That look from Brittany when looked around us is something I will never forget. She was crying when she ran off and I went after her because I knew I should have been there for her from the beginning. We were already out, I should have just stood by her and just admitted it. I didn't though and it's all my fault she hates me."

"You ran after her though!"

"It was too late!" Santana sobbed out "I should have just said what I had to say!"

"Brittany will understand!"

"You said so yourself, she hasn't been to school! I made her feel to horrible that she doesn't even want to go to school! Hell I can't even go to school, if I could I'd be more than willing to show those bitches off."

"Look you might not be able to go to school but you can still do that!" Trying to hype her up but it didn't seem to be working in fact the look of her face showed anything but hope.

"I'm suspended for a whole damn month!" Santana huffed "I've thought about it, I don't even think I'm going to come back."

"This is your senior year, you can't just throw it away because of some girls!" I cried out, holding her leg trying to talk some sense into her

"I can't go back and deal with them! I can't, I'm just go back next year. I'm not weak for wanting to avoid them but I will be weak if I let them get to be again. I can't do that to myself or the one's I love. I felt like shit and I shouldn't feel that way for doing something about it. Brittany is a junior and we will be able to start fresh next year, that is if she will even forgive me."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe how things had turned out so sour. Santana sat with a straight face, we knew that there was nothing we could do to change her mind.

"Okay" I nodded slowly looking at Quinn to back me up, she gave me a small smile in return. Quinn put a hand over mine and added to what I had just said

"We'll be behind you and supporting you one hundred percent of the way."

**xxxxx oooooo xxxxxxx oooooooo xxxxxxx ooooooooooo xxxxxxxx oooooooooo xxxx ooooo**

Coming home from Santana's I didn't feel as accomplished as I should. I feel like Santana has a whole lot more feeling than she's willing to let out. I knew she trusts us but I also know that we wouldn't be able to fix everything and she needed Brittany to fix them. Brittany would be the glue to put everything back together. To make things right again.

Going through the door I kicked off my shoes and shrugged my rain jacket off, hanging it up.

"Rachel!" My dad's feet pounded vibrated the floor, a silly smile on their faces as they shoved an envelope in my face. "Rachel! Look what your guidance counsellor dropped off today! You've been waiting for this and it's finally come!"

"What are you waiting for, open it!" My daddy clapped holding my dad's hand.

Reading the return address it was from Julliard. My stomach was in a twist all of a sudden because in this exact moment I was holding my future in my hands. As corny as that was, it was the truth. My fate rested in this here envelope. Everything boiled down to this exact moment in life.

"Open it sweetheart!" My daddy pushed the paper farther into my hands. Closing my eyes I ripped the top off, pulling out a paper. The content in my stomach were rising to my throat, opening my eyes I looked to my dad's.

_Dear Rachel, _

_The admissions committee has meet and I am sorry to inform you that we we not able to admit you in The Juilliard School this year. We have received an applicant pool of over..._

Looking up at my two father I blinked, there wasn't even any sense in reading the rest.

"She's speechless!" My daddy yelled shaking my father's shoulder jumping up and down "She's so happy she can barely speak."

"We're going to have to go shopping and call your aunts and uncles to tell them that you go in! I am absolutely so proud of you right now darling" My dad wrapped his arms around me, trying to jump with them. "Say something!"

I shoved the papers in their hand walking away. Leaning on the coach that was next to me, I tried to catch my breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. The air was thick and I couldn't breathe.

"Rachel" My dad gasped handing the letter to my daddy who also looked dissapointed

"I know" Gasping for air reaching for the couch, I clutchedmy chest "What am I going to do?"

"Rachel" My dad ran over to me guiding me to the sofa, my lungs felt like they were going to collapse "Rachel you have to calm down."

"I didn't get in" Sucking in as much air as I could in that one sentence "I... am... a failure"

"You have to calm down." My daddy fanned me with the envelope but I smacked it out of his hand onto the floor. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry

"I want to be by myself" Getting up from the couch, I fell backwards. My head was spinning, my lungs hurt and my heart was crushed. "I didn't get in"

"You still have NYU" My daddy reassured me but I snapped

"They didn't think I was good enough, they didn't even give me a chance to sing for them" I cried out because my life was over "If I'm not believable on paper how will anyone want me in their college?"

"Your going to get into NYU and you are going to try next year for Juillard"

"They don't want me this year, they won't want me next year." I yelled holding my pounding head, the room felt like it was spinning "This is all your fault if you wouldn't have brought me to this cow town I would be in New York right now holding an acceptance letter with an audition time!"

Standing up I was able to stand without falling so I pushed back them away from me, and ran up the stairs. Holding onto the walls I made it up, listening to my daddy yelling after me.

"Rachel you know that isn't true, you are going to get in" My daddy chased after me "Mark my words honey you are going to get into that school next year, you will make it!"

"I'm not!" I screamed slamming my door and locking it before he got the chance to come in. I felt like I was holding myself together as I dragged myself to my bed sitting on it. I stared at all the playbills hanging on my wall, the autographed 'Kristin Chenoweth**' **Wicked poster that I had, signed back when she was in it. I was never going to make it like the big time Broadway stars did. The letter today was just confirmation of what my life was going to turn out like. I didn't regret the life I made here but what I regret the most was letting my talent go to waste.

What have I done?

**Thank you for your support every single one of you. I didn't even think that what I said at the end of the authors not would even blow up to that. I really love each and every one of you! Your kind words helped me through writers block and made me want to really think out each chapter even more than I have. Only a few chapters left! Thank you so much guys again. I love you all. Each of you are amazing! I shouldn't have wrote that but you know there's a place for those kinds of flames. I don't want to get into it again, I want to focus on you all. You are what keeps me going and I appreciate each and every one of you!**

**5 please **


	33. The First Time

**Chaper 31: Rated M for some parts**

"So how did the letter go?" Mrs. Pillsbury leaned back into her chair smiling as me from across her desk. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't get in because she had been rooting for it since I told her I was applying. Mrs. Pillsbury had the same expectation that I had, had which was that the letter I received would be in the form of an acceptance.

Taking the letter from my bag, I placed it on the desk and slid it towards her. I wasn't able to look at the councillor because I was afraid of seeing the disappointment, though it's not like I could escape it much myself since I had to look in the mirror and face it. Tapping my foot against the rug, I waited for her to say something. Instead, she just cleared her throat.

"Wow..." Placing the letter back onto the desk, I nodded agreeing. "I can't believe that you didn't get in. Your grades are phenomenal and your programs that you've been in should have made you a shoe in for Juilliard."

"I just have to accept that there are people in this world that are more deserving of this than I am." I didn't believe it but I had to keep repeating that in my mind so I could believe it one day, or at least sound convincing. "I am still waiting to hear back from NYU and if not, there is always Ohio State that I have been accepted into. I'm not without choices and I should be happy that they even looked at my application. Plus Ohio State wouldn't be so bad, I will be with my friends. I'll have Finn and that's all that matters."

"Rachel, you don't need to be brave about this. I'm hear to listen to you if you would like to talk. You had your hopes high for this college and your allowed to be upset." Mrs. Pillsbury leaned forward putting her hand over top of mine, but I moved it and used that hand to collect my bag off the floor. Wiping my bangs out of my face I stood up, smoothing my dress out.

"I have nothing, glee club has been closed for over a week now. Mr. Shuester won't look at us, my dream school denied me entry and I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I think I just need time to myself without any adults telling me that I have choices. I am perfectly aware of my choices and I have stated them. I can't afford to be upset all the time." Standing tall, I conjured the biggest fake smile I could "I am going to leave this office with my head held high because I need that for myself. I need to keep thinking that there's something out there that I can do with my life. I appreciate your pep talk but for right now, I think I'm just going to be by myself"

Mrs. Pillsbury's eyes rounded as she nodded. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I opened the door into the quiet hallway. I wasn't ready to go to class and I knew I was still excused from my second period so I took that walk down to the auditorium. Peeking in, there was no class and I decided to take full advantage. Chucking my bag on top of the piano I stared out into the audience. I pictured a full crowd, opening night of my dream musical. The crowd watching, anticipating my every note that I sing, the dialogue that I make them believe.

Hearing a little bang on stage right, I look over startled.

"Who's there?"

No one answered, feeling brave I slowly start to walk over to see if I could investigate where that noise was coming from. Just before I get over there the shadow steps out.

"Brad!" I breathed out, holding a hand to my racing heart "You nearly scared me."

He shrugged, and I missed that. I miss Brad because he was apart of our glee club. Though he just plays the piano, he was still apart of it. Grabbing his hand I pull him to the stage with me. My arm looped around his, I smile up at him.

"Would you mind playing the piano for me? I sort of need to let out some air and I could really use a nice tune."

He nodded sitting down at the piano. Informing him of the song, he waved me off while running his hands over the keys. Turning around, I walked to the middle of the stage focusing on everything that could be or could have been.

_Climb every mountain,_

_Search high and low,_

_Follow every highway,_

_Every path you know._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream,_

_Follow every rainbow,_

_'Till you find your dream._

_A dream that will need_

_All the love you can give,_

_Every day of your life _

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream,_

_Follow every rainbow,_

_Till you find your dream_

_A dream that will need _

_All the love you can give,_

_Every day of your life,_

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain,_

_Ford every stream, _

_Follow every rainbow,_

_Till you find your dream. _

I could picture the audience giving me a standing ovation, the first row throwing flowers at me as I reached down to grab them. The bright lights making me the center of their attention. But then there was Finn in the middle of them all in a suit, holding a dozen of red roses. The rest of them didn't matter as he smiled with such pride, staring right back at me. But as Brad's piano bench dragged against the floor, ruining my moment bringing me back to reality. Giving him a nod of appreciation, he walked off the stage into the shadows. Being left alone, the lights seemed dimmer and the mood was lost. Swiping my bag from the piano, I walked out of auditorium and into the hallway. The bell ran and I made my way to my locker.

Rounding the corner, I saw Finn leaning against it. His face showed pity, obviously for me which I couldn't stand.

''Hey." He half smiled, playing with the end of his book bag "How are you doing today?"

"Just peachy Finn." I mumbled moving past him to get into my locker. He didn't say anything not because he didn't want to but because he probably didn't even know what to say. Slamming books into the metal, he cringed.

"Rachel you are allowed to be upset..." Finn told me and than stammered out to try and get the rest "I mean you didn't get into your dream school, you are allowed to be pissed."

"Thanks for the permission." Rolling my eyes as I slammed the door shut, looking to him he was nervous and a little put back from my attitude. "Look Finn, I know your trying to help but your really not. I didn't get into Juilliard, my dream is over. I have nothing to back me up in my dream of one day being on Broadway. But seriously what else is new. I'm just going to be stuck in this cow town only because my stupid dad's brought me here. My voice is going to be wasted on useless community theater productions."

"You know, it's one thing to be upset over your rejection but it's another to tear down something that's been my home since I was born." Finn shook his head, hurt written over his face. "This _cow town _might not be good enough for you, but for some of us less talented people, it's all we got."

"Finn..." I stepped forward to apologize but he only shook his head and walked backwards.

"I'll see you later Rachel" Turning fully around he walked away, great I pissed him off to. This was just not turning out to be my week. Going into my third period, I walk in to Kurt screeching while jumping up and down with Tina. Not really in the happy mood, I ignored them and went to my seat. As I passed them, the smiling died down and sympathetic smiles were given my way. Tina sat down and Kurt put what looked to be a paper, down on his desk and came over to me.

"I'm sorry to hear about your rejection."

"Yeah, so is everyone else." I mumbled bringing out my books for the period "I don't need any sympathy in fact I just want to forget about the school, completely."

Kurt smiled and went back to his seat, stuffing whatever it was away into his binder. Shrugging off everything, I decided to focus on my studies. Than again, it's not like I needed that anyways.

**xxxxxxxxxx oooooooooooooo xxxxxxxxxxxxx oooooooooooo xxxxxxxxxxxx oooooooooo**

The clinging of the silverware made for an awkward dinner with my parents.

"You've hardly touched your meal." My daddy pointed out taking a drink from his water glass "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No it's really good." I put on a smile for them, and than moving my plate back. "I"m just not that hungry."

"There are other colleges Rachel" My dad patted my arm "You are a bright, intelligent young lady I can assure you that any college will be lucky enough to have you as a student."

"Yeah, well apparently Juilliard doesn't think the same as others" Coming back at them, collecting my plate in my hand "Now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go for a walk. It'll be good for me, a way to clear my mind. I'll be back later, I have my phone"

Not giving them any chance to respond, I dumped my contents of my plate in the trash and threw the plate in the sink. Walking through the dinning room, my dad's were staring at me. I chose to ignore them as I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. The spring breeze hit me as I pulled my jacket tighter to my body.

I really had no direction to where I was walking, just walking to walk. I enjoyed getting out into the fresh air, it gave me a sense of tranquility. The streetlights, sort of guided me. The sounds of dogs were comforting and the crickets beside me were lovely. I actually found myself smiling until I caught myself and reminded my own self that I had no reason to smile.

No only did I get rejected by the only school I thought I fit into but I pissed off Finn and made my dad's disappointed in me. Mrs. Pillsbury had high hopes in me and Mr. Shuester quite frankly didn't give a damn about my future at all.

I was angry at this point and I found myself at the only house who would listen to me. Knocking hastily on the door, banging actually really hard until it clicked. Looking back, there were no cars except for his. So banging harder, he opened the door.

"You are going to punch a hole through the door." Finn's eyes were round as he looked at my fist's that were red. Pushing myself through I angrily pointed to him.

" I get a letter saying that I'm basically not good enough for them and I'm aloud to sulk and have my moment. I can because I've earned that right. I work my ass off all the time making sure that I'm good enough. In the end I wasn't." I was yelling irrationally in a sense because I didn't need to yell at him, yet he was the only one who would stand there and listen to me. "You are better than all these idiots in this town! You can make it out of this soul sucker of a county. You can do it, I can do it and I know this for a fact."

Finn stood there, mouth a gaped.

"At least that's what I thought before I got the letter" Swallowing my tears back, I shake my head "I am New York Finn, but without that promise from a college I am nothing anymore. I have nothing to live for, I am going to be stuck here. I didn't ask to move but I tried to make the best of it. I made friends, I made a stupid list to get my minds off the fact that everything I loved about living, was left in New York. I had to made the best of out something I didn't chose and instead of blaming my fathers I did what I thought was the best for me. I blended in, I let Quinn take me under her wing. I did things I would have never done. I got my belly button pierced for crying out loud!"

Pulling up my shirt I pointed to the diamond in my navel. Letting my shirt fall I threw my hands up. "I let myself go and maybe that's what did it for me. That's what scares me and I know that's what made me forget about what I love the most, performing. Because I wasn't performing anymore. I don't know what scares me more the fact that I love you more than I love being up on that stage or anything else in this world. I knew that you were worth anything else. "

The salt of my lips made me realize that I was crying. Harshly wiping my eyes, I swallow and continue. "I would have never had the guts to admit that or even realize that before this. It was a wake up call and it scares me because I am New York. I'm everything New York is about. But when I got that letter from Ohio State the other week all I could think about was all the fun Quinn, Noah ,you and I would have. That scared me and I started to think of how all my priorities have changed. How I went from wanting nothing more than to have the lead role on Broadway, to wanting to be with you so bad that it hurts. I waited and waited, knowing that I would get into Juilliard and my decision would be clear that it would be silly not to chose Broadway and excuse. That I wouldn't have to worry about pursuing my dreams because they would be handed to me in just that one letter. But when I got it, I wasn't accepted and I had a sense of relief for Christ's sake. That's not supposed to happen! For my whole life before I moved here that's all I wanted.I was relieved and upset because I knew my dream was gone and my mind was made. That is had been made, your my choice Finn."

Leaning on the sofa, I sobbed "I wanted that so bad Finn but I want you. I don't even know how that happened and it scares me. I didn't want to lose you even if that meant losing my dream. It scares the hell out of me."

His arms wrapped around my middle holding me as I cried. Tightly wrapping my arms around his shoulder I pressed him closely to me, not letting go. "I'm not going anywhere Rachel."

He whispered in my hair, kissing my forehead "I promise you, NYU, Juilliard or not I'm always going to be here."

I couldn't catch my breathe, sobbing so hard into his neck. Lifting me up into his arms, he carried me to his bedroom, locking the door behind him as he laid me on his bed. Clutching him closer to me, he laid down next to me holding me. Balling his shirt into my fists I cried into his chest. Soothing a hand down my hair he tried to calm me down but that only made me more upset.

"Shh..." He kissed my forehead "Your going to make it Rachel, you will. Even if I've got to move to New York next year, your going and your going to make it."

"I.. I don't want you to hate me" I hiccuped and choking out another sob

"Baby.." His voice was low "Why would I hate you, I would do anything to see you happy. If that means me going with you, I will do it. You will make it into Juilliard you've got to keep trying. You can't give up, you said it yourself, you are New York. New York needs you Rach and I need you. I will do it as long as that means making you happy."

"You will?" I blubbered holding his shirt tighter, my wide eyes staring up at him with hope

"Of course" He nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes but I only blinked out more "I don't think this cow town will miss one more person."

He pried himself away from me and held up his pointer finger. Sitting up, I wiped my nose with a tissue on his night stand. Watching him with anticipation he shuffled through his book bag and walked back over to the bed and handed me a piece of paper. Looking at him, I wiped my eyes so they weren't so blurry and than back at the paper. Reading the words, I almost couldn't believe it.

"Finn" I gasped looking at him but he only blushed and ran a hand through his hair embarrassed "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you were upset and I didn't want you to feel guilty or anything"

"This is perfect!" I felt completely bipolar as I jumped up so I was jumping up on his bed with his acceptance letter to Columbia University in my hands. Jumping onto his body he caught me falling onto his back on the bed. "Columbia and NYU are just about a half hour away by subway! This is perfect Finn, you will be there with me."

Finn looked at me smiling, his arms tightening around mine.

"You still want to go to Columbia right? I mean I don't want you to feel pressured to have to accept it. I can still come to Ohio, I'm willing."

"No way" Finn cranked his neck up to kiss me and shut me up. "You are New York Rachel and I'm going to be there with you. I'm going to Columbia and be with you. Like I said, this cow town won't miss one less person."

"I need to apologize" I shifted my glance ashamed of what I said earlier "I didn't mean to offend you or anyone else..."

"Stop" Finn smirked putting a finger over my lips "I know, you were upset."

"That doesn't excuse what I said..." He hushed me again

"Really, Rachel it's not that serious"

"I can't believe you and I are going to New York!" I squealed nestling my head onto his neck "This is perfect, you are perfect. This is the best thing that could have happened."

"Your the best thing that's ever happened." Picking my head up I looked at him, the sincerity in his eyes made my stomach twist. Placing my two hands on the side of his head I place a kiss on his lips only to have him open his mouth. His body moving up his bed so our legs weren't hanging off, Finn's hand running down my back resting on my butt. Moving up onto him, his hand slipped to my upper thigh, just as planned. Straddling him I sat up, his eyes watching my every move as I took my jacket off throwing it to the side. Pulling him up with his shirt I bring him to my mouth.

Fumbling with the zipper of my dress I begin to work with the buttons on his shirt. My hands fumbling with them for I was nervous. Getting the last one undone, I breathe out nervously looking up at him slowly. Giving me a helpful glint in his eyes I push down the shirt from his shoulders that he shrugged off and threw to the floor. His eyes never left mine as he pushed down the top of my dress leaving my chest only to be covered in my bra.

Giving me an encouraging smile he wrapped an arm around my bare waist bringing himself down so he was laying on his bare back. My lips went back to his and I could feel him fumbling with my bra. Feeling that pressure from the clasps break, I use his tongue to distract me as the bra was being taken off of my chest and thrown on the floor. Finn's hand tangled in my hair kissing me slowly down my neck. Unbuckling his belt I pulled it out of the loops throwing it somewhere and working on his button of his pants until they were unzipped. Rolling us over, Finn looked down at me. We've fooled around before but we've never really taken it this slowly. His gaze was hard and intense, looking at me as if it was the first time.

"Your beautiful" His voice hoarse, running a finger down between my breast landing right below my naval where my dress folded down. Arching my back, I looked at him my hands and body shimming out of the rest of my dress. Kicking it off my leg bent up, my knee touching his bare chest.

"I'm ready" I whispered

"We don't have to..."

"Finn" Stopping him, moving my eyes back and forth between the both of his. "I"m ready, I want this and I want this right now with you. _I'm ready._"

As if soaking in the information, I gave him the go running my hands slowly down to his pants pushing them off until he got the message and kicked them off leaving him in his boxers and I in my underwear. But that was soon to change as his gaze never left mine as his hands grasped the only fabric that left me not completely nude. Pulling them down, I kicked them away. Taking a breathe of air I did the same with his boxers until he were both naked.

"I can hear your heart racing" Finn chuckled out, his voice shaking as he held himself up above me.

I was nervous as all hell, but I was ready and so was he. We were going to do this, I knew it was going to hurt and I was ready for it. I was ready for him. Licking my lips, I nodded at Finn.

"I'm ready" I repeated, my voice shaking just as much as his were. His arms wobbled as I felt him situate himself, I tried not to look because it made me nervous enough. But as I glanced down, I could feel him at my entrance just as much as I could see him.

"Wait!" He said looking up with wide eyes "I don't have a condom"

"I'm on birth control, have been for years for reasons" My heart raced for having thought he was back out. He just nodded and looked back down and fixed himself again. Feeling him again, he looked back up at me with a worried look.

"Your sure right?" He was worried about me. Not saying anything, I just spread my legs for him showing him that I was more than ready.

"I haven't been more sure about anything than I am right now" My breathing was irregular just as I spoke.

"You'll tell me if it hurts right? I promise I'll stop just tell me..." He blabbered but I hushed him with my lips as a distraction for the both of us. Lifting my hips I forcefully tugged at his hair as he buried himself in me.

"I can stop, we can wait..." Finn stammered but I shook my head, letting out a deep breathe.

"No, no keep going it will get better" Finn slid out of me once and slowly went back in, deeper than before. Pain went through me but as he went back in and out slowly a few more times it started to feel more pleasurable than anything. This was it, the moment a woman waited for her whole life. The day her virginity was taken away from her and mine was today, right now. I was in pain sure but nothing compared to the great feeling of love I felt right now for this man.

Meeting his hips with mine, I breathed in my nose keeping oxygen in my body. Finn was going in faster and deeper hitting on these right spots that I couldn't believe. It was throwing me for a whirl, my body was shaking and I honestly didn't even know what that meant. Feeling all this tension and the pleasure was overwhelming but felt so good. My toes cramped up as my back arched.

"Finn!" I screamed out panting as I laid against the pillows trying to get over this feeling of ecstasy. Closing my eyes to catch my breathe moaning came from Finn as he stopped moving in me. His rapid breathing was in my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder, catching his breathe. I ran a hand through his wet hair holding him to me. Kissing my shoulder, he picked his head up smiling at me.

"That was..." He panted out "Amazing"

We both finished the sentence at the same time. Still getting over that pure amazing feeling, he pulled out and laid on his back next to me. Rolling on my side, I snuggled into his. His arms drooping over my body as he wrapped his blanket over us.

"I love you" He kissed the inside of my neck, his breathe still ragged.

"I love you too, so much" Intertwining our legs together, I watched as he feel asleep and found myself suddenly exhausted and dreaming of our future in New York.

**WOW! Hello there *as I hide*, all I can say is that I tried and you all asked for it and I hope I did the scene justice and didn't completely embarrass myself. I haven't really ever wrote anything like this before as detailed, I hope you all enjoyed it! Going to hide now, have a wonderful day!**

**5 reviews please!**


	34. Number 2

Having being almost inseparable since that night two weeks ago, Finn and I were in an amazing place. I had received my acceptance letter to NYU just last week and every day since, Finn had been gloating left and right about how were were going to be 'Finn and Rachel taking over New York'.When Finn had told his mom, I happened to be there that same night and she was so excited along with us. She stressed how difficult it may be living in New York but she had confidence in us. It was refreshing and yet realistic. Carol was that way though, the mom who cared for Finn and wanted the best no matter what he decided. That's what I loved about her and Burt was the same way. I loved his family so much. They even helped us come up with a few things for the move and decided that they were going to come with us. But August was still a few months away and what we were focused on now what this baby of hers that was due very soon, as in three weeks or earlier.

Which was why they were throwing the baby shower today. That way when the baby came, everything would be here and situated. There would be no rushing around, though I would be here to ease her. I would do anything for Carol, she was so sweet and so much like a mother figure to me. Having decorating the cake for her, she trusted me that much which showed a lot seeing as though this baby shower meant the world to her. Carol informed me that because Finn was such a surprise and because of everything, her husband Chris being in the military that she didn't have a baby shower. So Kurt and I were so adamant on making sure this one (probably even her last one) would be a huge success. Even if that meant, dealing with a bossy Kurt.

"No Rachel!" Kurt face palmed "You can't put those streamers on that wall."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that if you were to put them on that wall with that color paint under them, it won't look good. The pink streamers need to go on this wall." Pointing to the opposite side of the room. Not seeing a difference what-so ever I did it anyway. I didn't want to hear anything else about it. Stepping up on a chair I was taping the streamers onto the corner of the wall. It would help if we had a little height in the house but Kurt insisted that the men leave for the entire day. Burt and Finn had decided to go fishing and than out for a little time at the batting cages, so they were gone early this morning. How Burt got him up so early, amazed me. But they were gone and we were stuck with my legs stretching to get this taped on the wall. Stepping down I moved the chair and unrolled the streamers to reach the end of the wall and stepping up to tape that on. I could see Kurt shaking his head in distaste so I jumped down and handed him the roll. "I'm going to let you finish it, I'm going to go check on the food."

Hearing him grumble to himself, I chose to ignore Kurt because he got like this at everything he was stressed at. Plus he was being a grump anyway.

"It smells delicious in here!" I sang out placing a hand on Carol's back as the two ladies looked back smiling at me.

"Thank you!" Jenny, Carol's best friend from high school (also the woman from the Christmas party) had said to me. "You are a sweetheart, would you like to try some?"

"She's a vegetarian." Carol wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry" Apologizing "Though it smells divine, I'm sure everyone won't be able to stay away from it."

"Can I bring you home with me?" Jenny laughed "I mean seriously you are just a doll."

"Sorry Jenn, she's staying here." Carol squeezed my hips "She's like my daughter, if only her and Finn were a couples years older..."

Blushing at her comment about Finn and I's future. It's not like I've never thought about my future with Finn, I mean come on after what happened a few weeks ago I can't see myself without Finn in my life. But it just felt surreal when Carol said it out loud.

"So how did the cake come along?" Jenny asked me, taking the chicken out of the boiler and onto a plate to cool down, I presume.

"Kurt said he loved it, but I'm not bringing it out until just before we cut it. I want it to be a surprise, hopefully a pleasant one."

"I'm sure it will look beautiful" Carol gushed "Now if you don't mind dear can you grab the cucumber sandwiches out of the fridge, they are already on a tray they just need to come out. The guests will be arriving any minute now and I plan on all of us enjoying this party."

Bringing all the food into the dining room area, at the table in which Kurt had already had me decorate. The room covered in pink and teddy bears but mostly pink. Walking into the living room with Kurt, he had turned the charming living room into a ballarina's dream. Everything was pink, as if cotton candy had thrown up all over the room. But it was all done with taste which amazed me, though Kurt had always managed to blow people's minds with his skills.

So as the guests walked through, I could hear them talking about how amazing the place looked. Kurt was finally sitting down and I stood next to him eating some fruit from one of the fruit bowls a friend of Carol made (that looked like a strollers, simply amazing). He smiled at me, like a proud party planner. That's what was almost anyway, I'm not sure why he just doesn't go for that. But than I instantly remind myself of his bossiness and than decide that fashion is a better direction for him. He could deal with the rude clients and having assistants.

"Look at Carol" Kurt snorted out a laugh, looking over Carol had her plate resting on her belly eating it.

"She wears pregnant, well" I laughed going to sit on his lap, my feet were killing me from these little heels that Kurt had made me wear. Leaning back into Kurt's embrace I watched the party take place. "You did a good job Kurt"

"I tried, I'm just happy it's almost over. All this stress isn't good for my hair, do you know that I could be grey by the time I turn twenty-one if I keep this up?"

"You will not" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics

"There you guys are!" Carol came over "Come on, we're going to play that game you bought"

Patting Kurt's leg I stood up, pulling him with me over to the woman in line. Pin the sperm on the egg was my idea and was turning out to be a crowd favorite. Having my turn, I completely missed but it wasn't about me. This was about Carol having fun with her friends and herself having fun. I didn't want to intrude. Staying in the corner with Kurt and chewing on some food, everyone was having a blast.

"Present time!"

Kurt was handing out bingo cards explaining that Carol will read the number on the present before she opens them (from when we put the numbers on while everyone was eating) and whoever gets bingo wins a prize. The woman got all excited and took the cards with smiles on their faces. Carol thanked Kurt and went onto opening her gifts.

Woman called bingo from left to right until we ran out of gift bags to hand out to the winners but they didn't seem to mind. While Carol was still handing out gifts, Kurt and I began to clean up the mess in the kitchen so we didn't have to do much later. Having finished just about everything and getting the cake ready I took it into the kitchen setting it on the cabinet.

"Oh, my goodness" A voice startled me and I turned to see the woman all making their way into the kitchen. "Look at this cake!"

Blushing at the compliment, I stood to the side for everyone to check out.

"You did such a great job with the cake" Carol hugged me to her side "It's so gorgeous, all those classes we've been going have been doing wonders"

"Wait, you learned this with cake decorating classes?" Another woman was curious

"Rachel and I go every Sunday. It's sort of our weekend tradition for a few months now."

"Oh really?" The same woman raised an eyebrow "That's pretty nifty, I might have to look into that because if your cake looks this amazing the class must be doing wonders for you."

"The cake took a lot of time and concentration but there is no doubt that if you took the time, you would be able to do it."

"Where can I get a girlfriend like this for my son?" An older woman laughed, making my blush

"Wait!" The same woman, looking at her name tag her name turned out to be Ivy, was shocked "This is your son's girlfriend, I thought she was your niece."

"No, this is Rachel" Carol showed me off to her friends like a I was horse on display at a fair. Not that I minded, I never really had a motherly figure to do so. I've never been to a party with my fathers so I felt real proud about this time. "She's like my daughter, her and I do a lot of things together. Will her, Kurt and I. Kurt my step son actually basically planned this whole party. Hun, Kurt where are you?"

"Right here!" Kurt raised his hand making himself known to the group of woman.

"You did such a wonderful job, sweetheart" A woman named, Tilly commented. Kurt smiled and nodded at all the compliments

"Now let's cut the cake!" Carol yelled in excitement after I took a picture the cake for the baby book I was helping her make for the baby. Enjoying watching everyone eat the cake, the woman came up to me ranting about how wonderful the taste matched the look. Some offering me a job to do their parties that were coming up, some including cupcakes. So I'm pretty sure I even got small part time jobs out of this party, which made me ecstatic. Though cake decorating wasn't my calling it sure could be my income during the rest of high school and summer. Who would have ever thought, cake decorating classes could get me this far.

Guest, by guest left and soon enough it was just the three of us in the now cleaned house. Having done most of that cleaning earlier it was easy at the end to finish it all up. Relaxing on the couch, Carol rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Thank you both for such an amazing day, seriously the shower couldn't of turned out anymore perfect if we tried."

"We wouldn't have done it for anyone but you" Kurt promised

"You two..." Carol teared up bringing her arms over our shoulders pulling us into her chest "You two are amazing and I love you both."

"We love you too" I winked at Kurt, grasping his hand.

"I'm so happy that the four of you will all be in New York." Carol sighed happily squeezing up together.

"Wait, the four of us?" I asked sitting up, looking at Kurt for an answer "What does she mean by the four of us?"

"Kurt got into Juilliard!" Carol boasted "His audition was a few weeks back and he got a call saying he was in two weeks ago!"

Kurt wouldn't look at me as Carol finished her sentence.

"Oh wait..." Carol said slowly looking back and forth between the two of us. "Oh boy, I'm having a real strong craving for brushing my teeth. I'm going to go do that."

Giving me a sympathetic look and Kurt an apologetic one, she wobbled her way to the staircase leaving the two of us in the living room. Kurt went to go past me but I quickly grabbed him making sure he stayed in here so we could talk.

"You got into Juilliard?" My voice low, and my eyes couldn't look at him. I didn't know if I felt hurt because he didn't tell me or because I had to find out weeks later after his audition that he got in.

"Yes" His tone matched mine.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt, this is great news!" I put on my quickest brave, enthusastic face because I wanted to be happy for him, I did. I didn't want to be bitter or want Kurt to think he couldn't tell me this because of what my feelings to the situation were. "Kurt this is great! This is your dream school!"

"It was yours too! I didn't want to rub it in your face that I got in and you didn't."

"You wouldn't be rubbing it in my face. I mean sure I didn't get in the school but it's not your fault. Your an amazing performer and..."

"...And I'm not going"

My nervous rambling stopped as I looked at him in shock and confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not going." He repeated slowly, fidgeting with his vest's buttons "I told them that Julliard wasn't the right school for me."

"Why in the world would you do that Kurt? Seriously are you trying to mess up your future? Juilliard is an amazing school for you!"

"It's really not, I mean I love performing but it's not my passion you know? When I found out that I got accepted into NYU, I figured I should stick to fashion. I mean it is what I know best, don't you think?" Kurt shrugged. Stepping into his small figure I wrapped my arms around his waist. Kurt was amazing and I loved everything about this man. No one would be able to replace him.

"But wait..." I stepped backwards, still a little confused. "Who is the forth person?"

"Blaine got an audition for the same time and accepted his. We'll all be in New York together. Isn't this great?"

'This is fantastic!" Tumbling him over and than got a rush of adrenaline "Oh, my gosh I will have someone to go shopping with. Finn's been going with me, but now I have to to shop with for the dorms. I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

Sure it stung that my two friends got called to New York to audition for Juilliard but it hurt me more that I made them feel that they couldn't tell me about it.

"Kurt..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you for getting an audition." I said sincerely

"I wish you could have been there, it was so intimidating. The buildings were huge and the city...oh, my god the city was phenomenal. I've never been to a city with so many large buildings! We we live there you are taking me on so many tours, that our feet are going to have blisters. I plan on being the biggest tourist!"

"You bet your cute tush that I am taking you everywhere New York has to offer" Giggling at my words "But seriously, I wish you would have just told me, I would have came for support. I don't want you to ever think you can't tell me something because your afraid of hurting my feelings. I've learned that people would like me or I'm not going to be liked by everyone. I've learned to accept that and I'm overcoming that obsessive part of me."

"I promise, no secrets anymore" Kurt promised, taking a hold of my hand.

"We're going to do great in New York, the four of us." Swinging our hands between the two of us "We're going to do great and be great."

"You already are great."

"Your pretty awesome too." I nudged his stomach with out hands. "Thank you for being my best friend."

"I wouldn't have any other dramatic, diva take your place."

"Ditto" I winked putting an arm around his waist as we went down into his bedroom, discussing possible merchandise that we would need during our time in New York. I listened and payed close attention because my best friend was, New York. Right up there with me.

**New chapter! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, loved them! You all are awesome. P.S if you want to check out the necklace that Finn gave Rachel for Christmas check out my photobucket under the usernamed Nickandcory (the link doesn't come up for I'd give it to you)**

**5 reviews for next one please!**


	35. Number 3

Chapter 34:

"Hey Quinn!"

Showing up her locker, beaming because I was just so happy over everything that was going down these last few weeks. But apparently my positive, happy energy didn't flow through the air.

"Hey." Slowly closing her locker she smiled just a little and walked with me to class. Walking with her, I wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little under the weather that's all" Hugging her books closer to her body

"Are you sure? I'm here to talk if you want to."

"I got my letter from Ohio State, I got accepted. Sam, Puck and I are going there."

"That's so great Quinn." She didn't seem to think so because she stopped walking to look at me.

"You and Finn are going to New York, Brittany and Santana are going to still be in school. I'm going to have just them boys. I'm going to have to make all new girl friends. I'm not easy at making friends."

Oh, no not another one. Resting an arm on her shoulder, I tried to soothe her. "I know that this can be stressful but think of the positives. Your going to have Sam and Noah there with you. You aren't going to be alone. I will be home during breaks and I will try and come up and visit you as much as I can. Since I have to live on campus my first year, you can come visit me and I'll sneak you in my dorm. I promise you that just because I'm a few hours away, I won't forget about you." Giving her my bright smile, I catch her eyes "Your my best friend Quinn, I would never be able to forget about you."

"It just sucks" Quinn rolled her eyes "Everyone is going different places in life. I would have never even though Finn would go to college let alone, one in New York."

"He's a man of my talents, I have a lot of faith in what he can do."

"He will do good things." Quinn nodded

"So will you, Noah and Sam. It doesn't matter where you go to college as long as you back the best of it and try to have fun. If you feel like it isn't the right place or thing you can go home or transfer. We'll be there for you no matter what."

"I love you Rachel, your amazing." Quinn pulled me into a hug, my own arms wrapping around her waist.

"I love you too" Letting I looped my arm into hers "Now come on, we have graduation dresses to go shopping for. Can you believe that in little over a month we're going to be graduating high school? I feel like this year flew by."

"Because it did."

"Girls..." Looking over our shoulder, Mr. Shuester was hanging out of the choir room motioning us towards the classroom. Giving Quinn a confused glance, we gravitated towards the room. Noticing all the others in there Quinn and I took a seat in the back, where there were two seats available. Finn didn't look happy to be in here because he was slouched in his seat and had that hard look on his face. The others were waiting in anticipation for what the teacher had to say.

"I know you guy's are probably wondering why I called you all in here." Mr. Shuester started making Puck and Finn scoff. Mr. Shuester paused, taking a deep breathe and continued. "I just want to let you know that I have stuck with my decision to keep glee club canceled."

"But Mr. Shuester!" I called out but he held up a hand, silencing me.

"There are not enough funds to send you all to Nationals and we haven't been practicing, we would just be torturing ourselves if we even tried."

"Thanks for having faith in us Mr. Shue" Mercedes rolled her eyes collecting her books "Are we done here because I have to get home and study."

"No, sit" He pointed to her seat and waited until he sat down. "I want you all to be okay with this and understand why I chose this"

"You want us to be okay with the fact that we work our asses off for you and everyone else in this room for months and we get the club canceled for our work?" Quinn leaned forward raising her voice at him.

"We did what we could to make it this far and now it's for nothing. The fundraising we did and the sweat and dancing we did was all for nothing? Is that what your telling us?" Noah joined in

"Mr. Shuester this is just cruel." Tina shook her head in disappointment

"You expected so much from us but look at you. Not only are you disappointing us but what about our parents our friends who were going to come out and watch us?" Artie put in

"We might have done something wrong." Finn stood up "But not everyone in this room did and it's wrong to let the whole group suffer. I know you had to do what you thought was right and I chose to accept this. But I chose not to have any respect for you. Thanks for wasting our time."

Standing up with him, I grabbed his hand giving Mr. Shuester one last glance before walking out of the choir room one last time. Squeezing Finn's hand, I couldn't believe that we had wasted all this time on something so wasteful. Looking behind Sam, Quinn and Noah were following behind. It felt so weird not having Brittany and Santana not with us anymore in the hallways. It felt so empty and like we weren't complete.

"Hey Rachel!" Stopping I looked behind me, seeing Mr. Shuester coming out of the classroom. But I didn't I really didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. Pulling Finn along, we walked down the hallway and out the doors leaving Mr. Shuester in the hallway by himself.

"We're going to the mall." Quinn stated leaving Sam's side and coming over to me grabbing my arm. "Sorry lover boy, she's mine for the night. We have graduation dresses to be looking at."

"I call her tomorrow" Finn rushed out.

"As long as I'm a schedule." Rolling my eyes playfully as I blew Finn a kiss as I'm being dragged away "Bye Sam, bye Finn!"

Getting into Quinn's car, I buckle up and she gets in. "Can you believe Mr. Shuester blowing us off like that?"

"Yea... I mean what else can we do though?"

"I think that at graduation we should put on a performance and show him what he's missing with us. We did great at the competitions we did."

"That's a great idea!"

"We'll have to go through Mr. Figgins and the rest of them but I really think that we should so something. He's a jerk for getting rid of the club and we're going to make him regret it."

"Agreed."

**xxxxx oooo xxxx oooo xxxxx oooo xxxx ooooo**

"Looks like there's going to be a sleepover at your house tonight." Quinn showed me her phone as I looked through dresses on the racks. Taking the phone from her I looked at the txt's that she and Noah were having with Finn and Kurt. "It was Kurt's idea, saying that we should all hang out tonight."

"Well, I mean I guess we can. My dad's are away this weekend and we could all fit in my basement. Plus we can get started on planning the performance for graduation."

"That's what Puck said" Quinn shoved her phone back into her pocket and going through the dresses. Pulling out one from the rack she put it against her body "How about this one?"

"I like it but it's not white. Tradition for decades have been that need to wear white on your graduation day." I stated going through some dresses on another rack.

"I haven't found any white dresses that I like."

"Let's go to another store then" I said as she agreed and we walked to the next one.

"What about this one?" I held up a dress with a thick black bow around the white dresses waist

"The bow will pop out under the gown and make you look weird."

Putting that dress back, we kept looking.

"I should have gotten that dress for the after parties"

"After parties?" I questioned

"Yeah, you know that parties after graduation where we get smashed and celebrate how we survived twelve years of school." Quinn laughed pulling out another dress and holding it up against her before shaking her head and putting it back.

"How many are thinking?"

"Dresses?"

"No parties."

"As many as we can go to in one night. So plan on spending the night someone you don't know." Quinn winked holding up another one. "Now I'm thinking this one for the party."

"That looks likes something Snooki would wear in Jersey."

"Perfect" Quinn draped it over her arm moving onto the next rack.

Two hours and four dress bags later we're rolling into my house getting things prepared, totally last minute for the sleepover tonight. Quinn was ordering pizza and I was getting out drinks and snacks for us to eat. Hearing a knock on the door, I went to see who it was but Kurt was already coming through with Blaine.

"Hello my darlings." I giggled giving them both a hug and motioning them up the stairs "Here come put everything up in my room."

Jogging up the stairs, Kurt beat me in the room gasping at the dress bags hanging up on my closet door. Looking back his mouth gaping, he looked almost offended. "You did not go dress shopping without me did you?"

"Quinn and I got our graduation dresses and another one to celebrate with, wait until you see them. They are amazing looking."

"Let me see..." Kurt was mesmerized as he went for the dresses but I slapped his hand away.

"No, looking until graduation. Quinn and I are the only one's who know what they look like."

"What if I don't like them?"

"You will" Rolling my eyes, I had to swat him away so he wouldn't take a peek. Pushing him out of the room, Blaine's laughed could be heard down the stairs and as we got farther down we would hear the rest of the gang. Everyones bags all scattered on the floor and soda cans being opened.

Except... I didn't have any soda cans.

"Noah I swear on Barbra's life if you brought beer..." I stalked into the kitchen to see Noah mid swig with Finn. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not even gone for five minutes and you all are in here drinking!"

"Babe, it's not that bad. It's just one drink." Finn put his can down looking at me trying to get me think it's okay. "I swear that's all I'm drinking."

"Pansy" Noah shook his head taking another sip and looking at me almost like he's challenging me "You can't stop me from drinking. You might have your boy whipped but I'm good."

Finn raised an eyebrow looking between him and I. "Finn's not whipped."

"Oh yeah? Let him drink the beer."

"Fine." Resting my hands on my hips. "Drink the beer Finn, I don't care."

Walking away I join the girls in the living room. Getting into their conversations, Noah came in with his beer in his hand almost like shoving it my face. But as Finn came in, he didn't have anything in his hand. Which made me really proud of him. He didn't need alcohol to have a good time.

"He chugged it before he came in here." Noah whispered in my ear

Huffing, I got up and attempted to clean up some of the bags on the floor.

"Uh... guys? What are these tents doing in here."

"Didn't Quinn tell you?" Coming out of the kitchen was Santana, she hasn't been to one of these things in forever. "We're camping outside in like a legit tent, animals and all."

"Nice to have you back Lopez" Noah gave a one sided hug.

"Ey, yo!" Brittany came out from behind the wall, beer in hand "Props to the man who brought the beer!"

"Brittany!" I ran over to her giving her a big hug, who returned it just as much "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Rach." Brittany smiled as I let go of her "I've missed you all!"

"That was me!" Noah raised his hand "I'm the man."

"Whatever you say, tough guy." Santana popped her top open taking a drink. It wasn't long until we were all outside sitting around the fire pit, Quinn started. It was a nice spring night, just a night of cool air and friends. It felt right again, all of us being together. Especially Santana and Brittany, I've missed them so much. But as I watch them sit together and laugh, it was almost as if being away from school was a detox. A way for them to get their lives back together and figure out what they were dealing with. Because right now, is how I want to see them always. I don't want to see them in pain or feeling as if they weren't good enough for someone. They were good enough for us and that's all that mattered.

Finn played with the end of my hair as I was curled up in his lap, the sound of his laughter at something Brittany said was music to my ear. Wrapping my arms around his arm, I snuggled into his shoulder just wanting to fall asleep right now. Listening to my friends talk, make my stomach pull a little. I was really going to miss them, they were the reason why I survived this town. Without them I would be stuck inside my house listening to show tunes everyday.

Grabbing my small hand he intertwined ours together squeezing it, as I felt his hot breathe on my check.

"I love you" He mumbled kissing right below my ear

Sighing in such content, I buried my head into his shoulder even more.

"Love you too"

**Alright, here's the chapter. I had writers block on this one so needless to say I'm disappointed on this one. Next chapter is planned out and the next one and I am pretty sure there are only three chapters and an epilogue left. That's where it's aiming. So maybe in two weeks, the story should be over. It's so sad.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Promise next chapter is better!**

**5 reviews please until next chapter!**


	36. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 36:

"You do realize that our apartment is like the size of the bottom floor of your house, don't you?" I asked as Kurt and I walked through 'Bed Bath & Beyond' trying to find some things for our new place in New York. Having found the perfect one Kurt, Finn and I all put in an application and we were contacted within a few days offered the apartment. We agreed together to have the check for the first month and last month in hand when we arrived to New York at the end of the summer. But we had the apartment and all that was needed was a diploma in our hand and our bags packed.

"Do you realize that we're going to be in Harlem?"

"Harlem isn't that bad, it's just the more you go uptown is where the trouble is. We're closer to Manhattan than we are going to be uptown." Throwing a in a few bed pillows "It's not like what you see in movies Kurt, their aren't like legit gangs trying to shot out at each other in broad daylight. Even if they do, you would know to stay away from there. Some places just look like they should be in a scene of West Side Story. Promise, you won't get killed."

"I better not, I have a wonderful life to live and I plan on surviving my first year there."

"You will." Reassuring me and than pointing at two comforters "Which one do you think Finn would like chocolate or navy?"

"Just rub in my face why don't you." Kurt sighed and than pointed at the brown one

"I can't help the fact that Julliard finds it necessary for Blaine to stay in their dorms their first year."

"Yeah well I'm going to be stuck with you and Finn being all happy, together in the apartment when I'm going to be wishing I was with Blaine."

"Oh please, Kurt don't even. You know that we're going to have a great time. Plus Blaine will be able to spend the night whenever he wants to. It's not going to be any different than when Blaine is at Dalton and you are in Lima, well except you'll be closer than Dalton is to Lima."

"True, except I'm going to have to listen to you and Finn get down and dirty" Kurt smirked, laughing at my red face

"Will not"

"Please as if I don't already" Kurt chuckled picking through some some towels

"Yeah, well I'm not talking about it."

"Your right" Kurt said defeated at the stack of towels on the shelf before finding the right color and putting a few in his cart "What you and my brother do in the bedroom is none of my business."

"Correct"

"So keep the noise in there" Glaring, he walked down to the washrags. Was he purposely trying to embarrass me, because I really think he was. Not that I would let it get to me since it was perfectly normal for a woman of my age to be having sexual relations with my boyfriend who I loved dearly. Ignoring him, I pick out black towels and washrags to match I mean there wasn't anything special about them, there didn't need to be .

"Look, Kurt these are organic and they are so soft" Noticing the tag on my towels and washrags I just grabbed

"Yeah, I saw that too. I got them in brown and creme." Kurt motioned to inside his cart as he continued to grab it. I grabbed a black toothbrush holder and dark grey bath rugs with a matching toilet cover. "Do you think there will be mirrors in the bathrooms."

"Probably above the sinks. Not in the bedrooms though. The woman did say that there was a dresser, small closet and a bed in the rooms already and we didn't need to buy anything like that. So what Finn and I were thinking would be getting a new mattress because you can't be to cautious about bed bugs. So that's all we plan on getting when we get down there. The sales tax on things are crazy, so the more we get in Lima the better."

"That's probably what I'll do than. We need to save all the money we can with rent every month."

"We'll find some part time jobs. I mean seriously, do you know how many restaurants there are in N.Y.C, there are tons. If we get a job at like a high rated place we'll get amazing tips."

"This is true." Kurt threw a coffee maker into his cart

"I'll get my candles another day, I love the one's from Bath and Body Works."

"They are amazing" Kurt agreed

Grabbing two table lamps, splitting the cost for each I grabbed a lamp for my bedroom. Well our bedroom, it felt so unknown to say. A year ago, I wouldn't of even thought twice about sharing a room with my boyfriend who is following me to New York, to be with me. The more I thought about it, the more silly it seemed. I mean Finn was going to New York with me after only knowing me a year, not even that.

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of me, shoving a phone in my face. "I just got this from Finn."

_She's having the baby!_

"No way!" I gasped looking up wide eyed at Kurt

"Yes way now let's get checked out so we can get down to the hospital." Rushing our carts to the front of the store, I checked out giving the man the cash from both Finn and I. Running out to the car we practically threw everything in and Kurt led the way to the hospital. Oddly, I didn't know where it was even after it was just about a year of living in this town.

Arriving in just a little over fifteen minutes, Kurt skipped the front desk telling me he knew where they were already waiting. Taking the elevator up, I was antsy. I was so excited for Carol's baby to come and for Finn and Kurt to have their baby sister. There was a ding and than the doors opened. Kurt grabbed my hand leading me down the hallway and finally I see Finn and his grandparents sitting in the chairs.

"We got here as soon as we could." Kurt said as we finally reached them, Finn looked up from a magazine as his grandparents also looked up.

"We would have been here sooner but we were shopping."

"You could have taken your time." Finn shrugged flipping the page "I mean the baby is going to take a while coming. Mr. Oliver said in health that a baby could take like hours to come out."

"You actually payed attention?" Kurt scoffed sitting down in one of the chairs

"Yeah totally, that stuff is interesting." Finn nodded but than suddenly shuddered "Except that movie at the end of the semester, I could have gone my whole life without looking at that. They could have warned us that we were going to see the woman's, junk."

"Vagina, Finn. Her vagina." I giggled, sitting next to Kurt. "Plus what else did you think it came out of?"'

"I knew it came from there but guy's just like to think it pops out."

"Well us ladies wish it happened like that, instead of hours of intense pain. The head is like a watermelon coming out from down there."

"Gross" Kurt scrunched his face, Finn agreed

"Teenagers." Malory, Carols mom said winking at me. "You young men will learn later in life."

"I'm gay, I'm lucky. I'll have a surrogate later in life. I will just pick up the baby and take it home."

"When you get attached to that baby growing in the woman's womb you'll want to be in that room." Mallory stated.

Kurt seemed to think it over but he shook his head. "I won't."

Feeling Finn's stare, I look over and he smiles at me before going back to his magazine.

"Hey guys." Hearing Burt's voice we all look up at him as he sat on the chair, slumping into it.

"What's going on?" Finn asked

"Is there anything wrong?" Kurt followed

"No" Burt sighed "Everything is fine, Carol is probably going to be here for a long time. She's only three centimeters dilated."

"She's got to be like ten, right?" Finn questioned while Burt nodded answering him.

"I'm going down and get something to eat. I was at the shop when your mom called me and I didn't get to eat lunch. You guy's can go in and see her while I'm down there. If anything changes, which I doubt it than call me."

"No problem dad!" Kurt slapped his shoulder "We're going to go in and see her. Go eat and we'll see you when you come back up."

Burt nodded leaving down the hallway as Finn, Kurt and I went down the hallway knocking on the door. Kurt opened it to reveal Carol eating some ice chips.

"Hey mom" Finn walked through kissing her forehead "How you feeling?"

"Just peachy" Carol chuckled holding her stomach "You know, just major pain shooting up my stomach every few minutes."

"If I could go through the pain for you I would mom." He smirked sitting on the edge of her bed looking around "Looks like you go the hook up."

"Oh for sure, I mean this is like the labor room for the rich." Carol laughed and than looked at us. "How did your shopping trip go?"

"Good, we purchased lots of things for our apartment." Kurt sat down on a chair next to the bed "We didn't get everything because we got the message from Finn that you were having the baby."

"But we got the majority of it, we'll have to show you two when you get home with the baby!" Smiling, I sat down on Kurt's lap. Carol's face contorted showing that she was going through another contraction. Holding my hand out, Carol was grateful as she grabbed it and squeezed it through the contraction. Sure it hurt but I was happy to be there for her.

"Thanks." Carol whispered letting go and taking some more ice chips. Another five hours, Finn was getting restless and his grandparents were asleep out in the chairs. Kurt and I had bought some cards to play while waiting and finally we go so bad that we all decided to go for a walk outside of the hospital. Taking Finn's hand in mine we got outside, which was dark now that it was seven at night, almost eight. Finn pointed to the McDonald's across the street and insisted that we go there to eat. Figuring that I could get some fries or something, I agreed.

That distracted us for about an hour and we decided to go back and try to see how she was doing. Finn's grandparents were awake and said that Burt came out saying that Carol was fully dilated. Now all we had to do was wait just a little more. Neither one of us could sit still as we waited and waited. Looking up at the clock it was a little after ten. We've been here for hours and hours and still no baby. I mean it's not like this is Carol's first baby. She shouldn't be taking this long.

Hearing the door to the waiting room open we were startled.

"It's a girl." Burt laughed as we all scrambled up, Kurt bringing him in a hug and pulling Finn into it. I watched in happiness for the family. Burt looked at me before grabbing my hand pulling me into the hug. This was such a happy moment and I was glad to be a part of it.

Burt went back to Carol as we stayed in the waiting room because we weren't allowed to visit her right now. But Kurt directed us out into the hallway and down a little. Just as we got there, there was a baby being rolled in and being taken to get tests. Squinting my eyes, I read 'Hummel' on the cart and realize that, that was the baby. Tugging on Finns jacket I point it out and I want to cry.

That's Finns and Kurt baby sister. She was so tiny and little, such a baby. Watching the baby girl as she gets tests taken she was taken out of the room and down the back hallway. Following the hallways we just took we knocked on the door and Finn took the lead in.

"Is it okay to come in?"

"Come on in." Carol didn't take her eyes from the bundle in her hands. Finn tugged me behind him as we crowded around the bed with his grandparents. Catching a glimpse of the baby girl, I gasped. She was so gorgeous.

"Wow" I smiled at Carol "She's so beautiful."

"I would like to introduce you all to Kailey Nicole Hummel"

"Love the name" Kurt smiled leaning over the headboard looking down at Kailey

"I love you guys" Carol leaned up kissing Kurt's forehead and blowing kisses at the rest of us and finally resting a soft kiss on her own baby. I can't believe that she finally had the baby, being a part of this moment made me feel so blessed I found Finn who had such an amazing family who I loved and I was loved back. Leaning into Finn I watched Kailey's reflexes go off and we all laughed a little as she punched up in the air. Simply amazing.

**Cute! Baby Hummel has arrived. Next will have more finchel, promises! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I adore you all!**

**5 reviews please. What would you all like to see in the last chapters? I have it planned out but I'm willing to take suggestions because it's your story too! **


	37. Number 15

**Chapter 37: **

**May 12, 2012**

Senior year was coming to an end which meant that with us graduating two weeks before the end of the school year, we would have to take our finals three weeks ahead of time. That didn't do me any good because that meant that I was going to have to study even harder. These finals were the make and break it of my grades. I mean sure I had straight A's but if I were to bomb these finals I could end up with a B as my ending grade. Where would all my hard word be shown at the end of that, nowhere. That is why I am practically living in the library and my nose in the books. My hands even hurt from highlighting and writing notes.

Shuffling through my papers I try to find the ones from psychology. I knew that my psychology test would probably be one of the easier ones because the course was pretty simple. But I knew that I had to spend some time on it, so I chose to start with that today. Opening my text book I settled myself comfortably into the chairs for my next few hours hitting the books.

"If there's a hippo on campus you'll remember it." I mumbled to myself having come up with a few quirky sayings to help me come up with my vocabulary definitions. "Your hippocampus stores your memory."

Mumbling a few more to myself, I was feeling more and more confident about that final. Moving onto my anatomy class, I pulled out all my notes and books for that one. This final was going to be tough, one of the harder ones to study for. My phone vibrated but I chose to ignore it. I was in the same place I've been for the past week. If anyone needed to get a hold of me, they could physically come in here and talk to me. If they didn't, than I guess it really wasn't that important.

Going over my vocabulary words, I felt like I had finally mastered them and than started on all the different diagrams that I were given throughout the semester. Beginning with the cardiovascular system I continued going through most of them.

A book bag startled me as it dropped on the chair in front of me. Peeking up from my papers, Finn was standing there looking down at me.

"You know I'm studying." Dropping my gaze back down to my papers, trying to focus on them yet again.

"You've been studying non stop for the past three weeks."

"You should too Finn, these tests are worth more than anything else. Your whole grade could depend on these finals. Your risking the whole semester, your graduation."

"Babe, it's one night away from the books. I night to come out with your friends and have fun, you know the thing you used to do before all this final drama."

"I would, I really would." Sighing I placed my book on the table "I just have to get a good grade on this anatomy test. Just a little more and I promise you that I will meet you all there."

Giving me a hard look, I raised my pinkie. "I promise"

Hooking it with mine he leaned down placing a kiss on my lips, leaning back a little he looked me square in the eyes.

"I will." I confirmed with him, seeming enough for him Finn proceeded to give me another kiss and grabbed his book bag.

"Don't be too late. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Calling out as I watched him leave. Going back to my books I went onto the muscles. After hours on hours of muscles, bones, tissues anything in the body you name I could probably tell you facts about them. I was a master on the anatomy that I felt like I was ready to go and have a good time. Plus I had the rest of the weekend to study. I would take this night to enjoy the weekend before the last week of school. Shoving my books into my bag, I checked my phone and saw that I had five missed calls and twelve unread txt messages. The time was around eight, I didn't even know I was here this long. Rushing out of the library I got into my car and drove as quickly as I could to Breadstix's. Getting into the driveway I could see Finn's truck, Quinn's car and everyone elses vehicles in the driveway. Really thankful that I didn't miss them, I unbuckled my seat belt and went out to catch up with them. Opening the door, I was crushed to find them all coming out laughing and looking like they were having a great time.

"Rachel!" Quinn ran up to me giving me a hug, not really feeling the mood I wrapped an arm around he waist lightly. Stepping back she kept on smiling "Where have you been? Finn said you were coming to dinner but we figured you were studying so we let you go."

"We're happy your here now." Brittany wrapped an arm in mine "You missed it though, Puck hit on this waitress and she dissed him right in front of all of us."

"Fucking classic" Finn mumbled, chuckling

"Than he was so pissed off that he accidentally spilt the drink all over him." Santana laughed, Quinn running her hand through Puck's mohawk as he held a sour look on his face. Feeling really angry at myself for not paying attention to the time I barely gave them a smile.

"Sorry I got here so late." I mumbled grabbing my keys from my pocket prepared to go home and just spend the rest of my night alone, since my fathers were at a meeting.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked me, turning around Finn came up wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"We're going down to the lake, Puck and Sam scored a few things of beer. You're coming right?" He asked me

"I wouldn't miss it." Smiling as I ran to Finn's truck jumping in it, Finn hopped in starting his engine and backing out. Honking the horn, I screamed out the window waving at my friends as we passed them. Laughing, I sat back in my seat pushing my hair out of my face.

"We tried calling you, you know."

"I had my phone on vibrate, I must of not heard it. It's not your fault."

"Let's have fun tonight and not worry about all that final shit." He suggested and I jumped at the horn blowing off next to me. It was the girls in the car next to us. Waving, I watched in confusion to see what in the world she was doing.

"What the hell..." Finn mumbled the car jolting to the right a little to try and see what she was doing. Finn gasped a little, that's when I knew what she was doing.

"Oh, my god!" I screamed, laughing hysterically "Put that ass away!"

Finn's eyes were back on the road laughing, running a hand through his hair.

Brittany sat back in her seat, Quinn speeding up swerving in front of us and the boys who had just pulled up while honking their horn taking the lead. Finn took a sharp right following them down the dirt road into between the trees. Noticing some smoke and more cars, I was really confused.

"The seniors are having a bonfire tonight down here." Finn explained "You don't care right, if we come here."

"No" Shaking my head as we slowed down parking next to the girls, unbuckling my seat belt I watch Brittany stumble out "Has she been drinking already?"

"Uh.. well Puck brought some things that Santana, Brittany and Sam had some."

"Oh" Jumping out of the truck, Brittany looked back at me just as she started laughing "Loved the show Britt."

"Thought you would." Nearly tripping over her own shoes she ran up to the rest of the senior class. Quinn came over holding Sam's hand as he held a beer bottle in his hand giving it to Finn.

"No" Finn shook his head towards me "I've got to drive Rach home tonight."

"Go ahead, I'll drive the truck." Making sure that I was okay with it, I grabbed the beer from Sam's hand and put it in his "Have fun, like you said 'let's not worry about this final shit'"

Chuckling, Finn nodded

"Now go have fun with them, I'm going to go off with Quinn and try to see where Brittany and Santana ran of to." Quinn grabbed my hand lightly pulling me away, waving as we walked away we broke out into a light jog catching a glimpse of Santana. Just as I saw Santana I saw Ava hanging with some of the other girls. Ava may have been expelled but she still was around sometimes. But this was the first time that I've seen her around with Santana and Brittany. I didn't want any drama and I wanted this to be a good time. Quinn catching my drift we quickly went up and grabbed the two dragging them off away from the fire.

"Where are we going" Brittany grabbed my hand swinging it between the two of us

"Let's go for a swim" Quinn suggested as we reached the lake shore, illuminated by the moon. Brittany sure wasn't shy when it came to being the first one to take off her shirt, shorts and boots. Leaving them on the grass, Brittany ran into the water with Santana and Quinn following in soon after.

"Let's go Berry!" Santana yelled

Unzipping my dress from the back, I slipped out of my wedges kicking them off and letting my dress fall to the ground. Stepping to the water, it was actually pretty warm considering the fact that the sun wasn't out to warm in.

"Get in!" Quinn yelled at me too

Ignoring them, I slowly walked into the water until it was up to my waist.

"Cute underwear and bra." Santana snorted as everyone brought attention to my black bra and black boy shorts that had gold stars all over them "Is that what you use to get frankenteen in bed?"

"I don't base my undergarments on whether or not Finn and I are going to be intimate that day."

"Ten bucks!" Santana screamed in happiness "You each owe me ten bucks."

"You owe her ten bucks?" I asked confused as I dipped farther into the water, getting my hair wet

"We had a bet going on whether you and Hudson were banging, you are and I win the money which I will need in my hand by tomorrow!"

"Gross."

"When did you start?" Brittany asked

I looked to Quinn for support but she was just as interested as the rest of them.

"A few months ago." I mumbled, my feet playing with some dirt at the bottom of the lake "When I found out that I wasn't going to Juilliard and the same time he told me he got into Columbia."

"Sam and I didn't go it until our one year anniversary."

"Does that make me easy?"

"Please." Santana rolled her eyes playing with the water in front of her "Quinn just likes to tease Sam. We all thought she was going to be a nun until she came out with it and finally gave up her V card."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting" I backed Quinn up

"Men have needs and it's our duty to fulfill these needs."

"I'm sorry but if I'm not in love with a man I'm not going to give him my heart and soul." Quinn directed at the latino

"What are you calling me a whore because I like to have sex?" Santana was really offended by her statement.

"No I'm calling you a sex addict because you like to have sex with everyone that you know."

"Whatever" Santana blew off the insult swimming through the water "So Britt and I got our tickets for graduation we'll be in the stands being the embarrassing bitches yelling your names. Than we got our dresses for the after parties. There will be no way for us to miss Berry getting drunk or missing her first and last high school party."

"Once you go you'll wonder why you never went to one before." Quinn smirked "Rachel doesn't think she is going to have fun."

"They're the best." Brittany commented "You'll get wasted, you'll dance, you'll embarrass yourself, and you'll probably barf in the morning but it's one of the best nights you will ever have."

"True that." Looking behind me Noah smirked kicking his boots off

"Oh hell no!" Santana yelled across the water, Puck ignored her taking his shirt off as the boys came out of the trees beers in hands. "What the hell do you all think you all are doing?"

"Shut up" Noah said wiggling out of his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs and walking in the water "We're getting in."

"I'm in my underwear" I mumble to Quinn backing up when Noah got to close

"Oh damn!" Noah laughed "Hey boys, the girls stripped down. They've been getting dirty behind our backs."

"You are a pig!" Putting my arms over my chest, feeling exposed all of a sudden. Sinking deeper in the water, I was mortified for Noah or Sam to see me in my underwear.

"Go away" Quinn complained "This is girl time and your ruining it with your penis."

"I have every right to be here as much as the next guy." Noah started floating on his back

"We're out." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand pulling her out of the water with Quinn and I following.

"Oh damn" Noah wolf whistled "Look at you fine asses, especially Berry's. Who knew she had such a round piece of ass."

Glaring at him as I hurried out of the water, Finn handed me my dress putting it back on. I had only witness Noah drunk once and he seemed to repeat the same attitude. He was horny drunk and tried to get with anything.

"Don't hide them breasts baby's" Noah was still floating in the water as he watched up get dressed.

"Shut up dude" Sam stood in front of Quinn as she put on her clothes

"Not cool." Finn added in while zipping up my dress from the back

"Oh well fuck, now all the good views are gone." Not in the mood to listen to anymore of his rude comments I walked slipped on my shoes and followed Sam with Quinn back up to the bonfire. Brittany and Santana had gone off farther down the lake and I knew that they were going to be fine and stay out of trouble. Getting closer to the fire, I could feel myself getting warmer from the slight breeze hitting my wet body.

"He's such an asshole." Finn said to Sam as he drank from his beer, Quinn and I taking a seat on a log that had been set there.

"Puck's a prick when he gets drunk." Quinn looked up addressing the boys "He always has been."

"Yeah well he can stay down there and get laid by the next girls he sees" Finn said pointing to a pair of girls walking down the trees "Look there we go, perfect timing"

Looping my arm through Quinn's we sat there for just about the whole night just talking about the whole year.

"I'm going to miss you so much when we end up splitting up." Quinn mumbled, watching the fire the boys were off doing their own thing once again and we were still talking.

"I'm going to miss you too" Squeezing her arm "I'm really glad that I got my shirt ruined or else we would have never talked that day."

"Me too"

"I remember Kurt telling me to stay away from all of you all though." Giggling a little "He told me you all were sketchy and I shouldn't really put too much faith into being friends with you all."

"They are sketchy of us because we were cheerios and the boys were football players, we were automatically assumed to be bitches and assholes like the other ones."

"If someone ever told me I would be dating the quarterback of the football team over a year ago, I would had laughed in their face. I would have never been associated with the jocks and cheerleaders in New York. But come to find out, you all are like the greatest people I have ever met."

"I would have never thought I would have been friends with a drama nerd or joined a glee club, even if we didn't make it all the way to New York for nationals."

"We'll get it back next week when we show him what he was missing."

"Next week..." Quinn mumbled "Holy crap we're graduating next week!"

"I know, twelve years and it's finally over."

"College and than starting a life. We're going to have to get jobs and have families then our kids will be in the same exact place that we are in."

"I'll be thankful just to make it onto Broadway."

"Don't you want a family of your own?"

"Of course, but Broadway is my calling once I'm established in that I will be more than willing to start a family."

"I think that's the only thing that has me willing to go through college, just knowing that I'm going to get something so big out of it."

"Can you see yourself with Sam?" Quinn hesitated as she looked into the fire, thinking about her answer.

"I honestly couldn't think of anyone else who I would be with."

"Not even Noah?"

"Noah and I had our chance. He and I are just so different, I love him but I'm not in love with him. Sam and I just have this connection that's been there from the beginning, I don't think that's going to even go away."

"I can see it now" Laughing a little "Your little blonde babies running around cheering or playing football."

"What about you?' Quinn asked glancing over at me

"What about me?"

"Can you see yourself with Finn in the future?"

"He's willing to go all the way to New York to be with me and so that we are able to be together while I follow my dream. Not many guys would do that for their high school sweetheart. I love Finn and I can see us together for possibly the rest of my life. He has an amazing heart and we compliment each other very well."

Quinn smiled, not saying much else as we held onto each others. Quinn was one of the greater things that came out of this move. I can sit here right now in this very moment and say that she will always be my best friend. That someone I can call in the middle of the night and talk things to. She'll be my rock in life. Nobody will understand me like she has, I didn't have to do anything for her to want to be my friend. I just had to be myself for her to see how good of a friend I was. Once she saw that, things were easier because things with Quinn _were _easier.

Holding onto her hand as we walked back to the cars, Finn handed me the keys and got into his truck.

"I'll call you tomorrow after I'm finished studying for my final." Hugging Quinn we broke apart and went to the drivers sides of the vehicles. Finn had just finished putting on his seat belt and laid his seat back.

"Just come to my house to spend the night." Finn yawned "Burt and my mom are probably passed out or taking care of Kailey. She doesn't sleep through most of the night and they're always focused on her that they don't pay much attention anyway."

"Okay" Smiling, Finn grabbed for my hand while laying his head back down closing his eyes.

The truck ride home was quiet until we got to his house. Sitting up, Finn got out of the truck meeting me and taking me up to his house. The lights were all off and we walked in quietly not to catch any ones attention or to wake his baby sister. Stumbling up the stairs a little was just about the only noise we made. Getting into his room, I shut the door and went to turn the light on only to find Finn kicking off his shoes, shirt and pants before climbing into his bed under the covers.

Chuckling a little at how he was going to pass out any minute, I grabbed a large shirt of his, changed out of my clothes putting that on. Switching the light off, my feet padded over to his bed and I lifted the blankets on my side up while climbing in them. Snuggling into his side, he groaned before pulling me tighter to his chest as if it was a reflex.

This is what I looked forward to the most when living in New York, being able to fall asleep in his arms every night. Twisting our legs together, I was comfortable enough. Hearing Kailey's cries come from the room next to his, I found it oddly comforting and found myself falling to sleep almost immediately.

**Thanks for the support! Love every single one of you! I hope my spelling and grammar was better in this one. I truly took what you said to heart and tried to pay more attention. Graduation chapter is next, mixed with some drama and than an epilogue! **

**5 review please until next chapter!**


	38. Subtle Number 5 and Number 19

Chapter 38:

"I can not wear this on my last day of school!" I threw the pair of shorts on my floor as Kurt kept suggesting clothes for me to wear.

"What about this?" He asked showing me a dress

"No Kurt!" Snatching it out of his hands I threw that on the never ending clothing pile that is being added to in my bedroom. "I don't want to wear anything that I've worn before!"

"Rachel, you have worn everything in this freaking closet!" Kurt stomped out kicking the clothes to prove his point "You have no choice, if you would have taken up my offer you would have an amazing outfit to wear today."

Glaring at him, I took my hair out of the curlers while spraying some product into it.

"Rachel, your friends are here!" My daddy yelled up the stairs as I heard everyone running up them and piling into my room, even Santana and Brittany.

"Let's go!" Santana yelled at me, pointing at my attire that consisted of my booty shorts and tank top.

"What the hell Berry, we're going to be late." Noah commented as I threw my robe on, I chose to ignore them as I went into the closet to see if I could find anything. Going through my drawers I found a skirt, slipping it over my garments and pulling it up to my waist. Throwing on a black tank top, I tucked it into the skirt and slipped on black flats. Fluffing my hair as I went out, I shoved past them as they complained about being late.

"Let's go" I grumbled going out the door to my fathers who were resting on the sofa, not going into work until later in the day.

"You look cute sweetheart." My daddy complimented as the rest came down the stairs. Mumbling a thanks, I kiss their forehead and telling them that I will see them later. Just as we reach the door, my daddy gives everyone looks and they file out the front door leaving me with just my fathers.

"What's the matter?"

"Your father and I just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you for coming here and doing so well during your school year." My daddy said standing up "We know you didn't want to come here but you made the best of us. You're our baby and we didn't want to make you do something unless we knew you could handle it."

"We really hope you don't resent us for making you move here."

"This is a conversation that should have happened as soon as we moved here but we wanted to give you your space to make sure that learned to fit in and make new friends. We knew it wasn't going to be easy, Ohio is a different scene then New York."

"So what your trying to tell me is that your blaming your constant going away on the fact that you were trying to make me stronger?"

"Exactly"

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." Grabbing my bag, I made my way to the door not wanting to hear anything else come out of their mouths.

"I beg your pardon young lady?" My dad said sternly

"That is a load of crap, you too weren't here because you were too worried about work. I get it, I do. I know that you have to work but to blame it on me?" Opening the door they stood there speechless "I'll see you guy's tomorrow."

Slamming the door to match my exit and tone in the air, I stomp down ignoring every ones stares. Finn was in his truck but I ignored it and went into the car with the other girls, Santana was going to drive us and pick us up. Buckling my seat belt I glanced over to see Sam and Noah getting into Finn's car as he looked at me confused. I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now and Finn would find a way to get it out of me.

"Want to talk about it?" Santana asked

"No" Crossing my arms I sit back in my seat because that's all it would take for them. If I didn't want to talk about something, they didn't force me and that's what I loved about them.

"Well we're here if you want to." Quinn looked at me through the rear view mirror, reaching around she squeezed my knee. "Let's try to have a good last day, I'm really looking forward to practice for graduation today!"

"We got ticket's for Friday night." Brittany announced "So we're going to be there."

"Awesome." My mood heightening knowing that my best friend were going to be there to watch us walk across the stage. Laying my head on Brittany's shoulder, she grabbed my hand and was there for me. These were the only people who have been there for me, to help me adjust. They are my true friends, the boys too.

Santana parked in the front of the school and it was like this monumental moment were everything sort of slowed down and realization hitting me that this was last time I would be going into the school as a student. Picking my head up, I hug Brittany and reach forward to hug Santana.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, now go before your late." My stomach twisted as I soaked in the words because who knows when the next time I might hear that coming out of Santana's mouth referring to school. Opening the door I meet up with Quinn who also shut hers at the same time I did mine. Reaching for her hand, she clasped her own around mine. Walking through the doors the hallways were full of excitement over graduation being only merely less than forty-eight hours away.

Fellow seniors were running up the hallways, Principal Figgins yelling at them to slow down. Coach Sylvester tripping some of them making them fall. The energy was just high. The school secretary saying the announcements as I made my way to first period. Going in,the students were going haywire. Noah was already in there and I took my regular seat next to him, moving my desk next to his. I wanted to be as close as possible to my friends today. They mean the world to me. Quinn and I separated promising to meet each other later in the day. Later as I was going into second period class I ran up to Kurt squeezing the life out of him, holding him.

"I love you Kurt." Mumbling into his neck

"I love you too Rachel" Kurt rocked us back and forth, this was going to be the last high school class I was going to have with him and Tina who I pulled in to join the hug. The class didn't get much done we just spent the time talking and the teacher didn't mind. When lunch came around, I practically ran to it wrapping my arms around Quinn's small figure and holding her tight to me. We had all decided to meet there and then all go out and eat on the football field. Noah, Finn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie joined us as we walked out into the hallways. Holding Quinns arm we walked together a little ahead of the rest of them. We really missed having Brittany and Santana with us, not being able to join the celebrations. But they knew what they wanted which was being together and we respected that. Lunch was unfortunately quick along with the rest of the day.

Finn and I had the last class of the day together and by that point I was super depressed. I found my arm looped through his and my head resting on his shoulder the entire class. We didn't talk instead we listened to the teacher giving us a good bye speech. Closing my eyes, I leaned into Finn even more. This whole year went by so slow and I didn't want to leave everyone. The summer was going to be caught short because we had to be in New York at the beginning of July and that didn't leave us with much time to be with them.

The bell rang and that was it, this was the last bell for our last class in high school.

"May you pursue everything you go after." Our teacher said to us as we left the classroom. Finn took my bag and carried it on his shoulder as I moped beside him and I handed in our Service Learning paper into the teacher from when we worked at the animal shelter just the other week. My last assignment for high school was relieved from my hands and I was finished. This was it, I was finished all that was left was to walk across that stage. This depressed me greatly.

"All seniors are to report to the gym for their rehearsals, I repeat all seniors to the gym." The school secretary announced

Nobody said anything to each other as we got put into our lines, it was all so surreal now. The whole class who was off the chain earlier had come to a silence looking around at each other. It was surreal.

**xxxxxx oooooo xxxxxx ooooooo xxxxxx ooooo**

"Does my hair look okay?" Quinn played with the flare at the end

"Yes, you look gorgeous." Swatting her hand away from her hair before she ruins it or something.

"My makeup?"

"You look beautiful baby." Sam complimented as he came up stealing Quinn away taking her into the hallway, I stood there fiddling with my hands. This was it, in less than hour until I'll be a high school graduate. Until I will have high school under my belt and than I'll be onto my next milestone in life.

Putting back on my heels, I sat down on one of the cafeteria table as we waited to be placed in line to be brought into the gym for the ceremony.

"Let's get lined up folks." Sue yelled into the megaphone "Let's go!"

Find Azimo, who was my partner I stayed as far away from him as I could. He was the one thing in this school that I would not miss. Peeking around the rest of everyone, I tried to find Finn. I hadn't talked to him since I first saw him when I got here. He was off doing some things with Noah, something about last minute details on our performance. Which was making me a little anxious. Sam and Quinn came back into the cafeteria getting into their own places which weren't too far away from each other, they sat in different rows but Sam was right in front of her. After what seemed like ever we were finally walking out into the hallway single filed.

"This is why they taught us to walk in straight line in elementary school" Somebody commented making us chuckle. Just than Finn and Noah were running between us, looking back they got in line. Giving him a funny look, he just smirked and got in between Thomas Huck and Drew Fare as we walked closer to the gym. The band could be heard playing the song, you know the song that you graduate too. Looping arms with Azimo, I tried to keep as much distance as I could and at least smile because the pictures that were taken tonight would be with us for the rest of our lives. My acting skills would go into play tonight as I walked down the aisle with him. Breaking apart I went to my side of the gym as he went to his own and sat.

Having everyone sit down and get settled in things took off and soon we were being called to the front of the family filled room. Shoving off my gown I scooted through the sea of students and met my friends in the middle until we reached the stage.

"Let's give a warm welcome to McKinley Highs New Directions." Mr. Figgins introduced us as we got into our positions. Noah sat down on a stool in the middle of us as I stood on the side with the girls and the boys on the other.

"We would like to dedicate this song to all the teachers out there for helping us get through the years. For some of us who didn't think we'd make it this far, we appreciate it." Noah said through the microphone as he put his guitar over his shoulder "And for the kids we've grown up with and for those who didn't make it here with us. This is for the class of 2012."

The gym was quiet as Noah started strumming his guitar.

(**Giris,** Boys**)**

**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da**

**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da**

**Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da**

Holding onto the each of the girl's hands we listened as Noah started the song by singing.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

Finn took the next line

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

Sam taking the next

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

Looking up there was a slide show of pictures from our senior class playing on a big screen behind us. So this is what they were doing. Quinn squeezed my hand as she took the lead.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**

Myself taking the next

**And I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

Mercedes looked down the line belting out the next

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

All the girls sang the next part

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

Mike continued with the boys parts

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Noah completing it as he continued to strum

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

Finn took the next one

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

Than my own self

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And breakaway**

Tina taking on the last of what the girls had let

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging around revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

The boys all coming together at the end as they sang together.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

**Fly away, and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway **

It was all so bittersweet when Noah finished the rest on his guitar. This was probably the last performance we would ever do as a group. The crowd clapped but I just kept Quinn into a hug and the rest of them before we continued back to our seats. The ceremony went by fast and before I knew it I was cheering for my friends as they received their diploma's. The turn of the tassel, the throwing of the hat. Everything you think that would happen, happened. We left with our partner until we got out into the hallway and everyone was celebrating their new milestone. I was even happy for Karovfsky and Azimo celebrating until I remembered how they treat everyone and I was happy that we were all getting away from them.

"You all did it!" Santana screamed running into the hallway with Brittany nearly knocking us over in the process. "You all sounded so amazing up there!"

"That they did." Mr. Shuester approached us "I couldn't have been more proud."

Smiling just a little we were quiet.

"I just would like to take this time to apologize for not having more faith in you guys. In the back on my head I knew you would do good but I played it safe. I should have listened to my gut and took you all to New York."

"Well next year you can start over." Finn patted his shoulder "You should just have more faith in your students."

"I'm really proud of all of you and I hope that you visit."

"How about this when your in New York next year for you next group of students Finn, Kurt and I will drop in and visit to show the New Directions some support."

"I think that would be something to look forward too." Mr. Shuester smiled as Ms. Pillsbury joined him grabbing his hand. "Well I think it's time for us to go."

"Wait!" Quinn said handing her camera to someone "We need a picture."

Gathering together, Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury got on the end and the camera snapped. Giving one another hugs, the two left. Pictures and pictures later, we were united with Carol who only demanded even more pictures. I took the camera for her as she stood with Finn. The mother and son relationship between the two was adorable. Finn loved his mom and Carol adored her son. I sometimes thought that Finn was going to cop out of the move because of having to leave his mom. But I think they will be just fine. Next, taking a separate of Kurt and Burt they were an amazing family as well but as the four got together with Kailey in Carol's arms. They were a picture perfect family.

"Come on Rachel." Carol waved her over and catching Quinn's attention "Quinn, do you mind taking the picture?"

"Of course not." She smiled as I handed it to her. Walking over to the family, I stepped in front of Finn and turned around to face the camera. Placing hands on my hips, I grabbed Finn's hand and intertwining them as they wrapped around me. "Now everyone say 'graduate'"

"Graduate" We giggled as the camera flashed. Carol went over to check out the pictures but I simply turned around in Finn's grasp.

"We did it" I smiled taking my hands back and wrapping them around his middle, resting my head on his shoulder.

Finn rested her chin on top of my head, not saying anything. I was beyond elated that we didn't have to be separated for college. He would be there with me.

"It's fucking party time!" Noah whispered in our ears, ruining the moment. "Stop the mushy shit and go home and get ready, I'm picking you both up at your houses at nine. Actually scratch that, Santana is picking you up at your house Berry so you better be ready."

"Shut up Puck." I swiped at him

"Oh, no Noah?" He smirked walking away

Looking at the clock, it was a quarter after seven which didn't leave us much time to get home.

"I'm going to go find my dads, I'll see you later tonight." Letting go of his hand, I waved him good bye and was on a mission to find my dads. Still not really talking to them, I was just thankful that they could take the time out of their busy schedules to come see their only daughter graduate.

"Rachel there you are!" My daddy ran after me bringing me into a hug "We are so proud of you!"

"Thanks." Conjuring the biggest smile I possibly could, I continued walking which they continued to follow me.

"Any plans for tonight?" My daddy asked "Because your father and I were planning on taking you out to dinner."

"Actually there was a party that I was invited to and the girls are going to be picking me up around nine. So I've got to hurry up, go home and eat something light, get dressed and than leave."

"Oh..." My daddy was clearly disappointed, leaving me feeling a little guilty.

"I just though you two were working early tomorrow so I made plans for tonight." Explaining myself to them

"No big deal." My father shrugged off

"Rain check, I promise."

"Rain check" He agreed as I was being guided from the hallways and just took in the school, here I was being dragged home from the two men who put me here. I wasn't even able to enjoy the last few minutes I would have of being in this school. I caught a glimpse of Quinn and Finn talking, and I wanted to stay here. My fathers were being selfish right now, why couldn't they just let me enjoy myself with my friends.

But than I reminded myself that I will be with them all night and I needed to get home and dress for tonight. My fathers were quiet as we made our way home, my mood from the night was wearing off quickly. As soon as I got home, I rushed up to my room while putting more hairspray in my hair. Fixing my makeup, I decided to go a little darker and painted my nails black. Slipping off my graduation dress I put on my one Quinn and I picked out a few weeks ago. Pulling the dress I looked into the mirror. My tan skin, I had to admit looked great with the white and silver dress. Twirling around I looked to the side and admired myself. Standing on my toes, looking down my dress went a little shorter then mid-thigh but Quinn had made a good point when she said that most of my dresses were short. The dress was strapless white dress that flowed down a little of my legs with a silver design around my waist, going up a tad on my chest. It almost seemed to fancy to wear to a high school party.

Sitting there waiting for the girls only seemed to make me think more about it and put more doubt into my head.

"Who is this hottie?" Santana wolf whistled coming into my room with the other two girls in tow, long coats hiding their own dresses underneath that they have on.

"I'm not going." Getting up from my bed, I go to go into the bedroom but Quinn holds me back

"Oh no you don't we are going to this party and we are going to get drunk, have fun and celebrate the most twelve miserable years of our lives."

"I've seen 'The Hangover'" Giving her a pointed look

"We'll be with you the entire time" Santana promised "Now let's go before all the good stuff is gone."

"Parking spaces?

They were laughing at me, pulling me out of the room. Draping a coat over my shoulder I buttoned it and walked down the stairs to see my fathers cleaning up.

"I'm leaving." I announced

"Okay, have fun honey." My daddy smiled, thinking that, that was simple we made our way to the stairs.

"No way, get back over here." My dad said "I have rules to this night, no drinking after anyone. You are not to drink and drive because there are way too many news stories about teens who get killed and you don't want to be responsible for somebodies death. Lastly, use protection."

"Dad!" I hiss

"Yeah don't be silly wrap that guys willy." Brittany smiled proudly at he little saying and how she applied it to the conversation, even if it was totally embarrassing.

"We are leaving now." Going out the door we get into the car and I'm really anxious about tonight, who knows what is in store. So as Santana kept on driving done this back country road my nerves really started to get the best of me. Corn fields were rising beside the dirt road we drive on until we reach an old farm house, trucks and cars were parked in front of the house in which looked abandoned until now. Parking the car the girls get out and take their coats off tossing them into the back seat. I was taken aback at how hot they were, seriously their dresses were amazing. Brittany's rainbow inspired short fluffy dress had me craving cotton candy, Santana's sultry black and fuchsia colored dress and Quinn's skin tight cotton candy pink glittered dress. They looked hot and I couldn't be anymore proud to be friends with them. Taking my own jacket off we began to walk to the dark, music thumping house.

"About fucking time." Santana took Noah's drink when he yelled at us when we got into the house "What the fuck, get your own damn drink."

Flipping him off she traveled the house with us following behind but I stopped to give him a hug first. Letting go, I caught up with them and just as I came in Santana was handing me a drink as the other girls were drinking from their own. Smelling it, honestly it smelt like it could possibly taste delicious. Brittany encouraged me to take a sip, which I did and it tasted amazing. I usually didn't like alcoholic drinks but this was something I could manage.

"Well look whose here."

There she was in the flesh, Ava and her evil minions.

"Listen bitch, I'm having fun tonight so don't mess with me." Santana stepped forward getting her point across to her "I'll deal with you another day, you let me have this night with my friends and leave me alone."

Ava held out her hand to offer some peace for the night which Santana took, shaking a little and walking away. Ava smiled slightly and walked away with the rest of her friends leaving us. Moving onto the next room the music was shaking the walls and floors that we walked on. Though I'm not disappointed because the taste was awesome, music that everyone enjoyed. The house was old, for sure but it was noticeable how people kept it up for these reasons. Stepping over someone who had clearly had enough alcohol for the two of us I made my way into the living room type area where the music was coming from. Making our way in the boys were now in there.

I stayed with the girls as we crowded in a corner near the boys talking and just watching the crowd around us. People sure were interesting when they dignity sort of went out the door and I could see why videos on Youtube became so popular. I also learned tonight that Brittany was one of those people. The more to drink she had the more wild she seemed to get and soon found herself on top of the pool table that the boys were trying to play on, that soon was left for her dancing.

"You look so hot tonight." Finn's voice in my ear startled me, his arms wrapping around me from behind me resting his chin on my shoulder

"Thank you" Secretly thankful that he can't see me blushing right now, taking another sip of my drink trying to loosen myself up a little. Smelling definite alcohol in his breathe I knew I had some catching up to do. Chugging the rest of my drink, I step out of his grip and smile. "I'm going to go get some more."

"She's on her second!" Santana screamed raising her cup

Stumbling just a little into the kitchen I grabbed what was out and stood at the counter taking in the scene. Karovsky and his people were here along with the hockey team.

"Kurt! Blaine!" I screamed running over to them practically jumping into their arms, mostly Blaine because I haven't seen him in a while. I love Blaine and Kurt, they are my best friends. "I love you both."

"We love you too Rachel." Blaine kept his arms around me, holding me tight to him. Offering him some of my drink, Blaine took a few sips until Kurt came back with two cups for them to have of their own. Being dragged by Blaine Kurt followed into the room with the rest of my friends, except Kurt went with them and Blaine took me into the adjacent room.

"Are you familiar with pass the pitcher?" He smiled as me, sitting down in a seat around the table, pulling a chair next to him I shook my head. "Take the pitcher, take as much or as little as you want but be careful because you only get one breath and if you take the last sip you loose."

The pitcher was being passed until it got to me and I quickly got the hang of it. I seemed to have lost count of how many times it had come to me and it was between Blaine and I with just about a little less then half a pitcher left. Taking my outcome into my own hands, I decided to chug the whole thing slamming it on the table to make a statement.

"Damn Berry!" Azimo yelled, Karovsky nearly knocking the wind out of me when he congratulated me while slapping my shoulder.

"Let's play again!" I yelled standing up to go get more drinks to pour in but my body was like in slow motion and my head spinning. It felt... awesome.

"Woah" Blaine laughed holding my waist and directed me away from the kitchen

"No!" I yelled pointing to the kitchen "That game is fun!"

"I think you've had enough."

"So much fun though!" Seeing Quinn on the sofa though, I was distracted. Running over to her I collapsed on the couch my body bouncing as I got situated.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Quinn slurred with me, giving me hugs

"You are my... best friend... in the ENTIRE world!" Laying my head in her neck "No one will ever compare to you! I love youuuu!"

Quinn kissed my cheek drinking some more from her cup.

"This tastes like cotton candy."

"It tastes like pink." Agreeing with her

"That's what it is!" Quinn went wide eyed looking at her cup in amazement.

Finn passed by with Noah but I grabbed him before he got to far and pulled him onto the couch.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

"Go away Puckerman, Finn is staying here with me!" Climbing into his lap, Finn smirked up at our mohawk friend. Noah gave us the finger and walked away from us. Kneeling on his knees I wrapped my arms around him, not being able to keep my hands off of him. Quinn was suddenly distracted with Blaine who she was dancing with. So I rolled off his lap and pulled him up by the hand and dragging him to the stairs nearly tumbling over someone lying in the middle of the floor.

"Hudson gonna get it in!" Noah yelled holding up his drink, choosing to ignore him I only dragged Finn up the stairs faster. Slipping on a step I quickly got up and found a room for us to go into. Closing the door I locked it just as I turned around I pounced on Finn making him loose his balance and fall onto the floor making a thump. Giggling I straddled him to the ground.

"Rachel" Finn moaned as I went for unbuckling his pants while working on his neck "Babe, you're like really drunk right now we should not be doing this."

"I want you right now" My lips dragging giving him slopping kisses from his ear to his neck

"I want you" Finn agreed but yet he was pushing me away "But not when your like this, it's like weird."

"I had a few drinks, I know what I want and I'm telling you to rip my clothes off!" Not saying anything I took that as a sign, continuing on trying to get his pants off again.

"No" Pushing me off and onto the floor I sat there staring at him in disbelief and really hurt at the moment. Standing up, I straighten my dress going over to the door to unlock it. "Rachel..."

"No" Mocking him as I look behind me to him laying on his elbows staring up at me with his stupid perfect tousled hair and his innocent look but that wasn't fooling me. "Obviously you don't find me physically attractive."

Slamming the door behind me I try to run down the stairs because right now I just want to get out of here.

"Rachel!" Brittany calls me over though I ignore her and go out onto the front porch to grab some fresh air, I feel like I am going to throw up. Finding the steps to be something to sit on, I stick my head between my legs.

"Rachel" Finns voice in relief when he came up beside me "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone" I whisper trying to keep down the feeling of myself wanting to become sick.

"Come on, its time to leave." He tried to touch me and get me up

"No!" Yelling "Don't touch me, I wouldn't want to disgust you."

"Rachel come on your going to get sick and you are beyond drunk. Lets just get you home."

"I'm not going home." Hiccuping "My dads will kill me."

Picking me up into his arms my stomach churned as he carried me to his truck. Lifting me in I curled up into a ball and wanted to die. Closing my eyes I decided on getting some rest and hope to god that it was enough for this awful feeling.

**FindWhoYouAre... FindWhoYouAre ...FindWhoYouAre**

Doors could be heard closing, a baby crying and light snoring could be heard in my ear. All noises that were thought to have been soft and far away only seemed like a nuclear bomb setting off in my ear. Groaning, I open my eyes to find the sun shining like it was two feet away from me rather than millions. Throwing my arm over my eyes, I pull the blankets over myself so I was buried in them. Hitting something or rather someone I was put off a little. Picking my head up over the pillows and blankets was Finn which instantly explained where all the noises were coming from.

Groaning I try to sit up but the weight that is like filling my head pulls me back down to the bed making me feel worse.

"Hey pukey" His raspy voice, digging his head farther into the pillows, his eyes still closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Whispering trying not to let my head explode

Finn chuckled rubbing his face

"It means that you were up and down all night puking your brains out."

"I did no such thing." Glaring at him for what he was accusing me of

"Go smell the bathroom or check your clothes that are in my hamper the smell in those are pretty gnarly."

"Oh, my god!" Pulling the blankets over my head I was totally embarrassed and ashamed in myself for puking

"I mean I guess the puking wasn't as bad as when my mom came in, in the middle of you changing out of your clothes and you asked her if the mole on your boobs was normal, showing it to her."

"Oh, my god!" Screaming, completely mortified and my head still pounding.

"My mom laughed it off and left some aspirin and water but you passed out before you could take it" Finn said the blankets being lifted and his poking under, I peeked over at him with one eye "But you know what my favorite part was?"

"What?" I asked hesitantly

"The part when you threw my onto the floor and demanded that I take off your clothes."

"What the hell did I drink?" Covering my face with my hands, mumbling into them "I don't even remember this!"

"Well you claimed that I wasn't psychically attracted to you ran out of the house, I took you to my truck not even ten minutes into the ride I am stopping onto the side of the road having to hold your hair back." Finn chuckled "I just want to let you know that, that turns me on more then anything."

"Shut up, jerk" Shoving him away from me but he only laughed harder and kissed my temple, pulling me to his chest. Resting there for a few minutes, I took in the last forty-eight hours. "We're done with high school."

"I know" Kissing my neck he rested his nose there "We did it"

Turning around in his embrace I stare at him.

"Once we get to New York you're going to be stuck with me, I'm not going to let you go."

"Wasn't that the case when I first met you?" His eyes serious as he spoke "Plus just so you know, you're stuck with me too. Once I'm in New York I'm going to be this parasite your never going to get rid of."

"Bring it on"

**WOW! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure this turned out awesome and I'm really satisfied with how I wrote this out! **

**Epilogue next! How far would you like to see it into? I have an idea but I want to hear what you all would like to see!**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND GO TO MY PHOTSHOP WEBSITE OF PICTURES FROM THIS STORY!**

**5 reviews please!**


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Finn!" Kurt yelled coming out from his bedroom holding a shirt of his "I told you that if you aren't sure whether or not the clothes go together in the washer to ask someone. You've ruined my perfect light blue shirt which now has bleach stains in it!"

Finn looked up from the game on the TV in which he was enjoying and simply shrugged at him.

"You are so annoying, I can't wait for you to finally move out of here!" Kurt pointed his eyes angrily at Finn and stalked out of the living room.

"Four more months!" Finn yelled after him before digging his hand into the popcorn bowl

"You two should really be more nice to one another, soon we're going to be living on our own and you're going to miss your brother." Sitting on the floor folding the clothes Finn had brought up from the laundry room in the basement of the apartment complex. We had decided to let Finn be in charge of the laundry since it would be a little sketchy sometimes, with Finn being the stronger man of the house we decided on him doing laundry. Over the past five and a half years Finn had made mistakes but had learned from them with the occasional mishap that would show up.

"Yeah sure, mom." Looking over at me, he gave me a teasing wink. Throwing one of his shirts at him, I gave him a much sarcastic one back. Folding the rest of the clothes, I threw them into the basket neatly and standing up with it resting on my hip.

"I'm going to pack, are you going to do so or am I going to have to do it for you?"

"I'll be in during half time." Cradling a beer in his hand, his eyes didn't leave the TV. Some things just never change, he liked to call it research I liked to call it an obsession. Socks shuffling against the wooden floor I make our way into our room a room that has grown to small for us. Having been here for almost six years our space grows and all the things we bought seem to suffocate us. Which is why Finn and I had decided to move out onto our own in just a few months. We had found the perfect place near Central Park with our salaries coming in from his personal training and my own role on the Broadway show, Chicago as Velma Kelly. We were doing quite well for ourselves.

"They are calling for snow in Ohio." Blaine popped in resting his body along the door frame "The night we fly in is when they are expecting it"

"Thank you Blaine." Tugging out my suitcase

"Need some help with that?"

"No" Tugging on it once more until it budged from under the bed "I will be so glad when I will have somewhere other then a bed to store things under and in."

Putting the opened bag onto the bed I start to put in some of the newly folded clothes in there.

"Are you excited to finally go back home, I mean for you it has been a few months hasn't it?" I asked Blaine going to the closet

"Yeah my mom and dad are excited to see me I guess." Blaine shrugged, his dad and him still not as close as they once were before they found out about Kurt seven years ago. They've become accepting, just not that understanding which is a shame because Blaine thinks so highly of his father. "Well I just wanted to come in and tell you that, I should probably go back and make sure everything that I put in my bags are still in there. You know how Kurt likes to go through the stuff, taking things out."

Giggling, knowing exactly what he's talking about I shoo him away to protect his bag. Hearing Noah's voice over the chat on the computer and their complaining on the game, I knew Finn wasn't going to be in the mood to pack. Pulling out his suitcase I just decided to pack for him. I'd leave him alone for the night and let him enjoy his game.

Wrapping my curling iron and collecting the last of some of the toiletries that we would need I zipped up the bags and threw them onto the floor. Changing into some warmer pajama's I turned off the light and closed the door. Making the TV a background noise I curled up into the nice comfy bedspread, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

"Dude, I know that game was bull!" Finns voice was coming from right outside the door until it opened "Hey, I've got to go but I'll see you later this week when we come up."

"Alright, later" Noah's voice came through and just as soon as it did, it was over. The noise of the door closing and Finn getting ready for bed was enough to keep me awake. I didn't think he'd ever get comfortable with all this moving he's doing under the blankets.

"FINN!" I yelled flopping onto my other side, his eyes wide in surprise. "Stop moving around!"

"I thought you were asleep."

"How could I fall asleep with all that racket and moving you were doing."

"Sorry babe." Pulling me into his chest, not saying anything back he knew that I really wasn't in the mood and I just wanted to go to sleep. Sleep was an amazing idea right now.

Having had eight beautiful hours of sleep I was fully rested for the eventful day that was to take place today.

"Flight forty-seven is now boarding" So excited about our trip to Ohio to see our parents I had made sure that I had everything packed and ready about five times this morning and on our way to the airport. Having taken two weeks off for the holiday season, we were spending about half that time home in Lima with our family. Boarding the plane I was super excited. Being away from the small time for a certain amount of months, you appreciate the times when you finally do get to go home. Though New York will always be my true home for my career, my home away from home was with my family in Ohio.

The entire flight the boys slept leaving Kurt and I to our almost instant planning for what we were going to do once we got there. Finn and I knew we wanted to visit with some of our friends and just reunite with the family, let it be a family trip. We hadn't seen his grandparents and be both know they won't be around for a while so we knew we needed to cherish the moments we still have left. I'm sure with Carol's annual Christmas party, there would be plenty of time for that.

Having woken up as we landed, we stepped out of the plane. I rushed out and into the welcoming area where I saw Carole, Burt and Kailey waiting for them.

"Rachel!" The eight year old ran jumping into Rachel's arms almost knocking her down.

"Kailey" Finn glared at his sister prying her from Rachel who just smacked Finn's arm lightly

"She's fine Finn, Kailey's missed me." Rachel bundled the little girl into her arms, Kailey sticking her tongue out at her brother as she hugged her back.

"Hey, mom!" Finn glared at his sister while walking over to his mom, giving her and than Burt a hug. "Hey Burt"

'I can't begin to explain how excited I am that you four are here for the holidays this year." Carole stepped up on her toes to give Finn and kiss and going down the line until she was finished and stared at the bunch. "Look how good you all look!"

"You look good too Carole!" I looped my arm through my mother in laws arm, directing ourselves away from the men as they grabbed the luggage, Kailey following behind.

"Me?" Carole exclaimed looking at me "You're like glowing, have you changed your face wash or something?"

"No" Blushing "I'm just in such a happy place right now, I'm so excited to spend the holidays with everyone."

"We're going to have a fantastic time." Carole promised, patting my arm as we directed the men to her van. Piling the luggage into the large vehicle we got in, Kailey insisting that I sit next to her. I can already tell that this was going to be a precious holiday season.

**XXXX OOOO XXXX OOO**

Having told Carole that we would be staying the vacation at their house, I had also promised my fathers that I would visit with them. Although I would like to say that our relationship has changed, it really hasn't. I talk to them about once a week but nothing is the same as it once was before. Though as I thought about it, our relationship wasn't that good before we moved to Lima my senior year. I think I just noticed it more because I wasn't so distracted with my music and performing. I love my dad's very much but I just was as ever close as much as I would have liked to have been.

Catching up on some old things, the visit was short but I promised to visit them back soon with Finn. Leaving the house with my spirits a little down, I took a stroll through the neighborhood. Of course Blaine was correct when he said that there was going to be snow fall. There wasn't much but it was enough to make the scenery around my, beautiful.

Walking back to the Hummel's house I laughed and had sudden Deja vu at the sight of Kurt fussing about the decorations for the party this evening. Taking my jacket and boots off, leaving on my sweatshirt, I walk the house until I find Carole and Finn in the kitchen talking softly.

"Please stop" Finn rolled his eyes as his mom wrapped her arms around his waist "Just don't tell her that you know."

"Tell who what?" I asked making my presence known.

Finn went wide eyed, his usual guilty look but as Carole looked up there were tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did something happen? Why are you crying?" Going over to console her, Carole dropped her spatula while collecting me into her arms holding me against her body. Looking at Finn for some sort of explanation of her behavior, he gave me that sheepish grin of his that told me that he was defiantly guilty. That's when it hit me.

"You told her!" I gasped

"I didn't mean to" Finn defended "She asked me and you know I can't lie!"

"Finn" Whining to him, really upset that he blew the surprise "You weren't supposed to tell anymore."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"He didn't!" Carole sniffed, rubbing her eyes when she looked at me and stood back. "So it's true than, I was right?"

Taking a deep sigh "It was supposed to be a surprise until tonight when Finn and I were going to announce it."

"I KNEW IT!" Carole jumped pulling me into another hug "I'm am so happy for you two!"

"Thank you" Letting me go she went over and pulled Finn into one of her massive hugs, smothering him. It was a wonderful sight though and even if my plan didn't work for her it would still work on the others.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt asked, Kailey following behind with tape on her arms from where she was helping her other brother.

"Rachel's pregnant!" Carole blurted out covering her mouth before screaming from excitement into them.

"You're having a baby?" Kailey yelled in excitement, her brown eyes glimmering with hope.

"Thanks mom" Finn groaned but it could be worse. It was actually really perfect timing and that way we could have this time before the party. Kailey jumped up and down in excitement while Kurt just shrugged.

"Wait" Carole looked at Finn and I while pointing at Kurt "You knew didn't you?"

"Who you think suggested that she was pregnant?" Kurt rolled his eyes "I was over her apartment when she was puking her brains out, she said she had been doing it for about a week or two. I told her I would be back, I went out got the test and told her not to open the paper bag until Finn got home from work. She called me that night and told me that I was right and not to tell anyone and ruin the surprise... so surprise!"

"How far along are you?" Carole asked me

"Fourteen weeks as of yesterday."

"What!" Carole's mouth dropped "There is no way that you are fourteen weeks."

"Show her babe" Finn smiled, leaning against the counter. Lifting my sweatshirt off, my t-shirt was loose to I lifted that up and turned to the side.

"I mean it's not the biggest thing, but I'm starting to get a bump."

"It's totally there." Finn spoke with such pride in his voice, biting off a piece of cheese his mom was cutting from earlier.

"I am so happy for you two!" Carole hugged me again and then going for Finn. Tugging on my sweatshirt I went over to inspect what she was doing.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No way" Carole pointed to the car stool in the kitchen "You sit and take it easy."

"No it's okay, I'll help. Finn go ahead and help your sister and Kurt with the decorations I'm sure they could use your height."

"Yeah!" Kailey nodded "You're like a giant, we wouldn't need a ladder."

"You're too funny" Finn chased after her, making her squeal as Kurt followed behind leaving us woman in the kitchen. Joining Carole next to the counter as she went back to cutting the cheese, I consumed a piece. She kept glancing over giving me smiles and I could tell she was really happy for us, because I was really happy.

**XXXX OOOO XXXX OOOO XXX OOO**

"Your positive that this dress doesn't look too bad on me?" I asked looking through Finn's old vanity mirror that was still in his room after all these years. Turning from left to right, I smoothed the red material as best I could. The bump was noticeable but still looked like I ate a really big meal or I was pregnant.

Fixing his tie over and over again, I dropped my hands and went over to help him.

"Thank you" He mumbled than catching me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me feathering kiss all over my face and neck. "You look beautiful and I love the bump."

"Yeah me too." Giggling as he nuzzled his nose with mine. Meeting my eyes, that look still gets me going after all these years. Patting his shoulders I brush him away "Later...now come on!"

Groaning, I slip on my black pumps and open the door. Waving him on, he takes my hand in his and we walk down to the party. Feeling Deja Vu once again as we walked down into the room in which Kurt and Kailey had decorated it was gorgeous. Finn was at my side as we went up to his grandparents giving them hugs and kisses. Malory, Finn's grandmom patted my cheek giving me another kiss. She was such a sweet woman and his grandpa, Jack.

Mingling with the family friends and family, Finn didn't leave my side the entire night. It was nice to have him by my side, introducing new family friends as his wife. I had even spotted my fathers as I waved and went over to hug them with Finn doing the same. I didn't think that they would have showed up which was a nice and pleasant surprise.

"Ey, yo Berry!" Noah smirked waving as he walked across the room bringing me into a hug than Finn into a hug.

"It's Hudson now." Looking up smiling at Finn with such pride.

"Nah, you'll always be Berry." He winked and than grabbed the woman next to him, hand introducing her "This is Bridget, my fiance."

"Very nice to meet you." I shook her hand

"You as well, I've heard so many stories about you two from Noah here." Finn snickered

"Yes, _Noah _should have tons of stories to share with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Noah rolled his eyes and then pointing to behind me "Look who the cat dragged in."

"Shut it" Quinn glared at Noah before catching my stare and running over to me. Letting go of Finn, I wrapped my arms around Quinn's tiny body. "I have missed you so much!"

"Me too, it's been like a month since I've seen you!" Pulling back I look to her side to see Sam carrying little Chase in his hands. "And oh, my gosh look at him!"

Moving past Quinn I scoop the three month old into my hands. He looked so much like Sam that it was uncanny. Putting kisses all over his skin, I cuddled him into my chest. "This has got to be the cutest baby I have ever seen!"

"Yeah well give it a couple months." Quinn winked, running her hands through Chase's light blonde hair coming through.

"True, but right now yours is winning." Swaying back and forth, I rub Chase's back.

"Couple months?" Noah seemed to have caught on "Wait, did you knock Berry up?"

"He didn't knock me up." I glared at Noah "Finn and I are expecting a child because we are married and stable enough to have a kid, he did not _knock _me up."

"No shit!" Noah slapped Finn on the back "Congrats, man"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ease drop..." Finn's aunt interrupted looking between Finn and I "But did I just hear that your expecting?"

"In May" I confirmed

Seeing his Aunt Martha charge at me with great excitement, I handed Quinn her baby back and welcomed the woman with open arms

"Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you" Finn said, him too receiving a hug from his aunt. "But keep it on the down low, we really haven't told anyone yet."

"Of course" She promised us

But that promise didn't seem to be so true, because ever so often we would have people come over congratulating us. Though the attention was amazing and we were so thankful for the support it was sort of ruining our moment we had planned. So we decided, the sooner the better. Plus we didn't want my father's finding out from someone else. Grabbing a glass of water for myself and a glass of wine for Finn, we walked to the DJ booth. Taking the microphone, the music softened giving the crowd my attention.

"Hello!" I spoke waving at friends and family "I would just like to take this time to give the Hummels a round of applause for their amazing party as usual."

Pausing as the clapping went around for Carole, Burt and the rest of everyone else who made this party so fantastic. "But Finn and I have an announcement for which we wanted to share with everyone tonight. We chose tonight because what's a better time than having loved one's surrounding you? We wanted to share that we are expecting in the spring!"

Chatter could be heard as they broke out into talking

"That is all, thank you for coming tonight!" Setting the mic back down, family members came up to congratulate and touching my stomach, some saying that they can tell now that they know. My fathers were standing off to the side, smiling as Finn and I came up to them.

"What a fantastic surprise" My daddy pulled me into a hug as my dad shook hands with Finn, and then switching.

"So you're happy for us?" I asked them, holding onto Finn's hand

"Couldn't be anymore happier for you both."

"Thanks sir" Finn smiled, squeezing my hand

Acceptance was hard to come by some may never find it in all places and others may never find it at all. But if you look hard enough, there will always be someone there with you to help you get it through it all. For, me I've had the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Though I might blame the move to Lima for 'ruining' my so called relationship with my fathers, that move was a blessing. It helped find who I am today and helped me find those great people. The one's who have helped me become who I am.

Santana and Brittany were walking around with Chase as Quinn and Sam watched from the love seat. Noah had a fiance, I would have never pictured that. I married my high school sweetheart and moved to New York with him! Nobody could have told me that when I was sixteen and I would have believed them. I was blessed with all these people and challenges in my life so I can be where I am today which married to the man I love, doing the things I love.

"Hey Rach" Finn called from the sofa, patting the empty space next to him. Joining him, Quinn grabbed my hand as we watched her baby hit Noah on the leg bugging him.

"What do you want you little squirt!" Noah tickled the little boy's sides, lifting him on his lap "Don't you see I'm in the middle of something here!"

Somethings just never change.

**It's over? Is it really over? I can't believe it! Wow, what a journey. I would just like to say thank you so much for everyone whose been following this story and reading it. I love you all so much.**

**Thank you for helping me complete my second finchel multi-chapter fic. I am not thinking about a sequel no, but maybe I will make a separate story with one-shots of their lives from the last chapter until the epilogue and beyond. But I'm not even positive on that. I want to leave it as it is. **

**Thank you so much again. You all are amazing! **

**One more review for the close? =) Love you all! Thank you!**


End file.
